The Diary
by Phoenix SilverWind
Summary: [Completed] Kali Lupin... All that she was has been lost or forgotten.... until now. Now her son, Thomas, begins his first year with his friends and a mystery to solve... Who was his mother?
1. Going to Hogwarts

AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so bear with me.  I accept all notes and I'll even accept flames. So give me some feedback! Thanks! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer~ JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter and co. (Lucky women) And I own a couple of textbooks, cds, posters, and… *reaches into pocket* WOW! A quarter! I have a whole quarter!! I'm rich! Oh and I own any original characters that pop up in the story too.

**The Diary**

Summery~ Harry's son, a new DADA professor, a history essay and a secret diary? Sounds like another interesting year at Hogwarts.

**Platform 9 and three quarters**

            September 1st, one of the busiest days of the year for the enchanted platform. Robes of all sorts and colors fluttered everywhere as wizards and witches bid their children farewell. Just entering the platform was a young boy with messy and unruly jet-black hair and round black-rimmed glasses. And following him was the boy-who-lived, the famous Harry Potter, his father.

            "Are you sure you have everything? Books? Robes? Parchment? Ink…" Harry began listing.

            "Yes, dad! For the millionth time, YES!" he replied in an annoyed voice.

            "I was just checking. It's not everyday that my Thomas goes off to Hogwarts for the first time! I bet you are going to be in Gryffindor, just like me and play on the house quidditch team!" He exclaimed.

            "Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Tom shouted as his blue eyes flashed with anger.

            "I am just proud of you son," he answered while ruffling his son's hair, "And you know, your mum would be very proud of you too."

            "I know Dad," he hugged his father one final time and head for the door of the red train, "See ya at Christmas!"

            "Bye, don't forget to owl me and stay out of trouble! And don't do anything your grandfathers tell you to do!" he yelled, but all he got was a wink from him as the train lurched forward. "I hope Hogwarts can stand another Marauder," he mumbles as he walked back to his car, "Lord help all the professors."

**On the Hogwarts Express**

            "Thank God I found you!" he sighed as he entered the compartment and put his trunk aside, "My dad was being all sentimental. He even mentioned my mum for once."

            "Allo Thomas. At least your mother isn't a professor. I can already hear all of the teasing," replied the redheaded boy with chestnut brown eyes as he turned his attention back to the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History.

            "I suppose you're right Will, but at least you have a mother," he sighed as he plopped down on the seat in front of Will Weasley, "Didn't you already read that book?"

"No this is the special edition Hogwarts: A History. It includes a more in-depth study of Harry Potter's years at school," Will explained.

            "But we grew up hearing about that from our parents!" he explained, but realizing that it was hopeless to try and stop him from reading that book, "So, any sign of Malfoy?"

            "I'm right here Potter," answered a medium height girl with pale blonde hair, piecing ice blue eyes and a light smattering of freckles.

            "Ah, Rhiannon, so kind of you to join us," he joked.

            "Yes, you should feel honored by my presence," she replied in a snooty accent and the continued in her normal tone, "So what are you two up to?"

            "We were just discussing our parents behavior while sending us off to school," Will mumbled without tearing himself away from the book.

            "So how were they?" Rhiannon inquired.

            "Sentimental and proud," replied Thomas.

            "Happy and proud," answered Will.

            "I see, my mum was crying and my dad was trying to comfort her, so that she wouldn't make a scene," she said.

            "That is just like Aunt Ginny to cry. Very emotional, she is. Too emotional if you ask me," he added.

            Brushing off Will's statement Rhiannon turned her attention to Thomas. "So did you find out anything about your mum?"

            "Nope, she still remains a mystery to me. My granddad rarely speaks of her. And Dad avoids talking about her and never puts out any pictures of her. Its like he doesn't want me to know what she was like at all. When I ask about her, he just changes the subject, but he did mention her today," he responded.

"My parents weren't very responsive either," she mumbled, as silence overtook the small compartment.

            "Well be better change into our robes now," Will said as he shut the book, "We're almost there."  
  


Hogwarts Platform 

            "First years, this way!" called a giant of a man.

            "Hagrid!!!" the trio shouted as they made their way to him.

            "Why I'll be. Its Thomas, Rhiannon and Will. I had almost forgotten that it was your first year," he kindly greeted and turned to Thomas, "You're the spittin' image of your dad, but with your mother's eyes."

            "Speaking of my mum can you tell me anything about her?" Thomas asked.

            "Allo, Rhiannon. How are your mother and father?" he asked totally ignoring Thomas' question.

"My mother sends her best," Rhiannon added, "and my dad…. Well you know how my dad is."

            "Yes, great surprise it was when your parents got together," Hagrid said, "It was all anyone talked about for a whole term. Well it looks like everyone is here. ALL FIRST YEARS INTO THE BOATS FOUR TO A BOAT!"  

**In the Boats Heading Towards Hogwarts**

            "Don't you find it weird?" inquired Rhiannon.

            "That Aunt Ginny married Uncle Draco? Why yes, I do find it quite odd and thought she had better sense than to chose that slimy…. OW!!!" commented Will till Rhiannon smacked him upside the head.

            "Not that you idiot. And don't you dare say anything bad about my father William Alexander Weasley!" she yelled, but lowered her voice as she continued, "I was talking about how everyone still talk about my parents and your parents, and even Mr. Potter, but we never hear about Thomas' mother. Its like everyone avoids talking about her like the plague!  
  


            "Well no, I just thought that they didn't want to make Mr. Potter feel bad about it. Don't you agree Thomas?" asked Will.

            "So how do you think they sort us?" he smoothly said in hopes of changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about his mum. *She has been gone for over ten years now and she is never coming back, * he thought as his two best friends argued about whether they were going to fight a monster or take a test.

Hogwarts 

            They exited the boat and climbed the steps of the school. When they reached the top a stern looking professor met them. 

            "I am Professor McGonagall. When you pass through these doors, you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Now when I open these doors, follow me in two straight single file lines. Understood?" there were murmurs of agreement as she proceeds to turn around and open the great oak doors.

            The group of nervous first years stepped through the archway as all the eyes of the hall fell upon them. Soon McGonagall disappeared, but later reappeared with an old worn hat atop a wooden stool. Confusion spread throughout the first years, but soon their hushed questions were silenced as the hat began to sing…

_Welcome children to a new year,_

_Four houses there be_

_So have no fear_

_And leave the sorting to me_

_For I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts school_

_So come, sit and try me on_

_For soon you will see that I am no fool_

_I can see all when me you don_

_Where shall you go?_

_Which house shall it be?_

_Proud Gryffindor, who are brave and true_

_Or witty Ravenclaw where knowledge they pursue_

_Maybe noble Hufflepuff who's loyalty do not sour_

_Or Lastly __Slytherin, who strive for power_

_So what shall you be?_

_And where shall you go?_

_Its up to me_

_And, now, its time to know_

            The hall erupted in applause, as McGonagall unrolled her scroll and began calling names.  One by one nervous first years marched up stairs as they were called. And soon it would be there turn. 

            "Malfoy, Rhiannon," McGonagall called. She slowly climbed the steps and sat on the chair as McGonagall placed the hat upon her head.

_            "Hmmmm, another Malfoy. They were all great Slytherins, but what is this? A Weasley also. Gryffindor they all were. Where shall I put you? Smart yes. And loyal true. Brave like your mother and a thirst for power just like your father. Where do you want to go?" _spoke the Hat.

            "With my friends," she thought.

            _"With your friends you say. Then best be in…_ GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

            There was silence in the Great Hall. The Slytherins were disgusted, but as she glided her way to the Gryffindor table, they erupted in applause and shouts of welcome.

            "Potter, Thomas," called McGonagall and the hall was silent. All eyes were on him as he confidently walked up the steps. He was a Potter after all and they were Gryffindors. His mother was from a long line of Gryffindors also. He was almost guaranteed a place in Gryffindor. He took his seat and the hat was placed on his head.

            _"Ah, I have been wondering when another Potter would enter Hogwarts. Son of the famous Harry Potter you are. You are brave and courageous like a true Gryffindor, but what is this I sense? Pride? A thirst to prove yourself? Ambition? A want of power? Your mother was the same way. She made a great Slytherin much like you could,"_ he said.

            "My mother was a Slytherin? No that can't be she was a Gryffindor like my dad and her dad," Thomas thought.

            _"Surprised? Very bright she was, like her grandfather. She wanted to prove herself. She wanted to be perfect so she chose Slytherin, unlike your father. It was a shame what happened to her. Never reached her goal. You can be great if you follow in her footsteps. Much talent you have in you and a fine head on your shoulders. So what shall it be? The path of your father or the path of your mother?"_ the hat asked.

            Silence reined both in the hall and in the young Potter's mind. Seconds ticked away and soon became minutes.

            "My father. I want to be in Gryffindor," he decided.

            _"Are you sure? You could be great. No? Then so be it…_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Gryffindor table erupted in applause and cheers. Dazed, Thomas made his way to a sit next to Rhiannon.

"What's wrong Thomas?" Rhiannon asked concerned. 

"Huh? Oh, It was the hat. It said something and I dunno. It just made me think that's all," he answered.

"Ok, and you know you can always tell me or the bookworm anything, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. Hey Will's next. He'll be Gryffindor for sure," Thomas said.

"I'll bet you three galleons he's in Ravenclaw. He's too smart not to be in Ravenclaw and too much of a wuss to be in Gryffindor, " Rhiannon commented.

"He's a Weasley and he's brave. He just prefers to stick his nose in a book rather than go on an adventure," he countered.

"Weasley, William," McGonagall called. Finally it was his turn. He strode up to the stool and took his seat.

_"Another of the Weasley clan. Quite a mind you have here. Take after your mother you do. Constantly reading everything you can. Continuously learning anything you can. You could be a fine addition to Ravenclaw. But nobility I see in you. Striving to do what is right. A strong belief in justice and all that is good. You belong in…_ GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Will removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall and took his place across from his friends, as his fellow Gryffindors welcomed him. Well all but one welcomed him.

"WHAT!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

"Yes! I won three galleons!" cheered Thomas.

"You made a bet on which house I'd be placed in?" Will inquired.

"Well, Rhiannon was positive that you'd be a Ravenclaw and bet me three galleons," Thomas explained.

"Well dear cousin, it seems like you were gravely mistaken," and concluded with a grin, "and three galleons poorer."

"Wow, Aunt Hermione seems to be very happy that you got into her old house. Look, she is waving right at you," Rhiannon commented as Will quickly turned toward the staff table and turned beet red. His mother was beaming with pride as she madly waved at her son.

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered as he waved hoping that she'd stop. It worked. He turned back to his friends and lowered his head, "Just kill me now."

"Ok!" Rhiannon happily accepted as she reached into her pocket for her wand, but before she could act, Professor McGonagall tapped her class with her fork.

"Attention everyone, attention," she said as Dumbledore stood. 

As he began to speak as all conversations ended, "Before we can enjoy the feast I'd like to say a few words. Hickory Dickory Doc." After he was done he clapped his hands as a fantastic meal filled the once empty plates. Everyone dug in and stuffed themselves with roast chicken, baked ham corn and grilled potatoes. After everyone was done, the food vanished and the plates were left clean. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his annual announcement after the feast. 

            "Welcome, welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts, and now for a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, as its name implies. Hogsmeade visits are restricted to third years and above only. And Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has requested that I inform you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has come to include all merchandise sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The full list of 562 forbidden objects can be seen in Mr. Filch's office. Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but its seems that Professor Covington has been detained. Now Head Boy, Head Girl, and prefects will you please lead your houses to the dormitories. Rest up everyone, the school term begins tomorrow," spoke Dumbledore.

Thomas, Will and Rhiannon followed the group up the moving staircases to Gryffindor Tower, where they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. 

"Password?" she asked.

"Phoenix," answered the blonde prefect in the front. The portrait swung forward and let them all into the common room. After getting settled in and some chatting, the trio of friends decided it would be for the best if they went to bed.

"Night Weasley. Night Potter," called Rhiannon as she began to enter her room.

"Night Malfoy, Night Will," called Thomas.

"Night Thomas. Night Ann," called Will.

"MY NAME IS RHIANNON NOT ANN! RHI-ANN-ON! RHIANNON! FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME ANN!" she yelled.

"Whatever… Ann," he responded as he quickly ran into the first year boys' dorm.

"William Alexander Weasley! I am going to curse you the next time I have the chance!" she threatened as she entered her dorm.


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer~ Look back at chapter one Next Day 

            The sun was shining and the birds were singing, but not all was perfect at Hogwarts. Young Thomas Potter lay awake in his bed, pondering the new information he had learned form the Sorting Hat.

*My mother was a Slytherin? How can it be possible? Why didn't anyone tell me? I have to owl my dad… no I'll owl my granddad first. He's my best chance to find out what I want to know," he thought and with that he got out of bed and got ready for breakfast and his first day of classes.

**Great Hall~ Breakfast**

"Morning sleepy head. I got your timetable for you," greeted Rhiannon as she handed him a piece of parchment.

"Thanks Rhiannon. What do we have first?" Thomas asked as he took his seat and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Well today is an easy day. We only have History of Magic with Ravenclaw and double DADA with the Slytherins," answered Will with a mouth full half chewed food.

"Well let's get to History then. We don't want to keep Aunt Hermione waiting," Rhiannon commented putting a phony sweet smile.

"You just love rubbing that in don't you?" Will sighed in frustration.

"Of course," she replied as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the History classroom.

History of Magic Classroom 

"Welcome History of Magic for first years. I am Professor Weasley and this year I am going to do things a little different then Professor Binns. Instead of learning about the Goblin Rebellions, we will learn about the most important event in recent history. Can anyone tell me what I am speaking of?" began Professor Hermione Weasley who was just appointed to the position after Professor Binns decided to call it quits. "What? No one knows the answer? I am sure someone knows, Miss Malfoy?"

"Um, when Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort?" she answered.

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor!" Hermione awarded, "We will be studying the fall of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort."

"Why?" asked a small blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Well Miss Callahan, some us would not be sitting here if it weren't for the tireless efforts of many wizards and witches who battled the dark lord. And this is what brings me to the topic of your first essay," groans could be heard throughout the class, but the Professor Weasley continued on as if she had not heard them, "I want all of you to chose someone who had an impact in the fall. I would like three feet of parchment and you will be making an oral presentation in front of the class on the subject you have chosen. You must also give an explanation as to why you chose your topic at the end of your speech. The essays are due in two weeks and the speeches will begin the following week. Any questions? No? Ok on with the lesson."

And the lesson went on. The students were fascinated with her explanation of the early life of Tom Riddle, the boy who would later rename himself Lord Voldemort. Sure they all dreaded the essay they were assigned, but at least the subject matter was interesting. And to Will, its suddenly didn't seem so bad to have your mum as a professor, especially since most of the student population liked her.

Somewhere in Hogwarts 

            "So what do you want to do till lunch?" asked Will.

            "I dunno," answered Thomas, "maybe the library or the common room?"

            "I know where we can go!" Rhiannon yelled as she grabbed the guys' hands and took off running down the corridor.

            "Where are we?" asked Thomas.

            "The Trophy Room. My dad told me about it," she said looking around, "Over here!" she called as she pressed her nose to the glass of the display case.

            "Quidditch House Cup Winner 1997, Slytherin, Captain Draco Malfoy, Seeker," Rhiannon read off a plaque.

"Quidditch House Cup Winner 1998; Gryffindor; Captain Harry Potter, Seeker," Thomas read off a similar plaque next to it.

"Hey guys look at this," Will called from a little ways down. They walked over and looked at the photograph that will was pointing at.

            It was a photograph, of two 17-year-old teenagers, one boy and one girl, surrounded by a gold cup and a mounted gold medal. The people in the picture were smiling and laughing and the boy his arm around the girl's waist, they look truly happy. Under the photograph was a caption… "Harry Potter, co-winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1995 and Kali Lupin, winner of the first ever Tri-Wizard Dueling Competition in 1998."

            "Wow! I knew your dad won the tournament, but I never knew your mum won the Dueling competition," Rhiannon exclaimed.

            "Neither did I," Thomas answered in a soft voice as he stared at the picture. It was one of the few pictures he had ever seen of his mum. She wasn't extremely beautiful. She was plain, but pretty. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle just for his dad as he brushed back a loose strand of straight, dark brown hair behind her ear.

            "Well Rhiannon, we better get to lunch before all the food is gone," Will said, sensing that his best friend needed a moment alone. Rhiannon silently followed Will's retreating figure and left Thomas alone with his thoughts.

            "So, you're my mum," Thomas said to the picture and as if responding to his statement the girl turned and waved at him. "I always wanted to see what you looked like. I don't really remember you. You died when I was just a baby, so I never got to know you and Dad seems to be in a lot of pain whenever I ask him about you, but I will find out about who you were," he promised. And with that he left the room and headed down the hallway to meet his friends in the Great Hall for lunch. Lunch was eaten in silence, because Thomas was lost in his own world and Will and Rhiannon were at a loss of words. 

            "We better start heading up to the DADA classroom," Thomas commented, which startled his friends.

            "Ok," Rhiannon agreed as she grabbed her bag and followed her friends out of the hall and down the corridor to the stairs that would lead to their next class, double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins.

DADA Classroom 

            The students filed in and took their seats. Thomas, Will and Rhiannon found three open seats towards the front. They all waited for the new professor to arrive. Since this was the first DADA class for anyone, no one had heard anything about the newest member of the Hogwarts staff.

            "He's late," Will commented.

            "How do you know it's a man?" asked Rhiannon.

            "Well lets see," Will started, "In the last twenty or so years, there has been one female teacher out of about… twenty or so professors and she didn't even last a full year. I think that women just can't handle the job. It being jinxed only makes it worse."

            "Are you saying that women and weaker than men?" she asked as her normally pale blue eyes flashed red with anger.

            "Well no, er you see… um I meant to say…" Will stammered but luckily for him, the professor finally entered.

            A middle aged woman with long charcoal black hair with silver bangs framing her face and kind hazel eyes strode up to the front of the room and hopped up on the desk looked over the class.

            "See!" Rhiannon whispered as she shot Will a smug look. 

"Allo class, I am Kay Covington, Professor Covington to all of you, and I am your new Defense professor," she addressed the class as she surveyed the class, "Why does everyone seem so glum?" A hand gingerly rose into the air and the professor motioned for her to speak.

"Well, I suspect it is because both houses had History of Magic this morning and Professor Weasley already assigned us a major essay due in two weeks," the boy said as he stared at the top of his desk. No one was expecting Professor Covington's reaction.

"Just like Hermione to do that," she laughed, "She was always very studious. So what it the topic? Does anyone want to talk? No one? Fine, I'll just randomly have to pick a victim, I mean student. Umm…. Mister Potter."

"We are suppose to write about someone who had an impact on the fall of Lord Voldemort," he answered.

"Great! I can help each of you think of a topic and tell you where to go to do research. So anyone already have a topic?" she asked as she was once again met with silence, "Do you people just hate talking? Geez, Mister Goyle suggest a possible subject please."

"Harry Potter," he grumbled.

"Good!" she smiled as she enchanted a marker to write it on the new white marker board behind her, "Now chose a fellow classmate and they will suggest a new topic."

"Malfoy," he sneered as the class looked in the blonde's direction.

"Um, Albus Dumbledore," she said.

"Great!" Professor Covington exclaimed as Headmaster Dumbledore's name was added to the board, "Now chose the next speaker."

"Crabbe," she said with a triumphant smirk.

"Professor Snape," he mumbled, "Weasley."

"Excellent, now we are getting the hang of it," beamed the professor.

"Sirus Black," said Will, " Sarah Callahan."

And the class continued like this till someone said Thomas Potter. As if woken up from a dream he looked around disorientated before letting his eyes fall on the board. After scanning the list he chose his response.

"Kali Lupin," he said confidently. The professor's smile disappeared, but was soon replaced with a phony one.

 "Well I think we have enough names now. Why don't we run through them and briefly discuss them," she recommended, but there was one name that was not written down and the only one cared was Thomas. Class soon ended. Everyone was happy, because now they had a topic. Everyone but the young Mister Potter, that is. As they began to leave, the professor's voice was heard.

"Mister Potter, please stay after class," she called.

"I guess I'll catch you guys later," he said as his friends left and he was alone with Professor Covington, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, I noticed that you are the only one without a topic. Why is that?" she asked.

" I didn't find anything interesting. Everyone knows those stories. What's the use of repeating them?" he dully answered.

"Can you come to my office with me?" she demanded more than asked.

"Er, yes Professor," he responded.

Professor Covington's Office 

            Thomas entered the rather cluttered, medium sized room.

            "Sorry about the mess. I am still unpacking," she said as said as she walked behind the des. She leaned over and unlocked the bottom right hand drawer. She pulled and dusty plain brown box out, closed the drawer and set the box on the desktop. "I think I have something that can help you with your essay," she said as she opened the box and pulled out a leather bound book.

            "You want to give me a book?" Thomas asked skeptically.

            "Not just any book Mister Potter. This is a very special book, one of a kind. Within the pages of this book lie the only written documentation of a girl's own personal experience during and around the time of the fall of the dark lord. I was very lucky to have come across this rare and very valuable volume during my travels, but right now I feel that it would be best if you had it for the time being. And maybe you could make people know this person's story. The saddest thing in this world is when someone's story is left untold," she explained to a now eager Thomas. She handed Thomas the book, "Here, take it and tell her story and help her be remembered." With that, Thomas took the journal and muttered thanks and ran to dinner, but before he could fully exit out of the door, "One more thing Mister Potter, don't tell anyone about the book and the information written within its pages."

Great Hall~ Dinner 

            "Hey Thomas, over here!" shouted Will from across the hall. Thomas walked over to his friends with the book tucked in his bag.

            "So, what did Professor Covington want?" Rhiannon asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

            "It was nothing really. She just wanted to make sure I was ok with all the talk about the fall," he answered dryly.

            "Why would you have a problem with it?"  Will stated with a mouthful of food.

            "Because, Will, my mum died during the final battle!" Thomas yelled angrily as he picked up his bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

            "Will, you are suppose to be the smart one, but sometimes you amaze at how much of an idiot you really are," Rhiannon sighed.

First Year Boys Dormitory 

            "I can't believe Will asked that! He knows very well about that," he shouted to the empty room as he threw his book bag across the room toward his bed. The small black leather bound journal fell out and caught his attention, "Might as well start reading the bloody thing." He grabbed the book, sat on his bed and drew the curtains around him and began to read.

The Diary 

_The text you are about to read are about the events in my life that have lead me to the existence I have now. Why am I recording my story on these pages? Well, there is special person whom could benefit from know the complete truth. It is for him that I write this diary and I hope this book finds him well. Know this, I cannot and will not deny my actions, but I can hope that the ones I love can forgive me someday._

_            I remember when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I was one of the greatest moments of my life, for before that, my life consisted of being an unwanted outcast in a muggle orphanage on London's Westside. Sure I've been adopted but I was always returned within a month with complaints of peculiar events happening when I was mad. I did well in school. I got perfect or near perfect marks. I guess I thought that if I were perfect my dad would come back for me. You see my mother died shortly after giving me life and my dad gave me up and disappeared. The only thing he left me was my mother's necklace and a letter to be given to me upon my acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Dearest Kali,_

            I know life hasn't been easy for you. By now you should know that you are a witch. I am sure that there have been some "odd" occurrences happening when you are mad or feel another strong emotion. But don't worry it is natural and will go away once you learn how to control your gifts. And do not worry about how you will pay for your schooling supplies. I have set up an account for you at Gringotts, the Wizarding bank in Diagon Alley. On your eleventh birthday, you shall receive a package from me by owl, the wizards' post. Contained within the package will be a key to your bank vault, your ticket for the Hogwarts express and the name of your guide who will take you shopping and give you a lift to King's Cross. Remember that I, and your mother, love you and

_I regret the decision I made, but it was for your own protection. These are dangerous times we live in and I want to make sure that you shall always be safe. Knowing that you are still alive brings me renewed hope to face the new day._

_                                                                                                Love you always,_

Remus Lupin, "Dad"

Back in the Dorm 

            "What?" Thomas said as he read and reread the sentence. *This is my mum's diary. I can learn who my mum is from my mum. Now I can learn the facts, * he thought. He looked at his watch, which told him that dinner had ended and soon his housemates would return. He swiftly pulled the curtain back and hopped off the bed. He opened his trunk and reached for a cloak at the very bottom but it was not just any cloak. It was an invisibility cloak, a cloak that has been passed down from his father and his real grandfather, James Potter.  He threw on the cloak and clutched the book close to him as headed out of the Gryffindor common room. He knew where he was going and hoped no one was there.

Trophy Room 

He entered the darkened Trophy room.

            "Lumos," he said as the tip of his wand ignited and filled the room with its weak light. He walk from case to case until he found what he was looking for. "Harry Potter, Head Boy 1998 and Kali Lupin, Head Girl 1998," he read out loud. He moved farther down the wall and once again stopped in front of another plaque, "James Potter, Head Boy 1975 and Lily Evans, Head Girl 1975. Is it just me or do the Head Boys and Girls tend to get married?" he jokingly asked himself, but then changed to a solemn tone, "Even if I am a Potter, I will never be Head Boy like my dad. Will is going to be the Head Boy for my class. I am the son of the perfect Harry Potter, the savoir of the Wizarding World. Why can't I just be normal?" The soft thumps of footsteps could be heard and they were getting louder. "Nox," he said as he pulled the cloak over himself and swiftly ran to a darkened corner as a figure entered the room.

            "Lumos," spoke the figure as the light shone upon the face of Professor Covington, "Now I know it's around here somewhere. God, it's been a long time since I've been back." Thomas watched her as she walked passed each case until she exclaimed, "Eureka! I've found it." She stood too far away for Thomas to see what she was searching for, but he knew it wasn't a case and it was on the far side of the room. She started to speak but she was out of range so Thomas edged his way closer, "I miss you guys so much. Sometimes I wish we could all be back in seventh year when we all had fun and not a care in the world, but that can never be can it? We can never regain what we all lost during that horrible battle. No matter how much we want it," she said softly. She lifted her hand and touched the object with her hand, "I miss you most of all." She wiped a single tear from her cheek before she exited the room. 

Seeing that it was, indeed, safe, Thomas removed his cloak and lighted his wand. He moved closer to the object that held Professor Covington's interests. It was the picture of his parents with their friends surrounding them. He looked below the picture and saw a dusty caption. He used his sleeve and wiped away the years of dust. 

"Taken May 10th 1998. Pictured From Right to Left- Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Kali Lupin and Draco Malfoy. Awarded commendations for displaying bravery and courage in Hogwarts' darkest hour," He said, "They all look so happy. Well Mister Malfoy kind of looks a little upset but still happy. Professor Covington must have known my parents. She seems like the right age to have gone to school with them. She must have been friends with my mum, because said she missed her because she's… gone and there is no magic strong enough to return the dead."


	3. Bedtime Reading and Quidditch

Disclaimer~ See Chapter One 

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Its so nice to see reviews, heck I think I'd be happy to see flames too cuz that means that they at least read it! So please leave a note. Thanx! Now on with Ch. 3!

First Year Boys Dorm 

            Thomas quietly entered the darkened room. He removed his cloak and placed it back in its spot at the bottom of his trunk. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed, but he wasn't going to sleep. He grabbed the diary once more and began to read.

**The Diary**

            _Reading that letter only made my goal to be perfect greater. He was still alive and he still knew I existed. I remember holding my mother's necklace and thanking whatever higher power existed. I was leaving the hell that was called the orphanage. I was going to learn magic! _

_            Soon, May 31st rolled around and I was officially eleven years old. I was more excited about this birthday then any other before it. I was getting my package today. As soon as the mail was sorted, I ran to see if my father's package had arrived, but I received nothing. I sadly climbed the stairs back to my room and plopped onto the bed. I closed my eyes wishing that I could just forget everything, but a soft tapping sound brought me back to reality. I sat up and looked in the direction of the noise. A beautiful gray, almost silver looking, owl was perched on the windowsill and the strangest thing was that it had a parcel tied to its leg. I quickly ran to the window and opened it to let the owl in. It flew around a little bit then landed on my bed. I sat down next to and began to at it as it leaned in. I removed the bundle and saw that it was addressed to me so I began to open it. After I tore the brown paper off and opened the box, I saw a letter written on heavy parchment…_

_Dearest Kali,_

_            Happy eleventh birthday. I sometimes feel that this is all a dream. I cannot believe that my little girl is eleven and about to start her first year at Hogwarts. My only wish is that your mother could be here and that we could be a family again, but that can never happen._

_            For your birthday I have gotten this owl. (I thought that I'd leave the naming to you.) In the Wizarding world we send and receive post by owl and I was hoping that you would want to keep in touch with me._

_            Also for your birthday, I have sent you a copy of Hogwarts: A History. I thought that you would like to know more about your new school so that you do not feel like an idiot compared to other first years. In addition to the owl and book, I have included a small photo album of pictures of your mother, me, and even some of you. I should also tell you that wizard pictures move._

_            Also included in the package is the key to your Gringotts vault, which is located in Diagon Alley. There should be enough in there to cover the cost of your school supplies and some spending money for fun._

_            On August 31st, at noon, a woman shall visit you to assist you in getting your school things.  Her name is Minerva McGonagall, Professor McGonagall to you. Make sure you pack all your belongings. You'll be spending the night in a wizard inn called The Leaky Cauldron and taking the Hogwarts Express the next morning, September 1st._

_            I wish you the best of luck on the upcoming school term._

_                                                                                                Love Always,_

_Dad_

_            Weeks go by and it was 11:59am on August 31st. In one minute, Professor McGonagall will be here and I was going to leave the place that I have called home for the past eleven years. The orphanage wasn't actually a bad place to grow up. In fact it could've been worse. Sure I was the outcast and really didn't have any friends, but most of  the staff treated me well and were very understanding of the "odd occurrences" that seemed to follow me. It was sad leaving that place and very freighting. I was going to enter a world I knew almost nothing about and anything I did know was learned from the book my father gave me._

_~Flashback~_

_            A young girl with dark brown hair, held up with a silver hair clip, came into the front foyer of a London orphanage, dragging a trunk behind her. When she finally dragged it to where she wanted it, she took a seat atop it and stared at the door waiting for someone to enter._

_            "12:05," she sighed as she glanced at the wall clock, "She's late."_

_            "Miss Lupin I presume?" asked a voice directly behind her. She turned around and was met by the stern look of an older woman in weird emerald green robes and a tall black witch's hat._

_            "Yes, I am Kali Lupin. Professor McGonagall," the small girl answered McGonagall in a condescending manner. _

_~Break from Flashback_

_It was then that I realized that she would not put up with me for long if I kept acting like an arrogant git, so I proceeded to put on my polite façade. _

_~Back to Flashback~_

_            "I'm sorry. I guess I am just a little nervous about entering a new school," the young Kali apologized._

_            "Yes, it must be quite stressing Miss Lupin," her expression seemed to become softer as she continued, "Dou you have all your belongings?" she nodded my head in response. "Good, you shall be traveling by Floo Powder," she stretched out her hand with contained a bit of silvery powder. She emptied her hand onto the girl's. "Now just throw the powder into the fire and say 'Diagon Alley' loud and clear then step through. I shall follow you with your trunk. Now go," Professor McGonagall said as she ushered the girl towards the fire. Kali Lupin did as she was told._

_            "Diagon Alley," she shouted and then she was gone._

_~End of Flashback~_

_            And that is where it all began. That was my first step into the world of magic, wizards, witches and a dark lord._

First Year Boys Dorm, The Next Morning 

            "Thomas get up! Its time for breakfast!" shouted Will.

            "Alright, alright I'm up," he groggily answered. Silver

            "Rhiannon is gonna be so pissed," hurried Will, "You know how she hates being late."

Gryffindor Common Room 

            The boys entered fifteen minutes later and awaiting them was an angry Rhiannon Malfoy, one of their best friends. 

            "Where have you two been?! I've been waiting here forever!" yelled a furious Rhiannon as she turned to Will, "What took you so long?"

            "Oh will you shut it Rhiannon. It wasn't my fault, Thomas got up late. I had to wake him up about fifteen minutes ago," Will sighed. 

"Um ok," stammered Rhiannon, taken back by his comment, " Hey Will why don't you go down and save us some seats."

            "Why do I have to?" Will asked.

            "Just go," Rhiannon hissed as she glared at her cousin.

            "Oooook, I am gonna go get us those seats," Will said as he ran out of the common room.

            "Ok Thomas, we're alone now. What's wrong?" she asked.

            "What? Nothing is wrong. Why do you think anything is wrong?" asked Thomas.

            "Hmm, I don't know. Could it possibly be that you woke up late this morning and the last?" asked Rhiannon.

            "What does that have to do with anything?" he sighed.

            "I has everything to do with it Thomas," she said, "You always wake up earlier than all of us. I can't remember the last time someone woke up before you and I've known you my entire life. So what's wrong?"

            "Its nothing really. I guess I am just a little stressed about living up to my dad's name and all. You know I am always compared to him," he lied.

            "It must be hard to always be compared to the famous Harry Potter," she said, "but if you wake up late again, I'll make you tell me the truth."

            "All right Rhi," he said.

            They went to breakfast and ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

            *I wonder what those two were talking about,* thought Will, *and why couldn't be there?*

            *I wonder what is up with Thomas,* Rhiannon thought, *He's hiding something and I am gonna find out what it is.*

            *Rhiannon is getting suspicious. I can't let her or Will know about the diary. I promised Professor Covington that I wouldn't tell anyone unless it was a must.*

            The day wore on the group of life long friends seemed to drift further apart. They barely spoke in Herbology and Charms, but thing seemed to look better after lunch.

            "Hey Thomas! Do you see what we have after lunch?" Will shouted.

            "No, why are you so excited?" asked Thomas.

            "Flying! We've got flying next!" he exclaimed.

            "Will, your not even very good at flying," said Thomas.

            "So? Its gonna be so fun. You and Rhi are the best flyers in our year. I am sure one of you will be on the house quidditch team. What do you think Rhi?" asked Will.

            "I can't wait for flying lessons. Do you know who teaches it?" asked Rhiannon.

            "Yeah, Oliver Wood," answered Will, "but I don't see why that's a big… oh no tell me this isn't true."

AN: I had to include Oliver somewhere!

            "What isn't true?" asked Thomas.

            "Rhiannon, I thought you got over your little hero worship," sighed Will as he checked the time, "we better go, we don't wasn't to be late."

**Hogwarts Courtyard**

            "Ok class, I am Professor Wood and I am your flying instructor and the quidditch official. Flying is an art form that requires patience and lots of practice if you want to be good at it," stated Professor Wood, "I know that many of you want to be on you respective house quidditch teams, but Gryffindor only has three places open and Slytherin has one opening, but you will be competing against your fellow housemates and there hasn't been a first year player since Harry Potter became the Gryffindor's seeker. Now everyone stand on the left side of your broomstick, place your right hand over it and say up and don't forget to say it with feeling."

            "UP!" shouted the class, but only a few were able to get it on the first try and two of them were Thomas and Rhiannon.

            "Mister Potter, Miss Malfoy, can I see you for a moment," called the professor.

            "You wanted to see us?" asked Rhiannon.

            "Yes, Miss Malfoy. Am I correct to assume that you two are quite skilled at flying?" he asked.

            "Well, I don't know if we are skilled, but our fathers did teach us how to fly," responded Thomas.

            "Well if they thought you than you two must be good," smiled Oliver, "will you two like to do a demonstration?"

            "A demonstration? What kind of demonstration?" inquired Rhiannon.

            "Well I assume you both know how to lay quidditch," smirked Wood.

            "Ok listen up everyone!" shouted Professor Wood, "Miss Malfoy and Mister Potter have agreed to perform a demonstration for us, but we will have to fly to the quidditch pitch. Now fly steady and if you have any trouble yell. Ok? Then lets head out," he spoke.

Quidditch Pitch 

            "Everyone here?" he asked before he continued, "Good, now Mister Potter and Miss Malfoy will be playing a one on one-quidditch seekers' game. Everyone know what that is?" There some mumbled no's throughout the group so Oliver Wood began to explain the game. "Well, in a seekers' game, there are no quaffles, only bludgers and the golden snitch. In this game a seeker goes against a seeker and tries to catch the snitch before the other. The one who catches it wins. Understand? Ok, lets get started," he said as he kicked the box and the bludgers and snitch were released, "Ready, set, GO!"

            And they were off. They hovered in the air searching for the golden snitch.


	4. More Quidditch, Wands, Sorting and Dad

**Disclaimer**~ Read chapter 1

**AN**: Come on people. Why am I not getting reviews? Send me an e-mail at least. If you hate the story tell me and then tell me why! It's just an extra click, some typing and another click…. It's not that hard. So please can you find it in your heart to leave a poor writer a review?

Quidditch Pitch 

            "Give it up Potter," called Rhiannon with a trademark Malfoy sneer, "You know you can't beat me so why don't we just call it a draw."

            "I don't think so Malfoy," answered Thomas, "Quidditch is in my blood."

            "So be it Potter," she replied, "but remember I gave you the option." With that she back flipped her broom and proceeded to perform a spectacular dive toward the golden snitch. Thomas followed after her and saw the bludgers hurling toward her. Rhiannon turned to see the bludgers, "Oh bloody hell." She leaned forward and pushed the old Nimbus 2000 harder. BAM! Pain shot through her side as the impact pushed her off course. She pulled up from the dive an opened her eyes to see if Thomas had succeeded in catching the snitch. But, to her relief, he had not. 

            "That was very impressive Malfoy," commented Thomas from ten feet above her.

            "Why thank you Potter," she replied as she rose to join him, "I knew you'd enjoy it."

            But at the end of her retort, he was off towards the snitch. It was at least fifty feet above them. She chase after him as the snitch continued to rise.

            "Hey Malfoy, lets forget about who's going to win," yelled Thomas, "Lets give them something to watch."

            "And what do you propose Potter?" she shouted back, but the only answer she got back was a smirk as they continued to climb higher. They continued their vertical climb just opposite of each other with their broomsticks facing in. Suddenly they both began to shift to the right in a circular motion. They started to spin faster and faster till they were just a blur with the golden snitch just above it.

            "Remember to herd it toward me. No showing off," she shouted.

            "I know. I know. Just don't forget your part," he yelled back, "Ok? Break!"

            The snitch sprinted to the right and Thomas flew after it while Rhiannon performed her trademark back flip loop to the left.  Thomas chased the snitch and directed it towards the center of the pitch. They leveled of at about ten or eleven feet above the ground. As he got closer to the center he saw Rhiannon flying straight at him at about seven to eight feet above the ground with a bludgers on her tail and he, no doubt, had one on his as well. He quickly glanced back to see that the bludgers was level with his head. He dropped down to Rhiannon's level and checked to see where his bludgers was at now.

            *Perfect,* he thought, *its level is the same as Rhi's. I really hope this works.* 

            Rhiannon hopped up on her broom so that she was now crouching on the broom with her feet firmly planted on the broomstick. The snitch was flying straight at her about three feet above her.

            *If this doesn't work,* she thought, *I'll kill him and if Dad finds out about this he'll kill me then Thomas.*

            Just as the golden snitch passed the center, Thomas dropped a foot and pressed his body against the broom. While he was doing this, Rhiannon jumped off her broom, caught the snitch, sailed over Thomas and tucked and rolled roughly onto the field. SMACK! The bludgers collided with each other and fell to the ground as Thomas touched own and laid down on the grass next to Rhiannon.

            "Wow, it actually worked," said Thomas as he attempted to catch his breath.

            "Yeah, I know," she said as she breathed in rapid short breaths, "Let's not do that again for awhile."

            "Agreed," he replied as the class made their way to the two exhausted children.

            "Wow! That was amazing! What's it called," praised their fellow classmates as the reached the center of the field.

            "Class dismissed," shouted Professor Wood, "Everyone leave Mister Potter and Miss Malfoy alone right now." The class mumbled and headed back inside.

            "That was great you two! I know that the Gryffindor seeker position is filled, but you two would make excellent chasers," beamed the Professor, "I shall inform Professor McGonagall at once."

            Professor Oliver Wood walked back to the castle as Thomas and Rhiannon got up and dusted themselves off.

            "That was fun and Dad is going to be thrilled that I made the house team in my first year," exclaimed Rhiannon.

            "I'm not surprised that we made it," said Thomas, "I mean they have been teaching us how to fly and play quidditch since we were seven."

            "Very true," Rhiannon agreed, "well we better head in."

            They began to walk towards the entranceway as someone watched them from the stands.

            "Seems they inherited their fathers' flying skills. She has so much of Draco in her and he… isn't very much like Harry. Too much Marauders' influence I suppose," it said, "and I suppose he has inherited his mother's mannerisms." After the children entered the school, the figure stepped off the stands and headed in the same direction.

**First Year Boys Dorm**

            Thomas Potter entered the room and headed straight for his bed. He plopped down and yawned. He sat up and checked to see that if he was alone. After he was sure that he was alone, he leaned over the side of his bed and reached under it. He pulled out the old black journal and for the first time looked at its cover design. It was a simple silver phoenix that appeared as if it had been sealed on by a spell. Underneath it was cursive writing embossed in silver. He ran his fingers over the words as he spoke them.

"Veritas vos liberabit," he said, "The truth shall set you free."

He opened the diary and began to read from where he left off.

The Diary 

            _The trip to Diagon Alley was not an exciting one. Well, it was perfectly all right till I entered a rather old looking shop called Ollivander's. Apparently this was the shop where I'd get my first wand but the shop's owner just gave me the shivers._

****

**_~Flashback~_**

            _Professor McGonagall and Kali entered the strange looking wand shop and came upon an old shopkeeper._

_            "Mister Ollivander, this is Miss Lupin an she is in need of a wand," announced McGonagall._

_            "Ah, another Lupin. More specifically the daughter of Remus and Katherine Lupin, I've been wondering when I'd help you find your wand," he said._

_            "You knew my parents?" questioned Kali._

_            "Of course I did. It was here that they got their wands," he answered, "So which one is your wand arm?"_

_            "Um the right, I guess," she answered as she held it up._

_            "Ok, I'll just have to take some measurements," and as he spoke, flying tape measures flew towards her and took measurements all over. After they were done, Mister Ollivander went to the back and returned with an old dusty box._

_            "Nine inches oak with a dragon heartstring core," he said as he opened the box and pulled out a wand, "here, give it a wave." _

_            So she gave it a wave and a lamped tipped over and fell._

_            "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Kali said._

_            "Not to worry Miss Lupin. You are not the only first year student to have destroyed my shop this year," he mournfully said, "Thank heavens you are not as powerful as him."_

            _"Like whom?" she asked curiously._

_            "Why Mister Harry Potter of course," he answered with a smile._

_            "Harry who?" Kali responded._

_            "Harry who? Why the Boy-Who-Lived that's who," he exclaimed, "He is the one who saved us all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

**_~Return to Diary~_**

_            It was then that I had first heard the name of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone seemed to know who he was… he was famous. He was powerful. He was supposedly perfect. It was then when I knew what I must do. I must be better than Potter._

**_~Return to Flashback~_**

_            Mister Ollivander handed the young girl another wand. It was willow, eleven inches with a phoenix feather core. She gave it a wave, but nothing happened. The wand was immediately snatched out of her hands as he went to the back again. She raised her hand and brushed her bangs behind her ear and felt to see if her clip was holding her hair up properly. The old shopkeeper returned with another box._

            "Mahogany, twelve inches with a unicorn tail hair core," he said as he handed to the impatient girl, "Go on give it a wave."

_            She gave it a wave as she was directed to, but this time it was different. She felt a warm tingle in her hand as the wand spurted gold and silver sparks from the tip._

_            "Wow," was all she could say._

_            "Well it seems you have found a wand. This particular one is good in defense and dueling," he commented, "That'll be seven galleons."_

_            She reached into her pouch, paid him and left with her new wand._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

_            After shopping, Professor McGonagall dropped me off at the Leaky Caldron and I went to sleep dreaming of what was to come. The ride to Hogwarts was very uneventful. I never ran into the famous Harry Potter. Of course there was this one girl I met that was rather annoying. She was looking for someone's toad if I recall correctly. She thought she knew everything and if anything that really gets on my nerves._

            Anyways, soon I stood in front of everyone in the Great Hall and awaited my turn to be sorted…

****

**_~Flashback~_**__

_            "Lupin, Kali!" called McGonagall. The brown haired girl walked confidently up to the stool and sat on the stool, as the old worn hat was place on her head._

            *Hmmmm…a Lupin. You do have their bravery and courage within you. You could belong in Gryffindor. Fantastic mind you possess. Much like your mother and your grandfather. They were also very smart, very talented.  You could belong in Ravenclaw. So do you want Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?* asked the hat.

_            *Can either of them give me what I want?* thought Kali._

_            *And what is it that you desire?* countered the sorting hat._

_            *I want perfection,* she answered._

_            *Ah, perfection. But what will you do to obtain it? * it inquired. She thought about it for a while until the answer finally came to her._

_            *Anything,* she answered, *The end justify the means.*_

_            *Very well then. You belong in…* shouted the hat, "Slytherin!"_

_~**End of Flashback~**_

_            Slytherin. I was a Slytherin. I remember walking to the table and looking at all the unfriendly faces. I sat as faraway from my new housemates as I could._

****

**_~Flashback~_**

_            Kali removed the hat and walked to her house table. She sat in the front away from the others and glanced around at the other tables as well as her own._

_            *The other tables seem nice. They all look so happy when they get a new member. When I was picked, the Slytherins looked ready to kill,* she thought, *They don't look like a very happy bunch of people or good looking for that matter. Hmmm… maybe I should act like a snob with a holier-than-thou attitude.*_

_            She sat up straight with a stoic expression on her face. She turned her attention back toward the sorting ceremony as a new name was called._

_            "Malfoy, Draco!" called the professor. Even before the hat touched his head it shouted Slytherin._

_            *Well I guess that shoots down my theory of no cute guys in my house,* Kali thought as he passed her without even noticing her, *But I guess he is still an ass.*_

_            Soon another Slytherin was named, Pansy Parkinson. After being sorted, she practically ran to Draco and threw herself at him. Kali just rolled her eyes as the name she had been waiting for was finally called, Harry Potter. Whispers spread throughout the student body. Then dead silence as the hat was placed upon his head._

            *So that is the famous Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The golden boy. My competition,* she thought.

_            "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, as the Potter boy took his seat at the Gryffindor table._

_            *Let the games begin, Mister Potter,* thought Kali._

****

**_~End of Flashback~_**__

            First and second year seemed to fly by. I was the top Slytherin student and second in the school behind that annoying Know-it-All Granger. Potter was Potter I loathed him. He was the perfect Harry Potter. Everyone loved him. Everyone, that is, except Draco Malfoy and myself. Draco, the pretty boy of Slytherin, the hottest guy in Hogwarts, but he never noticed me. He never even gave me a second glance. Actually no one really made an effort to be my friend and I didn't make an effort to be friends with the other Slytherins and none of the other houses wanted to be anywhere near me because I was a Slytherin. So I was basically alone. I still exchanged a few letters with my dad. He didn't seem too trilled that I was sorted into Slytherin. Come to think of it, he sent me a whole roll of parchment about it. I felt sorry for Hecate, my owl, for having to carry that roll.

_            Third year was a bit more interesting, especially after my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was quite a shock when I found out that my dad was the new professor. He didn't call me to face the boggart, so after class I hung back and waited till Potter was finished talking to him. After he left, I was alone with my father for the first time in I don't know how long._

**_~Flashback~_**

_            "Allo Dad," she calmly said as she walked toward the front._

_            "Kali?" he asked as he looked up from the desk. All she did was nod her head and he ran to her and attempted to hug her, but she stepped out of the way. He was a little confused at her actions, but continued to talk, "God, Kali you look like your mother, only with my hair color."_

_            "And, apparently, your eyes," she commented._

_            "Yes, well yours are a lot bluer than mine and a deeper shade as well," he said._

_            "Why couldn't I live with you? Why did you give me up?" she cried in a sudden outburst. He tried to comfort her but she pulled away._

_            "I had to Kali. I can't tell you now, but I will later. I promise," he said._

_            "Ok," she said, "Can I live with you now?"_

_            "We shall see. We shall see," was he only response._

**_~End Flashback~_**

_            I didn't get to find out the answers to my questions till the end of the year._

**_~Flashback~_**

****

****_Professor Lupin is heading out of the front doors of Hogwarts School as Kali runs up behind him._

_            "Is it true? Are you a werewolf?" she asked as she gasped for air._

_            "Yes, I am," he answered without turning around, "That's why I couldn't keep you. I might have hurt you. And I assume that you no longer want to live with me anymore, now that you know, but that is ok. I under…"_

_            "Oh shut up Dad," she said, "I was going to ask if I could start living with you as soon as school gets out for the summer holiday."_

_            He turned around shocked and just nodded his head up and down. A big smile appeared on her face as she spoke again, "Excellent! See you at King's Cross then. Bye Dad, see you soon."_

_            "By Kali," he said with a smile as he turned around and left._

****

****

**_~End Flashback~_**

            The last few days of the term passed quickly without incident. The only thing that is worth mentioning happened on the train back to London. The train was due to arrive at the platform any minute and I was getting my stuff ready as I stepped out into the corridor. CRASH! Someone had run into me and was now lying on top of me. I opened my eyes and let them focus. Right in front of me were Draco Malfoy's blue-gray eyes. He quickly got up and offered a hand to help me up. He mumbled something inaudible then left in a hurry. I stared in the direction he ha run off in and sighed. He finally noticed me.

That summer was interesting. I met my dad's friend, Padfoot a.k.a. Sirius Black, the wanted murderer. He looked scary when I first saw him, but after talking to him, I couldn't see how anyone would think he was a murderer let alone betray his best friend and his family. And it was Uncle Sirius, as I began calling him, who taught me how to waltz. He said I would need it sometime in my life, so why not learn now. I have never had so much fun in my life. My favorite part was when we would all be sitting in front of the fire after dinner and they would tell me stories of their youth. I loved hearing about how my parents got along. I learned so much about my mother, who was a Gryffindor the same year as him. But whenever they started to tell stories, it always seemed to get on the subject of perfect Harry Potter. I was so mad that even my own father praised him. But soon the summer was over and I had to return to the school for my fourth year.


	5. A Visit, A Talk, A Plan, A Letter, and A...

**Disclaimer~ See Ch 1**

**AN:** Yes, I know I changed the name but I decided that the shorter title is easier to remember. Where are all my reviews people? Five… I count five…. What do I have to do to get a review? I'll do almost anything for a review! Anyways thanks to Thy-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Rogue Angel, Embyr Black, Brazen, and Hypy. Your reviews are very much appreciated! Also… thanks to my two betas Brandee for your "interesting" ideas and your wording corrections and Kayla for your constant and much needed input and reassurance. And thanks to my "honorary" beta and best friend Kris (who hasn't even read this fic *glares evilly at Kris*) …On with the fic!

**First Year Boys Dorm**

Thomas closed the book and looked at the time.

"Wow," Thomas exclaimed, "I missed dinner… I wonder what Professor Covington is doing." He left in search of the DADA professor.

**Professor Covington's Office**

            "Come in!" she called to the door, as it swung open, "Why Mister Potter I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

            "Well, I wanted to ask you something," he said.

            "Am I correct to assume that it is about the diary?" Professor Covington asked. He just nodded so she continued, "Take a seat Mister Potter, this could take awhile. So what did you want to ask me?"

            "Well Professor, I wanted to know how you got my mum's diary," he stated.

            "I acquired it by chance during my travels," she answered, "Anything else?"

            "Were you friends with my mum in school?" asked Thomas.

            "Well I guess you could say that we were friends. Our relationship is kind of hard to explain to someone who has never been in the same predicament," she responded, "Any other questions?"

            "No, just a request," he said, "tell me something about her." A little taken back by his request, she regained her composure and thought about what she should say.

            "You mother was very… determined. She'd do anything to be perfect, but she had one major flaw," she said.

            "What was it," he asked.

            "Well you'll just have to read the diary to find out. I am not just going to reveal the answers to you. You have to work for what you want," she answered and added as an afterthought, "maybe you should direct your questions to someone… a little closer to you. A family member perhaps?" She watched him exit her office. After he was gone she turned back to her work and sighed, "I hope this all works like its suppose to. I've waited too long for this."

First Year Boys Dorm 

            Thomas returned to the dormitory after skillfully dodging Rhiannon in the Gryffindor common room, but he could dodge Will who was waiting for him.

            "Hello Thomas," he said from his bed, "Where were you? You missed dinner."

            "I know," Thomas sighed, "I guess I just lost track of time. I was just coming up to get my invisibility cloak so I could sneak down to the kitchen and grab something to eat."

            "Care for some company?" asked Will.

            "Sure," he replied with a smile, "the more the merrier."

Kitchen 

            "How can I help you? What would you like?" asked a little green house elf.

            "Well, I was wondering if you ha any leftovers from dinner tonight," explained Thomas.

            "Absolutely young masters. Just sit right here while we prepare it," instructed the young elf. Thomas and Will sat on two wooden stools at the end of a long wooden table.

            "So what kept you so occupied that you missed dinner?" asked a very curious red headed boy.

            "Well, I was thinking about what the first prank we should pull be," Thomas answered quickly, "After all, first impressions are the most important ones and we are the new Marauders. We have a legend to live up to." The house elves returned with silver platter filled with roasted potatoes, baked chicken and steamed carrots.

            "So what do you have in mind?" inquired Will as he began cutting up his food.

            "Its not finished yet and I want it to remain a secret till its perfect," Thomas quickly thought as he dug into his food.

            "Okay, but as soon as its done, tell me so we can start on our way to becoming the greatest pranksters of Hogwarts!" Will declared.

            "Of course," he replied, "but we better get back to the dorm. I still have to write that DADA report to write."

            "But the report on werewolves isn't due till Friday," stated Will as he finished his food.

            "Yeah, I know. I just want to get a head start," answered Thomas as he the cloak around himself and Will who had gotten up and walked over to him.

Gryffindor Common Room 

            After removing the invisibility cloak and entering the portrait hole, Thomas nearly ran up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Leaving Will alone in the common room, or so he thought he was alone.

            "So where were you?" asked a voice from a chair near the fireplace. He couldn't see who it was because the back of the chair was facing him, but he had a good guess at who it was. He walked over to the fireplace and passed the occupied seat and sat in the one on the other side of it. He looked at the person in the chair, which confirmed his suspicions. 

            "We went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Rhiannon," he dully replied.

            "So have you finally noticed Thomas's odd behavior or are you still blind to the obvious?" she drawled.

            "You know you scare me when you use that tone of voice," he said, "You sound so much like your father. And for your information, yes I do notice his odd mannerisms."

            "Its been happening since the welcoming feast. I think it has to do with the bloody sorting hat," Rhiannon stated and then added, "And what so bad about sounding like my dad? Do you have something against my dad, Weasley?"

            "No. no nothing at all. Forget that I even said anything about it," he hurriedly said as he slouched farther into his chair hoping to escape Rhiannon Malfoy's fiery temper.

            "Good. Now what do you think about the sorting hat thing?" she asked calmly.

            "I dunno. I think we better find out before he gets worse and begins to fall behind in classes.

            "Excellent idea!" she exclaimed quietly, "Why did he run back up to the dorm anyways?"

            "He claims he is going to get started on the DADA essay about werewolves," he answered.

            "You're kidding me," she responded.

            "Nope, he actually thought I would buy that excuse. You and I both know that he waits till the last minute to o anything," he said.

            "Yes, but what is he really doing?" she asked.

            "That is the question and we are going to find out," he declared as he stood up.

            "Definitely!" added Rhiannon as she stood up also.

            "Wow, we had a whole conversation and only fought once. I am amazed!" spoke Will.

            "Oh shut up William," grumbled Rhiannon as she began to climb the steps leading to her dorm room.

**Meanwhile, In the First Year Boys' Dormitory**

            Thomas has started a letter to his grandfather, Remus J. Lupin. 

Dear Granddad,

            Allo! I haven't owled you in awhile so I thought I'd owl you. How are things? How is Grandpa Sirius doing? Is he still trying to turn you fur pink when you transform? How's Dad doing? You know, how is he really doing?

            I am in Gryffindor, Dad probably told you already. And I made the quidditch team as a chaser with Rhiannon, but don't mention it to Dad. I haven't owled him about it yet. And no, I haven't pulled any pranks yet. Will is still obsessed about becoming better pranksters than the Marauders. Classes are ok. My favorite is DADA, with Professor Kay Covington. Do you remember her? She said she was kind of Mum's friend while they went to school, so she must have attended while you taught here. She seems like a Ravenclaw to me.

            Ok, so there was another purpose to owling you then just to catch up. I want to know more about my mum. Why does no one tell me about her? Why did no one tell me she was in Slytherin? Yes, I know that she was in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat told me. It almost put me in Slytherin also. I want to know more about my mum. What was she like? I know you didn't really meet her till her third year, but I thought you could tell me what she was like when she did live with you and Grandpa Sirius. Please tell me something.

                                                                                    Love,

                                                                                    Thomas

            After looking over the letter several times, he neatly folded it up and placed in an envelope. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, threw it on and headed out the door to the owlery. He barely missed colliding with Rhiannon and Will as they headed off to bed. He made it to the owlery and found his grayish brown owl with black and white rings around his eyes.

            "Hey Bandit. How are you?" he said softly as he affectionately petted the owl on he head, "Good, I have a letter for you to deliver. Bring it to My Granddad Remus. Ok?" The owl nodded as if he has understood Thomas's order and took off after the letter had been tied to his leg. Thomas stood by the window and watched his owl till it he couldn't see it anymore. He covered himself with the cloak and returned to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached his dorm room he quietly removed his cloak and placed it back into the trunk. He fished the diary out from under his bed and leaned back against his pillows and began to read once more.

The Diary 

            _Ah, fourth year. The year of the World Quidditch Cup, no inter house quidditch cup, the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the rise of Voldemort. Yep, fourth year was pretty interesting. When I found out that perfect Potter was in the tournament, I nearly threw a fit. I was so mad, but unlike other Slytherins, I knew that Potter didn't enter himself into the Goblet of Fire. He was too much of a goody two shoes to do that. I was surprised that he performed so well in the first event. The second event just infuriated me. Here he was representing Hogwarts, the best Wizarding School in the world, and he waited for Krum and Fleur to come rescue her sister and his precious Know-it-All Granger. _

_            Soon Christmas came and along with it was the Yule Ball. For an early Christmas present, Dad and Uncle Sirius bought me a dress robe. It was beautiful and exactly my size. I suspect they had major help from the shop owner. Anyways, it was the most gorgeous robe I had ever seen. I was made of sapphire blue crushed velvet with silver trim and buttons. It was pretty form fitting. The sleeves began to flare out at the elbow and the dress itself flared out at just above the hips, but it wasn't puffy. It was elegant. The neckline was a half square that was just long enough to display my mother's silver phoenix necklace. With all the waltzing lessons Uncle Sirius had given me, I was set and ready for the ball. All I needed was a date. I secretly wanted Draco Malfoy to ask me, but it was already apparent that Pansy had tricked him into being her date. Yes tricked, because Draco would never seriously consider being with her. She is too clingy. He needs to have someone that challenge him and not always back down. Well I never did get asked to the dance. I guess boys from other houses didn't ask because I was a Slytherin. And Slytherins didn't ask me because I did come from an acceptable family. Being a Lupin and all meant I came from a long line of Gryffindors, the Slytherins' rival. So I went to the Yule Ball with no date and no friends. I went by myself. I did enjoy myself I sat at a table and watched people. I always did enjoy watching people. I liked just sitting there and seeing how they acted and behave in different situations. I always thought it was fascinating._

_~Flashback~_

_            "What are you staring at?" asked a cold male voice. The girl, whom was in front of the voice, was startled and quickly turned to face the voice._

_            "Um, Draco, uh hi," responded a flustered Kali as she looked up which caused some loose curls to fall from her hairdo, " I was just watching people. You know, observing them."_

_            "And you find that… fun?" he asked as he took a seat next to her._

_            "Yes, I find it interesting," she answered as her cheeks began to turn pink, "I also like making up stories about them. Like those two over there." She leaned closer next to him and pointed out a couple that was talking on the other side of the room. "He has a crush on her and wants to ask her out but can't muster the courage to tell her. She on the other hand is not interested in him and wants to ditch him," she said, "So she can get to a spot where she can get a better view of the annoying perfect Potter."_

_            "I take it that you dislike Potty just as much as I do," she nodded in response as he continued, "Hmmm, I remember you now. We collided in the train corridor at the end of third year and if memory serves me right, we haven't formally introduced ourselves. Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand waiting for her to introduce herself._

_            "Kali Lupin," she said as she held out her hand to shake his, but he grabbed her hand with his and brought it to his lips and kissed it._

_            "It's a pleasure," he whispered as he looked up into her eyes. *What am I doing? She is not from an acceptable family. She was raised by muggles.* She smiled at him and blushed  as his inner monologue continued, *But she is a Pureblood and pretty. Why am I acting like this?*_

_            *Wow he kissed my hand! THE Draco Malfoy kissed MY hand and is now staring at me! I wonder what he is thing about. I hope its something good about me. He is so cute,* thought Kali as an angry shout broke their eye gazing. Draco let her hand fall out of his grasp as they turned in the direction of the shout._

_            "Draco, what are you doing with her? I am your girlfriend and I don't like it when you flirt with other girls," yelled Pansy when she reached their table._

_            "Pansy, you are not and never were my girlfriend. So stop pretending that you are. I only went with you because to tricked me into it. The dance is almost over and I'd like to spend the rest of the evening with someone whom I like," shouted Draco at a now frightened Pansy Parkinson._

_            "Her? You would rather spend the rest of the Ball with that… that," she began before someone interrupted her._

_            "You know what Pansy. I am sick and tired of hearing you put me down. You don't even have the right to put me down. I am smarter than you. I get better grades. And it looks like I have the better fashion sense," she said as she looked at the girl's outfit._

_            "Well at least my father isn't a dirty, poor Gryffindor werewolf who abandoned me to a muggle orphanage. You must have been very awful for a muggle loving werewolf not to want you. You're mother must have been a real dog and a mudblood, because just look at you. You look like a..." she ranted, but was interrupted by Draco._

_            "Will you shut you trap you pug faced brat! Kali is pretty, unlike you, and she would make a better girlfriend than you because she actually has a mind!" he shouted. _

_            Only the people around him could hear the argument over the music, but all who had bared witness to it were in shock. Draco Malfoy just insulted Pansy Parkinson in defense of the Slytherin bookworm, Kali Lupin. Even she was in shock. After his out burst, Draco turned and placed a hand on Kali's arm and the other on her cheek. He stared in to her deep blue tear filled eyes. She was trying to not cry in front of anyone, but it was apparent that her cheeks were not going to stay dry for long. She was trying to put up a brave front, but all you had to do was look into her eyes to know how badly Pansy's words had affected her. "You want to get out of here?" he asked softly. His voice still retained its coldness but it seem that there was something else in it when he talked to her. Kali nodded and Draco lead her out of the Great Hall an away from the confused and angry Slytherins. They ended up by a willow tree near the lake. The full moon shone down and its beams danced on the surface of the cold water.  She sat down on the ground and leaned back against the tree trunk as she brought her knees to her chest as a tear fell down her cheek. _

_            "You know, I like to come down here when I want to get away from those idiots," he said, but it was only followed but a moment of silence. He leaned up against the tree and sighed in frustration._

_            "Did you mean it?" she finally spoke._

_            "Mean what?" he asked nonchalantly._

_            "You know, all those things you said about me in there. Did you mean any of it?" she asked as she turned and tilted her face upwards to look at him, "Or did you just use the situation as an excuse to put Pansy in her place?"_

_            He looked at her. She was shaking from the cold and the anticipation of the answer that he would give. "I meant it," he sighed as he slid own the trunk of the tree. She smiled and even though she had mascara running down her face. He still found her cute. He reached over and brushed away a new tear with his thumb as she placed her hand on his. He leaned forward as she closed her eyes. Their lips met and in a second she pushed him away._

_            "You know this can never work out between us. I am a Lupin and from a long line of Gryffindors. Your father and fellow Slytherins will never give us a moment's rest," she hastily said._

_            "Well they don't have to know. No one has to know," he replied with an evil smirk._

_            "Well then, I guess we can work, if only for a little while," she whispered._

**_~End Flashback~_**

****

            Thomas closed the book in disgust. *My mother kissed Draco Malfoy. Hell, she dated him. How could she be with him!* he thought as he tried to process the new information. He placed the book back in its hiding spot and promptly fell into a deep slumber.


	6. A Dream and A Duel

**AN~** Not being able to really go anywhere really compels me to write more. And for all of you out there… be careful when you go down the stairs… even falling from a short distance can severely hurt you. I should know *looks sadly at ankle that is wrapped up in bandages and a split* But I got the Harry Potter PSone game for my b-day! WHOO HOO! Haven't played it yet.

Thank you Kipper and CityWitch110 for reading and reviewing my story!

And everyone don't forget to read the special Author's note at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer~** I say this every chapter! Read it in ch 1.

**Chapter 6**

**~Dream~**

**In a Cold, Dark, Crumbling House**

            "Do you pledge your life and allegiance to me?" asked a cold voice. Anyone else would shiver at its icy tone, but the girl did not flinch.

            "Yes, my lord," she whispered.

            "Look at me when you say your vow!" bellowed the voice. The girl looked up with determination shining in her hazel eyes as her black hair fell behind her shoulders and her silver bangs framed her face.

            "I vow my power, life, and allegiance to you, Lord Voldemort," she said louder and with more confidence as before.

**~End Dream~**

Professor Covington's Quarters 

            She awoke with freight and hastily turned on the lights. Her chest heaved as she franticly drew in deep breaths trying to forget what her mind was attempting to remember. She calmed a bit and her breathing slowed down as she looked at the clock. Midnight, she threw her covers to the side and haphazardly threw on a cloak over her nightgown. She stepped out on to the balcony and leaned against the railing as she surveyed the clear night sky.

            "Why is he still haunting my dreams? Potter defeated him over ten years ago," she sighed as a chilling breeze blew around her.

            "Kill him," it whispered as Kay Covington closed her eyes and gripped the railing tighter, "Kill Potter and his spawn. Kill them and the dark shall be victorious."

            A tear fell down her cheek as she collapsed to the ground. She drew in deep shaky breaths as the voice repeated its message. She threw her hands up and covered her ears and muttered, "No leave me alone. You're dead you can make me do anything! Stop it!" Soon the voice disappeared and left the new DADA professor alone with her thoughts once again.

Great Hall~ Breakfast 

"Where's Professor Covington? She is usually one of the first ones here," asked Rhiannon.

            "I don't know but maybe she just slept in," responded Thomas. As he spoke the words a loud fluttering noise was heard echoing off the rafters.

            "I think the mail is here," said Will.

            "Well thank for stating the obvious," sneered Rhiannon as two owls swooped down and deposited two red envelopes in front of Rhiannon and Will, "Shall we?" Will nodded and they both opened their howlers at once.

            "WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING WITH YOUR COUSIN? PLEASE YOU ARE FAMILY AND SHOULDN'T TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE ENEMIES! YOU ARE COUSINS SO LIVE WITH IT! AND IF I GET ONE MORE LETTER FROM A PROFESSOR ABOUT YOU FIGHTING WITH HIM/HER YOU WILL BE GROUNDED ALL SUMMER HOLIDAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" yelled a very mad Ginny Malfoy and Ron Weasley. The whole hall stared at them then began to snicker at the first two howler recipients of the year.

            "Well that was really embarrassing. Even Aunt Hermione is laughing at us," Rhiannon commented as she pointed to the head table. Just then all laughter ceased as a slightly disheveled and very tired looking Professor Covington entered and took her seat next to Professor Weasley.

            "Are you alright Kay?" asked a concern Hermione.

            "I am just fine Weasley," she snapped as she smoothed her robes one final time before taking her seat. Hermione was shocked into speechlessness and just sat there and stared at the angry professor just like every other person at the head table. "Look," she began as Covington began to rub her left temple, "I am sorry Hermione. I did not sleep well last night and I guess I am a little irritated this morning. I did not mean to snap at you like that."

            "That's ok. I understand. You know maybe you should try to find a potion that can help you sleep. I am sure that Professor Snape will be more than happy to assist you," she babbled. At the last suggestion, Kay looked at Snape who sat across from her. He sent her a sneer and turned back to the conversation he was having with McGonagall.

            *Snape would help me, but I don't know if there is a potion strong enough to get me to forget the dreams,* she thought as she ignored everything that came out of Professor Weasley's mouth, *God does she ever shut up? She is still a bookworm just like she was during school.*

            "Ah hem, Professor Covington?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Huh? What? Oh Professor Dumbledore, what would you like?" inquired Kay as she snapped out of her thoughts.

            "I would like to see you heading toward your class and ready to teach," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

            "What?" she asked as she finally noticed the near empty hall, "Oh! I am sorry. I am heading to my classroom now." She gathered up her things and ran out the doors to meet her first class. Dumbledore smiled as he watched her go. After she had gone, he left for his office.

DADA Classroom 

            "Is it just me or does Professor Covington like being late to class?" huffed a very impatient Will as he crossed his arms over his chest, "We should be learning now."

            "Oh give her a break Will," Thomas said.

            "Yeah, did you see her this morning? She looked like she didn't sleep very well so give her a break," added Rhiannon.

            "Sorry I am late," said the Professor as she dashed into the room, "again." The DADA professor hurried up to the front and turned to face her group of first years. "So who here has preformed a curse?" she asked, "Ok, again with the no hands. Come on someone must have performed a curse. Furnunculus? Locomotor Mortis? Petrificus Totalus?" Still no hands go into the air. "Rictusempra? Stupefy? Tarantallegra? Its not like I am going to tattle on you as if I were a 5 year old," she exclaimed. Slowly hands timidly began to rise into the air. With a bright smile she continued, "Now if you know how to block them keep your hand raised." Almost immediately the hands fell. "Now lets head outside for more breathing room for a demonstration," she said as she ushered the kids out of the room.

**Outside Hogwarts, Near the Quidditch Pitch**

            "Everyone here?" she asked as she quickly surveyed the small group, "Excellent! Now let me just go and fetch the victim." She quickly dashed toward the quidditch field as the students noticed the lone figure flying above the ground.

**Quidditch Field**

            Professor Covington shielded her eyes from the blazing morning sun as she peered into the sky. *He'll do just fine,* she thought as a wicked smirk appeared on her face. "Oliver," she called but no response so she tried again only louder, "Oliver!" "WOOD GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" she shouted, this time getting the man's attention. 

            "What is it Miss Covington? Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

            "No, I am alright Oliver. I was wondering if you could help me with my first years class," she asked sweetly, then adding the sad puppy dog eyes, "that is unless you are to busy."

            "No, I would love to help you Kay," he answered quickly.

            "Excellent!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and dragged the poor soul back to her class.

Back to the Class 

            "Alright everyone. I am assuming you all know Professor Wood, the flying instructor and the quidditch referee," Professor Covington introduced. Sighs could be heard as the girl pushed their way up front to get a look at the former quidditch star. "Now Professor Wood has kindly volunteered to duel me. This will be a demonstration of how you can defend yourself," she stated as Oliver Wood stared at her in shock.

            "I… I… I… did what?" he stuttered. She pulled him aside so the students would not here.

            "Please Oliver?" she asked as she stared up at him with her hazel eyes, "I would really appreciate it if you could help me in this demonstration."

            "Ok, but on one condition. The winner can demand a favor from the loser," he smiled.

            "Deal!" she happily accepted, "Now I suggest we get back to my class before something happens. Its usually not good to leave Slytherins and Gryffindors alone together for very long."

            "So very true," he smiled as they walked back to the group.

            "So class how does a wizard or witch win a duel?" Professor Covington asked her class, "Wow there are actually hand up in the air. Um, Marie, Marie Page, do you know the answer?"

            "They must stun or disarm their opponent," answered the blonde with purple streaks in her hair.

            "Correct! Ten points to Slytherin," she rewarded as she spotted Goyle and Crabbe quietly conversing. "Mister Goyle and Mister Crabbe, how does a wizard or witch win a duel?" she asked them, but they just shrugged their shoulders while dumb looks were plastered on their faces. "Well if you had been paying attention, you would have heard Miss Page say the answer ten points from Slytherin," she scolded as she tried to continue with her lesson, but was once again stopped by a laugh from Goyle, "Would you like to share what was so funny with the class Mister Crabbe?"

            "Goyle said that you must be a mudblood because," he sneered, "because you are such a goody-goody." The class stood silent as the watched the scene unfold before them.

            "One week of detention for you Mister Goyle for disrespecting a professor," reprimanded Professor Wood.

            "But Crabbe agreed because she looked like a *****," exclaimed Goyle as the other kids gasped in shock that he would be so stupid as to use that language in front of professors.

            "One month of detention for you Mister Crabbe," Professor Wood said as he once again defended Professor Covington.

            "But… but," tried Crabbe as he was interrupted by a very furious professor.

            "Mister Goyle and Mister Crabbe, I'd hate to be in your position right now. Would you like to know why?" she asked in a low and menacing voice.

            "What?" the both asked backing away from the once cheerful DADA professor.

"I would hate to be the two of you because you both will have to explain to all your housemates how you most likely lost the house cup for Slytherin by losing two hundred points," she explained and then added after a short dramatic pause, "each." Everyone was silent and in awe at the amount of points Professor Covington had now striped from Slytherin. "Now if you ever disrespect me or any other professor, I will see to it that you both will be expelled from Hogwarts. Is that clear?" she asked. All Goyle and Crabbe could do was nod, as she continued, "I think you have just learned a very valuable lesson. I am not someone you want to mess with."

"Kay," Oliver soothed as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "I think we should start the duel now."

"Yes, Professor Wood," she said as she gained her normal tone once again, "You are absolutely right." They stepped apart from each other and gestured to the group of students to keep their distance. They drew their wands and took their stances.

"Are you ready Professor Covington?" called Professor Wood.

"As ready as I'll ever be Professor Wood," she shouted back.

"Good then lets start," he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" She easily blocked his attempt to catch her off guard with a quick disarming charm.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted at him, but he dodged her attack and fire a curse of his own off.

"Stupefy!" he countered, but she was too fast for him.

"Locomotor Mortis!" she yelled as she ducked his spell. The curse hit him and he could feel his legs lock beneath him as he fell to the ground. She walked closer to him with a confident smirk on her face as he struggled to get up from the ground.

"Rictusempra!" he shouted as pain suddenly bean to surge in Professor Covington's abdomen as she too joined him on the ground. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted while she was distracted. Her eight inch oak wand with a dragonheart string core flew out of her hand and landed in Professor Wood's outstretched hand. "Game, set, and match," he sighed as he collapsed to the ground and tossed the wand back to his opponent.

"Finite Incantatem," Professor Covington said as Professor Wood once again gained the use of his legs, "Class dismissed." The class began to leave as Professor Wood got back up and dusted himself off.

"Need any help?" he asked as he noticed that she was still lying down in the grass. Her only response was to raise both her arms in the air. He walked over and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I just had the wind knocked out of me for a moment. You are a good dueler, better than I thought," she complimented as they began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"I did tell you that I did more than play quidditch when I attended here," he said.

"Yes you did," she laughed, "so what is your favor?"

"Go out with me." he hastily muttered.

"What?" Kay asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You know like a date, but you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll understand," he babbled as he started to gaze at the ground.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Oliver," she said with a reassuring smile. He quickly looked up at her.

"You will?" he asked disbelieving. She nodded in response. "Great you won't regret this Kay. Is Saturday at 6 o'clock ok with you?" he asked.

"Its perfect," she answered.

"Wonderful then I'll stop by and pick you up at you door," he energetically said, "You won't regret this. I will make it my job to make sure you have the tome of your life!"

"I sure you will and I am positive I'll have a marvelous time," she laughed, " We better get inside. The next round of classes is about to start." They continued to walk toward Hogwarts with smiles plastered on their faces.

**AN~** Wow a whole chapter and not one diary entry. The first chapter didn't count cuz the diary wasn't discovered yet. Anyways on to the special part… So I was thinking about making my own website to house my fanfic and I made banners for the story. So if you review my story (and if you have already reviewed, you'll have to re review) and I'll send you one. Your choices are; the Forgotten Banner (the official one), Slytherin Banner with a dollz pic of Kali (I don't really like this one), Prof Covington Banner w/ quote and dollz pic of Prof Kay Covington, and finally the Thomas Banner w/ a quote by Thomas, So review and I'll send you one if you want one (just state it in the review with your e-mail if you are not a ff.net member) I know I have resorted to a mild form of bribery but I love reviews! Ask anyone who has reviewed! I like to thank them tons! And thanks for reading! Bye!


	7. True Bravery and True Courage

**AN~** Wow, I got more reviews!!! Thank you Aragorn's Love Slave, Ashleigh D, Jenni, kravenclaw, and Rachel…. Again lol. Hope people enjoyed their banners. Nothing really to report this time…I'm 19 now! Yea for me. And I can walk again without crutches! Ah, the freedom of walking…. How I missed it. Oh! I got someone who was sad that their was no diary entry…. Do you guys really want to know what happens between Draco and Kali? Well you'll find out some this chapter. Well hope you enjoy it… I'm running off to the campus cinema… Harry Potter is playing and it's free! Bye All!

**Author Apology and Correction~ **I am so sorry… I messed up the Harry Potter timeline in chapter 5. The second event in the Tri-Wizard tournament took place after the Yule Ball, so I am very sorry that I said that it came before in Kali's diary entry. Please forgive me… I caught it myself! I am so ashamed. L

**Poll Time~** Who is your favorite character? And why?

**Disclaimer~** Read ch 1… I feel like a broken record… Read ch 1… Read ch 1 maybe I should write a new disclaimer for the heck of it.

Chapter 7 

            "That's so cute!" the strawberry blonde said as she came out of her hiding place behind a tall oak tree, "I knew Professor Wood was acting kinda weird around her. Wait till the guys hear about this!" She held her books closer to her body as she took off in the direction the teachers had merrily made their way a few minutes before. 

History of Magic Classroom 

            Toward the back of the room a boy with messy raven colored hair and deep blue eyes quietly conversed with his taller, red haired, brown eyed best friend as they both deposited their history books in front of them and pulled out a quill and roll of parchment.

            "Where is Malfoy?" asked Will, "She knows my mum will not hesitate to deduct points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

            " I dunno." Thomas sighed. "After DADA she was behind us and a moment later she was gone."

            "I swear we need to put that girl on a leash," Will muttered as a loud bang was heard next to him. After calming down from the freight the sound gave him, he turned to see a Rhiannon who had just slammed her books onto their table.

            "A leash Will?" Rhiannon scoffed, "And who would be at the other end of the leash? You? HA! I'd have you doing my bidding before you can say quidditch."

            "Well what about Thomas? He could handle you," Will said with an evil smirk.

            "Well, I… I," she stammered as her gaze immediately went to the floor and as if the Malfoy in her had taken over she continued more confidently, "I'd do the same thing. A Potter would never stand a chance against a Malfoy. We all know it."

"Whatever Rhiannon. I am not about to spoil your delusions and oh so obvious denial, so why don't you sit down. Mum is about to start class," sighed Will.

Outside Hogwarts After History 

            "I love these free periods!" Will shouted happily as he plopped himself onto the soft lush green grass of the Hogwarts grounds.

            "So do I. It's good to be able to take a breather," Thomas added as he, too, deposited himself onto the ground.

            "Yes it does feel nice to be able to relax," commented Rhiannon as she gracefully sat next to the boys. Just then a brown owl flew to them and landed on Thomas's stomach.

            "Bandit! Do you have a reply?" asked Thomas, the owl nodded as if understanding him and stuck out his leg with the letter attached. He snatched the letter from the owl and petted it then sent it on its way. Ignoring the questioning looks from his friends, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear Thomas,

            It's nice to her from you. That's excellent that you became a Gryffindor! And making the quidditch team in your first year? That has not happened since your father made the house team his first year. Sirius is doing fine. He tried to turn my fur pink again but before he could, I was able to make it backfire on him and give him pink hair for a while. Don't worry; I took pictures, so you wouldn't miss out. Your father is doing fine. He is beginning to get depressed with Halloween coming up soon. It is a very difficult time for all of us since we have all suffered the loss of people very close to us, but your father seems to still be taking it very hard after all these years. I think he still blames himself for your mother's death.

            I don't seem to recall a Covington while I was teaching at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean I didn't teach her.

            I knew this day would come someday. I was always a firm believer that you should hear about your mother from your dad. But Harry decided a long time ago that he would not talk about Kali. I think it hurts him too much to think of her and the happy times. It just reminds him that there can be no new memories. Even though this will go against your father's wishes, I feel you have the right to know whom your mother was. She grew up in a muggle orphanage until she reached the age of eleven when she was accepted to Hogwarts. Yes, she was a Slytherin, but she was not evil, far from it in fact. She was just very determined and ambitious, all qualities of a Slytherin. If she was evil then your father would have never married her. When she did live with me during the summer holidays, she was different from what she was like in school (according to your father). She was a little louder, less uptight, and more carefree. During the summer she could usually be found lying on the couch in the den reading in front of the fireplace dressed in her blue pajama pants and gray sweatshirt. She loved to read. She read Wizarding books as well as muggle books. I even think that her favorite book was written by a muggle. It was called The Last Unicorn, I believe. I may still have it stored with the rest of her belongings. She wanted to become a teacher. She knew it wasn't a very prestigious job, but a very important one. She was planning on applying for a job at Hogwarts after the threat of Voldemort was gone and her skills as an auror were no longer needed. She made an excellent auror. Her knowledge of the dark arts and talent in dueling made her nearly unstoppable. The death eaters feared her name, but that wasn't to last long. She confronted a new Death Eater, but not just any Death Eater; she was Voldemort's heir. It was on that day, during that battle that we all lost your mother. Maybe you should try to talk to your father before the anniversary.

Love,

Granddad 

PS~ Want to spend the first week of Christmas holiday at my house?

"What's wrong Thomas?" asked Will seeing that his best friend's mood changed.

"What?" he asked as if waking up from a trance, "Oh, its nothing just a letter from my Granddad Remus. He is just checking up on me." He put on a fake smile as he lay back down in the grass. *So, she was killed in a duel by a novice Death Eater. That just doesn't make sense. She was supposedly one of the best duelers in the world. She was a Tri-Wizard Dueling Champion when she was 18 for Merlin's sake! How could she have lost a duel? There is something missing here. I wonder if the diary will shed some like on this problem,* he thought.

"Thomas? Thomas? THOMAS HARRY POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE UP!" shouted a peeved Rhiannon.

"What? Why did you yell?" asked a now slightly deaf Thomas as he got up and looked at the upset girl.

"I was calling your name forever! I was trying to get you up so we can get to class early, but now we'll be lucky if we are on time!" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh dear Lord, we have Potions! Snape will kill us!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed Rhiannon by the wrist and dragged her to the Hogwarts dungeon.  

Meanwhile at the Lupin Manor 

            "So Moony, you are telling me that Thomas, our grandson Thomas, has all of a sudden written you a letter and has informed you that he has not pulled a single prank since starting at Hogwarts? That's… that's horrible! He has been there for a week and we gave him enough supplies for a month. Where did we go wrong?" rambled the Sirius Black, formerly wanted for murder but was cleared of all charges.

            "Yet again Padfoot, you have seemed to miss the important issue and gone straight into rambling about the most insignificant concern of the moment," sighed Remus Lupin, former professor of DADA at Hogwarts and werewolf.

            "Insignificant? Insignificant! How can you sit there and call yourself a Marauder?" he said as he shook his head in shame.

            "Are not the least bit concerned about Thomas suddenly asking questions about Kali?" asked a tired Remus, "Maybe it has something to do with this Covington woman."

            "Covington woman?" asked a confused Sirius.

            "Yes, Kay Covington is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Thomas seems to really like her. From what I can gather, she was friends with Kali when she attended Hogwarts," explained Lupin.

            "I don't remember a Kay Covington ever coming over to see Kali," said Black.

            "Neither do I, but when did she ever bring her friends over?" asked Remus.

            "Good point," agreed Sirius.

"Wait a minute, I do remember Kali talking about her," Remus said, "She was that Slytherin girl she met fourth year."

 "Oh yeah, I almost had forgotten her," sad Black, "so what did you tell him?"

            "Just some of the basics," replied Remus, "I told him to talk to Harry about her."

            "Do you think that is wise?" he inquired, "You remembered how he reacted when we got the news. After his little 'outburst' he shut down for months and could not even take care of his own son. I was sure that he would never come out of that depression."

            "I know. He took it harder than all of us, but he can't ignore her forever," he said, "She is still alive and she will always be here with us, because there is a part of her that lives on in Thomas." Soon silence fell between the two good friends. There was nothing more for them to say or do. Fate was in control now and fate turned out to be an eleven-year-old boy.

Back at Hogwarts

            "Oh my God! I almost forgot! Guess who has a date this Saturday," said a happy Rhiannon.

            "Who was stupid enough to ask you out?" asked Will.

            "I wasn't talking about me Weasley," she glared, "I was talking about Professor Covington and Professor Wood."

            "What?" asked both of the boys.

            "Well apparently they had a bet on the outcome of the duel. And since Professor Wood won he asked Professor Covington on a date to Hogsmeade after we all left," explained Rhiannon, "It was so cute! So we taking bets?"

            "Rhiannon! What kind of people do you take us for?" Will asked in mock horror.

            "The kind of people that makes bets on their professors' love lives. So what's your bet Will?" she asked.

            "Three galleons that it won't work out," he said, "Too different."

            "I agree," Thomas said.

            "Well I disagree," Rhiannon said, "They look so cute together. They have to work out."

            "So you are basing a three galleons bet on the fact that they look good together?" Will asked, "It would be easier if you just gave me the money now, since there is no way you'll win."

            "We shall see," was her only reply as they all headed inside.

Professor Dumbledore's Office 

            "How could you take 410 points from Slytherin?" asked a very angry Snape as he paced, "They did nothing to deserve that many points to be taken away."

            "They did deserve it! They insulted and humiliated a professor. If a Gryffindor student greets you, you take 10 points away from Gryffindor for speaking when not asked to," shouted a mad Wood.

            "Severus, Oliver, perhaps if you two will sit down Miss Covington will tell us why she took 410 points from Slytherin," calmed Professor Dumbledore. They all hushed as they looked at woman sitting quietly with her eyes staring intently at the ground in a chair on the far left. She looked up and looked around finally resting her eyes on Dumbledore.

"I was furious at the comments that they made," she slowly explained, "I guess I just lost my temper. I am sorry that I acted before I had fully thought about the situation, but I will stand by my belief that they deserved to have the detention time assigned by Oliver and the 410 points that I took away from Slytherin."

            "But 410 points!" shouted Severus as he got up from his seat.

            "Severus," Dumbledore warned, "I believe that Professor Covington and Professor Wood were correct in their reprimands of the disrespectful behavior of Mister Crabbe and Mister Goyle."

            "Thank you Professor," Kay thanked with a ghost of a smile as she got up and exited the room with Oliver on her heel.

            "I don't like her," commented Snape.

            "Severus, you don't like many people," said Dumbledore with a chuckle as Snape scowled.

Library 

            "I finally got away from them," Thomas sighed as he plopped down on a chair as he threw is bag on the table. He had found a quiet and dark corner to finish his reading. He opened his bag and drew out the black book.

TheDiary

_          After that night I finally felt noticed. Someone finally paid attention to me and not just anyone, Draco Malfoy. My crush since I started at Hogwarts and he wanted to date me! Life was good. No one was expecting this relationship to ever get started. Me, the Slytherin born from Gryffindors and him, the prince of Slytherin? Impossible! It was the most unbelievable event imaginable! Actually, I think me falling in love with Harry Potter, and vice versa, ranks as the most implausible event in recent Wizarding history. Anyways back to the Draco/me thing._

_            Draco and I were happy with our secret relationship. We were afraid of all the ridicule and threats we'd receive if we were found out by the rest of the school, Slytherin especially. We didn't even tell our parents about it till just before Easter._

_~Flashback~_

_            Kali is sitting down to breakfast as the morning post comes in and owls of every shape, size and color come flying in._

_            "Hecate!" Kali shouted in excitement as her owl appeared with a letter from her dad. She gave her gray-silver owl a piece of bacon and petted it before sending her back to the owlery. She carefully opened the letter and prayed that he wasn't too mad._

_Dearest Kali,_

_            First things first, are you dating him under your own free will? Are you sure it is not some sort of spell, charm or enchantment? No? Are you positive? Then I guess I have to let you go to Malfoy Manor for the party during Easter holiday. But be careful. The Malfoys and the people they associate with are not the most upstanding of people. Stay with Draco as much as you can during the trip. If he cares for you as much as you say he does than I know you will be safe with him. Have fun and owl me when you return to Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS~ Beware of Sirius. He went mad after finding out you and Mister Malfoy. You might get a howler soon._

            *A howler… just great,* she sighed as she folded up the piece of parchment and stuffed it into her bag. She looked at where Draco usually sat, across the table and about three seats to her left, but he wasn't there, *Where's Draco?* She got up and left the Great Hall without saying a single word about where she was going. She didn't care and no one else in the hall cared about her. She walked out the doors of the castle and headed toward the lake. She reached down and felt the neatly folded parchment in her pocket and stopped when she saw the pale, blonde boy sitting under the Willow tree. She smiled slightly as she approached their spot.

            "What's that?" she asked him as she gestured toward the piece of parchment in his hand. She leaned against the tree trunk and waited for him to answer her.

            "It's, it's nothing really," he said as he stuffed the letter haphazardly into his pocket.

            "What is it Draco?" she asked as she pushed herself off the tree as he stood up.

            "It's nothing Kali," he muttered at her while trying not to look at her.

            "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked as she got him to look into her eyes. His eyes shone hurt in its ice blue depths, but they soon turned stoic and cold as he shook from her grip.

            "I said its nothing. Can't you just leave me alone for one bloody moment! God, don't you have anyone else to annoy?" he shouted as he glared at his now frightened girlfriend. Tears welled up in Kali's eyes as she turned and quickly sprinted back to the castle. Draco let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the tree and slid down its rough bark, "I didn't mean it."

            She ran as fast as she could till she couldn't run anymore. She ran into a girls' bathroom and sat on one of the toilet seats and cried.

            "You know, he's not worth it," said a voice. Kali looked up and saw, through her tear filled eyes, a girl about her age with glasses, hazel eyes, black hair and silver bangs. "I'm Kay by the way. Kay Covington," she introduced.

            "Kali Lupin and he is worth it," she cried.

            "No, he's not. No boy is worth your tears, and the one who is won't make you cry," she soothed as she offered a tissue that Kali gratefully accepted.

            "That's nice, but that saying is based on a world viewed through rose-colored glasses, not the real world," she sniffled.

            "Hmmm, a realist and a pessimist what an award winning combination," she mocked, "Award inning if you are trying to win the an award for playing the 'woe is me, I'm the angst ridden teenage girl waiting for my boyfriend to come and make everything all better' role." 

            "You know what," Kali said as she stood up to Kay, "I don't need this right now. Just… Just go back to where ever you came from. I don't want to ever see you again."

            "That would be kind of difficult. I am a fourth year Slytherin after all," Kay said sarcastically.

            "What?" she asked confused.

            "You didn't think you were the only outcast in Slytherin. Of course people notice you a lot more than they notice me," she answered, "I am the true invisible Slytherin, not you."

            "I'm sorry. I guess I was too wrapped up in myself to notice or care about anyone else. I'm sorry I made you feel invisible," she apologized, "I should have noticed you."

            "Eh, I'm use to it," she shrugged it off, "If Draco is like you say he is then he'll come to find you and if you want him you better go look for him."

            "You know what, you're right," Kali said as she headed for the door, "Thanks."

"No prob," Kay said as she smiled.

~End Flashback~

            Suffice it to say that afterwards, Kay and I became the best of friends. And I did follow her advise and Draco and I found each other about ten minutes later. He was just worried that about me going to the party. Apparently his mother had owled him to warn him that many of the guest would be Death Eaters and my being from a known werewolf won't bode well with them. I could possibly be put in danger if I were to attend and 

From what I had heard, Narcissa Malfoy was not what people said she was like. She wasn't as self-absorbed like her namesake. She was emotionally distant but you could tell that she did love Draco. He was her life. Looking back on some of the little things that I never paid attention to at the time, she probably tried to push Draco away from the Dark Arts since he was young. Of course, she could not outright say that she was against the Dark Arts. Lucius would have had her killed. So she had to implant the thoughts subtlety into Draco's mind without being detected by her overbearing husband. She risked everything for her son and to me that is true bravery and courage. I may have not been in the same situation as she was but I can relate in my own way, but I would not have know what it was like to chose between your safety and the safety of your family then and I would not find out for several more years. 

Back in the Library

            Thomas closed the journal and just sat there and stared at it for several minutes. He reached for it and gently placed it back into his bag. He left the darkened corner of the library in silence. He knew what his mum was talking about. In six years she'd be married and in seven years she'd have him. His mother would have done anything to protect them and now he just had one thought in his mind, * What did she do to get herself killed? And what was she protecting us from?*


	8. In Dreams We Meet

AN~ Yea! More reviews! *does happy dance* I am such a review wh*re… anything for a review! Actually that sounded really bad… forget I ever said anything. So anyways on to the thank yous… Thank you Citywitch110 (I swear you're my biggest fan), SimonJumper, FyreEye, and Prima-Donna 15. I hope you all enjoyed your thank you presents. And if you are reading this story and have never reviewed it… why? And people, I have a dream…. That at the end of this whole fanfiction story... I'll have over 100 reviews. It's my dream please make it happen.  
  
Poll Time~ Recently there have been reports that Ewan McGregor has been approached to play the character Remus J. Lupin, the DADA Professor, for the third Harry Potter film (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban). How do you feel about this?  
  
*New* Disclaimer~ *takes deep breath* I own 3 Harry Potter theatrical posters, one Mummy: Returns poster, one Lord of the Rings poster, one kitty poster, 2 Disney MacDonald's happy meal toys, a pair of crutches, the Harry Potter playstation game, Rhiannon Malfoy, Will Weasley, Thomas Potter, Kay Covington, Kali Lupin and Sean Biggerstaff *looks over shoulder at hostage* MWAHAHAHA! Did I mention that I also own the plot of this story? Well I own that too. *runs over and begs Sean to speak with his cute accent*  
  
AN2~ I was thinking about sending out an e-mail to inform readers when my story is updated. Anyone interested? If you are e-mail LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com. BTW I like hearing people's theories but I don't like them in the review section so if you have a theory, e-mail them to me (same address as above), but you should still leave a review… and where are the flames??? I've gotten no flames ( in 16 reviews I got no flames… I suppose I should be happy about that.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Allo, Draco," said a voice through the mist.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked as he spun around trying to figure out who spoke.  
  
"You are where I am. You are here," the feminine voice answered as a shape began to materialize. Draco Malfoy felt an icy chill go down his spine. Whoever it is, they are standing right behind him and he now knew it. He spun quickly on his heels to face whatever was there, but what he faced was more frightening than he had imagined. "I see that you remember me," she laughed as he fell back in shock.  
  
From the ground he looked up at the apparition. She was wearing a silver dress robe that shimmered in the lighted mist. Her silver feathered mask added to her mystery and his intrigue. Even if he couldn't see her face he knew who it was. She looked like she had just walked out of his favorite memory of them together. Her dark hair fell in curled ringlets around her face. Her deep blue eyes shined through the silver of her mask and met his ice blue eyes. Her warm smile was just as he remembered, all those years ago. He had loved her once but, even after they had parted, he had always loved her smile. He slowly lifted himself off the ground and stared into the blue depths of her eyes. She reached up and removed her mask and looked at him.  
  
"Kali," he breathed. She merely nodded as he ran up and hugged her. She hugged him back. He let go of her and spoke. "I've missed you. I haven't had anyone but Ginny since you… since you…" he said.  
  
"Died? I may be dead but I am not gone," she said, "I've missed you too, Draco. How could I not miss my best friend?"  
  
"Why did you have to go and get yourself killed?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, but someone else can," she answered.  
  
"Who?" he asked running his fingers through his silver blonde hair.  
  
"Thomas is on his way to find the answer and in time he will tell you all," she said as she began to fade. Her face took a serene look as she faded into nothingness. "Goodbye for now, Draco. And I like the hair."  
  
"Goodbye Kali," he whispered as darkness over took the mist.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
He bolted upright, drenched in sweat yet he was oddly calm. He ran his pale fingers through his silver blonde damp hair. He smirked at her last comment. He had cut his hair in fifth year and stopped gelling it back for her and he has kept the same hairstyle since. He felt the body next to him begin to stir from her slumber.  
  
"Draco, why are you up? Is something the matter?" Virginia Weasley- Malfoy asked as her tired eyes tried to focus on her husband.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong darling. Just go back to sleep," he said as he attempted to sooth her back to sleep.  
  
"Alright," she yawned in response as she went back to sleep.  
  
*Nothing is wrong. It's just the ghost of my dead best friend visiting me in my dreams and telling me that her son knows the answers we all want to know,* he thought before falling asleep himself.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Common Room Dorm (Late Night)  
  
Thomas sat in a large, red, comfy sofa in front of the fireplace. The flickering flame gleamed off his round glasses as he stared down at the empty parchment that rested on his lap. On the floor, around his feet, were scattered bits of crumpled parchment that had not met his approval. He slowly picked up his quill, dipped it in ink and began to write his letter.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
Sorry I haven't written since I got here, but I have been kind of busy. I am enjoying going to school here and Defense Against the Dark Arts has become my favorite class. I hope Professor Covington doesn't quit after this year. Potions class is the worst. I firmly believe that Professor Snape is evil and hates me because I am the grandson of two marauders. He should just get a life and drop the grudge already. Oh! Rhiannon and I made the Gryffindor house quidditch team as chasers. Hopefully we will be able to win the house cup this year.  
  
This year I am eleven and old enough to attend Hogwarts, but you do not think that I am old enough to know what happened to my mum. What happened on the last days of her life? Who killed her? What's the truth?  
  
Love,  
  
Thomas  
  
He read it over and over again. After he was satisfied he folded the letter and placed it in a parchment envelope. He got up and opened his chest at the grabbed his invisibility cloak. Thomas wrapped the cloak around him tightly and clutched the letter firmly in his hand as he headed out of the common room. He walked threw the winding corridors and staircases to reach the owlery. He pushed the old oak door open and searched through the masses of owls for his own. After several minutes of sifting through the owls, he spotted his brown owl.  
  
"Bandit, come here Bandit," he called as the large owl flew to him and landed on his arm. "Allo Bandit I need you to do me a favor tonight," he said as he petted his owl, "Can you deliver this letter to my dad?" In response, Bandit stretched out his left leg and let Thomas tie the letter to it. He stretched his wings and flew out the window towards Godric's Hollow as the young boy looked on. He stepped closer to the window and looked out at the night's sky. The cool breeze caressed the skin of his cheeks as he closed his eyes and wondered if his father was going to respond to his inquires. He slowly turned and walked out of the room. Thomas returned to the common room, he picked up the mess that he made before going up the spiral staircase and going to sleep.  
  
  
  
1.1 Godric's Hollow~ Potter Residence  
  
~Dream~  
  
The dark void was filled with endless gray luminous fog that only rose to waist level. The fog was cool to the touch but chilled to the bone. It was no ordinary fog.  
  
"Where am I?" shouted a confused Harry Potter as he looked around.  
  
"You are in the place between consciousness and nothingness, between existence and oblivion. You are here," replied the voice as it echoed in all directions, "with me."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"The love that you once had," said the voice as a figure began to emerge from the mist, "and the pain that you try to forget." The figure materialized. She was wearing his favorite outfit of hers. It was far from elegant, but his favorite memories of her were the times he watched her sleep or cook breakfast in her faded black jogging pants and gray tank top.  
  
"Kali," he breathed in disbelief, "But…. but… you're…"  
  
"Dead? Yes, I know," she finished as she stepped closer to him, "Why is it that you pictured me in these pajamas? You could have pictured me in that one number… you know which one I am talking about. The one from our first anniversary."  
  
"Well… ummm," he stuttered as he began to blush at the memory.  
  
"Why Mister Potter I do believe you are blushing," she laughed and as her laughter died down she continued, "Well enough with the pleasantries. Tom is going to ask about me soon and I expect you to answer any questions he might have."  
  
"He is not old enough to know," he answered and, as if it would justify his answer, he added, "Its too painful and he wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
"But you were old enough to face Quirrell and Voldemort when you were his age?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"W… Well that was different," he shouted.  
  
"Harry," she said in a gentle tone, "It's only the truth. Doesn't our son deserve to know the truth?"  
  
"I guess so," he said with a note defeat in his voice, "I'm sorry Kali, for everything."  
  
"Harry, don't let the pain and bitterness of losing me make you hate me and don't blame yourself. It was my fault not yours. And it is good to see that even death hasn't changed the fact that I am a better arguer than you," Kali said lightly as she smiled, but then she flickered. She brought her hands up to her face and stared at he dissipating form.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry said as she began to fade.  
  
"I have to leave now. My time is up," she said, "I love you Potter. You were my silver lining."  
  
"I love you too Lupin. You were the best thing that ever happened to me," he said as he kissed her as she lost her solidity.  
  
"Goodbye Harry and remember… always," she said as she faded from sight.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
He sat straight up in bed. His skin was bathed in sweat and his clothes clung to him.  
  
"It was just a dream, nothing more," he muttered as he ran his hand over his messy, damp hair. He lay back down and stared at Kali's side of the bed. He reached over and grabbed the object and thought to himself as he examined it, *I guess love can surpass any barriers. Even death.* He placed the sterling rose on his bedside table beside a wizard photo of a smiling Kali holding Thomas before her death. "And forever, Kali," he whispered as he fell into a peaceful slumber, or so he thought. He had his eyes closed for only a moment when he heard the tapping noise. He looked toward the window and saw a dark, blurry shape. He reached toward his nightstand and put on his trademark thin round-rimmed glasses. "Bandit? What are you doing here?" he asked as he got out of bed and opened the window. The owl flew in and circled the room before deciding that the dresser was the best landing spot. Harry reached out toward the owl's outstretched leg, which held a letter. After retrieving it and sending Bandit on his way, he read the letter. He must have read it a hundred times before he put it down. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and sighed "Nice warning Kali. You gave me a whole thirty seconds of prep time," he said as he gently place the letter in his nightstand drawer and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
1.2 First Year Boys' Dorm  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Do you like being called Thomas or Tom?" asked a familiar voice. The little boy with unruly jet-black hair and deep blue eyes spun around in the cool gray fog to find the source of the voice, but he found none.  
  
"I like being called Thomas," he answered as he continued searching.  
  
"Why?" it asked again.  
  
"Because, it makes me sound older," Thomas replied.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to grow up?" it asked louder as if it was getting closer. Thomas felt a shiver run down his spine as he tried to think of an answer.  
  
"I… I guess it's because I want my dad to talk to me like an adult and maybe he'll finally tell me about my mum," he answered.  
  
"Well you have the diary now, what do you need him for?" the voice asked again. This time it came in clearer than before and Thomas knew it was a woman's voice, but it still sounded very familiar.  
  
"The diary will end before she dies and I want to know what happened," he answered, "Who are you?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to remember me. You were so young," she answered as she finally materialized behind the boy. She placed her right hand gently on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and looked at the specter in front of him. He took a deep breath and studied her face. He didn't know how long she'd be here with him but he wanted to remember this moment forever.  
  
"Allo Mum," he said softly as lowered his gaze to the floor. She reached out and caressed his cheek and brought his gaze up to her face.  
  
"Allo Thomas. It's nice to finally meet you," Kali smiled. He stared up to the same blue eyes that he had. Thomas hugged her tightly as if she would disappear if he let her go. She ran her long fingers through his uncontrollable hair in an attempt to sooth him. She gently removed herself from his grasp and lowered herself to his eye level and looked at him. "So how do you like the diary?" she asked.  
  
"It's interesting," he answered.  
  
"You can say it. You are shocked that I was a Slytherin and you are absolutely disgusted in the fact that I dated Draco Malfoy," she laughed as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth.  
  
"Well, yes I am. How could you date him? He's so…" he ranted.  
  
"Arrogant, boastful, sarcastic, mean," Kali listed while keeping count on her fingers, "Should I go on?" He just stared at her blankly. "He isn't that bad. He just likes to play the big boy and you'll find out more about him when you continue reading," she said. Thomas looked at the ground for a while before speaking again.  
  
"Why did you die?" he asked as he looked back at her face with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you, Thomas. You'll have to find out everything on your own," she relied as she wiped a tear from his cheek, "I know it's hard, but it's the way it has to be."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"It's just the way it is," she answered, "I know that you'll be able to find the answers to your questions. I believe in you."  
  
"I love you Mum," Thomas told her.  
  
"Thomas, I have waited so long to hear that from you," she said as she drew him into a hug. "I love you too Thomas," she whispered into his ear. The pulled away from each other as Thomas looked at her in shock as her form began to flicker.  
  
"What's h... happening Mum?" he asked.  
  
"I have to go now," she said as she smoothed his hair.  
  
"No! You can't leave me again," he shouted. He tried to grab onto her hand, but his just passed right through hers.  
  
"I have to Thomas, even though I don't want to," she said before she disappeared completely, "Goodbye Thomas."  
  
"Bye Mum," he said as he reached out to where she once was. She was gone again. She had once again left him alone.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
He woke up a start. His chest heaved as he took in sharp intakes of the cool night air. His damp hair clung to his forehead as he closed his eyes and remembered his mother. He opened his eyes and peered down at his blanket. He reached over to his nightstand and retrieved his glasses and put them on. He looked back down to his blanket and picked up the rose. He held it closer to his face and examined it. It was a budding soft lavender sterling rose. He smiled, knowing that it was a gift from his mother. He gently laid the rose on his nightstand along with his glasses before going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
1.3 Lupin Manor  
  
~Dream~  
  
He stood in the kitchen of his house, but not as it was now. It was the kitchen that Kali, Sirius, and he had while she was in school. It was the same neat yet slightly disorganized kitchen that had once been a place of great happiness. Where everyone sat around eating, laughing and talking. While soaking up his surroundings he heard something. He turned to the kitchen door that lead to the backyard and waited for it. It was a laugh, a cheerful girl's giggle. He walked to the door and grasped the handle. It was cold, very cold. He shuddered from the icy chill as he turned the handle and opened the door. The garden was immersed in cool mist. The laugh sounded again. He turned his head and looked towards the direction from which it came. It was coming from the old broken gazebo. He had forgotten what it had looked like before Kali had made it her mission to fix up the garden area. He felt his pocket for his wand, but couldn't find it. He silently swore as he inched closer to the darkened gazebo. He was nearly there when the giggling stopped. Fearing that he had been discovered, he froze on the spot and waited for whatever was going to happen.  
  
"You know, you are very funny when you are trying to sneak up on someone," the voice laughed, "Dad." Confused, Remus Lupin climbed the broken steps of the shabby gazebo. As he entered the shadowed area, the mist suddenly began to glow faintly and lit up the gazebo. He tired pale blue eyes opened wide in shock as he breathing came in shallow gasps. He looked at the young woman dressed in well-worn sky blue pajamas with fluffy white clouds. She sat on a bench with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms hugging them close. "Thank you for telling Tom about me. It made him very happy," she said.  
  
"I was only doing what was right," he said as he continued to stare at the apparition in front of him, "Why are you here Kali?"  
  
"I am here to thank you. Are you not happy to see me after all this time?" she inquired as she let her feet touch the dusty floor.  
  
"No, I am very happy to see you, but you're dead and you just can't visit me in my dreams without a reason," he answered.  
  
"You are very right," Kali smiled, "I do have a reason for being here besides thanking you. Thomas has found the diary I left before I went to the duel and soon he will know things that even Harry doesn't know. Please help him. He will find out things that might shatter his image of what I was like and he may need someone to confide in."  
  
"Of course I'll be there for him. He is my favorite grandson after all," Remus responded.  
  
"He is your only grandson, Dad," she laughed. She walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. "I miss you Daddy and I will always love you," she cried onto his shoulder as he tenderly stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you too, Kali," he said as tears began to run down his cheeks, "And I promise that I'll always be there for Thomas and Harry." She stepped away from him as she began to flicker.  
  
"Thank you Dad," she said as she wiped the tars from her eyes, "I have to go back now."  
  
"I know," he said and as he kissed her on the forehead, she disappeared and he was alone in the broken down gazebo.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
He did not wake up. He just continued sleeping, only now he had a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
AN3~ I know what you're thinking, "Dear Bob another author note???" yeah oh well I thought I should apologize that there was no diary entry… I just thought that the dream sequences were enough for one chapter. I am also sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I was having major writer's block, but it is over now. YEA! Please leave a review ( Thank you! 


	9. The Ball

AN~ Yea! Four more reviews! Thank you… CityWitch110, Wendy, KravenClaw, and Bess. Its people like you who make me love writing! And people you can IM me on AIM. My screen name is LilSilverPhoenix. So just chat with me if you're on or you can always e-mail me (look at my author's page).Or if you are really bored you can check out my online diary (link is on my author's page) or read some of my poetry of FF.net. And don't forget to answer the poll and now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapter 1 or Chapter 8  
  
Poll Time~ So we have now reached Chapter 9. Wow, I am shocked that I can still enjoy writing this. So anyways here's the question… A lot of important things have yet to happen in my story (ex~ Hogwarts Graduation, Proposal scene, Lupin/Potter Wedding, birth of Thomas, Last Diary entry, etc). What event (can be one I have not mentioned or listed) are you waiting for?  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 9  
  
First Year Boys' Dorm  
  
Thomas awoke again. He had not been able to sleep. His mind was reeling from his mother's visit. He knew it was only a dream but that didn't matter to him. It was still his mum. He reached passed the rose and grabbed his glasses. He reached under his bed and pulled out the journal and continued to read.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 The Diary  
  
Some memories fade with time, but some remain with a person forever. They become part of their very being. Sometimes these memories are life altering and others are just random trivial events. Easter weekend at Malfoy Manor was definitely… something.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A fourteen-year-old Kali is in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hugging her new friend, Kay, good-bye.  
  
"You know Kay it's only one weekend," the longhaired brunette laughed as she freed herself from her friend.  
  
"I know Kali, but you're my only real friend and I don't want to lose you," responded the shorter brunette with gray bangs.  
  
"You'll never lose me Kay. Once a friend always a friend," Kali reassured as she felt the weight of someone's hands on her shoulders. Her smile grew wider as the stranger's hands moved from her shoulders to her face. Kali lifted her hands and felt the hands that covered her eyes. The hands were larger and stronger than hers and were smooth and manicured as if they had never had to work. She felt the warm breath blow over her right ear and smelled the minty aroma of it.  
  
"Hello Kali," he whispered into her ear, "You miss me?"  
  
"Of course I did Draco, but aren't you afraid of getting caught?" she replied as she slowly removed his hands from her eyes and turning around. Kali wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist as he gazed into her blue eyes.  
  
"No, Kay already knows and everyone else has already left for the station because they got ready in time," he teased. She took her arms off him and smacked him playfully.  
  
"You really know how to make me mad at you," she laughed, "Anyways, we better leave before we get stuck here. Goodbye Kay!" She waved as she left with Draco.  
  
"Goodbye Kali," said Kay as she waved weakly. After they were out of sight, her hand dropped limply to her side as she left to return to her loneliness.  
  
1.1.2 Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
The compartment had only two occupants, a tall, pale, blonde hair, blue-eyed boy and a shorter, brown hair, blue-eyed girl who was staring out the window as the English countryside zoomed by.  
  
"What if they don't like me?" Kali muttered as she kept her gaze focused on the passing scenery.  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your parents," she said as she turned to face him, "what if they don't like me?"  
  
"Don't worry Kali," he reassured as he moved closer to her, "My mum will love you and I don't care what my father thinks. His opinion is unimportant."  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Kali asked.  
  
"You'll know soon enough," he muttered turning his icy gaze to the passing scenery. She sat there looking at him trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Will they be at the station to pick us up?" she decided to ask.  
  
"No, the butler will pick us up or another one of the servants," he answered nonchalantly.  
  
"You have a butler? And servants as in plural?" she asked in mock shock. He merely nodded his head. "Wow, my boyfriend is really loaded," she laughed and sarcastically added, "maybe I should ask for a giant diamond ring for my birthday."  
  
"Is that what you want?" he asked.  
  
"No! I don't want anything expensive. I want something meaningful," she said, "Something thoughtful."  
  
"You're going to make it difficult for me aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am. It's more fun this way," answered Kali, "And, anyways, you have well over a full month to get me a present."  
  
"Yeah well…" he trailed off and just looked out the window and Kali began to busy herself by reading the new book she had just bought during the last Hogsmeade trip. It was History of the Founders by Amare D. Storia. History has always fascinated her especially the sketchy story of the founders. This was supposed to be the most comprehensive book about the story of the founders. Not many facts are known about them, typically only the legends survived. One specific myth mesmerized her, the connection between heirs. Most books just make a brief blurb about it, but Miss Storia tried to explain a theory that she believed was correct.  
  
"I have discovered a barely legible piece of ancient parchment, which has been tossed out as being historically significant. Using my translation resources, I have come as close as anyone of my time to unlocking the message of this portion of what can only be a larger scroll that held an important prediction. The fragment states that 'the heirs may not live in the same era, yet of the four true heirs one shall turn their back upon their ancestor's legacy and forge a new destiny of their own and their heirs shall continue their work and bring about a reign of terror...' The section ended there and I could make out any other words so I all that can be gathered is that the 'true' heir mentioned in the prophecy must be descended from either Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor…"  
  
"Are you reading that book again?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Yes its very interesting," she answered as she marked the page and closed the book and placed it in her bag as she felt the jolt of the train stopping.  
  
"Ready to enter one of the most evil places in the Wizarding world?" Draco asked as he offered his hand to Kali to help her up.  
  
"Draco, I am sure it won't be that bad. I've conversed with your mother through owl post and she seems perfectly lovely to me," she said as she took his hand and stood up.  
  
"Well, my mother is nice, but I am not worried about her. I am worried about my father and his Death Eater friends doing something to hurt you," he countered as he picked up his travel bag.  
  
"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," she said as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Its not you they will have a problem with, it's your lineage. You being the daughter of a…" Draco babbled before Kali stopped him.  
  
"I am pureblood and that is all they really care about," she said, "That and whether my loyalties lie with Voldemort and they never have to know that I never want to join them. In fact they never have to know who I really am." And with that she smiled an I-know-something-you-don't kind of smile and opened the compartment door and headed out to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He joined me on the platform shortly afterwards and grasped my hand and we went in search of our ride to Malfoy Manor. I remember the first time I saw the manor, I was in a complete state of aw and wonderment. The estate was vast and magnificently well maintained. I swear that I have my nose pressed up to the car's glass window for miles as it drove up the drive way. I knew the Malfoys were very wealthy but I never suspected this. How could I invite Draco over to my house over the summer? Compared to this my house was small, run down and shabby.  
  
As we entered the main foyer, Jeffery, the butler and chauffer, took my bag and lead me to my room as Draco left for his. I was expecting to get a random guestroom and by observing my surroundings I knew that it would be a very lavish room. I did not get a random guestroom. I got my own room. It was decorated in my two favorite colors, silver and light blue, and it wasn't girly but it was feminine. The queen-sized bed was outfitted in silk sheets and a warm plush comforter. It was the room I have always wanted. After I gave Jeffery permission to leave, I closed the door and just fell onto the bed. It was softer than I had thought. I relished in the comfort of the feather pillows and the feel of the silk. I breathed in the clean fresh air and smelled strawberries and cream. I looked around the room as I lie there and saw the beautiful portraits, the intricate full-length silver mirror in the corner, the antique oak furniture, the stunning vases holding pretty flowers, and heavy velvet drapes hiding an unopened window. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the drapes. I grasped the middle drape endings and pulled them apart with force causing warm golden sunshine pour into the room.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kali stood in the golden sunlight as she heard a faint click and then a soft creak. She turned quickly toward the door as a woman entered the room. She was beautiful. Her long pale blonde hair was done in a very elegant style. Her ice blue eyes searched the bedchamber till the focused upon the only occupant of the room, Kali. Some would look at her and say she had 'a look on her face as if there were something smelly under her nose,' but to Kali it just gave her an air of supremacy and sophistication.  
  
"Do you like your room?" asked Narcissa Malfoy. Her tone was soft and kind unlike the cold superior tone one would expect from a Malfoy.  
  
"Very much so," Kali replied.  
  
"I decorated it especially for you," she said, "Draco has told me all the details that I needed to pick out the décor."  
  
"But this is too much," Kali explained as she gestured to the room, "I don't deserve this." Narcissa stood in the doorway for a moment thinking then gracefully strolled over to the bed and sat down. She looked up at the young girl for a second before patting the bed next to her. Kali moved over to the bed and sat down next to her boyfriend's mother.  
  
"Kali, never think that you are not worth something," the older woman said as she comforted the younger girl by gently placing her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Then why am I worth this?" Kali sighed as she leaned her head onto Narcissa's slender shoulder.  
  
"You made my son happy and that means everything to me," Narcissa said with a smile.  
  
"But I am more trouble than I am worth. If his father…" she began to ramble.  
  
"Lucius and his Death Eater friends will never find out who you are," Narcissa said.  
  
"Only if your plan actually works," Kali mumbled.  
  
"Of course it will work!" Narcissa exclaimed as she stood up, "I was the top Slytherin girl of my class and you are the current top Slytherin student… together we will be able to fool the guests to think you are a duchess if we wanted to." Kali laughed as she stood up to join her.  
  
"Together we shall not fail," Kali declared as both ladies burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That was my first meeting with Narcissa Malfoy. I liked her almost instantly and to this day I look at her as a friend, confidant and a mother figure, a mother figure which I was in desperate need of. Because let's face it, my dad and Uncle Sirius aren't the most knowledgeable of people when it comes to growing girls.  
  
I spent the next day wondering and searching the mansion. I visited the kitchens and talked with the house elves. I talked with all the servants as they went about doing their jobs. I looked at and even talked to some of the portraits. Everything seemed so expensive and lavish. I suddenly felt that I didn't belong there.  
  
After I was done exploring on my own, I spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around reading with Draco. He was reading some quidditch book and I was reading my founders book again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"According to the text, there are 'true' heirs and regular heirs. I believe that the legend refers to father-son like relationships as normal heirs and the true heirs of the founders are those who have the power and strength to follow their footsteps. According to the legends, the true heirs supposedly have a very special connection to their predecessors. The founders were powerful magic users and they may have used some type of unknown charms and spell work to create a bond between them and their true heirs. Perhaps the bond functioned as a way of communication between the two that can surpass the veil of death. Since I speculate that the appearance of a true heir is very rare, I assume that we may never know if this is merely a legend or if there is some actual truth to the text."  
  
After reading the passage several times, Kali proceeded to jot down a few notes in the margin before closing the book and placing it on the coffee table next to her. *If I could only find that parchment she was talking about. If I could obtain it then I could see if there is anything she missed. But I need to get clearance for it. They probably only let the most elite scholars look at it,* she thought.  
  
"Dinner is served Master Draco and Miss Kali," announced Jeffery. Draco and Kali placed their books on the coffee table and followed Jeffery to the dining room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
At dinner Draco tried to find out what I was going to be wearing so that it will be easier to find me at the costume ball. I decided it would be more fun to see the look on his face when I descend the staircase in front of everyone.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"May I present," bellowed Jeffery he stood by the staircase in his expensive looking uniform, "Lady Lillian Kensington of Scotland." Lady Kensington slowly glided down the staircase as all eyes turned upon her. She wore a form fitting silver velvet dress robe that flared at her hips grazed the floor. Her long sleeves ended at her slender wrists and flared at the bottom which ran against the banister as her left hand slid down the smooth wood railing. Her golden blonde hair was style up in an elegant bun as loose curled tendrils fell from it. Bright stormy blue eyes shined through her silvery feathered mask as she searched the crowd for a familiar person. Then she spotted a handsome boy dressed in very plain but very expensive look black dress robes and black mask. His silver blonde hair was slick back and contrasted brilliantly with his clothes. She smiled at him and he quickly walked to the bottom of the staircase just as she, also, reached the bottom.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I am honored to be a guest at your grand Easter ball," she said as she curtsied and added under her breath, "And I suggest that you close you mouth before you begin to catch flies with it."  
  
"Kali?" asked an awestruck Draco. She nodded her head and smiled. "I… I… It would be my honor to be your escort for the evening, Lady Kensington," he stuttered as he offered her his arm.  
  
"That would be wonderful," she replied graciously as she hooked her arm around his.  
  
He led her to the dining room for dinner. There, she conversed with other guests, who were probably Death Eaters, and got introduced to Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Kali took an immediate dislike for the man after noticing his rather brazen behavior toward her. She kept up the façade for Draco's sake, as well as her wellbeing. After dinner, the guests moved to the ballroom and began to waltz.  
  
"Milady, care to join me in a dance?" asked Draco as he bowed and offered her his hand.  
  
"I'd like that very much kind sir," she laughed. They began to waltz but soon they closed the gap between them as Kali laid her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think of my costume?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I like it very much, but I like the real you better," he answered honestly, hoping that he didn't sound stupid. She lifted her head and looked into his blue-gray eyes and kissed him softly. "What was that for?" asked a bewildered but very happy Draco.  
  
"It was for saying the sweetest compliment anyone has ever given me," she answered.  
  
After a couple hours of dancing and talking, Kali left to get some fresh air. She wandered around and climbed the stairs to the second level till she found a room she had never been in. She looked around to make sure she was alone, and then she gingerly opened the door and closed it behind her. Lanterns lit by themselves and illuminated the room. It was a study or perhaps it was the library that I had been searching for. Giant bookshelves lined the walls. Dusty leather bound volumes were arranged in an orderly manner upon them. She passed the polished oak desk and moved to open the doors to the balcony. The crisp cold air chilled her pale skin as a wind blue around her. She placed both hands on the banister, closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the wind continued to ruffle her dress and golden locks. She opened her eyes only to meet the silvery globe of the full moon.  
  
*I had almost forgotten why I had to spend Easter here,* she thought as she continued to study the moon, *I wonder if Dad is ok. What am I saying? Of course he is ok. Uncle Sirius is there with him and he would owl me if there were anything wrong… wouldn't he? God Kali shut up! You sound like a bloody baby. Pull it together. You still have to pretend to be Lillian Kensington for another couple of hours.* She raised her right hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. She then raised her hand and placed the kiss over the moon and whispered, "I love you Dad." She turned back and reentered the study. She gently closed the glass doors behind her when she felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
"Hello Lillian," whispered a cold deep voice.  
  
  
  
AN2~ This chapter is dedicated to KravenClaw cuz she loves the diary entries (and this was an 8 page diary entry). So everyone go to my website (http://www.geocities.com/lilsilverphoenix) and submit fics, poetry and artwork and vote for my site please ( and just tell me what you think of it. 


	10. Pumpkin Juice, A Talk and A Proposal

AN~ Thank you KravenClaw, CityWitch110, and Bess for reviewing. And for those of you who haven't done this… hop over to my website Dum Vita Est Spes Est (http://www.geocities.com/lilsilverphoenix) and have a look around and submit your work please.  
  
Disclaimer~ Look back at chapters 1 and 8  
  
Poll Time~ Anyone, besides me, throwing a Harry Potter Party on May 28th to celebrate the release of the movie on video and DVD? (I pre-ordered 2 DVDs! Yea! One is for me and one for my bestest best friend Kris for her B-Day)  
  
*New* Quote Time~ "I like it very much, but I like the real you better" ~Draco Ch 9  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 10*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~Flashback Continued~  
  
She turned slowly and glanced up at the stranger. He was tall. He looked very stern and his blonde gelled back hair gave him an air of aristocracy.  
  
"Lord Malfoy. I… I am very sorry for intruding upon your private study," she quickly apologized, "I shall take my leave now and rejoin the ball." She lowered her eyes to the ground and quickly tried to exit the room, but he grabbed her wrist and stop Kali.  
  
"There is no need to rush out of here," he said as he looked up and down her body.  
  
"But I must find my date, Lord Malfoy. Draco will be worried about me," Kali said hoping that he would let her go.  
  
"Call me Lucius and my son can wait, so stay and we can talk," he said as he gestured to a chair near the desk. Stricken with fear, Kali didn't know what to do, so she accepted his offer to chat. She nervously made her way to the leather chair and sat down.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
At that moment I felt something I had never really felt before, fear. The tone of Lucius Malfoy's voice and the look in his eyes chilled me to the bone. I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that whatever he wanted would be bad and I was right.  
  
~End Diary~  
  
Thomas stopped reading when his stomach began to grumble. He closed the book, making sure that his finger still kept his place, and looked down at his watch. *10:15am… breakfast started fifteen minutes ago,* he thought before marking the page and pulling back the bed curtains. He hid the journal, dressed quickly and went down to the common room.  
  
  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Allo Thomas. Did you sleep well?" asked Rhiannon as she continued to read a big in one of the plush chairs near the fireplace.  
  
"Wonderfully, and you?" he inquired back as he took a seat in the arm chair next to her.  
  
"Yes, except I had a weird dream," she answered never lifting her gaze from the magazine.  
  
"About?" he asked as he glanced at the magazine cover, but he couldn't make out the title.  
  
"It was nothing. Just the average run of the mill dream about becoming the Gryffindor quidditch captain, Head Girl and rubbing Will's face in it," answered Rhiannon as she turned the page.  
  
"I see," Thomas said, not really believing that she was telling the truth, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Teen Witch Weekly," she answered as she closed it and placed it on her lap. She looked at Thomas and studied him. She could tell by the way that he was sitting, the small smile that played on his lips and the sparkle in his eyes that he was happy. In fact, he seemed happier than usual. "There is an interesting article about the most eligible teen bachelors and bachelorettes," Rhiannon explained.  
  
"Any one we know make the list?" Thomas inquired.  
  
"Well, of course, we are still too young to be included but Michael is on it and is pretty high up," she said and bitterly continued, "And Miranda was in the top ten."  
  
"Really?" Thomas asked, "Well she is very pretty I suppose."  
  
"Can we not talk about her?" Rhiannon shouted as other students began to stare at her.  
  
"I don't see why you hate her so much," Thomas commented.  
  
"Well you don't have to live with her. She is horrible!" Rhiannon said, "Everyone loves her and talks about how beautiful she is and how smart she is and how perfect she is. And the worst part is that my parents treat her as if she were the queen of England! Have you ever heard them introduce us?" Rhiannon stood up and in her best impression of her father, she said, "This is our daughter Miranda and this is our other daughter, Miranda's sister."  
  
"It's not that bad. You're just exaggerating," he laughed as Rhiannon sat down again.  
  
"It is so that bad. Oh forget it. You wouldn't understand. You don't have a sister or a brother for that matter." she huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't understand," Thomas sighed.  
  
"Well I am going down to breakfast. Care to join me?" Rhiannon asked as the magazine fell to the floor.  
  
"No I think I'll just sit here for a bit," he said.  
  
"Suit yourself," she said as she headed out of the portrait hole. Thomas got up and picked up the discarded magazine and examined it. Atop the right page were the words 'Miranda Mya Malfoy' in gold lettering with a wizard photo of a beautiful, young girl. She was pale with golden blonde hair and calm blue eyes. She was dressed elegantly and was smiling happily. After the photo was the article about her…  
  
At the age of sixteen, the undeniably beautiful Miranda Malfoy already has a multitude of admirers and with her charm and grace it is no wonder. She is currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts where she is a prefect, the top of her class and a shoe in for head girl. Besides intelligence, beauty and charisma, she is also the heiress to one of the largest Wizarding fortunes, the Malfoy fortune. Miranda comes from a long distinguished line of wizards, the Malfoys and the Weasleys, and with talent like hers, we are sure to see her continue to uphold her family name and make them proud.  
  
To owl her please address the envelope to:  
  
Miranda Mya Malfoy  
  
Slytherin Table  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"I hope this doesn't go to her head," he said as he dropped the magazine on the coffee table and headed out the portrait hole to join Rhiannon.  
  
  
  
~Backyard of Lupin Manor~  
  
The cool crisp breeze rustled the few remaining golden leaves that still clung to the tree branches, but the trees were not the only ones in that quiet backyard. He was tall and lean but not as lanky as he was in his youth. He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets as he stared at the gazebo as the wind tousled his messy black hair. His round rimmed glasses slipped down his nose and he reached up to readjust them.  
  
The gazebo was, in his mind, beautiful. It was medium sized octagon and made with strong oak that was painted white. Ivy vines coiled around the corner posts and weaved around the gazebo's awnings. Dull wilting flowers carpeted the area around the gazebo. He laughed as he remembered the summer he had spent with the love of his life. Even though he didn't know it then, he knew that she was different than anyone else that he had ever met. To her he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived or the famous Harry Potter. To her, he was just Harry, that annoying Gryffindor. And it was in this very gazebo that he fell in love with Kali Lupin.  
  
"Hello Harry why are you here so early," called a tired but kind voice.  
  
"Hello Remus," Harry said as he heard his father-in-law's feet crunch the dead fallen leaves, "I just came here to think."  
  
"About Kali?" Remus clarified as he stood next to his best friend's son.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked.  
  
"I figured if she visited me last night, she would visit you also," Remus answered.  
  
"You don't sound the least bit surprised that her ghost came and visited us in our dreams," commented Harry.  
  
"I learned early on that if Kali put her mind on it, she could achieve anything," he said.  
  
"She was also very stubborn," Harry laughed.  
  
"That she was," Remus chuckled, "Now why don't we go in and have a cup of tea."  
  
"Alright," Harry said as he followed his old professor into the house.  
  
  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
As Thomas entered the great hall he noticed a group of people crowded around a Slytherin girl. She tossed her long golden hair and spotted him as he made his way to his house table. She smiled and waved at him as he politely and nervously waved back before taking his seat. Rhiannon looked up to meet the girl's eyes and glared. The Slytherin merely snubbed Rhiannon and turned back to her adoring fans.  
  
"Dear God," Rhiannon started, "I told you Miranda would let it go to her head. She is such a pretentious…"  
  
"Rhiannon that is not very nice," Thomas said before she could finish, "She is your sister after all."  
  
"Unfortunately," she glowered, "Bloody hell she is coming over here. Do I look alright?" She sat up and smoothed her hair and robes as Miranda Malfoy made her way to her little sister.  
  
"Hello Thomas, Rhi. How are you both this morning," Miranda greeted with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine M," Rhiannon answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Great and you?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Wonderful, except all this attention I am receiving from the magazine article," she said, "I cannot seem to get a moment's rest."  
  
"Show-off," mumbled Rhiannon as she took a bite of toast.  
  
"What was that Rhi?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Nothing M," she answered with a fake bright smile plastered on her face. Miranda simply shrugged and began to talk to Thomas as Rhiannon let out a quiet stream of names directed at her older sister.  
  
"So Thomas did you enjoy your first week at Hogwarts?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Um yes, it's better than I had imagined," he answered.  
  
"That's good. I hope Snape isn't giving you a hard time. He can be a bit rough on Gryffindors," she said, "Well I better return to my table before my fan club starts a riot. Bye Rhi and Good-bye Thomas." With a wink a Thomas she returned to the Slytherin table as Rhiannon fumed.  
  
"God I hate her… Thomas?" Rhiannon asked as she waved her hand in front of a blank Thomas, "Thomas? THOMAS HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Rhiannon?" he asked coming out of his trance.  
  
"NEVER MIND! she shouted as she got up and poured pumpkin juice over his head. She stormed out of the Great Hall just as Will entered.  
  
"What's wrong Rhi?" he asked as she bumped into him.  
  
"Ask the idiot of Gryffindor," she said stomped out. Will stared at her disappearing form and when she was gone he turned toward his wet friend.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Will asked as he took the seat across from Thomas.  
  
"I was kind of gawking at Miranda," Thomas sheepishly answered.  
  
"Rhiannon was right," Will sighed as he took a slip of his pumpkin juice, "You are an idiot."  
  
  
  
~Corridor in Hogwarts~  
  
Upset and not paying attention to where she was going, Rhiannon Malfoy eventually ran into another person.  
  
"Miss Malfoy is something the matter?" asked a kind voice. Rhiannon slowly looked and came face to face with the DADA professor.  
  
"I am sorry Professor Covington. I did not mean to bump into you like that," Rhiannon apologized as she dropped her gaze, "I'll understand if you deduct points."  
  
"I will not deduct points, Miss Malfoy. It is obvious that you a upset. Would like to talk about it?" Professor Covington offered, "I have hot chocolate and other assorted sweets."  
  
"Alright," Rhiannon said half heartedly. Professor Covington arm around the young girl's shoulders and steered her to her office, which was not very far.  
  
  
  
~The Library~  
  
After finishing breakfast with Will, cleaning up the pumpkin juice and vainly searching for Rhiannon, Thomas grabbed book bag and his mother's journal and headed for the library. He found a deserted corner of the dim and stuffy library and pulled out his homework. Ever since he had found the diary he has been neglecting his schoolwork and his grades suffered because of it. Of course his grades were still higher than rest of his excluding Will.  
  
Will was one of his best friends. He was the oldest of the three children of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Like his mother, Will was a bookworm to the core. He always had his nose in a book and was always the first to have his hand up in the air waiting to be called on. Will was also a Weasley at heart. He was loyal to the end and always there to lend a helping hand. He was always there to defend and protect a friend or sibling. And, like his father, he lacked tact, but then there were those rare occasions that he knew exactly what to say.  
  
Rhiannon Malfoy had to be his best friend and always has been. She was almost a perfect mix of a Malfoy and a Weasley. Like her father, she was proud and confident and she had a fiery temper just like her mother and most of the Weasley clan. She was never afraid to smack you upside the head and tell you the truth without sugarcoating it. Like the rest of the Weasleys, she had a sibling, an older sister to be exact and let's just say that they give a new meaning to the term 'sibling rivalry.' To most of the world the rivalry between Malfoy children was a one-sided rivalry even though Rhiannon tried to tell everyone about the evils of Miranda, but no one would believe that the golden child of Draco and Virginia Malfoy could do anything but good, even if she is a Slytherin.  
  
Thomas was the ring leader of the trio or as Sirius liked to refer to them as the 'new marauders.' He may have looked like his father but he was not like his dad. He had a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes and an impish smirk to match. His grandfathers always said that he had the spirit of the marauders in his soul. Even from a young age he was taught how to pull pranks and not get caught. He had the makings of becoming the greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen. He could be greater than the Weasley twins and even the Marauders themselves. He grew up never knowing his mother for she had died when he was just a baby. He did know some things though. He knew that she was an Auror and a brilliant one at that. She was smart, pretty and had dazzling deep blue eyes, but that was about it. He didn't know what type of food she liked or what her hobbies were. He didn't even know what she was really like, but that was all going to change. Because now he had her diary and, he hoped, that it would be the key to discovering what his mum was like.  
  
Thomas put his quill down and glanced over his DADA essay. After correcting the errors, he rolled up the parchment and placed it carefully into his bag. He contemplated whether or not to take out the diary and read. He had realized that he was neglecting his friends and schoolwork for it, but was that really wrong? He knew that within these pages are his mother's own words and own story. A story he desperately wanted to know. In the end he opted to read more of the diary.  
  
  
  
~Professor Covington's Office~  
  
Professor Kay Covington sat behind the oak desk of her newly organized office. She sat there quietly stirring and giving Rhiannon Malfoy some time. She silently smirked at her situation. Here she was… a professor at one of the most prestigious schools of magic in the world and they said former Death Eaters would not be able to get a good job or make a decent living. Of course who truly knew her past? Dumbledore? Probably seeing that the old wizard seemed to know everything somehow, but the only one who truly knew who she was and what exactly happened all those years ago has been dead for about a decade.  
  
*If they only knew," Covington silently mused as she sipped her hot chocolate. She looked over the rim of her glasses and looked at the girl in front of her. She was obviously upset, but the cause of it was still a mystery. Kay shifted her position in her leather chair so that she could lean back and observe her young pupil. Rhiannon self-consciously sat on the wooden chair in front of the desk and quietly nibbled on a cookie and sipped some hot chocolate. Every once in a while, she would glance about her surroundings and study its simple décor.  
  
"I like your office," Rhiannon said as Covington put her cup down, "but there is a lot of green and silver."  
  
"Well of course," she responded, "I was a Slytherin after all."  
  
"What?" Rhiannon said as she spit some of her drink, "but you're so nice."  
  
"Yes, well you of all people should know that not all Slytherins are mean and evil. Your father was one," she said, "I believe they use to call him and his best friend the Prince and Princess of Slytherin."  
  
"I suppose you are right," Rhiannon said as she went back to her drink.  
  
"And your sister, Miranda, is a Slytherin correct?" Covington asked as she observed Rhiannon's shoulders tensed.  
  
"Yes she is," she answered, "Some of the other Slytherins call her the Princess of Slytherin too."  
  
"And how do you feel about that?" the professor asked.  
  
"Well I…" Rhiannon started.  
  
"The truth now," she stated, "How do you really feel about it?"  
  
"I bloody hate it!" she shouted, "Everyone thinks she is so pretty and so smart and so perfect… It makes me sick! They always ask me why I can't be wonderful like her. And now Potter is even falling for her charm! He is supposed to be my best friend and not a member of my sister's fan club." Rhiannon promptly crossed her arms over her chest and huffed angrily.  
  
"Feel better?" Professor Covington asked with a knowing smile as she took another sip of chocolate.  
  
"Actually I do," a rather perplexed Rhiannon answered.  
  
"It's never good to keep any emotion bottled up, Miss Malfoy," she enlightened, "In the end you'll only feel worse and, most likely, the situation will be worse. The professor looked at Rhiannon once again and noticed that the tension in the girl's shoulders had increase. "Of course, we could keep your feelings for Mister Potter just between the two of us," she added as Rhiannon's shoulders dropped in relieve.  
  
"Thank you professor, if anyone found out I'd just die of embarrassment," Rhiannon said.  
  
"It is no problem. I was once young too and I liked someone I should not have," she said.  
  
"Really?" Rhiannon asked, surprised that a professor would get so personal.  
  
"Yes, but it was a very long time ago and I have to move on," she answered.  
  
"Move on with Professor Woods perhaps?" Rhiannon innocently asked.  
  
"So that was you peeping on us?" Kay asked as Rhiannon dropped her gaze in shame, "He is cute isn't he?" Both of them laughed as all tension ceased to exist. "Well I think it is time for you to go and find your friends and have some fun. It is Saturday after all," she said as Rhiannon got up and moved toward the exit, "And Miss Malfoy, I am sure Mister Potter will come around eventually, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. If I remember correctly Thomas father was also a bit oblivious to the obvious."  
  
"Thank you Professor… for everything," Rhiannon said, "And I hope you have fun tonight."  
  
"Thank you Miss Malfoy," Covington said to the retreating form of Rhiannon Malfoy. As the door closed, Kay smiled to herself and decided to start writing her lesson plans for the next week. *I have plenty of time to get ready for my date tonight,* she thought as she tied her hair up into a ponytail and started writing her lessons.  
  
  
  
~Lupin Manor~  
  
The famous Harry Potter sat in the kitchen of Lupin Manor having tea with his father-in-law, Remus Lupin. They sat in silence until Remus broke the quiet.  
  
"So, Harry, what were you thinking about, specifically?" asked Remus.  
  
"The day I proposed to Kali," he sad with a smile as he remembered that day.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a cool spring afternoon on May 1, 2003. I was twenty three years old and I was standing by the gates leading to the back yard of the backyard. I ran my fingers through my messy black hair and sighed deeply.  
  
"I can do this. I can do this," I mumbled to himself, "I am only asking her a simple question." *Simple question my arse. If she says no, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I should wait,* I thought, *Snap out of it Potter you git! Just go to her and ask her.* I took one last look at the porcelain box in my hand and opened the gate and followed the path to the gazebo.  
  
The gazebo look as beautiful as ever and there sitting on one of its benches was her. I saw her sitting there and never looking more beautiful. She was wearing dark blue flared jeans, tennis shoes and an emerald green pullover. I smiled as he realized that she was oblivious to my presence because she was daydreaming.  
  
"Ahem," I said as he put the small box into his jacket pocket. The girl turned toward me and smiled brightly.  
  
"Potter! You're late!" she said as she got up and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I know Lupin, I know," I said as I leaned down and gently kissed her, "Forgive me?"  
  
"I suppose," Kali smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. She looked in to his eyes and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Um…. No, why don't we sit down," I said nervously as I, once again, ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" Kali asked as she laughed, "It's only me."  
  
"Kali, we've known each other for a long time now. And, well, we've seen good times and bad, a lot of bad. And somewhere through it all I fell in love with you. And I hope that you fell in love with me. And I have been waiting to ask you this since we were eighteen," I ranted anxiously. Before continuing I grasped her hand, slipped off the bench and got down on one knee in front of her, "Kali Lillian Lupin, will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the whole world?" I reached into his pocket and pulled out the small porcelain box and opened it revealing a simple white gold ring with a single diamond. *She is just sitting there. Oh bloody hell I am an idiot. That sounded horrible! Why would she ever want to…* I never got to finish his thought as Kali answered.  
  
"Yes! Of course I will Harry!" she said as she pulled me by the collar for a kiss. Still in shock, I clumsily slipped the ring onto Kali's finger as she smiled at me. She kissed me again after her ring was on.  
  
"I love you Kali," I whispered into her ear as we embraced, *She loves me!*  
  
"I love you too Harry," she whispered back, "Always."  
  
"And forever," I replied and smiled as I thought, *She said yes. She actually said yes.*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
AN2~ This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, best friend and the best and most understanding beta reader in the world N!ght Goddess, because she loves it when I write happy scenes and hates it when I write tearjerkers. 


	11. Surprises

AN~ Thank you to the anonymous review and KravenClaw (who also spotted the "A League of Their Own" reference) for reviewing. Also I am looking for a new beta reader... if you are interested leave a review or e-mail me at LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer~ Look back at chapters 1 and 8  
  
Poll Time~ Anyone else getting tired of the release date for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix getting pushed back?  
  
Quote Time~ "I bloody hate it! Everyone thinks she is so pretty and so smart and so perfect… It makes me sick! They always ask me why I can't be wonderful like her. And now Potter is even falling for her charm! He is supposed to be my best friend and not a member of my sister's fan club." ~Rhiannon Malfoy, Chapter 10  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 11*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~Lupin Manor~  
  
After Harry had recounted the tale of him proposing to Kali, Remus burst into a fit of laughter much to Harry's embarrassment and happiness.  
  
"I remember that. You were a wreak the day before and after you proposed, Kali wouldn't stop shouting that she was going to marry Harry Potter and that she was going to become Kali Potter," Remus laughed, "I think in the end Sirius finally used a silence charm on her in hopes of stopping her."  
  
"And then she started she started showing everyone the ring and bouncing up and down," Harry said as he joined Remus in a fit of laughter.  
  
"I've missed this Harry," he said solemnly, "I've missed talking about Kali. She wouldn't have wanted you to mourn her like this."  
  
"I know, it's just," Harry started, "It's just so hard. I miss everything about her. I miss kissing her. I miss holding her. I miss laughing with her. I even miss fighting with her."  
  
"You mean losing to her," Remus interjected with a smile.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "I miss her so much."  
  
"We all do Harry," the older man explained, "but that doesn't mean we try not to think of her or that we still mourn her. We should remember her and keep her memory alive, for the sake of Thomas."  
  
"Yes, for Thomas," Harry sighed as he took a drink of tea, "What kind of father am I? I kept my son's mother from him!"  
  
"You did what you thought would be for the best, Harry. That's all that we really can do," Remus soothed, "Maybe now you can rectify past mistakes."  
  
"Maybe," Harry whispered, "maybe."  
  
"So whatever happened to the last girl you dated?" Remus asked trying to change the subject, "What was her name? Candy? Kitty? Cassie! That's it!"  
  
~The Diary~  
  
"You are a pureblood are you not?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, as he studied the girl with his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. The purity of the Summers goes back generations and the Kensingtons go back centuries and have a long distinguished history," Kali stated, "as you very well know."  
  
"You are quite right. It is good to see fine young purebloods like you, Lillian," he drawled as he got up and moved closer to her chair.  
  
"Thank you sir, but shouldn't you look beyond a person's heritage and lineage and see them for who they really are?" Kali questioned.  
  
"That is preposterous! A person is only as good as the purity of their blood. That is the way it will always be. It is the right way," Lucius answered as he stepped behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly he lowered his head to her ear and whispered. "I can help you, all you have to do is give me what I want." She lowered his lips and kissed the bare skin of her shoulder.  
  
"Sir, I believe you are overstepping your boundaries," she said forcibly as she stood up and quickly put distance between her and Lord Malfoy, "I shall take my leave now. Good evening sir." She made her way toward the door, but Lucius was quicker and blocked her path.  
  
"Are sure? I could do so much for you?" he said slyly as he moved to touch her face, "I can give you money and enough power for you to get anything you want. What do you say?"  
  
"Never!" Kali shouted as she smacked his hand away from her face and slapped him, "I will never be with scum like you, because you make me sick and I have more respect for myself than that!" She made another move toward the door but he stood his ground.  
  
"See here girl," he growled as he grabbed her arms and held her firmly in place, "You should respect to your elders. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." He raised his hand to smack her. Giving up on all hope that she would escape him, Kali closed her eyes tight in anticipation of the pain the slap would inflict. Smack Her right cheek burned with pain after he smacked her, but through the pain she looked up at him with a mix of fear and rage flickering in her eyes. She turned her eyes and stared at his hand as he raised it to hit her again. She closed her eyes once again and braced herself.  
  
*Don't stand there! Fight back!* a voice suddenly sounded. Kali's eyes snapped open as Lucius's hand began to come down to hit her. *Kick him and run! Do something!* it said. Acting on the voice's command she lifted her foot and kicked the man in the shin and made a dash to the door and slammed it behind her. She ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in.  
  
"Thank God no one saw me run into here," she said as she panted as she removed the mask, "That was bad. How can anyone be so… evil? If that voice didn't…" *Wait, where did that voice come from? There was no one in the room and Lord Malfoy didn't seem to notice it,* she thought as she tried piecing together the mystery of the voice, *What was it?* She splashed water on her face and then wiped it dry with a towel that hung on a wall behind her. When she had finally calmed down, and Lucius's hand print had disappeared, she replaced her mask and left to rejoin the ball. She never once looked into the mirror. If she did then she would have noticed that her eyes were flecked with red.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I tried to act normal. I tried to act like nothing had happened, but Draco knew something was wrong. Of course I never told him and to this day he still doesn't know. All he knows is that after that day I started to act different.  
  
I left Malfoy Manor the next morning and returned to Hogwarts with Draco. We rode the express in near silence. His mind was most likely occupied with concerns about my seemingly odd behavior while my mind was plagued with memories from my encounter with Lucius Malfoy and the identity of my mysterious savior, the voice. It would be months before I heard the voice again and it would be even longer when I found out its identity.  
  
~End Diary~  
  
Thomas put down the book, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He sat in the surrounded in the silence of the library thinking. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never heard the form coming up behind him.  
  
"Hello Thomas," Rhiannon said meekly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Hello Rhiannon," he replied as he slipped on his glasses and turned toward her, "Are you here to dump more pumpkin juice on my head?"  
  
"Yes about that," she said, "I'm sorry Thomas. I was upset and I lost my temper. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Wow, I thought this would never happen. A Malfoy apologizing… to a Potter no less," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh shut up and stop being a prat and accept already," Rhiannon said with a smile.  
  
"Apology accepted," Thomas said, "Forgive me?"  
  
"For what?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"For being a complete git and ignoring you when Miranda came to talk to me," he stated.  
  
"Of course I will forgive you," Rhiannon said as she took a seat next to him, "but you forgot about the drooling."  
  
"The what?" asked Thomas.  
  
"The drooling," she explained, "Honestly, you were drooling over everything she said and did. If anything, that is what ticked me off the most."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Thomas asked as he looked at Rhiannon pleadingly.  
  
"Just close your eyes," Rhiannon answered.  
  
"Close my eyes?" Thomas asked, "What good will that..."  
  
"Just do it for me," she told him.  
  
"Oh alright," he surrendered as he closed his eyes and sighed, "Now what?" Rhiannon sat there and nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched him breathe and wait in anticipation of something.  
  
*Well, it's now or never,* she thought as she leaned in closer to him. She sucked in her breath as she inched closer to him. She closed her eyes as she gently brushed her lips against his for only a moment then made a haste exit out of the library with a small smile on her face. Thomas snapped his eyes open out shock, but it was too late. The kiss was over and Rhiannon was already gone. He sat there in daze not knowing what to do.  
  
*Rhiannon Malfoy kissed me! Wait… why did she kiss me? Does this mean she likes me? Or is it some type of trick? Great now I am confused,* he thought then added bitterly, *Why do girls have to be so confusing.* He stuffed the rest of his belongings into his bag and left the library as a small smirk played of his face, *She kissed me.*  
  
  
  
~Professor Covington's Office~  
  
"Done!" Kay shouted with joy as she threw her quill down onto the desk. "Finally finished every single lesson for the week," she smiled as she tucked a stray strand of silver hair behind her ear. She carefully looked over every sheet of parchment before stacking them atop each other and gently placing them in one of her desk drawers. She sat back in her plush chair and stretched as she took a deep relaxing breath. She gazed at her clock which hung in a wall to her left *Four o'clock. I better start getting ready,* She thought as she gracefully got up and left her office to return to her living quarters.  
  
  
  
~Professor Covington's Living Quarters~  
  
Her room lies behind a portrait of a long forgotten sorceress. The entrance led to a small living room which contained a fireplace, a couple of comfy chairs, a coffee table and several bookcases. To the right there was a plain wood door which leads to her modest bedroom. Sunlight streamed in through the open window and a cool autumn breeze blew the blue drapes. Her bed was set against a wall and was perfectly made up in hues of blue and silver. Even her vanity showed signs of meticulous perfection. Everything had a specific place and everything was in order. In her quarters, nothing was out of place. Everything was, in a word, perfect.  
  
Kay entered the room from an archway which appeared to be a bathroom. She was now dressed in casual green robes with silver trim. She walked to the center of the room and looked around.  
  
"Something is missing," she said as she racked her mind for what could possibly be missing, "Ah yes, now I know!" She reached over to the night stand and grabbed her wand. With a flick of her wrist and some mumbled words, music began to play from the Wizard's wireless on the other nightstand. "Wizarding oldies," she said with a smile, "Got to love them."  
  
"And that was Bewitched by the Weird Sisters which hit its peek in the summer of 1996. The time is now 5:50pm. Now we are going to play a song that I am sure everyone will remember," said the announcer as the melody of a new song began to play. When the melody reached Covington's ears, she paused. She knew the melody sounded familiar, but where had she heard it from?  
  
(AN2~ Um yeah I did write a song here but it sucks so now I have to write a new one, so till then just imagine what it sounds like)  
  
Now she knew what it was. It was a song that reminded her of a past she was trying to forget. She quickly took a seat on her bed as the song continued to play.  
  
"And that was Alex Shire and Celestina Warbeck singing their hit duet, Always and Forever. Which first gained fame in the halls of Hogwarts as the song Ha..." the announcer said when Kay reached out and turned it off. She sat there in a daze. Memories flooded her inner eye, memories that had long ago been locked away. She opened her the drawer to her nightstand and retrieved an old newspaper. She unfolded the paper and looked at the main article of the society page. The was a rather large wizarding photograph of a handsome middle aged man with unruly jet black hair and dazzling emerald eyes who had his arm around the waist of a beautiful red headed women with hazel eyes. Above it was the caption "The-Boy-Who-Live and the Woman He Loves."  
  
"No not now," she said as she shook the thoughts out of her head, "That's over and now I have Oliver." She walked over to her vanity mirror and began to brush her hair and make it presentable. After giving herself a once over, she walked into the living room and sat down on a couch and waited. She did not have to wait for long because a few minutes after she had sat down, there was a knock at the door. She walked to the door and stared at it for a moment as another knock sounded.  
  
"Ok, I can do this," she said as she took a deep breath, smiled and opened the door to reveal a beaming Oliver Wood., "Allo Oliver."  
  
"Hello Kay… these are for you," he spouted nervously as he trusted a bouquet of flowers at her.  
  
"Thank you. They are beautiful," she said as she gently stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Well I …I thought you'd like them so I got them for you," he said as a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
"Well I like them very much," she said as she placed them in a vase, "So are you ready to go?"  
  
"Definitely," he answered as he offered his arm top her. She accepted and they walked arm in arm to a carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade.  
  
AN3~ Yes there is another note..... I haven't done this in awhile so here goes....If you review and leave me some way to e-mail you I will send you a thank you present.... so please review. Thank you! 


	12. Visions and The Date

AN~ Thank you CityWitch110, Kravenclaw, and Ra-Chan. Ahem, 29 reviews divided by 11 chapters equals *types on calculator* 2.6. Which means that for every chapter I write I get (on average) 2.6 reviews. Isn't that sad? I mean I put a lot of effort into writing this fan fiction and I know more people read it than review it. So I would like to see a lot more reviews or I may decide not post chapter 13. I know that is kinda a threat and kinda harsh to those who do review but I just want to feel appreciated. Also, I am still looking for a new beta reader. e-mail me if you are interested or have any questions about the job.  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters featured in the books by JK Rowling. However I own the characters Kali Lupin, Kay Covington, Thomas Potter, Rhiannon Malfoy, Miranda Malfoy, Will Weasley and Michael I also own the plot. *takes deep breath* and until today I did own Sean Biggerstaff, but I am giving him up. This may be a sad day for me but not for Ra-Chan.. Ra-Chan I give you Sean, a chair and the ropes I used to tie him to the chair and make him my prisoner so that I could listen to his accent. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Poll Time~ Did anyone go to see Scooby-Doo just to see the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets trailer? And if you saw the trailer, was it good?  
  
Quote Time~ *Rhiannon Malfoy kissed me! Wait. why did she kiss me? Does this mean she likes me? Or is it some type of trick? Great now I am confused,* he thought then added bitterly, *Why do girls have to be so confusing.* ~Thomas Potter, Chapter 11  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 12*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After lunch in the Great Hall with Will and Rhiannon, who was acting as if nothing happened; Thomas retreated to his dorm room. Seeing that it was a beautiful fall afternoon, the room was empty. He threw his bag onto the floor. He fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he rolled over and reached into his bag. He withdrew the familiar black book that once belonged to his mother.  
  
~The Diary~  
  
On June 24, 1995 at dusk, Draco, Kay, I and our fellow schoolmates headed toward the quidditch pitch for the third and final task of the Tri- Wizard tournament. Huge hedges rose over the field and formed a maze. I took my seat next to Draco and held his hand as Mister Bagman began to speak.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points- Mr. Viktor Krum, of Dumstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beaxbatons Academy!" (Page 621 in GF)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I remember cheering like crazy for Cedric. He was nice and very deserving of the honor of being the Hogwarts champion. Unlike my fellow housemates, I held no distain for Hufflepuff house. In my opinion, I felt it was time for them to get some glory, but whoever had put Potter's name in the Goblet of fire had tainted it. Of course, I am sure that one day this will be a moment in history that children will be forced to read in classrooms, but there is only a couple dozen people that know what it was really like because they were there, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Harry and me.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The second scream of the task echoed out of the hedges. It was Cedric. He was being cursed with Cruciatus Curse but, luckily, Potter was able to stun Krum and help Diggory. Kali sat hand in hand with Draco as the excitement and intensity of the task escalated.  
  
"Look Draco, Kay! Potter and Diggory have both reached the cup," Kali exclaimed and she squeezed Draco's hand.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" asked Kay.  
  
"Why doesn't one of them run and take the cup?" Draco inquired.  
  
"I think. I think they are trying to decide who should take the cup," she answered as she squinted, "It looks like they are both going to take it at the same time so that they tie." Kali continued to watch as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champions, both reached out and grasped the cup.  
  
"Where the hell did they go" Draco cried out as all three of them stood up and looked about confused.  
  
*The Dark Lord has them,* whispered the voice in Kali's mind.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kali asked them.  
  
"Hear what?" they responded as more of the crowd began to stand.  
  
"The voice. The one that whispered that the Dark." Kali began before her piercing screams of pain echoed in the pitch. She shut her eyes, reached up with her hands and clutched her head as pain penetrated her mind. Turning as fast as humanly possible, Draco spun to face her and was able to catch her before she fell.  
  
"KAL!" Kay screeched as she watched her friend fall.  
  
"Kali, what's wrong?" he asked as she began to shudder involuntarily as she continued to clutch her head. She did not answer but persisted to yell as students began to give the couple room. A couple of professors were able to push through the crowd and reach them as Kali's eyes snapped open and the screaming subsided. She looked around wildly as she clutched onto fistfuls of Draco's robes with her sweaty hands. Her chest heaved with each intake of breath as her eyes finally focused on Draco.  
  
"Kill the spare! Kill the spare! He killed Cedric! Oh God he killed Cedric," she stammered before she passed out. Her body lay very still except for the occasional twitch or shudder.  
  
"Kali? KALI!" Draco shouted at her as he tried to rouse her from her unconsciousness, but all his attempts failed. He looked helplessly at her when he felt as hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a blurry image of Madam Pomfrey through his now tear filled eyes.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital wing. You have done all you can," she said as he looked down at the boy clutching the unconscious form of his girlfriend, "Let me help her." Draco nodded and loosened his grip on her as Pomfrey conjured a floating stretcher for her. They floated her to the hospital wing and examined her, but it came up blank. No one could figure out what had caused her catatonic state and her outburst after the disappearance of the Hogwarts champions. Some time later, she woke up as screams and shouting could be heard from the direction of the hedge maze. Kali glanced about the white infirmary and realized that she was alone.  
  
"Hel. hello?" her voice croaked as attempted to pull herself into a sitting position. No sooner had she spoke, a flustered figure appeared off to the side of the room.  
  
"Oh good! You are awake," Madam Pomfrey greeted as she rushed over to check on her condition, "How are you feeling dear?"  
  
"Good. a little tired, a bit achy and I have a killer migraine but besides that I feel fine," she answered, "May I be excused to my common room and dorm room so that I may rest?"  
  
"Absolutely not! I won't hear of it! Drink this, it should dull the pain," the nurse ordered as she watched the young girl with the intensity of an eagle watching its prey. Kali drank the fowl tasting liquid as she was ordered and handed the goblet back to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Please Madam Pomfrey. I beg of you to let me leave," Kali pleaded, "I don't want to be here when Harry Potter comes here, because. because I will be a distraction when you need to focus on helping him." Kali gave the old nurse her innocent, puppy dog face and prayed that it would work. Pomfrey contemplated for a moment before giving her answer.  
  
"Alright, but the moment you feel that anything feels like it hurts you must come back and tell me," she sighed as she gave into the girl. "Here eat this as well," she huffed as she handed her a chocolate bar, which Kali happily accepted.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kali exclaimed as she slowly got out of the bed and hugged the nurse. She drew up the curtains around her bed and changed out of the hospital wing pajamas. After she was done she headed toward the exit and reached for the handle just as it swung open and something collided with her and sent her sprawling to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of light blue eyes staring back at her. The person quickly broke the gaze, stood up and offered her a helping hand, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you," he said as he helped Kali up.  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she dusted herself off.  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley by the way," He said as he offered her his hand.  
  
"I know who wouldn't? You are a part of the infamous Gryffindor trio," Kali said as she shook his hand, "But I must be off and I am sure you are very worried about your friend, Harry." With that she walked quickly out of the room and headed toward the Slytherin common room. Hermione turned and noticed that Ron was still looking at the open doorway.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked her as he turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"I think her name is Kelli or something like that," she answered quickly, "Loner type. She usually avoids people. I hear even her fellow Slytherins hate her."  
  
"She's a Slytherin?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, now come on Ron we have to find out what happened to Harry," she said as she dragged him to the spot where Mrs. Weasley was interrogating Madam Pomfrey.  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Kali entered the silver and green common room and stopped and looked around. She searched around for Draco. She spotted him sitting alone by the fire with a contemplative look upon his pale features.  
  
"Allo Draco," Kali said just loud enough for the sound to travel to him. He turned sharply and looked upon her. She was still pale after being sick, strands of damp hair clung to her face and the light in her eyes were dimmed, but her smile still stayed on. Draco quickly got up and shortened the distance between them. He swiftly gathered her up in his arms and twirled her about and everyone in the common room stared in astonishment.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Thomas you in here?" called Will's voice through the now open doorway. Thomas quickly slid the diary under his pillow and answered his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I was just taking a little nap," Thomas called back.  
  
"Oh, sorry for waking you," Will said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to play some exploding snap with me and Rhiannon till dinner."  
  
"Sure," he replied as he hopped out of bed and went down to the common room with Will.  
  
~After Dinner in the Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Did you guys feel that someone was missing tonight at dinner," Will asked, "Knight to E5. Check."  
  
"Professor Covington and Professor Wood weren't there," Rhiannon answered as she continued to read her book, "I suspect that they were getting ready for their date tonight. Eight o'clock I believe."  
  
"Yeah I remember something about that. Queen to E5," Thomas said, "What time is it?"  
  
"Bishop to H4, checkmate," Will stated as Thomas looked at the board in astonishment, "It's now seven thirty."  
  
"Why'd you want to know the time?" Rhiannon asked, then lifting her gaze from her book to Thomas, "You're not thinking about."  
  
"That's exactly what I am thinking," Thomas answered, "So are you guys up for it?"  
  
"I'm in!" exclaimed Rhiannon.  
  
"In for what?" Will asked, obviously not understanding the plan. "We are going to follow the professors on their date," Rhiannon whispered, "So you in? Or are you a chicken?"  
  
"I'm in, but are you sure there is enough room for all three of us?" he asked Thomas.  
  
"Yeah, the cloak will cover all of us," he stated.  
  
"Then let's go!" Rhiannon shouted quietly, "Come on! Thomas grab the cloak and the map. If we leave soon we can get there at the same time as them."  
  
"Ok," responded Thomas as he bounded up the stairs to retrieve the items they would need to sneak out of Hogwarts. When he returned the discreetly went under the cloak and sneaked out to Hogsmeade.  
  
~The Three Broomsticks~  
  
After the short carriage ride from Hogwarts to the Three Broomsticks, Kay and Oliver found a small booth towards the back and began to converse as they glanced over the menu.  
  
"So how did you become the flying instructor? Last I heard was that you were signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team just after you graduated," Kali asked as she put down the menu.  
  
""I played several seasons on the reserve team and was finally moved up to the main team, but luck was not on my side. After playing for only three seasons, I was hit by a bludger and blacked out," he said as Kay gasped, "When I woke up in the hospital, they told me, due to the injuries I received, I could no longer play quidditch. I was devastated."  
  
"I bet," Kay commented.  
  
"About a week after I had been taken out of the rooster, I received an owl from Dumbledore with this job offer and here I am," Oliver finished and asked, "What about you? How did you become the Defense professor?"  
  
"Well, I," she began before stopping and carefully contemplated about how she was going to answer, "Well since graduation I have been floating from one job to another but several years ago I was in a. rut but I was able to pull myself out of it and I made a new life for myself. You could almost say I became a new person. Anyway, a few months ago Dumbledore sent me an owl offering me this position due to my experience and expertise in the field and I had no other choice but to accept and now here I am."  
  
"It sounds like you had it tough," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, but I did have some good times. And they were worth all of the bad," she said, "and then some." An awkward silence filled the air, both of them sat there not knowing what to say. Thankfully Madam Rosemerta came over to their table to take their orders. After she left, silence once again filled the booth.  
  
"Is that Harry Potter?" Oliver asked directing Kay's view toward the door behind her.  
  
"Yes I believe it is," she answered as she looked at the couple that just walked in. The tall middle aged man was unmistakably the famous Harry Potter, messy black hair and as handsome as ever. Wrapped around him was a pretty blonde women with chestnut brown eyes and a slightly upturn nose.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Oliver shouted as he stood up and waved to him from across the pub. Potter turned to see who was calling out to him. He spotted Oliver and smiled and made his way over to their both.  
  
*Oh god,* Kay thought as she looked at the man approaching her, *Please don't let him stay.*  
  
"Oliver! It's been far too long!" Harry exclaimed as he shook hands with Wood, "and who is this lovely lady that is accompanying you this evening?"  
  
"Harry, this is Kay Covington. Kay, this is Harry Potter," he introduced.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kay," Harry said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine Harry," she answered as she retracted her hand from his.  
  
"Oliver, Kay, this is Rachel Giovenco," Harry, in turn, introduced, "Rachel, this is Oliver Wood and Kay.."  
  
"Covington," Kay finished as she reached out a hand to shake Rachel's, "Pleasure."  
  
"Same," Rachel answered curtly as she turned to Oliver and stretched her hand towards him, "It's an honor. I am a big United fan. It was a shame when you had to quit."  
  
"Thank you," he answered with a huge grin on his face as he placed a kiss on her hand, "It's good to know that I haven't been totally forgotten."  
  
"You? Forgotten?" Rachel exclaimed, "Never! You were the best keeper I have ever seen!"  
  
"Really? I didn't think I was that good," Oliver said as they all sat down in the both with Oliver and Rachel scooting in on their respective sides and their dates sitting on the end. Time passed by and they all had dinner and made small talk that seemed to focus on quidditch and Oliver's career when he was a professional player. Of course, that also meant that it was mainly Rachel and Oliver talking while Harry and Kay sat there being ignored by their respective dates. Kay sighed and realized that Rachel was so involved in her conversation with Oliver that he was all that she saw. So taking the opportunity to relieve her utter boredom, Kay decided to make faces at Harry and mock Rachel to help relieve his boredom too. Harry laughed and tried to cover it up by covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Did you say something?" Rachel asked as she turned toward Harry.  
  
"Um. no," he replied as she turned back and continued her talk with Oliver leaving Harry to snicker into his hand. Turning his gaze back to Kay, Harry mouthed to her, "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Kay smiled and nodded her head profusely and they both quietly slipped out of the booth leaving their dates to converse in private. Harry paid for their meals and their dates and they both slipped out of the Three Broomsticks and laughed out loud. "How long do you think it is going to take them to realize that we are gone?" he laughed as he clutched his stomach and walked to a nearby bench to sit down.  
  
"I don't know," Kay laughed along with him, "That was real nice of you to pay for all of us, but you did not have to." She reached into her purse and retrieved a small royal blue velvet satchel. "Here," she said as she handed Harry a couple of coins, "to cover my meal."  
  
"No it's on me," he said as he waved the money away.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit have you Harry Potter," Kay laughed.  
  
"We've met before?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, in school," she answered.  
  
"What year did you graduate?" Harry asked, "If you don't mind my asking, of course."  
  
"1998," Kay answered again.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, of course," she answered, "I am not surprised that you do not recognize me. Not many Gryffindors would've cared that I existed."  
  
"And why would that be?" he asked as curiosity gnawed at him.  
  
"Why, because I was and always will be a Slytherin," she answered with pride.  
  
"You were a Slytherin?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Of course," Kay smirked, "I would think you of all people would not be surprised by an atypical Slytherin. You did marry one after all." She turned and looked at him and her smile faded as she looked up into his eyes. It was as if they had stopped sparkling and a dark cloud pasted over them making them look like jade instead of emeralds. "Oh my God," Kay exclaimed as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, "I'm sorry. Lord, I am such a ditz sometimes. I really sor." He cut her off with a wave of his hand and began to speak.  
  
"It's quite alright," Harry sighed, "I am not made of some kind of fragile glass that will shatter at the slightest mention of Kali. She is. dead and there is nothing that can change that."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she replied with a slight smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked somewhat taken back by her comment.  
  
"Well, I." Kay stuttered as she thought, "I just meant that she is still with us, in spirit. I see a lot of her in Thomas."  
  
"So I take it that you knew her then," he said.  
  
"Of course, she was the Princess of Slytherin," she laughed then added thoughtfully, "Kali was something." An uncomfortable silence passed between the two of them before Harry spoke.  
  
"Um. do you need any help getting home?" he asked politely.  
  
"No, I can just take the carriage back up to the castle then send it back for Oliver," she responded.  
  
"So you are professor also." Harry began before smacking on the forehead, "of course Kay Covington, the new Defense teacher. My son spoke very highly of you."  
  
"Yes, well," she said as she blushed and looked down at her feet, "Thomas is a fine student, very clever."  
  
"Yeah, but I fear that his cleverness will get him into trouble," he said.  
  
"Afraid he'll bring about a new age of marauders' mayhem at Hogwarts?" Kay asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, how did you kno." Harry began as Kay cut him off.  
  
"I better get back," she said, "It's getting late." She stood up and headed toward the horseless carriage when a hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"Would you care for some company?" he asked hurriedly, "It's a lonely ride back up to Hogwarts and."  
  
"I'd love it if you'd accompany me home," she said. After they both got into the carriage and left, giggling burst forth from another nearby bench.  
  
"Your dad fancies Professor Covington and she fancies him," Will laughed.  
  
"Old people in love are so cute," Rhiannon cooed.  
  
"Yeah," Thomas muttered as he continued to stare off into the space where the carriage once stood, "we better get back fast if we want to get there before they say goodnight." They all headed back under the cloak and dashed off to the secret tunnel that would lead them back to Hogwarts. 


	13. After the Date

AN: Thank you Jaein and CityWitch110 for reviewing! Anyways since my threat of the last chapter seems kind of unfair since FF.net was down or you couldn't review I shall reinstated the threat now.. We'll start out slow 5 reviews or no new chapter. And, on another note, I am still looking for a beta. Interested? E-mail me LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com or leave me a note in your review with your e-mail address.  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapters 1, 8 or 12  
  
Poll Time~ What do you think about the new Chamber of Secrets trailer? I love it and can't wait for the movie. And didn't Dan Radcliffe's voice sound a lot deeper? Especially during the duel.  
  
Quote Time~ "Old people in love are so cute," Rhiannon cooed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 13*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~Outside of Hogwarts~  
  
All was quiet till the great doors slowly open and closed, yet nothing exited the castle. Suddenly three forms appeared from under a shimmery cloak.  
  
"Where are they?" Will gasped.  
  
"I dun. there by the lake," Thomas said.  
  
"Where? I don't see anyone," Rhiannon said.  
  
"By the Willow tree," Thomas answered. They threw the invisibility cloak over themselves once more and quickly made their way to the tall tree near the edge of the lake. As they neared the couple, their pace slowed. They crept close and hid themselves on the opposite side of the tree.  
  
"You must be kidding me!" Kay laughed.  
  
"No," Harry laughed with her, "Fred and George took all the credit. They even served a month of detention with Snape for it."  
  
"So if they didn't do it then who did?" Kay asked.  
  
"That's just it. They never told us and the only reason we know that they didn't pull the prank is because they let it slip that they had another silent partner. When we questioned them all they said was that they were a friend from Hogwarts who was the one who pulled that prank on the Slytherins," Harry answered.  
  
"Weird," she commented, "I'd like to get my hands on that person. My hair was pink for a week because of their handy work."  
  
"At least it wasn't lime green like Malfoy's," Harry laughed. Their laughter subsided and an uncomfortable silence quickly took its place.  
  
"So," Kay said, "It's late and I better go." She stood up quickly but lost her balance. Harry stood and was able to catch her before she met the ground. Her head laid against his chest as her helped her stand. When she looked at him and held her breath as she realized how close they were to each other. She looked into pools of emerald green as his face inched closer to hers.  
  
"He's gonna kiss her!" whispered an overexcited voice, which was soon followed by a chorus of, "Shut up!" from his companions. Harry stopped his lips' slow descent, closed his eyes and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Would you care to do the honors?" he asked softly as he let his eyes return to her face.  
  
"I'd love to," she answered, "POTTER, MALFOY AND WEASLEY REVEAL YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" There was an audible gasp of shock from the three children which was shortly followed by the sounds of three pairs of feet making a mad dash to the castle. "They're making a run for it," Kay said as she shook her head, "When will they learn?"  
  
"They're young," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders. He quickly pulled out his wand, pointed it in the general direction of the noise and shouted, "Accio invisibility cloak!" A shimmery cloak, that felt like water, flew into Harry Potter's outstretched hand as three eleven year olds stopped dead in their tracks. Knowing that there was no escape, the trio walked back to the area the adults were occupying. "Allo Rhiannon, Will and Thomas," he greeted disapprovingly.  
  
"Hi Mister Potter," muttered Rhiannon and Will as they stared at their feet, which had become very interesting after they met Mister Potter's glare.  
  
"Hullo Dad," Thomas said as, he too, looked down in shame.  
  
"And pray tell, what are three young Gryffindors, such as yourselves, doing out of bed at this late hour?" Kay Covington asked sternly as she quickly slipped into professor mode.  
  
"Well, you see it's like this," Thomas started.  
  
"Rhiannon heard about your date with Professor Wood," Will stammered.  
  
"And I thought it would be fun to follow you," Rhiannon continued.  
  
"But when you and my dad went off," Thomas said, "I just had to follow."  
  
"You had to follow?" Covington questioned.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Thomas answered.  
  
"Why?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I don't feel like answering that question," Thomas mumbled.  
  
"Thomas Harry Potter, you answer." Harry began but was stopped when Kay gently placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"It's ok Harry. He doesn't have to answer," she said before turn toward her three students, "Fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor. each for serious lack of judgment and invasion of a professor's privacy. Furthermore, each of you will serve detention with me alone and I will hold the invisibility cloak in my office till after all three detentions are served. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor," they chanted dully.  
  
"Very good," she conjured a slip of parchment and handed it to them, "Here is a pass back to your dormitory in case you are caught by another professor or Filch. Now off with you." Thomas, Rhiannon and Will nodded and hurried back to the castle. "I better go too," she said as she turned to Harry, "I really did have a nice time with you." She turned back to the castle and began walking away, leaving Harry alone to think.  
  
"Wait!" Harry shouted as he caught up with her, "You want to do this again, but for real?"  
  
"You mean like a date?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Um yeah," he answered as a blush crept over his cheeks.  
  
"I'd love to," she said with a smile, "Well till then." With that she started to walk away again, but stopped. She stood still for a second before turning on her heel. She strode with purpose to Harry and kissed him. "Goodnight," she whispered as she pulled away. Her hazel eyes locked with his for a moment before she took off and quickly half walked half sprinted back to Hogwarts. After she disappeared from sight, Harry sighed and kicked at the ground.  
  
"Smooth move Potter," he said to himself, "Stand there with your mouth hanging open as she walks away." And with that said he walked toward the carriage and rode back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
~Entrance Hall of Hogwarts~  
  
Kay Covington slowly closed the door behind and sighed as she leaned against it.  
  
*I kissed him,* she thought, *I kissed Harry Potter* She stood there reveling in the feeling of his lips on hers when someone decided that she had daydreamed enough.  
  
"Ah, Miss Covington I see you are back from your date," greeted a voice from the shadows, "But where is Mister Wood?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! You startled me," she said as she pushed herself off the door, "Oliver is still at the Three Broomsticks with a Miss Giovenco."  
  
"A shame you had to ride back alone," He said with a twinkle in her blue eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter escorted me," she answered, "but I assume you already knew that seeing as that you seem to know everything."  
  
"You should never assume Miss Covington," Dumbledore told her.  
  
"And why is that Professor?" Kay inquired knowing full well what his response would be.  
  
"Why because when you assume you make an ass out of you and me," he answered with a chuckle, "But enough with pleasantries. May I speak with you in my office?"  
  
"Of course, Professor," she answered as they both began to walk toward his office.  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
The portrait opened and three young Gryffindors stepped through the hole and into the room.  
  
"I can't believe this! We lost one hundred and fifty points and we all have detention!" Will exclaimed as he plopped down on an armchair by the fire, "My mum is going to kill me."  
  
"Puhleeze Will! My mum is going to kill me also, so don't worry about it. We'll suffer through the howlers together just like we always have," Rhiannon said as she too plopped down onto the sofa.  
  
"I have it worse than both of you combined," Thomas muttered as he took his seat next to Rhiannon. He chanced a glance at her. The flickering firelight danced upon her face highlighting her youthful features. He had known her his whole life, but she had never acted like this before. They are eleven years old! They should be thinking about cooties not kissing, right?  
  
"You're right," Rhiannon said as she turned to face him.  
  
"About what?" asked a startled Thomas, who silently hoped that she did not catch him staring.  
  
"About you being in the most trouble, of course" she stated, "It was your father's date we ruined."  
  
"More like his snogging session with Professor Covington," Will snickered.  
  
"Will! Do you have to mention my father and snogging in the same sentence?" Thomas exclaimed with disgust.  
  
"But that's what they.." he began to state.  
  
"Weasley will you shut up?" Thomas shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright. You don't have to get all tiffy with me," Will glowered.  
  
"Did you just say. tiffy?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that Ann?" Will inquired.  
  
"Nope, I was just wondering if you really meant to say tiffy," Rhiannon replied, "Do you have the time Thomas?"  
  
"Um uh yeah it's about ten thirty," he stuttered in surprise. This had to be the first time Rhiannon had not yelled at Will for calling her Ann.  
  
"Really? I best be getting to bed then. Goodnight guys," Will said.  
  
"Night Will," Rhiannon and Thomas bided as he went up the stairs.  
  
"So spill," Thomas told Rhiannon when he was sure Will was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Spill what," Rhiannon responded rather calmly, too calm for Thomas's liking.  
  
"The reason why you did give Will a good tongue lashing after he called you Ann," he said.  
  
"Is it so unusual to see me not lose my temper? I mean, I don't always lose my temper," she told him.  
  
"Rhiannon, I've known you for as long as I can remember," Thomas stated, "and I can't remember a single time when you've kept your cool."  
  
"Well what about the time when Ben Longbottom made fun of me because I missed that shot when we were playing quidditch," she asked.  
  
"You 'accidentally' threw a quaffle at his head and he spent the next three days unconscious in a hospital," he reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes, my mum was not very happy about that one," Rhiannon reminisced, "Of course Ben never made fun of me again."  
  
"Actually, he never talked to you again," Thomas corrected, "And runs away whenever he sees you coming toward him."  
  
"Oh well his lose," she retorted.  
  
"Rhiannon about the other day in the library..." Thomas started.  
  
"Well, it's late and I'm sleepy," Rhiannon yawned, "Night Tom."  
  
"Night Rhi," he sighed as he watched her go up the stairs, *Drats!*  
  
~Professor Dumbledore's Office~  
  
"Please take a seat," Dumbledore offered as he took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"I suspect that you want to discuss something of importance," she said as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"Not really, just wanted to see how you were adjusting to life at Hogwarts," he said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"I am fine. It's kind of like being in school again, every hallway has a memory and every classroom has a story," Covington answered, "It's like a constant walk down memory lane."  
  
"It's good to see that you are adjusting well," Dumbledore paused as if he were pondering whether or not to ask next statement, "How was your evening with Mister Potter?" As the words slipped out of his mouth he leaned back in the old leather chair and searched her face.  
  
"Is there anything you don't know?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice, "If you must know, though I already suspect that you do, I had a lovely evening with Mister Potter. He was very nice." At this the Headmaster chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?" Kay questioned.  
  
"You're very different now. The Kay Covington I use to know would not have been able to stop giggling after a date with her school crush," he told her.  
  
"Well I grew up. Now if we are finished, I'd like to retire to my room," she answered. She lifted herself out of the chair and began to head toward the doorway, but before sh passes the threshold Dumbledore speaks.  
  
"One more thing Miss Covington," he stated, "Your eyes. they lack a certain look about them, a look that someone of your. experience would have."  
  
She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, She stood still for a moment and spoke to him without turning, "So you know? What am I saying? You're Albus Dumbledore, of course you know. " She paused again, took a deep breath and spoke just above a whisper, "There are a lot of emotions that they don't suck out of you and those emotions saved me." After she was done she walked down the staircase and returned to her room.  
  
"But at what price?" Dumbledore asked himself as he lean forward and rubbed his tired eyes. "Fawkes, I am getting too old for this," he said to the phoenix. Fawkes looked at him and merely sang a note before falling back asleep on his perch. "Good idea. I am feeling a bit tired myself," he said as he got up and retired to his own room. 


	14. When Harry Met Kali

AN: Thank you Jenni, Ra-Chan, KravenClaw (I like PoA myself), CityWitch110, Jelli Bean and Ice (wow three reviews). This chapter was by far the easiest I have ever written and by far the longest at approx. 11 pages. As always please review. Oh this chapter is dedicated to my new beta SlytherinChaser from FictionAlley.  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapters 1, 8 or 12  
  
Poll Time~ What have you been doing while waiting for book 5? I started reading the Star Wars New Jedi Order series, Artemis Fowl, and the Two Princess of Bamarre. which is really good.  
  
Quote Time~ There are a lot of emotions that they don't suck out of you and those emotions saved me~ Professor Kay Covington Ch 13  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 14*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Diary  
  
After Draco's little display of affections that night, all of Slytherin knew we were an item and I became the princess of Slytherin. Of course being Hogwarts, word soon spread to the other houses as well, but there were other rumors on the air, ones that concerned a certain Boy-Who- Lived and his involvement in the death of Cedric Diggory. I knew he didn't do it and I know most of the student body believed it also, but that doesn't mean he didn't get the occasional glare or frightened look. Not long after things settled down, Professor Dumbledore called me to his office.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Kali as she stepped into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Please come in and sit down Miss Lupin," he greeted, "Do you know why I asked you here?"  
  
"I am going to go out on a limb and say that it has something to do with my little 'episode' during the third event of the tournament," she answered.  
  
"You would be correct. Care to tell me about your experience?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
Her body tensed as she thought about her answer, *What should I tell him? Well a mysterious voice, which I can only hear in my mind, sent me painful visions of Cedric's death and Voldemort's rising. Yeah that doesn't make me sound like a nutter. Lord can he stop staring at me like that? It's like he already knows and just want me to relive it for his own amusement.* "Well you see sir," Kali paused and tried to get her thoughts in order, "After Mister Potter and Mister Diggory disappeared, I- I began to feel this mild throbbing pain in my head." She stopped wringing her hands for a moment to gesture to her head but continued to wring them as she went on, "It started getting worse so I closed my eyes. When I did I saw them. I saw Harry and Cedric in a. a graveyard. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice." Her voice was trembling now and her eyes became misty, but Dumbledore urged her on.  
  
"What did it say?" he asked as he leaned forward on his desk, anticipating her response. Kali closed her eyes trying to relive the unpleasantness of the vision the voice sent her.  
  
"It. it said kill the spare and then there was a flash of green and Cedric dropped," she took a deep breath as tears began to flow out of her tightly closed eyes, "dead to the floor. Then I saw a grave. a tombstone with a name on it, Tom Riddle I think. There was short um hooded figure. He was tying Potter up and there was a baby, a child but not. It was Voldemort and they were making some type of restoration potion."  
  
"Do you remember the ingredients?" he interrupted. Kali opened her eyes and stared hard at the old man for a moment before staring blankly at the wall behind him.  
  
"The hooded figure dropped the thing in the potion and chanted. Bones of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. First ingredient was the bones Voldemort's father I presume. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Second ingredient was the right hand of the cloaked man, Wormtail. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe. Third and final ingredient was the blood of Harry Potter," she recited, "Voldemort rose again and beckoned his Death Eaters to him."  
  
"That is enough Miss Lupin; you do not have to go any further. Your vision is quite accurate and follows Mister Potter's account of the events. Though I do not understand why you would receive such a vision. Do you know a reason why you would?" she shook her head no and he continued, "Well if you receive another during the summer holiday please owl me immediately. Any vision no matter how mundane could be of great importance. Also, it would be wise if you were not to tell anyone of your visions, not even your father, Sirius, Harry or your friends. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Kali answered weakly.  
  
"Good, you may return to your common room now," he told her as he gestured to the doorway. Kali slowly pushed herself out of the chair and walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I am sorry that I had to share those horrific scenes with you, but that was the first time I saw Voldemort and, unfortunately, it was not going to be the last time. I had the displeasure of meeting him several more times throughout my life, only difference was the fact that all of the rest were in person. He is vile soulless creature that I pray will be destroyed once and for all with no chance of ever returning. I will hate Voldemort for as long as my heart beats and as long as there is air in my lungs I will fight him till he is no more. But back to the issue of what happens next. The next event of importance happened on the train ride back to London. During the ride I witnessed an event that changed my view on a certain blonde Slytherin.  
  
~Flashback (excerpt from HP and the GoF page 729)~  
  
"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late, Potter!" They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f -"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Goyle, Crabbe and Draco were hit by five different hexes from Potter, Granger, Ron, George and Fred Weasley. Let's just say that the hexes didn't mix well with each other and left Draco and the goons unconscious in the middle of the corridor. I had witnessed most of the conversation and I was not happy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ennervate!" Kali shouted as she woke the three Slytherins. The boys sat up slowly and stared at the now furious girl in front of them. "Care to explain Draco?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"Explain what?" he asked.  
  
"That argument that I happened to stumble upon while looking for you!" she yelled.  
  
"That was what I had to do. Now help me take these curses off me," Draco told her.  
  
"I think not, Petrificus Totalus!" she walked over Crabbe and leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear, "What you said was despicable and I can never be with someone who said those kinds of thing, even if it's an act." She stood up to her full height and spoke normally again, "We're threw Draco Malfoy!" She proceeded to step over Goyle and began to walk away but stopped "One more thing. Stupefy! Have fun boys!" she said in a sing-song voice as she walked off to her cabin with Kay.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
After that I was definitely through with Draco Malfoy. After the break up I thought things would go back to the ways it use to be. You know, I'd stop being the princess of the house and go back to being the quiet bookworm and everyone else will ignore me. boy was I wrong. It seemed like everyone knew who I was on the first day of fifth year, but I am ahead of myself. What's important was what happened during that summer, because that summer I met Harry Potter and it all started with a letter.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! My father and Snuffles apologize for not being able to write to you personally but they have both been busy with work. We all hope that you like your gift. I suppose this is the part where I am supposed to act like we've been friends for years. How are you? I hope those awful Muggles are treating you decently this summer holiday. Snuffles mentioned something about showing them 'a piece of his mind' if they did anything to you, though I suspect that the mere sight of him would scare the snot out of them. My dad says that if you ever need to get away from them, you will always have a place at Lupin Manor. We are only a Knight Bus ride away.  
  
Sincerely, Kali Lupin  
  
P.S.~ How did I do?  
  
"Hecate! Hec calm down. Pay close attention; Take this letter to Harry Potter care of the Dursleys 4 Privet Drive Little Whingings Surrey. Ok? Now go," she let the owl go and watched it fly out of the window.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The next day, I wasn't surprised when Hecate returned with no response, but later that night a white snowy owl came with a letter to me at Lupin Manor.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Dear Kali,  
  
Thank you for the gift, though I don't know what it is or how it works. Well the Dursleys have been keeping their distance from me. I suspect that Dumbledore sent them an owl about the tournament. How are Snuffles and your dad? I hope that they are not doing anything too dangerous. I was surprise to find out that Professor Lupin had a daughter. Do you attend Hogwarts? I don't recall a Lupin during any sorting, of course I did miss the ceremony my second year. And you did a great job at pretending to be my friend. So what are you like? Do you like quidditch? Or even flying? Well I better cut this short. I still have other thank you letters to write.  
  
Thank you again, Harry  
  
Kali looked up from the letter and noticed that the owl was still in her room. "You can go now. I got the letter and I'll use Hecate to respond. Go on," she looked out the window and noticed that it was now raining and thundering out, "Odd, it was just fine a moment ago. I guess you can stay till the storm lets up." She gestured for the owl to fly onto her arm, which it did, and brought her to Hec's perch. "Here is some water and some pellets. Try not to make too much noise while you're here ok?" Kali told the white owl. After seeing that Harry's owl was going to be just fine, she headed out of her room and walked downstairs with a book in hand. She lit a fire in the fireplace, the Muggle way of course, and lay down on the couch to read.  
  
~Break from Flashback~  
  
I should probably tell you that my dad and Sirius were rarely home that summer. Dumbledore had them doing something or other for him, but I was ok with it. It was more important that Voldemort be defeated than spending time with my dad.  
  
~Return to Flashback~  
  
Kali had been reading for what seemed like an hour and the rain only fell harder. After a few more minutes she heard banging. Someone was at the door. She looked at the time, *Midnight, who'd be here this late?* She quickly got up and grabbed her wand off the coffee table. Gripping it tightly she headed towards the door.  
  
*It's not a follower of Voldemort,* whispered the voice in head.  
  
*How do you know? Wait, why am I asking? You won't even tell me who you are,* she thought back, *So, you sure that the person behind the door is safe?*  
  
*I said it wasn't a follower of Voldemort. I never said that it was a nice person,* he responded.  
  
*I hate you,* Kali thought back as she pulled open the door and got a shock. "Potter," she whispered to the drenched figure in front of her. He stood there a moment and stared at her as he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"Kali Lupin?" Harry asked her as he adjusted his glasses. She nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Um, come in," Kali stepped aside at let him walk into the foyer, "You must be soaked! Take off your shoes and socks and follow me." They headed up to the bathroom. "Ok, you can take a shower in here and after you um undress just put your clothes down this chute and I can throw them into the dryer." She headed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. *Harry Potter is in my house. Better owl Dumbledore after I get him to tell me why he's here,* she thought as she headed towards the laundry room.  
  
After she finished drying and folding his clothes she brought them up to the bathroom door just as the water shut off.  
  
"Harry?" she called as she knocked on the door. She heard a muffled reply and continued, "I've got your clothes here. I'll just." But she was cut off as the door opened revealing a towel clad Harry Potter. "Um here," she said as she shoved the clothes into his outstretched hand.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he closed the door.  
  
"No prob," she mumbled as she leaned her back against the door. *Why would Harry Potter show up on my doorstep unannounced? Could he be on the run from Death Eaters?*she thought.  
  
*No, there is another reason that does not involve Riddle,* whispered the voice.  
  
*Riddle?* Kali asked.  
  
*Voldemort,* it answered.  
  
*Oh,* she thought back.  
  
*I thought you hated Potter. Why are you acting so nice?* he asked.  
  
*Hate is a strong word. I prefer the term dislike,* she told it, *Plus he had a hard couple months which, thanks to you, I know all about and he doesn't need me to act like a royal pain in the arse.*  
  
*I see,* it responded.  
  
*I should give you a name since you won't tell me what yours really is. What about Al?* she thought.  
  
*Al will be fine for now,* he told her.  
  
*So when are you going to,* she thought when the door suddenly opened and she tumbled backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. She opened one eye, then the other and found herself staring up at two brilliant emerald green eyes which belonged to her 'competition.'  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concern very evident in his voice as he helped her to a standing position, "I'm really sorry. If I had known."  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine you just surprised me that's all," she told him, "Why don't we go down stairs, have a snack and you can tell me why you are here."  
  
"I'm not really," Harry began, but Kali gave him a look that told him 'I won't believe you so don't try,' "Alright."  
  
"Smashing," Kali said as she began to walk downstairs with Harry close behind her.  
  
~ Lupin Manor, Den~  
  
"You can sit right here while I go to the kitchen and get us something to munch on," she said as she left the room, "Milk or hot chocolate?"  
  
"Um, hot chocolate please," he said. A moment later Kali entered the den with a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate full of cookies.  
  
"Here we go," she said as she placed it on the coffee table. She offered a mug to Harry then picked up her own mug and sat on the couch and curled her legs underneath her. "So why are you here Harry," she asked him bluntly.  
  
"I couldn't stand being in the same house as the Dursleys anymore," he said as he took a sip.  
  
"That's quite a shiner you have there," she commented as Harry raised her hand to his left eye.  
  
"A belated birthday present from my cousin Dudley," he told her.  
  
"Well that explains why you are here. Hec!" Kali yelled quite loudly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked timidly. Just then a gray owl flew in with a small satchel.  
  
"Good girl. Have you been treating our guest ok? Good," she said as she reached into the satchel and brought out a piece of parchment and quill, "Maybe you should bring your new friend down here. I am sure Harry will be happy to see her." The owl hooted happily then took off again. "Now we have to write to Professor Dumbledore before someone else tells him that you're gone," Kali said as she began to scribble on the parchment. "Let's see," she began, "Ok, I told that you were here and that we are going to the Dursleys tomorrow to retrieve your things. Oh and that he should owl us as soon as possible about where you will be staying for the remainder of the summer holiday. Anything else you'd like to add?"  
  
"No," he sighed.  
  
"Be right back," Kali left the room but soon returned with a cold compress, "Here this should help with the swelling."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said as he accepted the compress. He placed his glasses on the table and leaned his head back on the sofa and pressed the compress to his eye.  
  
"Oi, Hecate! Hurry up!" Kali called to her owl. Just then hooting could be heard from the staircase and two owls flew into the room. The snowy owl flew in and landed right on Harry's lap while the grey one landed in Kali's.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry cried happily, "How are you?" Hedwig nipped at him playfully in response as Harry petted her head affectionately.  
  
"Hec take this to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, okay?" Kali told her owl. Hecate nodded and then took off to deliver the letter. "Well tomorrow is Wednesday, what time are the Dursleys usually awake by?" she asked.  
  
"Um, seven or eight I guess," Harry answered as he went back to pressing compress against his eye.  
  
"Okay then, we can catch the Knight Bus and get there at about ten in the morning. Is that fine with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he sighed.  
  
"Well it's late and you must be exhausted," Kali said as she stood up and looked at Harry. He lifted his head and looked, more like squinted at her.  
  
"I am rather knackered," he agreed, "I can just sleep here on the sofa."  
  
"I think not," Kali said, "Follow me; I'll take you to the guest room."  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Harry?" Kali shouted while knocking on the door to the guest room, "Are you up? We have to leave soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'm up," he called sleepily.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready," she said.  
  
"Alright," Harry called.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
Kali sat at the table eating her buttered toast, drink her milk and read a copy of the Daily Prophet. She was wearing jean shorts, a form fitting blue t-shirt and white socks. By the time she got to the sports section, Harry walked into the room. He was wearing jeans that looked 3 sizes too big and a red t-shirt that looked like a circus tent that hung very loosely over his thin frame.  
  
"Mornin' Harry, sleep well?" she inquired without tearing her eyes from the paper.  
  
"Yeah," he answered as he plopped in a chair and reached for a slice of toast, "Anything interesting in the paper today?"  
  
"No, I think Fudge is still denying that Voldemort has risen," she told him as she took a bite of her toast.  
  
"That doesn't surp. did you just say Voldemort?" he asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yeah, it's ridiculous to be frightened by a person's name. It only increases their fear factor," she answered, "and plus I wasn't raised in the Wizarding world so I didn't grow up with the taboo of saying his name."  
  
"But aren't you I mean didn't," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I am pureblood and I grew up in a Muggle orphanage and yes Remus Lupin is my biological father," she answered his unasked questions quickly, "We better go if we want to make it there by ten."  
  
They headed out toward the street that lay just past the gateway. Kali reached into her purse and pulled out her wand and held it out over the road. Soon a loud bang sounded a vivid purple triple-decker bus landed in front of them. The doors opened and Stan Shunpike, the Knight Bus conductor, greeted them aboard.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I wil-" he recited, "Blimey, Harry Potter, it's an 'onor sir."  
  
Harry mumbled something that resembled a thank you as Kali followed him into the bus. "Hullo Stan," Kali greeted with a smile, "Hello Mister Prang feeling okay?" The old driver nodded and continued to look out the windshield.  
  
"Where will you be heading Mister Potter?" Stan asked as both Kali and Harry sat on separate beds.  
  
"Number four Privet Drive in Little Whingings, please," Kali told him.  
  
"Very well Miss Lupin that will be 15 sickles a piece, one galleon a piece if you want hot chocolate and one galleon and two sickles if you want a." Stan began to rattle off.  
  
"Hot chocolate would be lovely," she reached into her purse and pulled out two gold coins and handed them to Stan. He tipped his hat and went off to get their drinks.  
  
"You didn't." Harry started and stopped when Kali motioned for him to.  
  
"It's fine Harry," she told him. The rest of the ride was uneventful. Stan brought their hot chocolate to them and they drank in silence.  
  
~Dursley House, Privet Drive~  
  
"Harry I think you should stand behind me and let me do all the talking," Kali told him. He silently complied and she pressed the doorbell. She waited for a moment then the front door swung open to reveal a large portly face with beady eyes. "Dudley Dursley I presume?" she asked, he just stared wide eyed at her, "I would close my mouth if I were you, unless you want to be considered rude."  
  
He quietly closed his gaping trap. "Wh- what do you want?" he stuttered as he continued to stare at the girl on his front porch.  
  
"I would like to speak to your parents, are they home?" Kali asked sweetly.  
  
"Y-yes my mum is you can wait in the living room while I get her," Dudley said as he dashed out of the room.  
  
"He's charming," she told Harry sarcastically, "Come on let's wait inside."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
After a rather lengthy discussion with Mrs. Petunia Dursley and constant glaring at Dudley, I was finally able to get Harry's belongings and leave those dreadful Muggles. I never did like them, especially Dudley. He was always trying to. but that is not a story for now. Let's see after we got his stuff, Harry and I returned to my house. After helping him move in we decided it was a good time for lunch.  
  
  
  
~Flashback, Lupin Kitchen~  
  
Kali stood hunched over in front of the open fridge while Harry shuffled to the table and stood quietly till he noticed something one the table, "Um, Kali there are some letters from Hogwarts here."  
  
She quickly shut the fridge and grabbed the letters off the table, "Here are yours." She handed him two from the pile and began to read a letter that she had just ripped open as Harry quietly read his. "According to Dumbledore you are to spend the remainder of the summer holiday here at Lupin Manor," Kali told him as she moved on to the other letters.  
  
Harry sat there staring at his letter. He read it and reread it just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "I'm- I'm a prefect!"  
  
She lifted a similar letter, "Me too. We can go to Diagon Alley later this week when my dad returns home."  
  
"Oh, so you're a fifth year too?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, look on the back of the letter," Kali told him.  
  
He flipped the parchment over and read it aloud, "Prefects List for Hogwarts Class of 1998~ Gryffindor: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter; Hufflepuff: Susan Bones and Justin Fitch-Fletchley; Ravenclaw: Kevin Entwhistle and Lisa Turpin; Slytherin: Kali Lupin and Draco Malfoy. You're a Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, and proud of it," she laughed, "I don't look the type do I?" Harry shook his head furiously in response. "Well Mister Potter, it's time you learn a very valuable lesson; not all Slytherins are bad," Kali paused, "So you want to go to into town for lunch?"  
  
~End Flashback~ 


	15. Detentions and a Smack

AN~ Thank you Ice (lol enthusiastic much?), Tsukii-Chan (hope your trip went well), Jenni (Two Princess of Bamarre is an awesome book), Catalina Rose (blushes thank you), WeasleyTwinsLover1112 (blushes more, thanks), Sirius (wow, I have been compared to Destiny by Ice. I feel honored) and Myrrdin Emyrs (I don't plan on stopping). Wow, I got a lot of reviews. yea! Anyways as always. Thanks Marc you're the best. And if you have any questions just e-mail me (LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com) and I'll answer is ASAP And if you like 'The Diary' read some of my original poems, short stories or other fics.  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapters 1, 8 or 12  
  
Poll Time~ Are you going to buy the Harry Potter CoS game? (It will be released for GameBoy Advanced, Playstation 2, Xbox, and GameCube)  
  
Quote Time~ Dudley Dursley I presume? I would close my mouth if I were you, unless you want to be considered rude. ~ Kali Lupin Ch 14  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 15*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week pasted since the incident that cause the new trio to get their first and still yet to be served detention. In that week Rhiannon and Will had each gotten their second howler and second detention due to their involvement in the first prank of the school year. Let's just say that when Will woke up the morning after he called her Ann, Rhiannon charmed all of his school robes to glow different iridescent colors. Not that bad, right? Wrong. She went one step further and charmed the back of the robes to say 'Snape's a git.' Of course, Will didn't know that. When they got to Potions that day, Hogwarts's resident Potions Master gave them both a detention, which involved re-cataloguing all of his ingredients. Not an easy task since the last time it was done was when Fred and George Weasley took credit for the prank that was played on the whole of Slytherin house in their seventh year, Harry Potter's fifth.  
  
~Gryffindor Table, Breakfast~  
  
The mail arrived, but Will Weasley did not receive good news. A large barn owl landed in front of the gaping Weasley with a letter from Professor Covington.  
  
Mister Weasley,  
  
You are to serve your detention this evening. You are expected to be present at 6 o'clock in my office. Do not be late.  
  
Professor Kay Covington  
  
Will paled, "My. my detention is tonight."  
  
"You're what?" Thomas asked.  
  
"My detention for ruining Prof. Covington and your dad's conversation last week," he answered.  
  
"Don't worry Will, "Rhiannon said lightly, "Just keep reminding yourself that it can't be worse than detention with Snape."  
  
"Yo.you're right Rhiannon," he told her nervously.  
  
~Professor Covington's Office, 6pm~  
  
Will gently pushed the already open portrait hole, "Hello?"  
  
"Mister Weasley, on time I see. Excellent," Covington said as she gestured Will to sit in the chair in front of her desk, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Will looked at the object that lay on the Professor's desk, "It's a chessboard, but I."  
  
She signaled him to stop and explained, "Yes, it is a chessboard. For your punishment tonight, you have to beat me at a game of chess then you may leave."  
  
"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Very observant Mister Weasley, if you win the first game then you may leave but if you lose then you must write me a one foot essay about the value of privacy and with each lose I will add one foot to the required length. Is that clear?"  
  
Will nodded his head, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then let the game begin," the professor said with a smile.  
  
Nine and a half games later, Will hunched exhaustedly over the edge of the desk and he attempted to plan his next move. "Knight to.. E2," he decided after much debate.  
  
"Bishop to E2," Covington ordered quickly, much to Will's frustration, "Concentrate Mister Weasley. Look at all your options. Plan, calculate, anticipate, then make your move."  
  
He stared hard at the board; suddenly he saw it. "Castle to B3," he ordered in a firm voice, though a hint of happiness filtered in.  
  
"Knight to B3," she told the piece.  
  
"Queen to B3, checkmate," he said in triumph.  
  
"Fantastic Mister Weasley. You have a nine foot essay on the value of privacy due Friday after class," she stated, "You may leave now, but don't tell your friends what happened tonight."  
  
"Yes Professor," Will yawned as he stepped out of the room, "Night Professor."  
  
"Goodnight Mister Weasley," she said, "Now what shall I do with Miss Malfoy?"  
  
~Next Morning, Great Hall~  
  
"Come on Will," Rhiannon asked, "What did you have to do? Fight a boggart? Capture some Cornish Pixies that she set free?"  
  
"Sorry, Rhi. I promised the professor that I wouldn't tell you what I had to do," he said as he helped himself to another plate of eggs and sausage.  
  
"Come on Will!" she whispered, "Covington will never..."  
  
Just then the post arrived and the same large barn owl landed in front of Rhiannon and deposited a letter on her plate.  
  
Miss Malfoy,  
  
You are to serve your detention this evening. You are expected to be present at 6 o'clock in my office. Do not be late and please stop pestering Mister Weasley.  
  
Professor Kay Covington  
  
"Crap," Rhiannon muttered as she slumped down in defeat onto the table.  
  
~Professor Covington's Office, 6pm~  
  
"Come in," called Covington.  
  
"Let's get it over with," Rhiannon grumbled as she stepped through the entranceway.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Miss Malfoy," the professor told her, "and you are not leaving here until you have learned that."  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, "so what do I have to do?"  
  
Kay Covington lifted a covered cage-like object onto her desk, "Well first I would like to introduce you to a friend on mine." She pulled off the cover, "Pip this is Miss Malfoy. Miss Malfoy this is Pip."  
  
"Your friend is a. a pixie?" Rhiannon asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Cornish Pixie to be exact," Covington recited, "M.O.M. Classification XXX. Electric blue in color, up to eight inches in height and very mischievous, the pixie delights in tricks and practical jokes of all descriptions. Although wingless, it can fly and has been known to seize unwary humans by the ears and deposit them at the top of tall trees and buildings. Pixies produce a high-pitched jabbering intelligible only to other pixies. They bear live young."  
  
Rhiannon just stared at her professor, "That sounds like a passage from a book."  
  
"Pixie on page 32 in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander to be exact," Professor Covington said, "Part of defense is to know about what you are defending yourself against."  
  
"Whatever," Rhiannon sighed, "So what's the Pippy Pixie for?"  
  
"Pip is here to administer your punishment," she answered.  
  
"That. thing," Rhiannon spat in disgust, "is in charge of me?"  
  
Covington smirked, everything was going exactly as she pictured it would, "That would be correct Miss Malfoy."  
  
"But. but. how? Why?" she stuttered madly.  
  
"You will find out the why later but for the how." the professor paused, "I want you to learn how to communicate with him and when you prove to me that you can I will allow you to leave."  
  
"That's impossible!" Rhiannon yelled, "You said it yourself that only Pixies can understand Pixies!"  
  
Pip let out a string of seemingly incomprehensible screeches to which Covington responded, "I know I know."  
  
Rhiannon stood there flabbergasted, "But how? I thought it was."  
  
"Impossible?' she questioned, "Nothing is impossible. You can accomplish anything as long as you try. Now Rhiannon, I have some work to do in my quarters. I shall return later tonight to check on your progress. Pip, she's all yours." With that said, Professor Covington left the pouting first year and the Pixie alone in her office.  
  
~Professor Kay Covington's Living Quarters~  
  
She lied. She had no work to do in her room. She just wanted an excuse to lie down for a bit. She needed to think about life at the moment. Had she made the right choice when she accepted Albus Dumbledore's offer? Coming to Hogwarts meant reliving the past and maybe, just maybe, finding out the truth. Of course that was much too much to think about at the moment. There was only one thing she wanted to think about, Harry Potter. He was famous, rich, handsome, brave, funny, kind, sweet, romantic and, to put it simply, just plain perfect. He was a dream catch for any single witch and he wanted her. Of all the women he could have, he chose her and she couldn't decided whether it was a good thing or if had just made the biggest mistake of his life. After all, he barely knew her.  
  
She sighed deeply and pushed thoughts of the green-eyed wizard to the back of her mind, "Now is not the time for such thoughts. I must remain focused. Of course." She rolled on to her stomach and opened the drawer to her nightstand and retrieved a small object. It was a shiny silver disk that was slightly bigger than her palm. On closer inspection a ring of vines, leaves and lilies were carved around the engraved message that lie in the center. She gently pressed its opening mechanism and watched as the lid popped open. Kay slowly lifted the lid all the way open and gazed into the mirror. Of course, it was no ordinary mirror. It was special. It was magical. Inside the cover was an inscription, "To my Love, A looking glass so that you may always watch over those you hold dear. Love, your Knight in Shining Armor." Sure it was very corny, to the point of laughable, but it was also sweet and kind of romantic. Covington didn't know who it was from, how she received it or if it was even hers to begin with.  
  
"Mirror Mirror in my hand," she recited, "show me the one I desire to see." A fog began to form within the mirror. Soon it began to twist and swirl till if formed a circle around a shadow. The fog lightened and with it the shadows became more visible and clearer. After several more second the bust of Harry Potter was visible. He seemed to be sleeping soundly in his bedroom. With a smile on her lips, Kay shut the mirror closed, placed it back in its spot and fell asleep.  
  
Nearly four hours later she awoke. Tired, she looked at her watch, upon seeing the time she dashed out of her room and returned to her office.  
  
~Professor Covington's Office~  
  
Quickly stepping through the portrait hole she came upon a site. Rhiannon sat there looking at the pixie as it did wild hand gestures and very slowly screeched. Every now and then she'd laugh or ask for Pip to explain more. Kay cleared her throat, "Ahem, I see everything is going well."  
  
Rhiannon quickly turned to face the door and smiled, "Yes, Pip was telling me a story about when he first met you. It is quite funny."  
  
"So how did you get to communicate with him?" Covington inquired.  
  
"Well, it was very hard at first. All I would concentrate on were the horrid sounds he was emitting, but then I realized he could understand English. I gestured to him as I talked hoping the he'd copy, which he did. So I can't speak Pixie but I can still talk to him because I can guess what he is trying to say," Rhiannon explained.  
  
"Excellent Miss Malfoy, that was very clever of you. You have a 6 foot essay about the value of privacy due on Friday after class. You are dismissed," the professor told her, "And do not tell Mister Potter what you did here."  
  
"Thank you Professor," she said, "and goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Miss Malfoy," Covington responded. After Rhiannon left, Kay turned her chair around and looked at the blue pixie, "so how was it?" She watched Pip as he screeched and shrieked. "That bad? Well, she is a Malfoy, so that was to be expected," she told him.  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"So what was it like?" Will asked as Rhiannon stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"I can't tell you," she said, "Thomas could hear."  
  
"No he won't. He's upstairs reading," he countered.  
  
"Alright then, but you have to tell me what you did first," she said as she plopped down onto the sofa.  
  
~Gryffindor First Years' Dormitory~  
  
Thomas sat on his bed with the curtains drawn and a nightlight on. He should have been working on his homework, but how could he study when he had his mum's diary?  
  
~The Diary~  
  
Weeks went by as I showed Harry the finer things of muggle life. a.k.a. shopping. His baggy close drove me insane! Dear God, they were like five sizes too big for him and he has had them for years! So, I had to get him new clothes. I just had to for the sake of my sanity. Well back to the main point of this part. To keep myself occupied during the summers, I started to clean up the backyard. Last year I planted, pruned and fixed up the border about the backyard. I had my dad and Sirius help with reconstructing the old, rundown gazebo. Magic can be a wonderful thing. I didn't have to lift a finger to rebuild that thing! So the border filled out and bloomed very nicely this season, but the area around the gazebo still remained unfinished. That's where Harry came in. An extra pair of hands good really speed up the process. For the next couple of weeks we worked. We painted the gazebo white and cleaned up the area. We planted new grass and flowers around the walkway and gazebo. I planned and chose colors carefully; light blues, lilacs, pinks, white and lilies of all colors. I had leafy vines climb the walls and fences to add more color. I had just one thing to do.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~Lupin Manor, Backyard~  
  
"Ok, all we have to do is to interlace these vines into the canopy of the gazebo," Kali sighed as she looked up at the gazebo.  
  
"Alright, how are you planning on doing it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll get up on thee gazebo's edge and walk around it and you ca make sure I don't fall and kill myself," she told him. She climbed onto the ledge. She began to weave the vines in and out of the openings around the gazebo. Weave, loop, step, weave, loop, step; she repeated the steps over and over again till she was nearly done. "How does that look?" she asked.  
  
"It looks good," Harry answered, though it was debatable whether he saw the vines or not.  
  
~Break From Flashback~  
  
Now, I've asked Harry when was the first time he began to like me more than just a friend and he has always told me the same thing. "It was when you fell."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I just have to." Kali reached for a loose vine when she stepped into a little puddle of water. With quidditch honed reflexes, Harry stepped up quickly and reached for the falling form of Kali Lupin. He had her. at least he thought he did. Her body collided with his and her momentum caused them both to fall to the ground. Harry landed hard on his back as Kali landed hard on top of him. She opened her eyes to find two emeralds eyes staring at her. "Are. are you alright, Harry?" she asked timidly.  
  
He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah." She parted her lips slightly and breathed in sharply. He leaned up and gently pulled her lips to meet his. The kiss was sweet but all too short.  
  
"We can't. I can't. This. this is just wrong," she muttered as she pulled away. She ran back into the house leaving a bewildered yet smiling Harry.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
After the kiss I just couldn't face him. I thought that the kiss should have never happened. It was wrong. It was insane! I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor for bloody sake! Of course, as you will find out later, that was the least of our problems. One week till school began, my dad and Sirius returned to take us to Diagon Alley. Of course Sirius was in dog form most of the time. Poor Snuffles. hahaha.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~Lupin Manor, Living Room~  
  
"Ready?" Remus Lupin asked the group around him.  
  
"As ever," Kali grumbled, "Do we have."  
  
"Yes, we are using Floo powder and yes you have to use it too," he sighed.  
  
"Then I am not going," she stated.  
  
"Kali Lillian Lupin, you are going even if I have to throw you into the fire myself. Now get up and get ready to go," Remus ordered sternly.  
  
"Fine!" Kali pouted. She knew that it was time to give up when her full name was used. She got up from the chair and grabbed a pinch of silvery powder from her father, "Diagon Alley!" She walked into the flames and disappeared.  
  
"She doesn't like traveling by Floo, does she?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, in fact she hates it. I don't know why though," the former professor sighed, "Well you're up Harry." He handed Harry a pinch of powder.  
  
"Diagon Alley," Harry shouted as he stepped into the flames and disappeared.  
  
~Leaky Cauldron~  
  
"Took you long enough," Kali snapped as she tapped her foot.  
  
"It has only been a minute since you left," Harry said as he dusted himself off, "why are you so snappy?"  
  
"I am not being snappy," she shouted.  
  
"Yes you are. Is it because of the Floo thing?" he asked.  
  
"Drop it Potter," she growled menacingly, "God where are they!"  
  
"Why don't I get us some butter beer," Harry said as he walked to the bar, leaving a fuming Kali near the fireplace.  
  
"Kali?" called a voice behind her.  
  
"Draco," she answered firmly, "shouldn't you be out cursing muggle borns or some other despicable act?"  
  
"Kali, you know I'm not," he began.  
  
"Save it Malfoy. I don't want to hear it. Just," she paused, "just leave me alone."  
  
"But Kali, you have to listen to me!" Draco said as he grabbed her wrist as forced her to face him.  
  
"You heard her Malfoy. Leave her alone," Harry said.  
  
"Stay out of it Potter," Draco snarled, "It's not any of your business."  
  
"Kali is my business and I think she asked you to leave her alone," he shouted.  
  
"Please Harry," Kali asked.  
  
"Oh I see how it is," Draco said as he dropped her wrist, "I wasn't good enough for you, so you hooked up with golden boy. You're just a money grubbing little." Kali smacked him before he could finish.  
  
"How dare you Draco Malfoy! How dare you insult me. Here I thought you were trying to redeem yourself, but all you are doing is making me hate you more. Get out of my sight Malfoy before I hex you till you can't even remember your own name," she growled, "And for the record, I am not dating Harry." Malfoy straightened his robes and, with what little dignity he had left, began to push through the crowd of onlookers.  
  
"Are you alright? If I had known," Harry trailed off.  
  
"I'm fine. Tell my dad and Snuffles that I'll buy all my things and meet all of you at the ice cream shop at two o'clock," she sighed.  
  
"I don't," he started.  
  
"Just tell him that ok?" Kali snapped as, she too, disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"What happened?" asked Remus as he and a black dog appeared out of the fireplace.  
  
~End of Flashback~ 


	16. Conversations

AN~ Thank you Myrrdin Emyrs (no dying lol), MissingDunno (Thanks), CityWitch110 (Thanks, long time no chat), WeasleyTwinLover1112 (thanx), Ice (Enjoy!), Sirius (I don't know what is up with Isabella), Moony Lover (hope you got my e-mail about your questions), CatalinaRose (Here ya go! The long awaited detention), and A friend (I'm sorry that the family histories confused you. You can e-mail so I can specificly explain what you are confused about. And if Thomas, Rhiannon and Will talked like the originals then they wouldn't be them. I know I don't talk like my parents)  
  
And if you have any questions just e-mail me (LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com) and I'll answer it ASAP And if you like 'The Diary' read some of my original poems, short stories or other fics.  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapters 1, 8 or 12 Also, I do not own the song "I Want You to Want Me"  
  
Q/A Time~ Now, I shall answer a question someone asked me about my fic. Q: "Why don't you include a teaser summary for the next chapter?" A: Well, that's because I have no idea what is going to happen! Lol I threw out the plot timeline a long ago. Now, I just write what I feel should happen.  
  
Quote Time~ "To my Love, A looking glass so that you may always watch over those you hold dear. Love, your Knight in Shining Armor." ~Engraved Message inside Covington's Mirror, Chapter 15  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 16*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Really? You can talk to Pixies? Wicked," Will said really fast.  
  
"Well not exactly talk I can understand Pip by guessing what he is gesturing about. But all in all it is pretty easy if you try," she told him, "So what was yours?"  
  
"I played chess," he answered.  
  
"That was it? I have to try and talk to a Pixie and you played a game?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"Ten games actually and I only won one! One!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you lose," she muttered, "Interesting."  
  
"I know," he commented.  
  
~The Diary~  
  
~Flashback, Diagon Alley~  
  
"I can't believe that lousy ferret had the audacity to. to think that Harry and I. That I would. AH!" Kali mumbled in frustration. She hefted her bags to Flourish & Blotts, the last store she had to go to. Ah, the back to school rush at its peak. The store was crowded as usual, children screaming, parents yelling and books flying. "Modern Magical History by Bathilda Bagshott, Hogwarts: A History, Guide to Advanced Transfiguration Revised Version, have, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk, Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, have, have, Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky. Why do I have to take Divinination! Stupid Dumbledore, just because I have one lousy, stinking vision doesn't mean I am a bloody seer!" Kali seethed. She pushed through the other customers and collected the books, "Now for some leisure reading."  
  
*Go back to the Divination section,* whispered a voice.  
  
*Oh no, not you again, I am still very angry at you. That little picture show that you held in my head hurt like hell and made everyone think that I am insane!* she thought.  
  
*I apologize but it was necessary,* replied Al.  
  
*Apology not accepted!* Kali thought back, *What's in the Divination section?*  
  
*You shall see when you get there,* he said.  
  
Kali walked back to the Divination aisle and sighed impatiently, *Now what?*  
  
*Find the green book. you'll know it when you find it,* he whispered.  
  
*Al? Al? Bloody hell. Ok, green book. green book.* she thought, *There must be dozens of green books! Know it when I find it my arse.* Kali continued to search in vain till she felt a pull. It was light and trivial, but it still pulled her somewhere. Passed one shelf, two, three, four; she searched for the source. Finally on the third stack, fourth to the top shelf she found it. a green book. It was rather thin and the cover looked worn with age. The book itself was deep emerald green with silver trim and markings that resembled a snake. Kali opened the book up and found nothing inside but blank sheets of yellowed parchment.  
  
*Take it,* Al coaxed. She held the book and stared at it for a moment longer. *Now young one,* he coaxed again.  
  
"Okay," Kali nodded and then placed the mysterious book at the top of her stack and headed to the cashier. She paid for the books, grabbed her bags and began to head out. "So Harry, where've you been all summer?" asked a masculine voice.  
  
"I was staying with Snuffles and Lupin," responded an all too familiar voice.  
  
She stopped and peeked past the stacks of books. There they were Ron Weasley, Know-it-All Granger and him, Harry Potter, not the Boy-who-Lived but the Boy-who Kissed-Her. She still remembered it; the fall, the landing, the stare and the kiss. It wasn't her first; Draco had the privilege of giving her that. Kissing Harry was different. He was timid, unsure, scared, but the kiss was filled with something she had never experienced before and it frightened her.  
  
"How was it?" Know-it-All asked.  
  
"I didn't get to see much of Snuffles and Lupin, but it was great," Harry said with a far off dreamy look, "I. I kind of met someone."  
  
"Who?" inquired Ron as he began to walk to another art of the store.  
  
"Kali Lupin," answered Harry as he followed, "She's wonderful! Smart, pretty, funny."  
  
"What about Cho?" Ron asked. Hermione promptly elbowed him afterwards.  
  
A shadow passed over Harry's face, "I. we. she is still mourning over Cedric probably." They were moving out of Kali's hearing range.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Harry. You did what you could," Hermione comforted as she poked Ron.  
  
"Yeah mate, there was nothing you could do, so don't beat yourself up about it," Ron said as he patted Harry on the back, "So what do you think of the Cannons this year?" After that comment the tensions lightened, Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione just sighed. Seeing that the interesting part of the conversation was over, she walked out of the store and into someone she wished she didn't.  
  
~End Diary~  
  
~Malfoy Manor~  
  
Draco awoke to the sound of tapping coming from his glass doors that led to the balcony. Seeing that his wife was not going to wake up, he threw the black silk covers aside, sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his grey eyes. Glancing at the clocks, which flashed 'Get up mail is here' and five am, "Who'd send me an owl this bloody earlier on a Saturday?" He walked to the doors and threw them open. A brown owl flew in and landed on the empty side of the bed. "I have nothing to give you so just go," he grumbled. The owl hooted once then left the way that it had come. He picked up the letter and recognized the handwriting on the envelope.  
  
"What is it Draco?" mumbled Ginny.  
  
"A letter from Rhiannon," he answered as he opened the envelope.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly very awake.  
  
"She addressed it to me so I am going to guess that it is not important," Draco said, "She probably just needs something to be sent to school."  
  
"Okay," she yawned as she went back to sleep.  
  
Draco took the letter out and scanned the contents. He frowned then retreated to his study. He sat down in his leather chair and reread the letter.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I hope everything is well at home. How is Mum? How is violet? I miss her dearly. And Nod, Dink and Wen? The house elves here at Hogwarts can never compare to them. Please tell everyone that I miss them. School is going well. I have received stellar marks on all my papers and tests. I've even heard rumors that some of the staff already think that I am a shoe-in for Head Girl! That hasn't happened since Aunt Hermione and Miranda came to Hogwarts. Of course they are also comparing me to Miranda. GAG! I hate it when they do that! Why does everyone have to do it? We are nothing alike! Anyways, Dad, I have some questions to ask of you. Why do you not talk about Mrs. Potter, Thomas's mum? I thought you were close to her. Why is it that no one talks about her? It's unfair to Thomas! He deserves to know the truth. What if it were different? What if it was Mum who died? Would you hide her from me and Miranda? Please, anything you could tell Thomas would be helpful. I love you.  
  
WW, Rhiannon  
  
He had to smile at how she signed. The double w was invented when she was just learning to talk. One day she wanted to say that she loved both Draco and Ginny a lot, but she didn't know how to. So she said 'I love you double double you.' It has been her trademark signature ever since she could write. Draco knew that he never had to worry about his youngest daughter. She was independent and headstrong with a good head on her shoulders, but Rhiannon was also too inquisitive for her own good. Long ago, Potter deemed that Kali was a taboo issue and, since then, no one talked about her.  
  
* Too bad, she was remarkable. Now, to betray Potter or not to betray Potter, that is the question,* Draco thought, *I owe my life to Kali. Perhaps its time Rhiannon learned how I fell for her mother.*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Two sixteen year olds, one boy and one girl, stand in a deserted corridor of Hogwarts as a faint melody played in the air. The boy seemed stricken from sadness while the girl had tears trails on her cheeks but wore a look of determination. They stared at each other with a silent intensity that made the very air crackle between them. The melody seemed to gain strength and was soon joined by a voice.  
  
I don't love you And as you can see We can never be  
  
Kali sung the final chords and paused, "Draco, I. I want you to stop loving me. There is someone who is waiting out there for you and she deserves to be loved by you." With that said Kali ran out of the hallway leaving Draco with a broken heart.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
*I was such a fool then,* he thought, *I kept throwing myself at her, even after her little solo. I never saw what was right in front of me. Thank God I eventually did.*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A stoic faced Draco pushed through the corridors not caring if he knocked someone down, till he actually did.  
  
"Ow!" squealed a voice, "Watch where going you prat!" Draco, being ever the gentleman, helped up the poor girl he trampled, not knowing that it was little Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled as he tried to run off.  
  
"No you don't Malfoy. Not till I have a word with you," Ginny said forcefully as she grabbed the sleeve of his robes, "Follow me." She led him to an empty classroom and he followed without complaint. "What's wrong Draco? You're usually not moping about like this. What has Kali made you become?" she asked.  
  
"She didn't. She just dumped me, danced a jig on my heart and run off with that damned Potter!" he yelled at her, "I'm. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that."  
  
"I know," she whispered back, "It's hard being in love with someone who loves someone else."  
  
"What are you talking about? Any guy who chooses another girl over you is bonkers if you ask me," he told her.  
  
"Well then I guess you're bonkers," she sighed.  
  
"What was that Gin?" Draco asked.  
  
I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me.  
  
After her impromptu song Ginny ran out of the room leaving Draco more confused than ever.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
*If Ginny didn't tell me, we would have never gotten together and I probably wouldn't be here now,* he thought to himself.  
  
"Now what to tell Rhiannon?" Draco sighed as he got out a piece of parchment and an eagle feather quill.  
  
~Professor Covington's Office, 9am~  
  
Thomas looked at the crumbled parchment in his hand.  
  
Mister Potter,  
  
Please report to my office at nine o'clock sharp on Saturday to serve you detention. And please bring all your school books, parchment rolls, quills and ink. Also please bring the other book, you know of which I speak of.  
  
Professor Kay Covington  
  
Thomas sighed and approached the portrait that led to her office.  
  
"Come in Mister Potter," Professor Covington called from her desk, "I see that you have made it here on time."  
  
"Yes Professor," Thomas replied.  
  
"Take a seat please. We have much to discuss before the punishment begins," she said, "How is the diary Mister Potter? Riveting I expect."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he answered unsurely, "I am enjoying it very much. I never expected anything like this, at least not about my mum."  
  
"That's great," Covington's voice dropped its usual friendly demeanor, "Give me the diary Mister Potter."  
  
"What? Why?" Thomas he asked in shock.  
  
"Because you cannot handle it," she tried to explain, "Your grades have been slipping tremendously. I have a list of all your past due assignments that you must complete." She handed the boy a scroll, "You need to write over forty feet of essays this week or else you could be suspended from Hogwarts."  
  
He glanced over the scroll and rolled it back up, "No, I won't."  
  
"You must. I demand you to give it to me, "she said and added as an after thought, "It's for your own good."  
  
"No, you can't make me!" Thomas yelled.  
  
"Please Thomas, your mother," Kay said.  
  
"Is not you. You can never replace her, even if you marry my dad. You can't order me around," he picked up his stuff and ran out.  
  
"I just wanted to help," she sighed as she slumped into her chair, "I promised I'd take care of you."  
  
~Corridor, Hogwarts~  
  
*How dare she!* he thought, *The diary is the only thing I have left of my mum. How else am I suppose to get information about her? It's not like my dad is going to owl me one day and start talking.*  
  
"Thomas?" asked a somewhat distant voice. Thomas froze and slowly turned around.  
  
*Bloody hell,* he thought before addressing the person standing before him, "Hi Dad."  
  
~Guest Room, Hogwarts~  
  
"How are you Thomas?" Harry Potter asked his son as he shifted his position on the sofa.  
  
"I'm well, and you?" Thomas responded politely.  
  
"Fine, how have you really been, son?" he asked in all seriousness, "I've been getting owls from your professors. They say you haven't been turning in your assignments. You're unresponsive to their inquiries. Kay said."  
  
"I don't care what she says," Thomas said through clenched teeth, "She isn't my mother."  
  
"Of course she isn't Kali," Harry told him, "Thomas, I'm sorry that you think I was trying to replace your mum. No one can replace her. I'll always love her."  
  
"Then why don't you talk about her?" he asked his father.  
  
"It's. it's difficult. Your mother's passing was very hard for me, for us. Especially after everything that had happened before then," the elder Potter said, "Thomas, I never meant to hide her from you, but things are going to change now." Harry handed Thomas a small piece of parchment.  
  
I hereby give Thomas Potter permission to leave Hogwarts for the day.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"What? Why can I leave?" Thomas asked, looking up his dad.  
  
"Well I am going to take you to see your mum," Harry replied with a sad smile, "And then we are going home for lunch."  
  
"Really? When do we leave?" he asked.  
  
"Right now," Harry said as he led Thomas out of the room. 


	17. Father and Son

[pic]AN~ Thank you Everyone who reviewed! And please join the Marauders' Daughters (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MauradersDaughters). the Yahoo! Group I Co-Own with Ice (The Destiny Series).  
  
And if you have any questions just e-mail me (LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com) and I'll answer it ASAP And if you like 'The Diary' read some of my original poems, short stories or other fics. Located on FanFiction.net under the pen name Phoenix SilverWind.  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapters 1, 8 or 12  
  
Q/A Time~ Now, I shall answer a question someone asked me about my fic.  
  
Q: Are deaths forever?  
  
A: Yes, there is no magic (spells and potions) that can bring back the dead. If there were then it would be black magic and reanimate the corpse into a zombie or sorts. The person would never come back.  
  
Quote Time~ *How dare she!* he thought. *The diary is the only thing I have left of my mum. How else am I suppose to get information about her? It's not like my dad is going to owl me one day and start talking.* "Thomas?" asked a somewhat distant voice. Thomas froze and slowly turned around. *Bloody hell,* he thought before addressing the person standing before him. "Hi Dad." ~The Diary Chapter 16  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 17*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
The bustle or lack of students during the beginning of the lunch hour was sluggish to say the least. They lazily made their way to their appropriate tables. Their hair all askew and their clothes all disheveled, it was amazing that they knew what was going on! It was amazing that they got up before noon, but that is not the point. The point is that one young student on the Gryffindor table did not look scruffy but that wasn't unusual for someone of her pride and family. Rhiannon Malfoy was fresh as a daisy and attentive while she ate lunch with Will. Her clothes were simple, just a skirt, sweater, knee-high socks and her shoes were clogs.  
  
"Where do you think Thomas is?" he asked her, "His detention can't have lasted this long, right?"  
  
"Could not have," Rhiannon corrected to which Will gave her a quizzical look, "the proper way to that sentence was 'His detention could not have lasted this long" and the answer to that question is that it could have lasted this long. Remember ours? Who knows what kind of punishment Covington gave Thomas. He was the ringleader after all."  
  
"But, if his detention is still in progress, the professor would let him out for a lunch break when she came to eat. Correct?" he nodded towards the head table where a tired DADA professor sat. She was mindlessly pushing food around her plate instead of eating it, but if she's here where is Thomas?  
  
~In the Car~  
  
They had walked from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and had taken the train back to London. The ride itself was uneventful, but it gave the last remaining Potters a chance to bond. They talk of school, pranks, quidditch, and a certain Potions Master that had a stick up his... but that isn't important. What is important is what thoughts were floating in the back of Thomas's mind. Was he really going to see his mum's grave after so long? Would he learn anything else? Would seeing it change anything? Would it change him? All these questions and more plagued his mind till he heard his father laugh. Even now, Thomas wondered about his father. Here he was driving a muggle automobile and singing to muggle oldies that were playing on the radio. The car was some new model of some company in Japan. Toyota. Why on earth would a wizard, and one of the most powerful ones at that, need a car? Thomas was bold enough to question him once and his only reply was.  
  
"Your mother liked to have one around. She always loved the muggle world. She'd always beg me to take her out on the town every weekend and of course we very well can't just apparate right in the middle of London some other unsuspecting muggle town. The Ministry would've had our heads! Though she did magic the cars to go a lot faster then they are suppose to which would've also sent the Ministry head-hunters after us," he'd say, "Of course I'd have liked to see one of the Ministry goons try to overpower your mum. she'd have had them crying back to their mothers before you could say 'Snape's a greasy git."  
  
The music was the same way. "Your mother got me into it. I think she fancied it in America and decided to bring it back with her. No I will not turn it off." Or something like that. Looking at his father, the man known as the Boy-who-Lived, Thomas could never understand him. Here he was tapping on the steer wheel to the beat of the sing playing on the radio and murdering it with his voice and he was the Wizarding world's hero? He was soooo normal. Growing up, Thomas knew that he was rich and well known. Thanks to the nosy Daily Prophet reporters. But, in general, he led a quiet childhood with two very best friends and a father who loved him. Harry always went to his son's after school activities, like junior quidditch leagues, always kept up to date with his schoolwork and everything else he could. He was still a busy man. Harry was always running from meeting to meeting, Auror meetings, parent- teacher conferences, and Hogwarts governors' meetings. He was even asked to be the new Minister of Magic once, after Cornelius Fudge gave into paranoia and stepped down, but he refused and the job went to none other than Percival Weasley. All in all, the Potters lived a happy normal life despite the fact that they were one of the most famous wizarding families in the world.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Thomas.  
  
"Almost," Harry replies with a sad smile.  
  
~Godric's Hollow Cemetery~  
  
The two Potters passed headstone after headstone till they reached one of the back corners of the cemetery, the Potter lot. There was another lot of the Potters but that was near the Potter Mansion but this small lot held more importance to Harry, Thomas, and the history books, because this lot held three graves belonging to legends, Lily, James and Kali Potter. There was a slight argument about Kali's placement in the lot but she finished it before she passed on.  
  
"I was never a Kensington, I never knew my grandfather's family and, though I am a Lupin, my place is with you Harry. I want to be buried as a Potter in Godric's Hollow," she told everyone towards the end. Everyone respected her wishes and no one argued.  
  
Harry stopped and whispered, "Here we are." Thomas looked down and read the inscription.  
  
Here Lies  
  
Kali Lillian Potter  
  
May 31, 1980~October 31, 2005  
  
Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Friend and Hero  
  
And Forever  
  
"I am going to see my parents, so you can have sometime to talk," Harry told him as he left.  
  
Thomas stared at the tombstone in a sort of awe. Here was his mother. "Hi Mum, I hope you are doing well wherever you are," then he paused as if thinking, "I. I'm reading you diary and trying to understand you but it's so hard." He ended the conversation there and laid his hand atop the stone gravestone.  
  
"Thomas? Why don't you say hello to you grandparents so I can have a moment with your mother," Harry said. Thomas nodded and walked over to where his dad once was. After Thomas had left, Harry knelt down beside the grave. "Allo Kali," he told her as his fingers caressed the inscription, "Thomas is a handful as always and. and I've kind of met someone. She reminds me of you sometimes, but she is no where near as wonderful as you were. God I miss you Lupin." He rested his forehead upon the cold stone letting a small tear trickle down his cheek.  
  
"Dad?" Thomas asked as he looked at his father, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Harry stood up and wiped the stray tear, "Yes, now how about we get some food? I'm starving!" Both men laughed a little as a cool breeze whipped about them and lifted the fallen leaves into the air.  
  
~Godric's Hollow, Potter Residence~  
  
After having dinner, Harry disappeared for a bit and left Thomas to watch television. When he returned he had two books with him.  
  
"Thomas, here is a scrapbook your Godmother made. It has some photos of your mum and some news clippings," Harry said as he handed a brown leather book to his son, "and this is a journal I guess that your mum wanted to give you when the 'time was right' and I suppose now is a good time." He handed him the second book. It was rather thin and the cover looked worn with age. The book itself was deep emerald green with silver trim and markings that resembled a snake. Thomas opened the book up and found nothing inside but blank sheets of yellowed parchment. He knew instantly what this book was. It was the same book that his mum found in Flourish & Blotts. It had to be.  
  
"Thanks Dad," he asked while attempting to contain his excitement. His dad smiled and ruffled his already messy hair  
  
"Now I have to take you back to Hogwarts or else McGonagall will have my hide," Harry laughed. He walked over to the fireplace and retrieved a pot that was on top of the mantle.  
  
"No, can't we take the train or something. Anything. Anything but but," Thomas said backing away.  
  
"I know you hate Floo powder as much as I do, but it's the fastest way to get back to Hogwarts," he said, "So you first or I'll prevent your Granddads from sending you any packages filled with pranks."  
  
Thomas grumbled as he crossed the room. He grabbed a pinch of powder and shouted, "Hogsmeade!"  
  
After he was sure that Thomas was gone, he took a pinch of powder, returned the jar to the mantle and shouted, "Hogsmeade!"  
  
~Back at Hogwarts~  
  
The carriage ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful to say the least and after saying their goodbyes, Thomas returned to Gryffindor Tower. He laid on his bed and thought of the last thing his dad said to him.  
  
"Now Thomas, I know that Kay. Professor Covington and you had a disagreement, but I think you should listen to her and do as she tells you. She is a professor and only wants to help you. I don't know what has been happening to you but do you really want to get expelled from Hogwarts?" he said.  
  
*Maybe I should give her the book I mean. Book! I haven't even looked at the books Dad gave me!* he thought as he grabbed the books. He already knew what the green one was so he went on to the scrapbook. He opened the cover to see a note from his Godmother.  
  
Dear Thomas,  
  
How have you been? I wouldn't know since YOU HAVEN'T SENT YOUR POOR GODMOTHER ANYTHING! Luckily, Rhiannon has been kind enough to tell me how you are. Call this an early Christmas gift, if you will. I thought you'd like to have an album of pictures of you, your mum and dad. I also included so other things that I thought you might find interesting. And please send me an owl sometime soon.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
*How could I have forgotten to send Ginny and Ron owls?* he berated himself, *It's because of the diary and you know it! Maybe Professor Covington is right. I have become obsessed with it.*  
  
He shook his head free of thoughts and began to flip through the book. The first half seemed to be all photos. There was one when they were dancing at a ball during their Hogwarts years, the two from the trophy room, one of them kissing outside and another one of the group just after graduation. Then there were a few pictures of his mum with people he didn't recognize. Under the photos, in Ginny's impeccably neat handwriting, was scrawled their names and Boston. He didn't know why his mum was in Boston, but he was sure that he'd find out soon. After the photos in Boston were the pictures that concerned Thomas the most. They were pictures with his mum and him. There was one just after he was born. His dad looked so happy and his mum looked so tired but happy all the same. There were some more of his family but then, just shortly after his birthday, they just stopped. completely. He flipped another few pages and found some news articles. There was one about her and his dad in the Teen Witch Weekly as one of the most talked about couples; 'Sorry Gals but the Boy-Who-Lived Found the Girl-He-Loves' or some other stupid title like it. Another one in the Daily Prophet about their wedding ('The Wedding of the Century') and his birth ('Potters Blessed with New Arrival'), but the last two disturbed him.  
  
New Threat: Are You Safe?  
  
February 7, 2005- St. Mungo's Hospital  
  
Medi-Wizards and Witches have discovered a new threat to us in the war against You-Know-Who. They are calling it the Lupin-Potter disease after the first and only known victim, Kali [Lupin] Potter, the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
During an attack by Death Eaters, Mrs. Potter, an Auror, collapsed in the mist of dueling for no apparent reason. If not for the bravery of Draco Malfoy, her partner and fellow Auror, she would not have lived through the battle. She was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital where doctors monitored her vitals for twenty-four hours.  
  
"After much testing, it is still not clear whether the affliction that the patient [Potter] suffers from is a natural biological disease or a curse or hex of some kind," stated Dr. Susan Bones, "I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
Kali Potter is now resting at home in her Godric's Hollow residence with her husband and son. It is unknown whether or not the disease is permanent or temporary.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, I'll be up, and fighting the good fight, in no time," replied an optimistic Potter when questioned about her health.  
  
Symptoms of the illness include fatigue, sluggishness and significant fluctuations in magical ability and energy. If you or anyone you know are suffering from these signs please go to your nearest Medi-Wizard or Witch immediately.  
  
*Mum was sick? Why didn't anyone tell me?* he thought as he moved on to the next article.  
  
Famous Auror Found Dead  
  
November 1, 2005- Godric's Hollow  
  
This morning the body of Kali Potter, age 25, was found atop a hill near her Godric's Hollow residence. Most will remember her as the 17 year old Tri-Wizard Dueling Champion, the 1998 Head Girl of Hogwarts or the lucky witch who won the heart of Harry Potter, but she has done much to help the world. She has served as an Auror for the American Department of Magic for two years and the British Ministry of Magic for the last five years. Her most notable achievements include; her part in defending Hogwarts in the attack of 1998, her assistance in the capture of Lucius Malfoy and the capture of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
According to the Official Ministry report, it is believed that Mrs. Potter was attempting to capture a Death Eater who has been making persistent threats towards the Potter family. It is not known how she was killed, but Aurors assigned to the case speculate that it was a trap set by the Dark Lord himself. With her condition, it was unlikely that she could fend off any attack.  
  
"She [Potter] was not only a remarkable Auror, but a loyal daughter, loving mother and wife and a great friend. I promise that the murderer will be captured and brought to justice," said Draco Malfoy; head Auror of the investigation and longtime friend.  
  
"Mrs. Lupin-Potter was a fine Slytherin and an excellent student. Too bad she mixed with the wrong sort," Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House.  
  
Kali will be missed by all witches and wizards throughout England. Our condolences go out to Harry Potter [husband, age 25], Thomas Potter [son, age 1], Remus Lupin [father, age 48], her friends and associates.  
  
*But I thought she. I thought she died during the final battle,* he thought, *This took place months before the final battle.*  
  
Too tired to think anymore, Thomas dressed for bed and fell asleep long before anyone else came up to the dormitory. 


	18. Secrets Revealed

[pic]AN~ Thank you Everyone who reviewed! And please join the Marauders' Daughters (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MauradersDaughters). The Yahoo! Group I Co-Own with Ice (The Destiny Series).  
  
And if you have any questions just e-mail me (LilSilverPhoenix@yahoo.com) and I'll answer it ASAP And if you like 'The Diary' read some of my original poems, short stories or other fics. Located on FanFiction.net under the pen name Phoenix SilverWind.  
  
Disclaimer~ See Chapters 1, 8 or 12  
  
Q/A Time~ Now, I shall answer a question someone asked me about my fic.  
  
Q: What is a plot bunny?  
  
A: It's an idea that hops along (like a rabbit) in an authors head till it is written. Quite an annoying little bugger.  
  
Quote Time~ "She [Potter] was not only a remarkable Auror, but a loyal daughter, loving mother and wife and a great friend. I promise that the murderer will be captured and brought to justice," said Draco Malfoy; head Auror of the investigation and longtime friend. ~The Diary Chapter 17  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 18*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 18*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning the decision was made. Thomas would give up his mother's diary until he could make up the work, but not before he read a bit more.  
  
~The Diary~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Kali asked flustered as she put some distance between herself and her former boyfriend.  
  
"I needed to buy my books. Why else would I be at Flourish & Blott's?" he asked.  
  
"To spy on me!" she accused as her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Spy on you?" Draco repeated, "Please not everything revolves around you oh conceited one."  
  
"Malfoy, stop patronizing me or I'll." her voice drifted off.  
  
Draco closed the distance between them till their faces were inches apart, "Or you'll what?"  
  
"I'll." she whispered but Draco silenced her with a kiss. Old flames began to spark as Kali melted back into his embrace. For a moment that is. "Or I'll do that!" she yelled after giving him a good smack in the face.  
  
"Come on Kali," he said with his signature smirk, "you can't say that you didn't enjoy it."  
  
"I did enjoy it but that is not the point Draco. The point is that we are through. I'll still be your friend but we are not dating anymore," she explained, "and it would be in the best interest of Slytherin House if both of its prefects got along."  
  
"You fancy him don't you?" Draco accused, "You like Harry Potter."  
  
"No I don't," Kali defended rather flustered, "I don't know why you'd think so. He is just a friend; someone to keep me company while I was alone in my manor."  
  
"Sure Kali," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You are so infuriating!" she hissed.  
  
"And you are quite stunning when you are mad," he complimented, "Your eyes kind of seem purple and you get these little red flecks in 'em."  
  
"AHHHH! I hate you," Kali seethed, "This means war Malfoy." After her declaration she left in a flurry of her Hogwarts robe and fall cloak.  
  
"Bring it on," he whispered as he entered the shop.  
  
~Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor~  
  
Kali arrived at the designated meeting spot ten minutes early, but she already saw Harry waving at her and inviting her to sit with him and his friends. She took the empty seat in between Harry and Ron and placed her parcels on the floor next to the chair. Florean Fortescue came to take her order, vanilla ice cream and orange sherbet.  
  
"Kali may I introduce my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry said as he gestured to each person, "Ron, Hermione this is Kali Lupin."  
  
"Pleasure," Hermione stated rather than greeted. Kali nodded in her direction.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ron greeted warmly as he shook her hand.  
  
"Actually we've met before. Remember? I was exiting the hospital wing and you were entering and we collided after the last eve. at the end of last term," she explained.  
  
~Mini-Flashback~ Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you," he said as he helped Kali up. "I'm fine," she said as she dusted herself off. "My name is Ron Weasley by the way," He said as he offered her his hand. "I know who wouldn't? You are a part of the infamous Gryffindor trio," Kali said as she shook his hand, "But I must be off and I am sure you are very worried about your friend, Harry." ~End Mini-Flashback~  
  
"Oh yeah, the pretty Slytherin," Ron said grinning madly while glancing at Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't know about the pretty part," Kali blushed, "but I am a Slytherin."  
  
"Why were you in the hospital wing?" Harry asked with concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, I." Kali suddenly became quiet and quite interested in her ice cream.  
  
"You were that girl who was screaming in the Slytherin stands weren't you," Hermione accused, "They say that you are a seer."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said in shock.  
  
"It's alright, Ron. Yes I was, but I am no seer," Kali answered flatly, "It was a fluke that I. that I saw what happened." She chanced a glace at Harry who wore a look of shock and, surprisingly, hurt.  
  
After Kali's answer the group fell into silence and any attempt at conversation was strained and failed. Soon Remus and Padfoot joined the group and speech returned to the table. After an hour goodbyes were said and they all departed; Ron to the burrow, Hermione home with her parents and everyone else went to Lupin Manor.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The next few days were difficult for Harry and I. He felt betrayed that I never told him about the vision and I was confused about, well, everything! I decided that it would be in my best interest if I kept myself occupied. That is where my book came in handy. I didn't know what I was getting into, but things would change and secrets would be revealed.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*It's just a stupid journal! There is nothing here but blank pages,* Kali thought as she quickly flipped through the book for the hundredth time. "Ow ow ow ow," Kali muttered as she began to suck on her finger. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, "I hate paper cuts!" She looked down at the book, it was flipping itself back to the beginning and the pages took an eerie glow. When it reached one of the first pages a spot on the side of the book began to glow, it was where she cut her finger. When the glowing stopped, words in a curvy, elegant handwriting began to appear.  
  
Welcome to the Book of Prophecy  
  
The words faded and new words began to form.  
  
By giving your blood you have proven your heritage And as a member, you have been granted The secrets of the Slytherin Clan  
  
"No," Kali whispered, "I can't! I can't be one of them." She knocked the book off her bed as she covered her ears while repeating 'I can't'.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, "Are you ok Kali? I was passing by when I heard something."  
  
She wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit, "I. I'm fine Harry. Just fine."  
  
"Are you sure? If you want something I could." Harry let the offer fade into silence.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Just knocked a book off the nightstand," Kali lied.  
  
"Ok, see you at dinner then," he said.  
  
"Wait, Harry," Kali said, "Please come in." The door creaked open and a mop of black hair peeked in. Kali smiled slightly then patted the bed space next to her. He cautiously walked over and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both announced in unison. Kali chuckled and motioned Harry to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry Kali," he began, "I had no right to get made at you for not telling me about the visions. It's you business, not mine."  
  
"No, it is your business Harry," Kali lamented, "I saw what happened. I know what happened better than anyone else. I should've told you, maybe then you wouldn't have had to bottle everything up."  
  
"I'm not bottling everything up," he defended.  
  
"You are too!" she yelled playfully.  
  
"Am not!" he pouted.  
  
Kali laughed, "You never talk about yourself."  
  
"What's to say?" he shrugged.  
  
Kali thought for a moment, "What was your childhood like?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he replied coldly, "I'm sure you already know anyways."  
  
"I know what other people think it was like. I don't know what you thought it was like," she told him before silence joined them.  
  
Kali was about to tell him that he didn't have to tell her but then he said something, "It was bad. Dudley and his best friend, Piers Polkiss, would always beat me up. My aunt and uncle were no better, though they were never physically abusive." Harry sighed and looked down at his hand. It was covered by Kali's as a sign of comfort and urging him to let it out. "I never heard a kind word from them. It was always 'do this do that. You're such a burden you ungrateful pest. Your parents were worthless just like you.' Basically, I felt like dirt."  
  
"You're not dirt or worthless," Kali consoled, "You're."  
  
"Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived," he said, "The hero of the Wizarding world."  
  
"Actually, I was going to say that you're just Harry; son of Lily and James Potter, godson of Sirius Black and Katherine Kensington-Lupin, best friend of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, arch nemesis of Draco Malfoy and star seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. You aren't worthless. If anything, they are the worthless ones with their holier-than-thou attitudes and prejudices."  
  
"You forgot something," Harry told her after her speech, "Friend of Kali Lupin."  
  
Kali smiled and gave his hand an assuring squeeze, "Yeah, I did forget that."  
  
"What about you? What was it like in the orphanage?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't spend all my time at the orphanage. I was adopted several times but every couple returned me like a defective television," she laughed, "The first time I showed signs of magic, I was living with this middle-aged couple. They liked to watch tv at night and they forced me to sit with them. The shows were horrible! Reality shows were their favorites, drove me up the bloody wall! One night I had finally had enough and asked if I could watch some cartoons or comedy shows. They yelled their heads off and I got so mad that I caused the television set to explode. Fantastic bit of pyrotechnics in my opinion, but they just yelled more. Thank god they returned me the next morning."  
  
"How can you laugh at something that sounded so bad?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"Two reasons; one, if I can't laugh then life would be no fun," she told him.  
  
"And what's number two?" he asked.  
  
She gave him a smirk, "Can't tell you. It's my secret."  
  
"Well, I still have a potions essay to finish," Harry said as he hopped of the bed, "See you at dinner."  
  
"Till then," Kali said as she watched him close the door behind himself, *Now what am I going to do about the book?*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to anyone. How would I even approach the subject? "Hi, my name is Kali and I am a Slytherin as in descended from Salazar Slytherin. Can you help me?" Who would help me? People would run from me. So I did the only thing I could. I read the book. Its thinness was very misleading because it was filled with information. After the introduction page was a sort of table of contents. I just had to point my wand to whichever section I wanted and it would appear on the blank pages. There was a section of personal writings from the family, spells, potions and of course a section of prophesies about our family made by Cassandra Slytherin, Salazar's youngest daughter. Ironic isn't it, her name being Cassandra and all, but back to the important thing. There was a family tree that recorded the births within the family and helped me discover my true lineage. My mother was not Katherine Kensington but Katherine Riddle. My grandmother, Kaitlyn, didn't want her. lover, I suppose would be the correct term, to know that he had fathered a child so she gave my mum her maiden name. You see my grandfather was. is quite evil. The majority of the Wizarding World is afraid to speak his name. Of course most of them don't even know that his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. They just call him Voldemort.  
  
~End Diary~  
  
Thomas closed the book. *He. she. they can't... can they?* he thought, *Impossible!* He fished out the book his father had given him and opened the old book to the middle. *Now I need something sharp,* he thought as he looked around his bed and nightstand. He couldn't find anything so he resorted to purposely giving himself a paper cut. After several failed attempts he finally got a bleeder. He let a few drops land on the paper before he began to nurse his finger. The same thing began to happen pages glowed and it began to flip itself to the beginning.  
  
Welcome to the Book of Prophecy  
  
The words faded and new words began to form.  
  
By giving your blood you have proven your heritage And as a member, you have been granted The secrets of the Slytherin Clan  
  
Thomas grabbed his wand and turned the page. He pointed at the words 'Family Tree' and flipped to the next page. It worked. He quickly flipped to the very end where he saw what he wanted.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle - Kaitlyn Kensington  
  
Katherine Kensington-Riddle - Remus Lupin  
  
Kali Lupin - Harry Potter  
  
Thomas Potter Kristina Potter It was true he was a Slytherin, but that was not the most shocking of discoveries. It was the name next to his. Who was Kristina Potter? And why was she on the same line as his? He had several options to choose from to find out. *One, I could ask Dad. No, he won't say anything. Two I could ask the granddads. No, they are just as bad as dad. Can't ask the Weasleys or the Malfoys. Dumbledore? No. Maybe I should wait. My mum has to mention it, right? Yes, she has to,* he thought, *But I have to give Covington the diary today. Wait Covington might know! Maybe I should try her first.*  
  
Happy with his plan, Thomas went to breakfast with his friends. They chatted and Thomas told them about seeing his mother. Soon afterwards he excused himself and went to go see Professor Covington.  
  
~Professor Covington's Office~  
  
"Come in come in," came her voice and a yawn. Thomas entered the room with the diary in hand. He strode purposefully to her desk and deposited the book on its top. Covington looked from the book to Thomas and back to the book again, "What is the meaning of this, Mister Potter?"  
  
"I've decided that you were right. I have to start paying more attention to my school work and not the diary," he answered her formally.  
  
"Did your father put you up to this?" she asked while staring him down.  
  
"No, he still doesn't know about the diary and I made the decision myself," Thomas replied.  
  
"You've made a very hard and a very mature decision, Mister Potter," she said as she put the diary in one of her desk drawers. She brought out a roll of parchment and handed it to her student, "Here you are Mister Potter, the scroll with your assignments. You forgot it yesterday morning."  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said as he looked down.  
  
"No need to feel ashamed Mister Potter. You had a right to be angry," she told him, "Now why don't you go off to a quiet area where you can get a start on those essays." She took a seat behind her desk and looked at the papers that laid scattered about, "You are still here Mister Potter."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he responded, "I have a question."  
  
"And what might it be?" she asked as she looked back at him.  
  
"Well," Thomas began, suddenly feeling scared, "I. I was wondering if you knew anything about Kristina."  
  
"I am impressed Mister Potter. I didn't think you could read that fast," she started before a realization hit her, "Of course if you had read that far you would have known about her." Thomas nodded his head. She continued, "I cannot tell you, for I am not even sure myself. All I can tell you is that you should read on. after you finish your assignments. Now run along Mister Potter."  
  
Thomas said as he left the office, "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Mister Potter," Kay said as she saw him leave.  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
After the talk with Professor Covington Thomas knew he had to get a start on the assignments right away, but first he'd have to get his stuff. He entered the common room and spotted his best friends sitting in a couple of comfy read chairs in the far corner.  
  
"Hi guys," Thomas greeted as he tried to hurry past them and into the stairway to the dormitories.  
  
"Thomas," Rhiannon exclaimed as she moved to block his path, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out with my dad," he replied emotionlessly.  
  
This time Will voiced a question, "Out with your dad? What did you do?"  
  
"I visited my mum," Thomas's voice cracked with suppressed emotions.  
  
"Oh," Will responded.  
  
"Where are you going," Rhi questioned as she followed Thomas up the stairs and into the first year boys' room.  
  
"To the library, I have some assignments to work on," he answered as he packed some rolls of parchment, books, quill and inkbottle into his rucksack.  
  
Will was about to speak when Rhiannon signaled him to stop, "Alright, I was just about to challenge Will here in a game of chess.  
  
"You are?" Will asked as he stared at his cousin.  
  
"Yes, remember?" Rhiannon coaxed.  
  
"Oh yeah," Will mumbled.  
  
"Well I have to go," Thomas said as he secured the flap of his bag and hefted it onto his shoulders, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Will responded.  
  
"Bye Tom," Rhiannon said, "Maybe later we could hang out."  
  
"Maybe," he muttered as he left.  
  
~Library, Several Hours Later~  
  
Thomas found a quiet spot in the back of the library and went to work on his essays and after several hours he needed a break. He reached into his bag and pulled out the Slytherin book and made it take him to the prophecy section. Towards the end middle of the book he found some interesting prophesies about a bird, a cub and a snake.  
  
Prophecy of the Bird, Cub and Snake  
  
Twisted and molded into what it is. The snake will rise to power not once but twice. The first defeat shall come from a cub. The second defeat from the cub and the light of a bird eternal. The snake, ever living, shall never die, merely change. Forever shall it be hunted by the cub and the bird and never will it live unhunted.  
  
*Now what does it mean? Obviously about Voldemort,* Thomas thought as he shut the book and continued with his studies, *Oh well, I'll think about it later. Can't be the first Potter to be suspended can I?* 


	19. The Return of Kali

~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 19*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*The Return of Kali*~  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Thomas, please hear me."  
  
"Mum?" asked a sleepy black haired boy.  
  
"Yes, it's me darling," she whispered as her ghostly hand stroked his forehead and hair.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A recreation of your room at home."  
  
"Mum, I'm so happy to see you," he told her as he laid a hand on her free one.  
  
"As am I."  
  
"Mum, are we really. are we really Slytherins?"  
  
"Yes, of course we are. Thomas, it is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"But aren't Slytherins supposed to be evil like Voldemort and Slytherin himself?"  
  
"Salazar was too stubborn and close-minded for his own good and Tom Marvolo Riddle, your great-grandfather, was just a scared, bitter, lonely boy. He made a bad decision, because he was angry at the world for causing him pain. He was an example of how our choices shape us. Your father was once like Voldemort; scared and lonely. Just imagine what could have happened. Your father, was different. He made his choice and saved the world countless times. Now, just imagine if your great-grandfather had made the same choice as your father. He could've been a family man, a ministry official."  
  
"You sound like you know."  
  
"Maybe I do," she looked at Thomas, "You have a question. ask it."  
  
"Who was Kristina?"  
  
Kali retracted her hands from Thomas, "Kristina Lillian-Rose Potter was your little sister. Your father named her; Kristina for my family and Lillian-Rose for his."  
  
"Wait a minute. she was my sister?"  
  
"She died, a long time ago. She was a victim of the war. Voldemort killed her to force your father to rejoin the war. He wanted a fight and that is what he got." Kali flickered once as her form slowly began to dissipate.  
  
"Do you have to leave again?" Thomas asked as Kali began to stroke the ridge of his nose.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"When will you be back?" he mumbled as his body relaxed and his eyelids drooped close.  
  
"Never," she whispered as she became nothing more than a spirit.  
  
At the mention of the word, never, Thomas bolted upright, "What? No you can't leave, Mum. Come back. I love you."  
  
"Goodbye Thomas Potter."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Thomas Potter sat up and wiped the sweat on his brow with the edge of his sheet. His breathing was rapid with short intakes of breath. He closed his eyes remembering what had just happened. He shortly calmed down but one thought kept plaguing him, *She called me by my full name.* He dressed quietly and quickly walked out of the tower. *I have to get that diary back soon.*  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room, sometime later~  
  
Trotting down the stairs, a knackered Will Weasley attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Why'd you have to wake me up for Rhi? It's nine in the bloody morning."  
  
"Oh stop complaining you lazy git. My dad sent his reply."  
  
"Reply to what?"  
  
"My letter of course," Rhiannon answered, "The one talking about Thomas's mother."  
  
"Oh, that one. Wait a tick. what if Thomas hears you?" Will asked in hushed whispers.  
  
"He won't," Rhiannon sighed seeing Will's confusion, "Because he isn't here."  
  
"But what if he wakes up and comes down here?"  
  
"Geez, you are daft Will. Go up to your room and check his bed." Will spun on his heel and climbed the stairs to the First Year Boy's dormitory. Rhiannon tapped her foot while she waited.  
  
"He's gone!" Will exclaimed as he rushed back to the common room.  
  
"Duh, I saw him leave the tower just before I went and got you. I suspect he went to the library again to work on whatever he is doing."  
  
"Do you think it has to do with that black book he carries all the time?"  
  
"I don't know Will, but I don't think so."  
  
"What about the other book? You know the green one he was looking at yesterday when we were spying on him."  
  
"I dunno! That book was just a bunch of blank pages. like a journal, but it looked like he was actually reading it. It's all so confusing."  
  
"I know Rhi. What about the letter?"  
  
"Did you know that Mrs. Potter was a Slytherin? The original princess of Slytherin in fact and she dated my dad for awhile when they were still in school. Not to mention she dumped him and made it possible for my dad to see my mum in a new light."  
  
"Wow, a Slytherin?"  
  
"Yup, a shock isn't it?"  
  
"You can say that again. do you think Thomas knows?"  
  
"I don't know," Rhiannon sighed, "I don't know."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We wait. It's all we can do."  
  
~Hogwarts Library~  
  
After hours of working and all the work he did yesterday, he was over halfway done. He was the son of a Head Girl and a Head Boy after all. Thomas had finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay first. Seven pages about werewolves? It had been the easiest! He had it done in less than an hour. Next he tackled Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. All that was left was a thirteen foot essay for Potions class. Curse Snape! Thomas stretched his arms and legs. *Study break, need a study break,* he thought. He grabbed the little green book and flipped it open to the contents page. *What to read?* As if on cue, the words disappeared and revealed others.  
  
"What are you looking for?" it now read as plain as day.  
  
Thomas grabbed his quill and wrote, "I don't know."  
  
"Would you like to bring up the results of the last search performed?"  
  
"Sure," he scribbled.  
  
"Search: Rydia Slytherin (965AD-983AD), eldest daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Results: Spring of 996AD by Cassandra Slytherin, youngest daughter of Salazar Slytherin Spring of 996AD by Cassandra Slytherin, youngest daughter of Salazar Slytherin Spring of 1008AD by Cassandra Slytherin, youngest daughter of Salazar Slytherin August 2005AD by Kali Lupin, only child of Katherine Kensington-Lupin"  
  
"Go to the oldest entry then," Thomas wrote. The pages hummed a bit as the book worked its magic. When the gentle buzzing quieted he turned the page and there was the first reference of Rydia.  
  
"In the year of our Lord 996 I, Cassandra, have met with great sorrow. Upon this dreary gray morn the sky opened and cried, my sister's soul departed this world and ascended to heaven. My father grieves with anger, hate and bitterness. Rydia was ever the most cherished of us. He blames the death on Edward Gryffindor son of Lord Gryffindor, a co-founder of Hogwarts School. I can tell from Edward's demeanor that he too mourns for my sister though I do not know why. I did not know they knew each other well during their childhood. I suppose they must have met in school at one time. I must talk to Edward. I must know why my sister threw herself off the highest tower.  
  
In the year of our Lord 996 I have talked with Edward today. He has confirmed my suspicions about Rydia's death. It was a lover's quarrel! I remember Rydia talking about being in love with a dashing wizard, but I never suspected the wizard to be the only son and heir of Lord Godric Gryffindor, Father's most hated rival. I am afraid that Rydia's death will become a catalyst in the ongoing feud and cause a greater rift amongst the founders and force my father and I to leave the school. I do not want to leave. It is the only thing I have left. My visions are getting worse. With Rydia gone and Father's bitterness growing; attending magic classes with Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw is all I have left to keep me sane. Alas, I have strayed from my original intent. According to Edward it was Rydia's decision to jump from the tower. He could do nothing more than watch her fall. By the time he had finished his retelling, he was crying openly. Is love really worth all the pain?  
  
In the year of our Lord 1008 Lord Edward Gryffindor is dead. He was only thirty-three years of age. He leaves this world leaving a young heir, little William, far too young to be without a father. I cannot understand how he could leave him. I could never bear to leave my children. I feel sorry for his wife, the Lady Meredith. To always be second in Edward's heart; never surpassing the memory of a dead woman. I believe Edward died so that he may rejoin Rydia in the afterlife. I hope that they may have finally found peace, though I foresee that their journey is far from over.  
  
August 2005 I think often of Rydia now, especially since my wedding day approaches. Ten years ago she touched my life in a way I will never forget. I know somewhere Edward and Rydia are happy for Harry and I. The houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin are going to finally become united, just as they should have been. Hopefully we shall have better luck then our predecessors. rest their souls."  
  
Thomas closed the book and turned to his essays again; more determined then ever. He needed to know more. He needed the diary.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Hello Harry," whispered the wispy voice in the familiar void.  
  
"Kali? Why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
She appeared before him in her sweats and smirked. "Not happy to see me again Potter?"  
  
"No, it's not like that Kali. It's just that if you are still here then you aren't happy."  
  
"I'm not Harry, something is wrong. I. I don't know why or how but something. shifted."  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm vanishing Harry. fading. disappearing. I'm not supposed to be here."  
  
"Where are you supposed to be?"  
  
Her ghostly form began to pace, attempting to jog her memory. "I don't remember exactly. I was fighting. dueling. I was so mad. Kristina. I don't remember who I was attacking, but I think I was winning. then there was a flash. and. and I was here."  
  
"Where Kali?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I use to know but I. forgot." Her form flickered. "Harry, I don't know when and if I can see you again. So this is goodbye, Potter."  
  
"No, you can't leave," he stretched out to grab her wrist but his hand met no resistance. Collecting his thoughts again, he continued to plead, "You can't go. and you can't disappear. Ghosts can't just disappear. The only way for a ghost to pass on is if they complete their unfinished business but they can't. It's impossible."  
  
A deep, unearthly laugh erupted from the specter, "I am not a ghost Harry Potter. Have you truly forgotten everything? Have you tricked yourself along with everyone else into thinking she was dead? Was the truth too much for you to bear? Was it easier to believe a lie? You know her fate. You know the path she chose. You know what she became. Do not disillusion yourself again Harry Potter. Goodbye."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
His eyes snapped open as he sat up. He sucked in breath after breath. Gasping for air as he sat there, just sat there. *Was it true?* he thought, *Was it all a lie?* He threw the covers aside and strode to the closet. He searched through dusty boxes of memories long packed away for a decade. His search ended as his hand grazed a small white box. He took it down from the ledge and brought it to the bed. He ran his hand over the top the box, sending dust into the air. Slowly, and unsurely, he removed the lid of the box and tossed it aside. He pushed the faded satin out of the way and there laid a silver pocket watch surrounded by white. The cover was engraved with a wreath of lilies and a proud stag in the center. Harry's fingers gingerly wrapped around the object and flipped it open with a quick flick of his wrist. On the back of the cover piece there was an engraving with silver roses, their flower. In the center was inscribed a message,  
  
Harry James Potter, You are my best friend, lover and soul mate. On this very special day, we become more than we can ever be alone. I'll love you always and forever. Kali Lillian Potter  
  
Reading the inscription caused Harry's eyes to water. The watch was a gift from his beloved Kali on their wedding day.  
  
~Flashback, Harry Potter's House~  
  
"Kali why are you waking me up? It's before noon," he grumbled as his fiancée shook him awake.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked as she crouched on the bed next to him.  
  
"August 15th 2003?"  
  
"Good job Harry. Do you know what that means?" She began running her index finger over bridge of his nose, making him more relaxed.  
  
"I dunno," he mumbled, almost falling asleep.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry," Kali repeated over and over, "In about twenty- seven hours we'll be getting married."  
  
"Oh that's right. Why do you have to wake me up?"  
  
"God, you're dense," she said lightly as she stopped stroking his nose, "In three hours I have to be out of the house and we can't see each other for twenty-four hours. It's tradition."  
  
"Screw tradition."  
  
"I don't think so. at least not yet Potter. Oh!" She jumped out of the bed, causing Harry to sit up, and ran to her things and retrieved a small white box. She climbed back onto her spot and thrust it into his hands, "Here, it's your present, but don't open it now. Wait till you get really nervous just before the ceremony starts."  
  
He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "What makes you think that I'll get nervous?"  
  
"Well maybe it is because I am a seer or maybe it is because I know you Potter."  
  
"Well then," he said as he reached under the bed and retrieved her present, "heed your own advice. Now, let's make the most of the two hours and thirty-five minutes we have left."  
  
~Flashback, Hogwarts Antechamber in the back of the Great Hall~  
  
Running a hand through his unruly black hair again, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the fearless Auror was nervous.  
  
"Harry sit down!" Ron laughed, "Or you'll run yourself into the ground with all this pacing."  
  
"Yeah, Potter. What are you nervous about?" mocked Draco from his comfy spot on the couch, "Afraid that Kali has finally realized that she is too good for the likes of you?"  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy."  
  
"Make me Weasley."  
  
"Enough, both of you!" yelled Sirius, "Ron, Draco. out now." Hanging their head low, the young men ushered out leaving the ex-convict and his godson alone. "Harry, sit down. You're worse than James."  
  
"I. I can't. What if Malfoy was right? Kali deserves better," he sighed, "She doesn't deserve to be targeted just because she is my wife. She deserves to live a long life. free of Voldemort and this bloody war."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do," Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, "more than anything."  
  
"She deserves to be loved Harry; as do you," Sirius sighed, "She loves you. You can see it in her eyes every time she sees you or says your name."  
  
"I know Sirius, I know."  
  
"Then let her decide whether a life with you is better than one without you." Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew Kali's present, still wrapped. "I'll leave you alone." Sirius walked out of the room and left Harry alone. Exhaling deeply, Harry opened the box.  
  
~Flashback, Hogwarts Great Hall~  
  
Harry stood on the elevated floor where the staff table once was. Now it was serving as an Alter for the long awaited marriage of Harry Potter and Kali Lupin. He fidgeted as the seconds dragged on.  
  
Ron placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Steady mate." Harry nodded, acknowledging the encouragement. "You're a lucky man Harry, but if you hurt her. I and a lot of people will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"I know," Harry answered, "and I'd be first." The first chords of the Bridal March played and the sea of people stood upright. Harry smiled at the two empty seats in front, reserved for his parents but, as all heads turned to the opening doors, Harry had only one thing on his mind. The most beautiful girl in the world was walking down the aisle with her proud father at her arm. A vision in white with stargazer lilies and sterling roses, she was walking down to meet him at the Alter where they will say their vows and become something greater than themselves. They were becoming one with each other. His green eyes could only see her blue. She was perfect. Everything was perfect, just for one moment.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"You still are the most beautiful girl in the world Kali," he whispered to the watch. A tear slid down his cheek and splattered upon the face of the watch. It read around the rim just like the Weasley's grandfather clock; home, school, work, traveling, lost, hospital, prison, sleeping, mortal peril, you don't want to know and dead. Kali's hand was currently pointing to lost. 


	20. Just the Beginning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 20: Just the Beginning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Godric's Hollow, Potter Residence, Basement~  
  
"Potter you better have a damn good reason to call me on a Sunday. Ginny is furious."  
  
"Shut up and sit down ferret boy."  
  
"Watch it Weasley."  
  
Seemingly unobservant of the disgruntled Malfoy Harry looked up at the assembled group around the table in his basement and one of the many meeting rooms for the Order of the Phoenix. "Everyone here? Figg? Dumbledore? Black? Lupin? Davies? Weasley? Malfoy?"  
  
"Everyone's here Potter. Now get on with it already."  
  
Harry glared at the smug faced blonde man, but continued. "I don't have much to say; only that we must find her."  
  
Sirius Black spoke the question on everyone's mind, "Find who?"  
  
Mechanically Harry reached into his pocket and flipped open his watch. He stared down at the face of the pocket watch for a moment then laid it on the table and slid it towards his godfather. Sirius stared at the watch and looked back up at Harry in disbelief. The other members just looked between Potter and Black in curiosity. "Her, we have to find her."  
  
"Bloody hell," Black said as he handed the watch to Remus Lupin who was sitting to his left.  
  
"Oh dear Merlin," the old werewolf sobbed. He handed the watch to the next person as he wiped the free flowing tears from his weary eyes.  
  
The watch went from person; turning confusion to shock in its path. Finally, it reached Kali Potter's former field partner, Draco Malfoy. "How Potter?" he whispered tonelessly.  
  
"I don't know, but that watch can't lie. Kali saw to that."  
  
In a flash Draco had lifted from his seat and pinned Harry to the wall, hard. "Why the hell haven't you checked this before? WHY!"  
  
"Malfoy! Back off!" yelled Roger Davies. By now the whole Order was standing, watching the two men.  
  
While Draco was yelling at him, Harry had kept his eyes closed. He deserved this. "I. I don't know why. I. it should have been the first thing I did."  
  
Draco banged him against the cement wall again. "Well, why didn't you Potter?"  
  
"I can't remember," he whispered. He opened his eyes. The emerald green shimmered in tear filled eyes as he stared intently at the other man. Malfoy released his grip on Harry's shirt and the raven-haired man slid down the wall till he sat on the floor staring blankly ahead of him. "I packed it away after Kali died so I wouldn't have to be reminded about it. I wouldn't have even checked it till now if it weren't for that blasted spirit. It. it looked so much like Kali that I believed it was her. I was so stupid," he whispered as he, himself, was shattered.  
  
"Spirit?" Albus Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"I've seen it too, in my dreams," confessed Lupin.  
  
The room went quiet again as Draco cast a look of disgust and almost pity at the crumpled form of the Boy-Who-Lived. "If you need me I will be in Malfoy Manor." He gathered his cloak and walked out of the room and apparated as soon as he could.  
  
The room remained silent as all members were lost in thought. Only Remus voiced his. "My little girl's alive."  
  
~Professor Covington's Office, one week later~  
  
"Come in," Kay called from her mound of papers, "Ah, Mister Potter is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"I've finished the assignments, all forty feet." Thomas deposited the scrolls on her desk.  
  
"All forty in less than a week? Impressive Mister Potter, most impressive." She reached into the drawer of her desk and withdrew a familiar black book. "I believe this is yours now, according to the deal we made one week ago." Thomas reached for the book but she pulled it just out of his grasp. "Try not to fall behind in class this time Mister Potter. I doubt I will be able to work out a deal with the rest of the staff again."  
  
"Yes Professor." He grabbed the book and walked out with a "Bye Professor" as he stepped over the threshold of her office.  
  
"Goodbye Mister Potter," she sighed as she tackled her paper work again.  
  
~Gryffindor Tower, First Year Boys' Dormitory~  
  
Closing out the rest of the world with his velvet scarlet curtains, he cracked open the diary and read. Something he had been waiting a week to do.  
  
~The Diary~  
  
We left for Hogwarts as usual and classes began on September 1st as they always have. The O.W.L.S. was this year so classes were infinitely harder. Know-it-All was ecstatic, the loser. I, though begrudgingly, did all of my work to keep up or even surpass her. Harry and I kept in contact, but only through letters. Our houses would never let the barriers be crossed, even for the hero and the outcast. Winter arrived quickly and Professor Sara Hutchinson, the DADA instructor, suggested a Holiday Ball to lighten the spirits. What she really meant was 'take our minds off of Voldemort.' No date for me. Everyone paired up as soon as the announcement sounded. Draco asked Blaise, I didn't care but he tried to make me. It was nearly the day of the ball when a rather good looking, red headed Gryffindor asked me.  
  
~Flashback, Balcony in Hogwarts~  
  
Two teens were leaning on the banister while gazing up at the inky blue sky littered with twinkling stars. The red haired boy was dressed in his brand new royal blue dress robe, an early birthday present from Fred and George. The girl with brown curls piled atop her head wore a form fitting silver velvet dress robe that flared at the hip and lightly grazed the floor and it shimmered blue when she moved. Her long sleeves ended at her slender wrists and flared at the bottom, much like the styles in the renaissance. The boy turned to his date and smiled as the girl looked up at him.  
  
"What are you smiling at Mister Weasley?"  
  
"My beautiful date, Lady Lupin." He bowed.  
  
"Charmer," she laughed as she rolled her eyes, "and might I add that you are very handsome tonight Mister Weasley. The blue matches your eyes fantastically."  
  
He laughed with her. "You really are beautiful Kali. I can see why Harry is so in love with you."  
  
"Not Harry Potter again. We are just friends, nothing more."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Ron or should I say Ron 'I'm in love with Hermione Granger' Weasley? Come to think of it. why did you ask me? Why didn't you ask Granger?"  
  
"Why not? You are beautiful, smart, funny."  
  
"Drop the flattery and get back to Hermione."  
  
"Alright, alright. Well, I do like Hermione, but I don't think she likes me. I think she likes Harry," he sighed.  
  
"Didn't they go to the ball together?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. He doesn't like her that way. He is definitely in love with you."  
  
"No he isn't! We are just friends."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Ye." Kali paused as if in thought. "Since when have you been so bloody insightful?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "When one of your best friends is a famous hero who is as daft as a flobberworm and tries to hide behind a wall to push people away and the other is a genius but hides behind books. you have to be somewhat perceptive."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"So what is going on between you and Harry?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me about you and Hermione first."  
  
"Sounds fair. Hermione is bloody brilliant and beautiful too! Oh, and wicked funny. She is perfect," he said dreamily, "When she reads a book her eyes get squinty and her nose scrunches up when she gets to a difficult part."  
  
"Wow, you sound like you really like her," Kali sighed.  
  
"More then anything."  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come around eventually and you'll be inviting me to your wedding where you will STILL be trying to set me up with Harry Potter."  
  
"You know that you and Harry make a good couple. Just listen for a second before telling me off." Kali nodded, signaling for him to go on. "Kali, you're strong. You can support him when he needs it."  
  
"Well that's good for him."  
  
"Not done yet. Harry's selfless and you need someone to take care of you as much as he does. You are perfect for each other."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, nothing will ever happen between Harry and I. We are just friends. It's getting late Ron and we've been out here for awhile now. You should probably go back to the dance before they send a search party for you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be down shortly. I just want some fresh air for a bit longer. Now you should leave."  
  
"But."  
  
"Unlike you, I don't have a giant target painted on my back."  
  
Ron nodded before heading back into the empty classroom, down the stairs and back to the Great Hall where the ball was still going on. Kali stayed outside, silently thanking whoever put up the warming charms on the stone balcony. Finally she turned around and headed back to the ball. But, she wouldn't make it back. She closed the classroom door just as a large hand covered her mouth and jerked her away from the door.  
  
~End Flashback and Diary~  
  
"Thomas? Rhiannon and I would like to have a word with you," called the familiar voice of Will Weasley.  
  
"Can't this wait?" Thomas asked as he shut his book shut and opened his drapes.  
  
"No, it can't Thomas," Rhiannon said forcefully.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" He was standing now.  
  
Rhiannon closed and locked the door behind her. "Thomas, we are friends right?"  
  
"Of course, you and Will are my best friends."  
  
"Please sit down Thomas."  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Do what Rhiannon told you to do."  
  
"Why are you lying to us Thomas?" she asked, her voice breaking, "Why are you keeping secrets? We're your best friends for Merlin's sake! You're supposed to be able to tell us everything!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! This is none of yours or Will's business so stop trying to pull a Marauder on me!"  
  
"Thomas, we aren't trying to Marauder you. So let's just calm." Will interjected, attempting to be the voice of reason.  
  
"Yeah and I'm so sure that Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail just wanted to have a friendly chat with my granddad, but he just blurted out that he was a werewolf for no reason!"  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"Potter, you're right. We are acting like the Marauders but we have a good reason, just like they did. We are concerned about your safety. We know that you are keeping a secret," Rhiannon stated, "We know it has to do with that black book and maybe the green one too. Tom, we just want to help you. We don't want to wait on the sidelines anymore while you fail your classes."  
  
The tension filled the air as the three friends remained silent and motionless. Till one spoke up, "You know that is the first time you've called me Tom in a while."  
  
"Yeah," Rhiannon sighed.  
  
"I like it," he told them and the tension melted.  
  
~Marauders' Room~  
  
After their fight, the trio brought out the Marauders' map and went to their secret room for some privacy. They were all lounging on plush sapphire blue armchairs.  
  
"So, if I may summarize." Thomas nodded his approval. "Covington gave you a book which turned out to be your mum's diary. Then she took it away because you began to fail in all your classes but she gave it back because you handed in extra credit essays. Then there is this green book your dad gave you. The book is the Book of Prophecies for the Slytherin family, which you are a part of. Not to mention that you are also a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, but we kind of already knew that."  
  
"In a pumpkin seed," Thomas said nonchalantly.  
  
"You forgot about the sister."  
  
"Thank you Rhi. I totally forgot about that. You had a sister, Thomas. And here we were excited about finding out your mum was a Slytherin and dated Uncle Draco."  
  
"You say that with such disgust Weasley." Thomas and Will just busted out laughing, much to Rhiannon's annoyance that is till she joined in. "So, now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Ask my friends for help."  
  
"You can count on me mate," Will said as he patted Thomas on the back.  
  
"Same here," Rhiannon agreed, "When do we start?"  
  
"Well Rhi, you have the best speaking voice. Here." Thomas handed the diary to the girl.  
  
"Are you sure Tom? It's your mum's diary and all. You should read it." She tried to hand the book back but he declined.  
  
"No, you should read it."  
  
"Alright, everyone comfy?" She cracked open the book as she snuggled into the blue chair.  
  
~The Diary~  
  
I remained unconscious for the remainder of Christmas holiday. The New Year was rung in without me and without my dad. He remained my constant companion while I slept. Draco, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Uncle Sirius, and Professor Hutchinson all visited me according to Madam Pomfrey. She said that it was dinner time and that Dumbledore forced my dad to eat in the Great Hall. That is why no one was here when I awoke. She also told me that I should stay in bed for another week. I don't think so. I had to see my dad. I threw on a spare green robe from the closet. It was too big, but it covered my hospital pajamas. I walked through the big oak doors and walked down the carpet straight to the head table. A wave of silence followed me in my wake. My dad froze at the sight of me. I am sure I still looked horrendous; pale as death, sallow as Snape and as exhausted as he was after the full moon. It didn't help that the full moon was near. I always felt weaker then. Not by much but I always was sick by a full moon. I suppose it is just werewolf genetics. When I reached the head table, my dad ran to me and hugged me like he never wanted to let go again. He finally let go when Dumbledore began to usher us to the antechamber in the back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Dear Merlin Kali, you had me so cared. I was beginning think I'd never get my little girl back."  
  
"I'm fine dad."  
  
"Are you sure Miss Lupin?" asked Dumbledore as he looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. Kali nodded her response. "Good, can you please tell me what happened to you that night?"  
  
"Albus, she just woke up! She is much too weak to relive."  
  
Kali placed a hand on his arm. "I'm fine dad. May I sit please?" Albus gestured to a red armchair and she sat down. I was in one of the empty classrooms on the second floor. Ron and I had been talking on the balcony there. I told him to go back to the party before Know-it-All, I mean Miss Granger, got angry at me. After he left I stayed there for ten or so minutes. When I exited the classroom, I turned around to close the door when a hand covered my mouth and an arm went around my waist. I was scared. I stomped down on his foot and he let me go. I ran, but they caught up and. and one of them tackled me to the ground and flipped me over onto my back."  
  
"Who was it Miss Lupin?"  
  
"Goyle, sir. Gregory Goyle was on top of me. I tried to struggle free, but he was just too strong. He picked me up as if I were a rag doll and shoved me against a wall. Vincent Crabbe was there by then. Goyle let go of me but they surrounded me. That's when they began to hit me. They kept telling me that I was filth, dirt, mudblood lover, Gryffindors' whore and werewolf scum." Kali glanced up at her father for a second who had rested his hands on her shoulders. "After a few punches I kicked Goyle and made a dash for it. I ran toward the stairs, but Crabbe got me. He spun me around and told me that I wasn't going to get away that easily. I tried hitting him and pushing him away, but nothing worked, until my last push. He let go. I couldn't stop myself and I fell down the stairs; then everything went black."  
  
"This is an outrage Albus. Those boys need to be suspended. We cannot have some other child beaten like Kali was."  
  
"Remus, I assure you that."  
  
"Stop it. We can't suspend them yet."  
  
"What? Why not?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle are stupid. They are lackeys, nothing more. They wouldn't do anything unless ordered to."  
  
"Do you have any suspicions Miss Lupin?"  
  
"I do, but I have no proof. Give me one week and I'll find out who it was."  
  
"Very well Miss Lupin. You have one week. Now, you must be hungry, join your housemates for dinner."  
  
"Yes, thank you Professor."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I left the room but after I closed the door, I leaned my ear to the door and tried to listen to the conversation between my father and Dumbledore.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Albus how can you."  
  
The old wizard cut him off. "Has Kali decided what she wants to do after she graduates from Hogwarts?"  
  
"I think she wants to be a professor or a researcher."  
  
"A shame."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She'd make a fine Auror and a valuable member of the Order."  
  
"No, I won't have it. I don't want her involved in any of this."  
  
"Perhaps, but she should be the one to decide Remus." There was a pause. "I suspect that she will be involved whether you approve or not."  
  
The conversation seemingly over, Kali backed away from the door and joined her house for dinner. What her housemates didn't know was that she was silently conversing with Salazar Slytherin himself.  
  
"I don't think I'd make a good Auror. I'm too. I don't know. I just can't see myself facing down Death Eaters. And what was this Order Dumbledore mentioned?"  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix, it is a group of witches and wizards who have dedicated themselves to the defeat of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I see, how do you know all of this?"  
  
"Voldemort told me."  
  
"I knew it! He is a true heir, but I thought there could only be one heir at a time."  
  
"Do not always believe what you read Kali."  
  
"Ok, so now what do I do Salazar?"  
  
"Join the Order."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll find a way."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I began devising my plan that night. I knew that it could not have been Draco. No matter how much we look like we hate each other deep down we still cared a great deal for one another. So that limited my list of possible suspects to everyone else in Slytherin house. A few days after I woke up I put my plan into action.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kali was sitting in an empty room with a table, two caldrons, chair and various things scattered about the table.  
  
"Ok, the water is boiling. Now I have to add the three chopped puffapods, two diced ginger roots, half a phial of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion, aconite and a peacock feather for the color shifts. Let simmer for five minutes. Ok this one is boiling too," she commented to herself, "some shredded boomslang skin, two crushed snake fangs, one rat spleen, some dittany and five ounces of dragon's blood for the necessary mind control element. Stir it up and hope it turns puce. Success! Now to mix these two up." Kali pulled out a bigger caldron and hefted it onto the tabletop. Slowly she poured in the dragon's blood concoction then the hair color changing potion. "Now for the kicker." She pulled out a phial that contained no more than four drops of a greenish yellow liquid from her robe pocket. "Veritaserum from Snape's own stock. Godric, I'm good. Stir this, say a few words 'Arcanum Acanorum Fateor Salem' et voila! I am done!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
After I had cleaned everything up and jarred the potion, I ran to the kitchens. I begged Dobby forever to add my potion to the Slytherins' food, promising that it wouldn't hurt them. He finally succumbed, but not after lecturing me about toying with Harry's heart. Dobby is extremely loyal to that boy. After I left the kitchens I wrote a quick note to the Weasley twins. I think I said something like "Fred and George, Take the blame and you will be rewarded, Specter." Specter was the nickname Uncle Sirius gave me. He thought I needed a Marauder name. I didn't know why he chose Specter, but it became very appropriate later. The potion worked. It changed every Slytherin's hair color to some other neon color. Draco had green, Kay had pink and I had blue. We were quite the spectacle at dinner. What everyone didn't know was that as long as a Slytherin's hair was neon they were susceptible to the effects of the Veritaserum if I said the trigger word, Salem. Of course the real problem lied in the fact that once I corner someone to question and said the word; I would also be under the influence of the truth potion.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" Crabbe and Goyle's bodies froze up and hit the floor with resounding thuds. "Salem. Ok you over grown sacks of hippogriff dung, why did you attack me?"  
  
The one with bright pink hair, Goyle, answered, "We were told to."  
  
"By whom? Give me the name, now!" Kali accented her words with a hard kick to Goyle's ribs.  
  
As Goyle groaned the orange haired Crabbe answered, "Nott, Timothy Nott told us to. What are you gonna do with us?"  
  
Though she wished she could lie, Kali spoke the truth. "I am going to memory charm you, knock you out and maybe kick you a few more times before finding Nott."  
  
"We're gonna tell Snape and you're gonna get into lots of trouble," Goyle sputtered stupidly.  
  
"No, you aren't because you won't remember. Obliviate! Obliviate!" Goyle and Crabbe stared blankly ahead of them. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" They slumped over themselves and despite the desire, Kali left without anymore injury to the unconscious boys.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Timothy Nott, I knew of him, another proud pureblood with Death Eater parents. I'd have to say that if Draco was the leader of the Slytherins then Nott was a close runner-up.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Nott!" A tall brown haired boy turned around in the deserted hallway. "Petrificus Totalus!" Kali ran to where he lay on the ground. She kneeled by his rigid form and glared daggers at him. "Hello Tim."  
  
"Lupin, what is the meaning of this? Release me this instant!"  
  
"I don't think so Tim. Not until I get the answers I'm looking for."  
  
"You won't get anything from me you mudblood lover!"  
  
"That's where you are wrong Nott. Salem, so were you the one who ordered Crabbe and Goyle to beat me?"  
  
"No, I told them to kill you."  
  
Kali took a deep breath. "Why? Why do you want me dead?"  
  
"I don't." He smirked. "You aren't that bad looking I thought I might be able to."  
  
"Who wants me dead?" she growled.  
  
"My master, the Dark Lord."  
  
Kali lost balance and fell to a seating position. "Why. why does he want me dead?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you think?"  
  
"Because Harry Potter is in love with me," she said absently. A second later she gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"I knew it! Ha, my master is going to kill you to hurt Potter. You are nothing more than a."  
  
"Obliviate! Stupefy!" Kali got up and ran out of the hallway with one thought left in her mind. *I'm a target, the main target now.*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I related all my findings to Dumbledore, after my hair turned back to its normal color. His face seemed more worn than ever. I begged him not to tell my dad and he agreed, only till the danger becomes greater. So it was a secret between Dumbledore and I. He even offered me a position in the Order of the Phoenix for my work on getting the information. He said it was 'creative' yet highly immoral. I just told him I was a Slytherin. He seemed to understand. The Order taught me how to duel, from traditional styles to modern field battle dueling. Dad was not pleased in the least. I don't think that the thought of his one and only child being trained to battle evil gave him happy thoughts. Harry was usually my training partner. he was so afraid to hurt me in the beginning. That is till I got him good. After that he was a challenge. So things were back to normal, as far as I knew. Though, I did find myself sleeping more often and with all the extra sleep I got I was still exhausted. As time went on I slept more and more. Then weird stuff began to happen. People came up to me and blamed me for things I hadn't done. Why would I go sneaking around the Gryffindor Tower entrance late at night? Why would I sneak to the piano room? None of this made any sense. I didn't even remember any of this till it was over. But our story doesn't begin at the end. It begins with a kiss.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wait!" Kali runs toward Harry. She spins him around. "No one is here. No one can see us."  
  
"What is this about Kali? First you blow me off and now you want to be my friend. I am tired of having to be 'secret' friends. Why can't you just." He never finished his rant, because in that instant Kali had thrown her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they stopped Harry looked dazed but coherent. "R. Rydia?"  
  
The thing inhabiting Kali's body smiled and whispered, "I love you Edward."  
  
~End Flashback~ 


	21. I Will Remember You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 21: I Will Remember You*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Marauders' Room~  
  
"Rydia? Edward?" Thomas questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it said," Rhi answered, "Why is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, it's just that my other book mentioned those names."  
  
"The green one?" Will asked. Thomas nodded. "But it's blank. I saw you looking at that book and it was empty pages."  
  
"What are you talking about? That book is filled with stuff."  
  
"I was with Will, those pages were blank but, now that you mention it. It did look like you were reading it. What kind of book is it?"  
  
"It's the Slytherin Clan book. Of course!" Thomas smacked himself in the head. "I had to pass that blood test. Don't you see?" Will and Rhiannon both shook their heads no. "Only someone who is a Slytherin can read it!"  
  
"Well that would explain it. I wonder what type of charms they used. it would be a fascinating study."  
  
"Merlin Will, do you ever stop thinking about studying?"  
  
"Well Rhi," he answered snidely, "It's better then not studying at all."  
  
"Yes well, not everyone is gifted with as much intelligence as I am. It is not my fault that I never have to study to succeed," she countered nonchalantly, "So Tom, what did your other book say about. Rydia and Edward?"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, Rydia was the daughter of Slytherin himself and Edward was the son of Gryffindor."  
  
"And they were in love," Rhiannon sighed dreamily, "Forbidden love no doubt."  
  
"Exactly, that's why she threw herself off the tallest tower in Hogwarts."  
  
"W. what?" Will sputtered.  
  
"Yup, I think Edward wouldn't runaway with her."  
  
"How could he? He was supposed to be in love with her!" Rhiannon exclaimed.  
  
"He had obligations to his family, Rhi. Surely you can understand that."  
  
"Tom, there are things that surpass family and one of them is true love."  
  
"How do you know that it was true love? You don't know the story. All you know is that little blurb Thomas just told us."  
  
"If she was willing to die rather than live a life without him then it's true love."  
  
"You'll always be a hopeless romantic Ann."  
  
"Better than an anti-social bookworm, Weasley."  
  
"Are you two finished yet? I'd like to know what happens."  
  
"As do I," Rhiannon stated as she opened the book and began to read again.  
  
~The Diary~  
  
As you can probably see, I wasn't exactly myself and, after that kiss, neither was Harry. All four of us lived somewhat happily over the next few weeks. Harry and I went about our daily business without even a hint of the ghosts inhabiting our bodies. All we knew was that we were sleeping more. Rydia and Edward had the night. They'd use our bodies to meet each other in secret. They found freedom in our bodies; freedom to be with each other, innocently, without having their respective families trying to tear them apart. But not all was happy in the world of the reunited lovers.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They were on a balcony with nothing more than moonlight to brighten up the darkness of night. He had leaned down to kiss her once more, running his fingers through her long brown hair. *Funny,* he thought, *when we were alive she was the raven haired one and I was the one with brown hair.*  
  
The girl broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "Isn't this wonderful Edward? We are not ghosts anymore! We get a second chance to be with each other. A chance to live our lives without fear of what our families could do to us."  
  
"But what about them Rydia? What about Harry and Kali? They will not be able to live their lives. This isn't right. We have to drop this charade."  
  
"No, I will not! Edward, we had our chance stolen from us. We cannot let this chance slip through our fingers."  
  
"No, you killed yourself and stole whatever chance we might have had."  
  
"Even if I had lived you would not have been with me! You were too loyal to your Gryffindor family. I was never first in your heart."  
  
"You were always first Rydia. You just never thought anything through. You were always so. impudent. You never thought of the consequences, but I loved you for it. Your fire and impetuous nature, they are what drew me to you."  
  
"You were always so uptight and rigid but you were so brave and upstanding. You always thought things through and did what was right for everyone; even if you did not benefit," Rydia/ Kali commented, "You never took a chance. You never did something for yourself. This is your chance to change that. You just have to take it!"  
  
"At the expense of two innocents."  
  
"Everything must have casualties," she said in a near pleading tone, "the ends justify the means."  
  
"They don't, Rydia and I don't want to be responsible for taking away Harry's or Kali's life. He loves her. I can feel it in the back of my head and I don't want to take away his chance at gaining hers and living happily ever after. We had our chance. Let them have theirs. Let's finish this." With his peace said, Edward/ Harry walked off into the dark room and went back to Gryffindor tower; leaving Rydia/ Kali with her thoughts.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sadly Rydia's charade did not end there. It would have been too simple to just drop it that night. No, she had to get her end.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry and Kali were standing on the observation floor of the astronomy tower. It was an open balcony at the top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts. The moon shone silver an illuminated them.  
  
"What are we doing here Rydia?"  
  
"Do you not like this tower Edward?"  
  
"You know I do not."  
  
"I spent a lot of time here after I died. It was as if my soul did not want to leave Hogwarts." She paused. "Do you know why I first possessed Kali's body?" He shook his head no. "She was dying. The fall down the stairs was brutal and it took its toll on her body. If. if I didn't join her I don't think she would have made it. I didn't even know she was a Slytherin at the time. The possession was just a fluke, an accident really. I never meant for it to happen. But when it did it went to my head. I had to get you back and when I saw Harry I knew he was a Gryffindor, he had the nose." She smiled as she ran her finger over nose the upon Harry's face.  
  
Edward grabbed her wrist. "Why are we here?"  
  
She jerked her arm away from him and massaged her wrist. "You said it yourself Edward. We have to finish this and I am the only one who can."  
  
"What do you mean Rydia? What do you have to. no. You cannot do that."  
  
"It is the only way Edward. It is the only way to free us and them," she said as she backed away from him. "How dare you Edward!"  
  
He stood there staring at her, "I can't Rydia, not again."  
  
"You have to. You have to play the part again. Please." She was crying now. "How dare you Edward!"  
  
He took a deep breath before looking at her. "How dare I? You were the one that left," he recited slowly.  
  
"I left only after you betrayed everything we had, everything we believed in. I loved you and you fooled me into believing that you actually loved me," she cried.  
  
"I did love. I do love you, but I was too young and foolish to see the impossibility of us being together. Now I am wiser and I know the consequences of our actions will not only affect us but everyone. God Ryd, we are descended from two of the most powerful Wizarding families in the world. Our actions could dictate the very course of history itself."  
  
"I don't care about history, I don't care about our families and I don't care if the whole world destroys itself! All I care about is us. So what was it? Our families? Our responsibilities? The possible consequences? What was it Edward Gryffindor?" Rydia slowly walked backwards toward the railings. "No answer? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No. you were. you are perfect." Edward knew what was to happen. He was there when it first happened, so he made no move towards her.  
  
"Then what is it? Why can't we be together?" Rydia/ Kali sobbed.  
  
"The whole world would be against us."  
  
"So? Who cares if no one approves? We don't need anyone! We can run away and never come back."  
  
"I can't do that. I just can't betray my family. I have responsibilities."  
  
"Then so be it. You made your choice and now we both must live with the consequences." She climbed atop the banister and stared at Edward. "Goodbye Edward."  
  
"Goodbye Rydia," he whispered, "I love you."  
  
"And I you." for a moment they both faltered. Confused Harry looked up at Kali who was still standing on top of the banister. She looked down and then looked directly at Harry with a distant gaze. "Goodbye," she mouthed.  
  
"Kali? Kali, No! Accio Firebolt!"  
  
~Hospital Wing, sometime later~  
  
"Kali please wake up. You can't leave me like this. We still have so much left to do." He chuckled, "And I still haven't asked you out on a date."  
  
"Harry?" Kali began to sir and slowly opened her eyes to find a pair or bright green ones staring straight at her.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin," he said as he embraced her, "I didn't know if you were going to wake up. Gosh I thought you were going to die on me."  
  
"I will if you don't stop cutting off my air supply," she laughed.  
  
He let go of her and sheepishly said, "Sorry."  
  
She looked around the room and her smile was replaced with a confused look. "Why am I in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not really, I. I remember seeing you and then feeling. free. I guess that is how it felt. I think. it's all fuzzy. What happened Harry?"  
  
"You fell off the astronomy tower."  
  
"I what?"  
  
"Well, fell off on purpose that is."  
  
"Why would I do some stupid thing like that?"  
  
"I don't think it was you," he replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I don't remember what happened before you fell. it felt like I was waking up. Then I found this letter when I went back to my room." He withdrew a letter from his pocket and handed it to her. "Dear Harry," she read aloud, "First I must apologize for the crime I have committed against you and your lady friend, Miss Lupin. Nothing can justify the theft of your body. I regret that you may never get to live out all the time I had processed you. I never meant any harm. Sincerely, Edward Gryffindor." She handed him the note. "Does this mean we were. were possessed?"  
  
"I think that it's exactly what that means," he sighed.  
  
"How did I live?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did I survive the fall? The astronomy tower is like. really tall. It's a bloody tower."  
  
"The tallest tower in fact."  
  
"So how did I live then?"  
  
"Well, I." His cheeks blushed a little. "Iflewdownandsavedyou."  
  
"You what?" Kali asked with a hint of a smile.  
  
"When. when I," he began as he looked down. "saw you fall I was shocked, but then I summoned my broom and dived after you and caught you before you hit the ground. It was still a rough landing but I knew you were still alive. I took you here when you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"So, you saved my life," she said. Kali gingerly reached out and pulled his hand down. He took the signal and leaned down closer. "Thank you Harry." She let go of his hand and gently placed hers on his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life," she whispered as she stared up into his eyes.  
  
Slowly Harry leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. Kali closed her eyes and gave into the moment, but a second later it ended. "I'm sorry," he said as he quickly walked out.  
  
Kali's eyes were still closed when she heard the hospital wing door close. She opened them and blinked twice. "Goodbye. Harry."  
  
~End Flashback~ ~End Diary~  
  
"That's so cute!" Rhiannon commented as she laid the book down. "Your parents are so in love and they aren't even acknowledging it! They are in such denial!"  
  
"You are such a romantic," Will told her, "You don't even know what really happened."  
  
"You can tell in their interactions," she defended, "and the next line is. and I quote 'I was in such denial then.'"  
  
"Just continue you silly bint," he huffed.  
  
"Gladly," she said with a smirk.  
  
~Diary~  
  
I was in such denial then. How could I not see what was so painfully obvious to everyone but Harry and I? I suppose you are blind to what is in front of you. After being released from the hospital, I went to my room then wandered the halls. thinking. I let my feet lead the way and where they led me wasn't much of a surprise.  
  
~Flashback, Piano Room, Hogwarts~  
  
The room was plain. A few portraits littered the walls, along with several torches. The furniture included a number of couches and sofas, but the main feature was the old, black grand piano in the center of the room. Currently, a girl with long brown hair was sitting at the bench, fiddling with the keys.  
  
"Hello Kali"  
  
She stopped playing the piano, but continued to look directly at the keys. "Hi Harry. how did you find me?"  
  
"I followed the music," he said simply as he walked into the room and sat in the chair closest to the piano. "I never knew you could play."  
  
"I don't." She looked up at him. "At least I didn't, but Rydia did. She left me this note. It said something like.'I'm sorry. This is the only way it can end. I give you the gift of knowing how to play the piano.' Ever since I woke up I just knew how to play. It feels as if I have been playing my whole life."  
  
"Play something for me."  
  
"What would you like to hear?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
She fooled around with the keys for a couple of seconds then began to play a few chords of a song before her soft mezzo-soprano voice joined in.  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
  
I wanna be the one  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember you?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside  
  
But we can't be heard  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so afraid to love you  
  
But more afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness  
  
Deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had  
  
Oh you gave me light  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
She played a few more notes after her voice stopped. When she finished she heard clapping. "That was beautiful Kali."  
  
"Thank you Harry." She scooted the bench backwards then stood up and faced him. "Hungry? I'm famished and dinner is almost over so we can probably sit together at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"But everyone will see us."  
  
"Let them. I don't care if they know that I'm your friend or that you are mine."  
  
Harry smiled and offered his arm and she took it. That is how they walked into the Great Hall, causing quite a stir amongst the general populous and proving that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor can be friends and that their houses can be too.  
  
~End Diary~ 


	22. Surprises

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 22: Surprise*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Auror Headquarters, Hallway~

            "Hey, Harry wait up!" called a middle-aged blonde man. He was running and franticly waving a folder high in the air.

            "What is it Jon?" Harry sighed. He was frustrated and edgy as of late. The Order was still no closer to finding Kali than they had been when the endeavor started. 

            "These are your new assignments for the week," he said as he handed him the plain manila folder.

            "I told Moody not to assign me to anything," Harry sighed, "Give them back and have them reassigned."

            Jon held his hands up and backed away. "No can do buddy, Moody said that he had to assign you something or else you'd be caned."

            "Fine," he sighed as he trudged back to his office. When he thought he was out of Jon's hearing range, he muttered, "Americans."

            "I heard that Potter!"

~Auror Headquarters, Chief of Field Agents Office~

            Harry unlocked his office and walked in. It was sparse, yet oddly comfortable. He threw the folder onto the desk before falling into the chair. He stared at the folder with his name written on the tab in small neat writing. Reminiscent of Hermione's he thought. Slowly he leaned forward and flipped the folder open and sighed. Rehabilitation Check-Up papers, trivial busy work. A decade or so ago, during the second war against Voldemort, many Death Eaters were imprisoned but later released on the grounds that they would contribute to society and repent for their past indiscretions. Of course, they were periodically checked upon by Aurors, just to make sure that they were following the rules. He hated this part of the job, being fairly high up in the chain of command, Harry Potter rarely if ever had to deal with these matters. He usually just delegated the responsibility to a recent graduate, but a direct order from Moody could not be overturned, not even for the Boy-Who-Lived.

            He turned over the first page and dived into the brief fact sheets of those he had to make contact with: Timothy Nott threat medium low, Malcolm Baddock same, Marcus Flint medium, Millicent Bulstrode medium high... He flipped to the last page and froze. On the page was an out of focus picture of a smiling woman with happy hazel eyes and across the top it read 'Kay Covington, threat level low, but approach with extreme caution.'

            "Oh bloody hell."

~Hogwarts, Marauders' Room~

          Over the next couple of weeks, the trio worked on homework and read the diary in their spare time. The green book was thrown to the side and became virtually forgotten.

~The Diary~

            With my friendship with Harry out in the open, I lost more respect in Slytherin house but the other houses began to be friendlier. I can't be evil if Harry Potter is friends with me… right? Stupid social politics. They rarely judge you on who you are. Usually it is your connections that determine your status and with my new friendship with Potter I was raised levels above others. But who cares when there were so many bigger things to worry about.

            O.W.L.S. came and went and summer holiday soon began. I went home to Lupin Manor and Harry returned to number four Privet Drive. About a week afterwards our test results were sent home. Everyone was ecstatic. I beat my mother's score by five, my dad's score by one and Sirius by… let's say a substantial amount. To say it plainly, I missed a perfect score by one and, according to Harry's letter, he wasn't far behind me.

            The first few weeks of holiday drifted by slowly as it usually did. I did homework, read and gardened a bit, but this summer I did something different. I attended Order of the Phoenix meetings… sometimes. Usually they'd say that I wasn't old enough and stuck me in training classes that taught me to duel and strategize. The classes were fun though because I learned a lot and Sirius was usually in good humor.

The only thing that was wrong with my life at that moment was that Harry wasn't there. I missed him ok! I didn't think I'd miss him so much, but I did.

~Flashback~

            At number four Privet Drive, a brunette woman was knocking quite loudly. She was dressed in a sharp black dress suit and looked to be in her mid to late thirties. She ceased her knocking and leaned her ear closer to the door.

            "Boy, get the door!"

            "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

            *Harry!* she thought.

            Slowly the door opened and a skinny boy fifteen years of age peered from the house's interior, "Hullo?"

            "Mister Potter, I am here to speak to your guardians, a Mister and Mrs. Vernon Dursley," she told him in a strict tone.

            "Um, alright, may I ask your name?"

            "Kensington, Katie Kensington."

            "Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? There is a Miss Kensington here to speak to you," he called out behind him. He faced the strange woman again. "Would you like to come in?"

            "Yes, thank you." She made her way to the living room, sat and waited for the Dursleys. She didn't have long to wait.

            "Who the bloody hell is Katie… Miss Kensington, it is a pleasure to meet you," Vernon greeted.

            "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mister Dursley… Mrs. Dursley. I am sure you are wondering who I am. My name is Katie Kensington and I have been sent here to explain Harry's situation to you."

            "Then that means you are one of them. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

            "Mr. Dursley, I admit I am a magical person but please give me just one…"

            "Out!"

            "Mrs. Dursley, please I have been sent here by very important officials to discuss this with you."

            "Vernon," Petunia soothed, "May… maybe we should listen to what she has to say."

            "Petunia, how could you even think about listening to this freak!"

            "Mummy? Daddy?"

            "Dudley you may want to just go back upstairs and play some more video games," Katie suggested with a smile.

            "Don't talk to my son you freak you… you…"

            "Witch? Yes, I am a witch and I was sent here by our Ministry to inform you, to tell you the whole truth."

            "I don't want to hear what you have to say freak. I'm leaving! Dudley, follow me!" Dudley squeaked a rather frightened yes and chased after the furious Vernon Dursley.

            Kensington's eyes followed him out the door and slowly turned back to the only remaining Dursley at number four Privet Drive. "I'll understand if you don't want to listen to me…"

            "I remember you. You were friends with my sister."

            "Yes, I was."

            "And you were dating that sickly boy, Lipun."

            "Lupin, his name is Lupin," she said.

            Petunia Dursley stared at the woman before her and, to the woman's and her own shock, she took a seat on the sofa. "So, what are you supposed to tell me?"

            "Wel… well, Mrs. Dursley."

            "You can call me Petunia."

            "Petunia," Katie said slowly, "I was sent here to talk to you about your nephew Harry. Has he ever told you what his life is like in the Wizarding world?" Petunia shook her head. "Well, this may come as a little bit of a shock, but Harry is one of the most famous wizards in all of England and, quite possibly, the world. He is a hero in the eyes of many witches and wizards for his defeat of the dark wizard who killed his parents. He was only one at the time. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts sent him to you, because this is the safest place for him." Noticing Petunia's look of confusion she explained. "There are still evil people out there who would like nothing more than to kill Harry, but do not worry. Your home and family are under the tightest of security watches. There is always an Auror, our equivalent to a policeman, on duty in this area. We would never let anything happen to any of you."

            "And you expect me to believe you?"

            "No, I expect you to trust me. Is that too much to ask?" Petunia neither said anything nor made an action that gave a hint of what was running around in her mind. Seeing that she had Petunia's full attention, Katie Kensington continued her brief history of Harry's life up to the present.

            "He saved that girl, the one who jumped off the tower?"

            "Yes, he saved her. Now, Petunia, I told you this because we need your permission."

            "Permission for what?"

            "The Order of the Phoenix would like to train Harry to fight against the dark forces, but in order to do that we must take him away from here."

            "Where would he go?"

            "Lupin Manor, it is far from here, but he will be with friends and very capable Aurors. So what do you say?"

            "Alright, take him."

            "Thank you Petunia. This is for the best. Is there anything you'd like in return?" It looked as if she was about to say something but she shook her head no. "Very well, I will go get Harry and help him pack. Then you can say your good-byes."

~Harry's Bedroom~

            She knocked at the closed door and waited. Her mission was a success and soon Harry would be going to where he belonged.

            "Come in!" she heard him shout.

            She turned the doorknob slowly and entered only to get a wand pointed in her face. She closed the door and stared passed the wand to the boy holding it.

            "Did you think I wouldn't remember the name Katie Kensington? She's dead."

            "Harry, you're right I'm not Katie but…"

            "Then who are you?"

            "I was just about to tell you Potter but you interrupted me you git."

            "I am not in the mood to be toyed with."

            "Can you honestly tell me that you can't tell who I am?"

            "I've never seen you before in my life."

            "You know Potter, that could hurt a girl's feelings, especially since you kissed me twice and I just got you a ticket out of here." She swiped his wand away and he just stared at her deep blue eyes.

            "K…Kali?"

            "In the flesh, I must say the Weasley twins are absolute geniuses. It's one of there latest secret inventions, a sweet that makes you older, twenty years to be exact. Anyway, you've got to hurry up and pack. We've got a portkey to catch."

            "Where are we going?"

            "Lupin Manor of course, you have a lot of training to do before you can become a full member of the Order."

            "Are you a full member yet?"

            "Nope, but it's hard to practice when you don't have a sparring partner."

~End Flashback~

            Harry returned to Lupin Manor with me and I finally turned back to myself after my dad fainted. He said that I looked just like my mum. Anyways, by day Harry and I trained with different members of the Order and by night we relaxed and talked all night long. I had fallen for Harry Potter and I couldn't even see it or maybe I did but was too stubborn to admit it.

            One week left of summer holiday. In seven days we were returning to Hogwarts. That night was beautiful out, so Harry and I went outside to stargaze on a hill not to far from my house.

~Flashback~

            "Can you believe we only have two years before we graduate?" Kali said as she propped herself onto her elbows. "What are you going to do after graduation?"

            "I don't know," Harry sighed, "I suppose I will try to become an Auror."

            "What? No higher aspirations for the famous Harry Potter?" she joked, "Maybe model for PlayWitch?"

            "Ha ha," he laughed dryly, "What about you?"

            "I am thinking about going into research or even teaching Defense at Hogwarts."

            "I think you'd make a smashing professor."

            Kali smiled a tiny grin, "Thanks, I just hope they'll let me even though my dad's a werewolf."

            "But you aren't a werewolf! They'd have no reason to not hire you."

            "You know most people believe that if a werewolf has children that they too will be monsters. And with Voldemort and all…" She sighed. "People fear anything that has to do with dark creatures; for fear that they'll turn against the light side."

            "But that's not true."

            "No, I can never see my dad turn evil, but the part with their children is sort of true. I do have some qualities of them. I can hear better, see better in low light and sometimes I can just smell things better, like you. You always smell the same way, mud, musk and spice."

            "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or…"

            "I like it. It's different." They fell into silence until Kali looked up. "Look, a shooting star." She turned to face him. "Make a wish Harry, maybe it will come true." She watched Harry look up into the sky and stare at the star. She looked up also and made her wish. *I wish Voldemort never existed.*

~End Flashback and Diary~

~Auror Headquarters, Archive Room~

            The archive room was the hub of all information for all Aurors and only part of the total information that was at the disposable of the Order of the Phoenix. This was also the first stop of Harry Potter, Head of Field Aurors and one of the few members of the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with cabinets filled with the records of every crime reported since this headquarters was built.

            "Covington, Kay Raidah," Harry said as a blue light emanated from his wand. The cabinets rumbled a little and one opened. It shuffled through its folders till it got to what the speaker asked for. The folder floated down to him on an unseen wind. "Thanks." The cabinet shut itself and he walked to a table and cracked open the file. Harry skimmed through the file but found nothing. It was time to go to the Phoenix archive room, which was hidden in Hogwarts. He packed his things and left. No one questioned him.

~Order of the Phoenix, Archive Room, Hogwarts~

"Covington, Kay Raidah," Harry said as a blue light emanated from his wand. The cabinets rumbled a little and one opened. It shuffled through its folders till it got to what the speaker asked for. The folder floated down to him on an unseen wind. "Thanks. You'd think that the Order would have a better spell." The cabinets rumbled its displeasure, but Harry paid it no mind.

            He scanned the first page since it was the same as the one from the Aurors HQ. "Hmmm," he said to himself, "Nothing of importance…" He saw it.

At the very end of the page was scrawled one sentence that meant everything. "Possible suspect in the murder of Kali Potter –Draco Malfoy"

~The Diary, Flashback~

            Harry and Kali were sound asleep, cuddled together for warmth. Harry stretched a bit and woke Kali who yawned. Realizing what had happened, she sat up and blushed furiously and Harry just smiled. "Um, sorry about that, I didn't mean to use you as a pillow," Kali apologized.

            "It's ok, but it looks late. We better get back to the house before Sirius and Remus have me skinned alive."

            "Yes, I don't think I'd like a skinless you."

            "Same here."

            They walked back to the house, passed the gazebo and noticed the kitchen lights were still on. "Uh oh." Kali pulled the back door open and froze. Her mouth moved as if it was talking but no words came out.

Harry gently pushed her a bit to the side and froze after saying one word. "Mum?"


	23. The Wish

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 23: The Wish*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The red haired woman's green eyes flashed with anger. "Harry James Potter! Where have you been? You had us so worried!"

"And what do you have to say for yourself Kali?" asked a middle aged woman with dark black hair and light blue eyes. "Do you know what time it is? You were supposed to be back over an hour ago!"

            "Um, sorry… Mum," Kali whispered while bowing her head.

            "Yeah, sorry," Harry repeated.

            "Go to bed Kali. We'll talk about this tomorrow with Dad."

            "Alright Mum," Kali said as she awkwardly kissed her mum on the cheek

            "You too, Harry."

            "Night Mum**," Harry called as he headed back up the stairs of Lupin Manor, after a clumsy attempt at kissing his mum.**

            Together they ran up the stairs. Kali swiftly went to her usual room and quickly shut the door behind her and Harry. "What the bloody hell was that about?"

            "You know you're not suppose to say that Sissy."

            Kali and Harry looked across the room, finally noticing that it was different, and stared at the little boy in bed. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

            "Don't make me tell Daddy that you're swearing."

            "Uh, what's your name… little boy?"

            "Harry, you know that I'm TJ and I'm not a little boy. I'm eleven."

            "Harry wait out in the hallway while I make sure… TJ gets back to sleep."

            "But…"

            "Just do it." With a nod to Kali he exited the room and left her with TJ. "So TJ, would you umm," she said as she meandered her way to his bed, "like me to read you something?" She sat in the chair by the bed and ran her hands over the arm rests and stopped. She glanced down at the one on the left and read the words carved into the wood. "Thomas James Riddle-Lupin."

            "Yup, that's my name, don't wear it out," he laughed.

            Kali didn't make any reaction to the joke. "So my wish came true," she whispered. "I'm a Riddle-Lupin."

            "Kali, I thought you were going to read to me," TJ whined.

            "Huh? Oh yeah right, what do you want me to read?"

            "Robin Hood!" he shouted as he handed her the book that was on his nightstand.

            "Robin Hood? Um sure, where were we?"

            "We just got to the ballad of Robin Hood and Maid Marian."

"Alright," Kali said as she flipped through the volume. "Ahem… 

_A bonny fine maid of a noble degree,_

_With a hey down down a down down_

_Maid Marian calld** by name,**_

_Did live in the North, of excellent worth,_

_For she was a gallant dame._   
  
__

_For favour and face, and beauty most rare,_

_Queen Hellen shee did excell;_

_For Marian then was praisd of all men_

_That did in the country dwell.   
  
_

_'Twas neither Rosamond nor __Jane__Shore__,_

_Whose beauty was clear and bright,_

_That could surpass this country lass,_

_Beloved of lord and knight._   
  
__

_The Earl of __Huntington__, nobly born,_

_That came of noble blood,_

_To Marian went, with a good intent,_

_By the name of Robin Hood._   
  
__

_With kisses sweet their red lips meet,_

_For shee and the earl did agree;_

_In every place, they kindly imbrace,_

_With love and sweet unity."___

            "Is that like you and Harry?"

            "What about Harry and I?"

            "Are you in love like Robin and Marian?"

            "I wouldn't say we're in love TJ."

            He crawled off the bed and grabbed a chain that was around her neck. "Then why did he give you this?"

            Kali looked down and realized that the chain that she didn't even know she was wearing had a diamond engagement ring on it. "Oh god, I'm engaged to Potter."

            "Duh." ****

            "You aren't helping the situation."

            "I'm your little brother. I'm not supposed to help the problem, just add to it."****

            Kali sighed and closed the book. "That's enough for one night. I have to get up early and you have to get to bed."

            "I hope I'm in Slytherin so that you won't be there to tell me what to do!"

            "Why wouldn't I be there?"

            "Cause you're a Gryffindor, duh."

            "Go to sleep TJ… now." Kali walked over to the door and shut off the lights as TJ got back into bed. "Goodnight."

            "Night Sissy. Oh Kali?"

            "Yes?"

            "You smell like strawberries… I kind of like it."

            "Goodnight TJ." Kali closed the door behind her and looked down the hall where Harry was staring at her. "He's asleep."

            "Good, now where are we supposed to sleep?"

            "I don't know Harry. I don't… I've got it! Ok, follow me." She led him down the hall to the last room on the right. She turned the doorknob. "Welcome to chez moi in this world."

            "How'd you know?" Harry asked perplexed.

            "First, I had to think like a normal teenager who's grown up here all her life."

            "How did that help?"

            "This is the biggest room besides my dad's and it is the furthest away. It's perfect."

            "Then why do you have the other room?"

            "Best view and I like the bay window and I like to be close to my dad. I didn't get the chance to know him all my life." They fell into silence.

            "So where am I sleeping?"

            "Across the hall, I think. Your parents probably have a room across from my parents and TJ has my room."

Kali and Harry went across the hall and Harry opened the door and entered. It was dark, but the light from the hallway shone in and illuminated the room to a dim gray.

"HARRY CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR YOU GIT!" came a feminine yell. Harry froze not knowing** what to do. "I swear to Merlin! If you don't close that door and let me sleep I'll tell Mum about the time that Madam Pince caught you and Kali making out behind the stacks in the library!"**

After that comment Harry was out of there faster than Lockhart in a room with Cornish Pixies. "Um, I don't think that's my room," he said as he stared at the closed oak door.

"Um, I'd have to agree," Kali agreed as she stared at the door too. "Let's go back to my room. Maybe we can find something there."

"Uh huh." They headed back to her room and Harry laid on the royal blue silk sheets. "Your taste is certainly more expensive," he commented as he ran a hand over the bed.

"Mmhm," she said as she scanned the bookcase, "Ah here it is."

"Here what is?"

Kali walked to the bed with a blue leather book. When she sat down she laid it on her lap. "A photo album."

She opened the book and stared at her identical self doing things she never would. There was one theme to the book; all the pictures had Harry in them. There were ones with Kali kissing Harry, or vice versa, some of them just hugging or cuddling, some with them clowning around and some where they were just looking at each other. To Kali, those were the weirdest pictures. The looks in their eyes said love and there was no doubt about it. "So, I guess we are… I mean the other us is a couple," Harry said.

"Yeah," Kali agreed. Her hand instinctively reached for her neck and the ring that lay under her shirt. *And a little more.* She closed the book and brought it back to the bookshelf and grabbed a green leather book. She casually flipped through some pages.

"Do you feel like this is wrong? It's as if we are invading her privacy."

"I am her and she is me… it's not an invasion of privacy." Kali closed the book and grabbed the red one and did the same. This time she brought the book back to Harry. "Our school life."

They flipped through the book. "You're a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I suppose in this life… I had different reasons for picking my house."

"What were your…"

"Look, its Grang… Hermione." Kali said to change to change the subject. "We look really… close." The picture on the page was of this reality's Kali and Hermione Granger with their arms over each others' shoulders while laughing about something Harry and Kali didn't know about. "I guess that would make sense… with me being in Gryffindor and all. This is just so weird."

"I know."

"This is what our lives would've been like," she said as she flipped the pages, "No pain, no fear, only love. We even have both our parents. I've always wanted to know my mum… Oh my god."

"What is it Kali?" Harry snatched the book away thinking that she stopped because of a picture.

"My… my mum, she's alive."

"Yeah, so is mine, but what's wrong with it?"

"My dad told me that she died during childbirth," she said slowly as she stared at the wall.

"So?"

"Are you that daft?" She turned and stared daggers at him. "If she had died during childbirth then she'd still be dead. My dad lied to me… everyone has!" She dropped her head into her hands and cried.

Harry, not knowing how exactly to handle this particular situation, rested an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Shh, it's ok Kali. We'll figure out what happened and then we'll find a way back to our world."

"Harry, maybe we shouldn't go back. Maybe this is a gift. We should take it and forget everything we left."

He grabbed her, roughly, by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "We can't Kali! It isn't right. This isn't right. We don't belong here. We never will." He paused. He brought a hand up to her face and made sure she was looking at him. "I know that this seems perfect but it's not. There is always evil around, if not Voldemort then maybe something worse than him."

Kali turned her face away from his warm touch and stared at the floor. "You're right Harry. I was just being stupid I guess." She sniffled. "I should have never made that wish."

"What wish?"

"That Voldemort never existed."

"I made the same one."

"How cliché."

"What?"

"This sort of thing always happens in muggle movies. I didn't think it could happen for real."

"How did they get out of it?" ****

"If I remember correctly… the two people had to make a wish at the same time again but it had to be from the heart or something cheesy like that. Of course that could only happen after some life altering event occurred."

"So we're suppose to wait for something to happen and just hope that it sends us back?"

"I don't know Harry." She yawned. "Maybe we should get some sleep. We can think about this more tomorrow."

"Agreed," he said as he stood up. "So where should I go?"

"TJ's room, but be quiet he's asleep."

"Don't worry I will." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Kali."

"Night Harry."

~End Flashback~

            I don't remember what time I eventually fell asleep. I just remember the long night and all the thoughts floating around in my head. Why were we here? How can we be here? How can we get home? How will I tell Harry about my grandfather? Harry… what was with him? Was Ron right? Does Harry like me? You know… like like me. Do I like him? Was Draco right all this time?

            I was so young. How was I suppose** to know that I was falling in love with the wonderful Harry Potter? I should have been worrying about other things, like quidditch.**

~Flashback, Lupin Manor the Next Day~

            Kali woke up to the feeling of bouncing. Her eyes fluttered open and focused in on a small rounded face. "TJ, go away… sleepy now."

            "You have to wake up Kali. You know Mum and Dad don't like it when we sleep in. Harry is already getting ready," he said as he continued to bounce on her bed.

            "Do I have to?"

            "Yup! Oh, you might want to change into your pjs**; **don't want everyone to know that you slept in your clothes all night. And don't forget to brush your hair and teeth and wash your hands and face and…"

            "I get the picture TJ," she sighed. *I never had to go through all this at home.*

            "Sorry, I just wanted to help you," he said, "I didn't know whether you had to do all that stuff for breakfast."

            Kali's drowsiness disappeared in an instant. She sat up and looked directly at her 'brother.' "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I have done all this stuff? I have been doing it everyday for as long as I can remember."

            "No you haven't 'cause you smell like strawberries."

            "What does smelling like… oh… damn it. You can tell that I'm not your sister because I don't smell like her and you tried to tell me last night."

            "Yup!" he said then howled.

            "Shh," Kali hushed while trying to stifle a giggle. "I am guessing that being a werewolf is not such a bad thing."

            "Nope not since granddad passed that law. That's why we have to be perfect all the time. Riddles are expected to look their best in public and act their worst when not."

            "I don't get it. Is Tom Riddle a politician or a ministry employee?"

            TJ laughed, again. "He's the Minister of Magic of course!"

            "What!"

            "They say he's the best since um… some other guy. He's been the Minister since before we were born." Kali still looked awed. "Isn't he the Minister where you're from?"

            "Um, no he is not. Our, Harry and I, Minister is Cornelius Fudge, a dreadfully stupid and cowardly man in my opinion."

            "My sister would never talk like you. She yells at me when I say anything."

            "Well… I am sure she had good reason. I have to get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

            "Ok," he said as he ran out.

            "He has way too much energy for an eleven year old," she said with the barest hint of a smile.

~Breakfast Table~

            "Good morning everyone." Kali took the only open seat, which happened to be next to Harry.

            "Morning Sweetheart."

            "Morning Dad. Isanything good in the paper?" Kali asked as she helped herself to some toast. Across the table she noticed TJ giving her gestures. *Point to… no. Twiddle fingers… no. Make out, ew,** no… Kiss Harry?* Kali leaned towards Harry and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Morning handsome."**

            The gesture caught him completely off guard. "Um, morning Kali."

            Kali smiled sweetly. "So, what are everyone's plans for the day?"

            "I'm hurt Kali," pouted a very much alive James Potter, "No good morning to your favorite Godfather?"

            "You're my only godfather James," she playfully retorted. *I hope I sound like her.* "Oh, and good morning Lily."

            "Morning Kali. My James you are losing your touch. Beaten by a teenager, what will I do with you?" she said in mock disapproval.

Laughter filled the room; it was one of the most beautiful things Kali and Harry had ever heard. "I've got an idea!" shouted James, "Let's play some quidditch. Soon school will start and then quidditch season. We can't have Gryffindor's star chaser and seeker out of practice."

Murmurs of agreement were muttered across the table. *Oh dear god… I'm a chaser,* thought Kali.

"Great then everyone meet outside in ten minutes." James beamed with the thought of playing quidditch and was soon gone, along with every other male in the room.

There was a moment of silence as Kali, Lily and Katie looked at each other. "Men," Harry's mother shouted finally as the women broke into laughter.

The laughter subsided when Kali's mum got a confused look on her face. "Kali? What are you still doing here? Everyone will have a fit if the star seeker isn't out there."****

"Star… star seeker, but I'm not a star seeker."

"Of course you are! There is no better seeker than my daughter," Katie proclaimed proudly.

"But… but Harry?"

"He is the best chaser since James and with the two of you on the team you'll be as unbeatable as always!"

"I… I better get ready before the guys complain." Kali dashed up the stairs to TJ's room. "Harry!"

            He turned sharply after hearing the panicked tone of Kali's voice. "What is it?" he asked still holding his quidditch top by his waist.

            Kali finally noticed his shirtless state and her face turned a deep red color before she spun around to face the door. "Um, well do you know how to play as a chaser?"

            "Grab quaffle and put it through the hoop."

            "Good, at least one of us won't die out there!"

            "What are you talking about? You can turn around now."

            She turned around and faced him with fear in her eyes. "You're the chaser. I'm the seeker and I can't fly!"

            "What do you mean you can't fly?"

            "I mean I know _how_ to fly, I just am not very good at it."

            "Elaborate."

            "Ok, so you know how Hermione is ahead of me in grades?" He nodded his head. "Well, that's because I nearly failed Flying lessons."

            "Oh, boy," he said as he sat on the bed. "So, you can't fly?" She shook her head vigorously. "Ok," he sighed as he ran his hands through his messy black locks, "This is what we'll do… we will play as best as we can and then when they ask us what is wrong we just say we are out of practice."

            "Being 'out of practice' won't explain why I stink."

            "You can tell them that you are not feeling well."

            "I guess we have nothing better." Kali bent down and picked up a piece of equipment on the floor, an arm brace to be exact. "What's this?"

            Harry stood up and began ushering her to her room, "I'll help you get all your stuff ready."


	24. Magic Broomstick Ride

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 24*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Magic Broomstick Ride*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Kali's Room~

            Harry stood facing the door as Kali changed into the quidditch gear Harry had found.

            "You can turn around now." And he did. "So who was that girl at the table? The one who didn't talk at all," she asked as she tugged at the sleeves of the jumper.

            "My sister Rose, I don't think we get along very well."

            "Why do you say that?" Kali picked up a leg brace and began trying to put it on.

            "Her first words to me were 'Morning dork.'" He watched while she struggled with the brace. Chuckling to himself at the scene. "Let me help you."

            "I don't need your help Potter. I am smart. I can do this."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes," she answered as she tried to snap a strap in place, "By the way your sister doesn't hate you or anything. Dork could just be a term of affection between you and her, a way to say 'I love you' without actually saying it."

            "You think so?"

            "Yeah… EEEEEHHHH."

            "Going to let me help you now?"

            "Yes," Kali answered sullenly.

~Outside~

            "Finally, Mister and Misses 'I take forever,'" cried an overly exasperated James.

            "Er, sorry. I couldn't find my arm brace… thingys, so I asked Harry to help me."

            The group looked at her confused and she began to cower under the attention. "She isn't feeling very well at the moment. We were hoping that some flying might do the trick," Harry explained or lied, however you would like to view it.

            "Whatever," Rose said tiredly, "Let's get this show on the road."

            "Alright," James spoke, "I say Potters versus…" Kali cringed inwardly hoping he wouldn't say Riddle. "Lupins. What do you say Moony?"

            Kali sighed in relief as her dad agreed to the teams. Her dad and James would be the keepers and TJ and Harry would be the chasers, which left Rose as the opposing seeker. *Ok, remember what Madam Hooch said. Hold the broom firmly, bend knees and push.* Nothing happened. *Up… ok ok push.*She had closed her eyes this time and hoped it would work. Slowly she began to peak and found herself several feet off the ground. The sudden realization startled her a bit and nearly made her fall off. *Yes! It worked… ok line up with TJ and wait till the game starts. God, I hope I remember everything Draco use to babble endlessly about.* Kali glanced up at Rose who glared back. *I don't think she likes me very much. I wonder why… maybe it's because I am dating Harry.* The broom twisted a little throwing her slightly off balance. *Whoa, almost lost it there. Ok, I am the seeker, I should be looking for the… Harry is doing nicely… no must look for the snitch. Uh oh… Rose went in for a dive. Um, how do I make the broom go down?* She nudged the broom down and it sped down in a dive. In a panic she pressed her body to the broom's shaft as it went faster. *Oh god, I'm going to die.* She was closing the distance between herself and Rose when the snitch veered up. She jerked the handle out of instinct and flipped a vertical 180 in midair. *Sick… going to be sick. How does Harry do this?* She closed her eyes as the broom followed the path to the snitch. After a few seconds Kali opened them again and didn't see the snitch. *Where's the bloody gold thingy* She slowed the broom down, after many attempts.

She clutched her stomach as it rumbled at her in anger when she saw movement in front of her. She squinted her eyes and saw Rose heading directly at her at top speed. Like a deer in headlights Kali didn't move. She was frozen. Then she saw it, the snitch heading straight for her. She held out her hand to catch it. It flew into her waiting hand but the balls momentum took her by surprise. The small ball pulled her arm back and sent her backwards. Her other hand attempted to get a firmer grasp on the handle but all the sweat caused her to lose it. With a shriek she plummeted to the ground which lay forty or so feet below. She closed her eyes and mumbled a hope when she stopped falling.  Ever so cautiously she peeked one eye open and saw red, literally. Kali opened the other eye and, to her relief, she was staring a red jumper. "Are you alright Kali? I saw you fall and…"

            "I'm alright Harry," she said in a whisper quiet voice as they descended to the ground, "Just got a bit surprised is all."

            "Are you sure?" he asked as he touched the ground.

            "Right as rain."

            "Kali you ok?"

            Harry placed her on the ground and steadied her. "Just fine TJ."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes dad, I guess I need a little more practice, eh?" she laughed lightly.

            "A little?" James sputtered, "What happened up there Kali? That's the worst I've seen you play since… before you went to Hogwarts."

            "Well I…"

            Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think I should escort Kali back to her room. That fall must have given her a dreadful fright." He turned her around without another word and led her to the room and shut the door. "Kali are you sure you're bad at flying, because you performed smashingly."

            "I am very sure. It was like the broom knew what to do. Then Rose basically herded the snitch right at me. I just got luck is all."

            "It's a good thing."

            "They still think I did horribly."

            "But just think of what they would have thought if the broom didn't know what to do."

            "Valid point." She sat on the bed and laid back. "So how are we going to improve my quidditch skill? We could be here for a long time."

            "Private practices of course." Kali propped herself on her elbows and gave him a questioning look. "I'll just say everyone else was distracting us."

            "You do realize that it makes it sound like we are going to do unsavory things."

            Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "So? We're not going to be doing them so what does it matter?"

            "Your logic astounds me sometimes," Kali commented dryly.

            "Thank you."

            "I don't know if you should be thankful. I think it was more of an insult than compliment."

            "I'll take what I can get."

~Outside After Dinner~

            "I can't believe they are letting us practice by ourselves at night, especially after coming in late last night. Thank goodness our dads are so laid back. We didn't even get punished at all," Kali babbled as she kept pace with Harry as she hefted her broom higher to prevent dragging.

            "I wasn't worried."

            "Bollocks, you were shaking in your shoes when Lily was telling James about us coming home late."

            "Was not."

            "Was too… If you don't let me win then I'll hex you."

            "Is this how you always win arguments?"

            "Not all the time but you're more stubborn than most."

            "Thank you."

            "That wasn't…"

            "A compliment I know, but I'll take what I can get."

            Kali rolled her eyes. "So, how is this going to work?"

            "Basics first." Harry straddled his Firebolt and gestured for Kali to join him. Kali placed her broomstick on the ground, but still looked at Harry hesitantly. "Come on Kali, I won't bite."

            "I dunno Harry. Are you sure that thing can support the both of us?"

            Harry laughed a bit, "I'm sure, now come on. I promised everyone that we'd be done by eight." He reached out his hand and waited. He didn't have to wait for long before she took it and joined him on the broom. She sat in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers. "Ready?" She nodded slowly and he kicked off. "Kali, you are going to have to open your eyes to fly."

            She opened her blue eyes and gasped. She stared wide eyed at everything around them as they flew. "It's so beautiful… there are so many stars."

            "What are you smiling at?"

            "Harry, have you ever seen Aladdin, the Disney movie that came out a couple of years ago."

            "Probably not, the Dursleys rarely took me out."

            "It's a good movie."

            "What made you think about it?"

            "This reminds me of the magic carpet ride. It was a whole musical number." Laughingly Kali began to sing, "_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world."_

            "_Don't you dare close your eyes."_

            "So you have seen it."

            "Once, the Dursleys all went to dinner and left me alone, so I watched it."

            "Very sneaky of you Mister Potter."

            "What can I say?" He shrugged. "I like to live dangerously."

~End Flashback~

            Our laughter rang throughout the night as Harry taught me the 'art of flying' as he liked to call it. I swear he loves flying more than me… but he'll never admit it of course. Over the course of the week I learned how to fly and the basics of being a seeker. I was still no where close to Harry's caliber but at least I started to look like I could actually play.

            We were enjoying ourselves immensely. We never got to experience things like having mothers and siblings. It was fun. Best of all Harry never found out about my granddad and soon we were going to go back to school. Everything was working out perfectly. That is till the morning before we were to leave.

~End Diary~

            "Thomas I think we should take a break," Rhiannon yawned as she put the book down. "My throat is parched and it's well past dinner, but we can sneak to the kitchen."

            "I agree," Will said as he stretched, "What do you say Thomas?"

            "Let's eat!"

~Leaky Cauldron~

            In the far shadowy corner of the pub sat Harry Potter, alone, sipping a warm butterbeer.

            "Potter, you better have a good excuse to call a meeting with me."

            "Take a seat Malfoy… can't have that broomstick slide out of your arse now can we?"

            "Touché, Potter." The waitress came around and took Draco's order. "So why am I here?"

            Harry slid a folder in front of the silver-blonde man. "Explain this."

            He opened it and began skimming it out loud. "Covington, Kay Raidah… 35… London… attended Hogwarts '91-'98… Death Eater… Azkaban… released…" Draco looked up at Harry. "I assume you would like me to explain my comment." Harry nodded and Draco shut the folder. "Kay is the lady you've been seeing isn't it? What do you know about her?" Harry continued to stare daggers at his school time nemesis. "Not much, eh? Well, she was in Slytherin house and was actually a friend of Kali's up until she joined Voldemort's little band of Death Eaters. When Kali found out she was crushed and severed all ties."

            "Get to the point Draco. Why is she a suspect?"

            "As you know, Covington wasn't captured, per se. Oh, thank you," he said to the waitress. He took a swig of butterbeer before continuing. "She turned herself in, along with several Death Eaters that she had captured. When I questioned the Death Eaters they were as confused as I was. They kept saying that Covington was one of the most loyal followers and then one day she became a turncoat."

            "Interesting."

            "No, the interesting part is what they said next."

            "Which was?"

            "Her 'changes,' as they put it, happened sometime in November, just after Kali died."

            "So, are you saying that she had something to do with Kali's death and it had a profound impact on her?"

            "Perhaps."

            "Well, what did she say during her interview?"

            "I knew Covington during Hogwarts… had quite a crush on you. She was very jealous when you started dating Kali. It might've been the thing to push her to the dark side."

            "Get on with it."

            "Patience, Potter, is a virtue. And here I thought you were perfect and all, so virtuous."

            "Malfoy," Harry growled.

            "Well, to make a long story short."

            "Too late."

            "Covington wasn't the same as I remembered her. Hell, I don't even think she remembers what she was like back at Hogwarts."

            "Come again?"

            "She has amnesia Potter. Couldn't remember a bloody thing before November."

            "Kali's death."

            "Exactly, and before you ask, the amnesia wasn't caused by a spell. It is one hundred percent caused by natural causes."

            "That doesn't mean she killed her."

            "But it is very suspicious, Potter. Amnesia and becoming a turncoat after Kali's death? That is a pretty big coincidence." He stood up and threw a sickle on the table. "I best be going. Ginny is probably waiting for me and Potter?"

            "Yes?"

            "I'd watch my back around her. You never know what she is capable of."

            "Thank you, Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth.

            "No problem Harry," he smirked.

~Lupin Manor~

            "How are you holding up Moony?" Sirius Black asked as he patted his friend on the back.

            Remus watched his friend take the seat to his right. "Good, I am just a tad stressed at the moment. How are you doing tonight?"

            "Good."

            "And Sara?"

            "Happy as always."

            "Padfoot, are you two ever going to marry?"

            "No, we like everything the way it is."

            "To each his own."

            "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "No."

            "Moony, you should talk about it. Kali is alive…"

            The werewolf lifted his hand to halt his friend. "I don't want to jinx it."

            Sirius sighed and sank further into his chair as the two old friends sat and stared into the fire in silence.

~Hogwarts, Kitchen~

            "So Tom, do you believe any of this business, alternate realities and such?" Rhiannon asked as she waved a celery stick in the air.

            Thomas took a bit of his chicken. "I don't know Rhi. I never did before, but my mum said it can happen. She's experienced it with my dad. I have to believe that this book isn't a lie."

            "B… yof… are...bind… rusting… it," Will said with a mouthful of food.

            "That's disgusting Will. Now repeat what you just said after you swallow."

            "I said Rhiannon," Will said, "But you are blindly trusting it."

            "I am not. I just…"

            "You just what?" Rhiannon asked as she took a bite of celery.

            "This is the closest I've ever been to my mum. I have to believe that it's real."

            "I know, Tom. Let's go back to the Marauder room and continue from where we left off."

~The Diary, flashback~

            "Oh, before I forget to mention this, mum and dad are coming over for dinner tonight," Katie said as she sipped her tea.

            "Really? I can't wait!" TJ squealed.

            "Granddad and Grandmum are coming over?" Kali swallowed nervously.

            "Yes, they wanted to see you before you all go back to school."

            "I see," Kali answered as she stared at her lunch.

            "This is fantastic," beamed James, "Maybe I can talk to him about some of the concerns the Auror department is having."

            "James," Lily sighed, "Don't bother him."

            "I won't be bothering him. I'll be discussing some concerns with him."

            "James…"

            "Alright Lily alright."

            "Can Harry and I be excused? We still have some homework to do."

            "Ok dear, though it better not be Defense homework. Just because I'm your father doesn't mean I will go easy on you."

            "I know dad," Kali sighed.

~Kali's Room~

            "What was that about Kali?"

            "Um Harry… there has been something I've been hiding from you," she said as she paced. "You'll probably want to sit down for this." She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Trust me and sit." He complied and she began to pace again. "Harry, this is really hard for me to talk about, but have you ever wondered why I had a vision of Voldemort? Why my eyes turn red when I am mad? Why it seems like I am talking to an invisible person at times? Why I know things about things I shouldn't… like the Order."

            "Because you're a seer."

            "But I'm not Harry." She stopped her pacing and sat next to him. She sighed and looked up into his green eyes. "I'm an heir, Harry, a true heir."

            "True heir of what?"

            "Promise you won't hate me?"

            Taken back by Kali's unusual question, he smiled reassuringly. "Of course I won't hate you," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's not like you are the heir of Voldemort."

            Kali jerked away from his embrace and stared up at him with glassy sapphire eyes. "What if I was? What if… what if Voldemort… Tom Marvolo Riddle was my grandfather and I was a true heir of Slytherin like he is."

            He stared at her for a moment before putting on a stoic face. "Kali, that's not funny."

            "No, it's not, but it's true." Harry ran his hands through his hair and stared at his feet while Kali watched him. "Harry, please say something."

            "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

            "Because, I was afraid you were going to hate me… I guess," she whispered.

            "I don't hate you. I'm just mad."

            "Are you going to be able to face him?"

            "Face who?"

            "Riddle, my granddad."

            "I don't know Kali, but I guess we'll find out." They sat in uncomfortable silence again, but it didn't last. Harry stood up and paced nervously for a second. "I'm going to go out and fly for awhile."

            "If you give me a second I can go with you."

            "No, I want to go alone."

            "Are you sure Harry?"

            "Very."

            He walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Kali collapsed onto the soft bedding and sighed, "I don't think he took that very well."


	25. Confrontations

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 25*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Confrontations*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            There was a soft tapping at her bedroom door. Kali sighed and placed a pillow over her head. Was it so hard to understand that she wanted to be left alone? The knocking persisted and only grew louder. "Grrrr, who is it?"

            "TJ."

            "Go away TJ, I want to be left alone." The door swung open and in stepped her, or rather the other Kali's, impish little brother. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." 

He closed the door behind him. "Yes, I distinctly remember you saying that," he said as he plopped on the bed.

"Obviously it didn't stop you."

"I've been barging into this room as soon as long as I've been able to walk. I'm not going to stop just because you aren't her."

"You should. I'm moody, stubborn, egotistical and," she paused, "and mean."

"And you think she isn't? If anything she is worse than you are."

"Are you going to leave me alone now?"

"Nope."

"What do I have to say or do to get you to leave alone?" she asked exasperated. 

"Tell me why Harry isn't in here with you."

"Why should he be? It's not like we are attached at the hip or anything."

"It sure seems like you two have been. So why isn't he here?"

            Kali sat up and hugged the pillow. "He didn't like what I told him."

            "And what did you tell him?"

            "That Tom Marvolo Riddle is my grandfather."

            "I see."

            "You don't see anything at all. I never liked that phrase. Seriously, what could you possibly see after telling you that Harry reacted badly after telling him that my grandfather is Tom Riddle?"

            "First, Tom Riddle is obviously a sore subject for Harry. Second, Granddad doesn't sound like the nicest person in your world. Third, you care about your Harry a great deal because you are obviously worried about him. I'd even go so far as to say that you are in love with him, just like my sister."

            By the end of TJ's speculations, Kali's jaw nearly reached the floor. "Clever little bugger aren't you?"

            He shrugged. "I try."

            "But you got one thing wrong. I am not in love with Harry Potter."

            "Yes you are and I'll even bet on it."

            "What sort of bet?"

            "If you and Harry get married, like I think you will, you have to name your first son after me."

            "What? What kind of bet is that? What do I get if I win?"

            "The pure satisfaction of knowing that you were right."

            Kali narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, like I should even worry about this. I know I'm right. The thought of Harry and I together is ridiculous."

            "Whatever you say Kal."

            "Don't call me that." Kali sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. "So what do I have to know for tonight?"

~End Flashback, Diary~

            Dear Miss Covington,

                        It has come to my attention that your annual 'check-up' is at hand. I have made it my personal responsibility to conduct it myself this year. I expect you to be in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks by noon tomorrow.

                                                                                                                                                            Draco Malfoy

            Kay tucked the letter back into her pocket as she entered the establishment. She scanned the area for the Auror but didn't see him. "Madam Rosmerta," Kay called to the waitress and owner. "Has Mister Draco Malfoy arrived yet?"

            "I'm sorry Professor, I haven't seen him yet."

            "Thank you Rosmerta, I am going to find a table in the back. When Mister Malfoy arrives can you please direct him to me?"

            "Not a problem, would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

            "A Butterbeer would be wonderful."

            Kay found a secluded table in the back and sat and waited for her dreaded meeting to begin. "Here is your Butterbeer Professor and here is Mister Malfoy."

            "Thank you, I didn't know my drink came with a strapping middle-aged Auror," Kay laughed along with Madam Rosmerta.

            Draco took his seat across from Kay. "Could I have a Butterbeer please?"

            "Anything for you Mister Malfoy." Rosmerta left and Kay quietly sipped her drink. "It's been a long time Miss Covington."

            "Almost ten years Mister Malfoy, but lets cut the pleasantries. Why have you decided to become my parole officer this year? I would think that this sort of menial chore was not worthy enough of your time."

            "Not when it concerns you right now."

            "What have I done now? I've done everything you blasted Aurors tell me to do. I even gave up magic and became a muggle, but you lot thought I was a threat to the population. How am I to redeem myself when I am not given room to?" she asked flustered.

            "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more… private location," he said as he eyed the tables around them, "your office maybe?"

            "Fine," she sighed as she pulled out some money for her drink.

            "No, this one is on me."

            "I think not. I'd like to pay for my own drink, thank you very much."

            "What does Potter… never mind," he mumbled as he threw a few sickles on the table to pay for their drinks.

            "Why you bloody…"

"Let's go."

~Professor Covington's Office, Hogwarts~

            Kay opened the door and stepped in. She gestured for Draco to enter and he did. He headed straight for her chair behind her desk. "Um, excuse me Mister Malfoy, but I believe that is my chair. I earned it after all."

"Have you?"

            "Obviously Headmaster Dumbledore believes so."

            "Dumbledore," he paused as he leaned back in the chair, "has been wrong before, but you wouldn't remember the Crouch/ Moody incident would you?"

            "That's not very funny," she glowered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "No, it's not. In fact it could be positively dangerous."

            "How so?"

            "You are seeing Potter now, are you not?"

            "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything… oh I see now. You think I am hatching some nefarious plot against Harry and the light side. As I told you before Mister Malfoy I am not a member of the dark side."

            "But you were a Death Eater. The mark on you left arm confirms that."

            "Like I told you ten years ago… I don't remember how or why I got it."

            "Ah yes, the amnesia. Very convenient don't you agree."

            "I agree that from your perspective that my condition could be viewed as rather… shady, but I assure you I am not serving some dark plot."

            "All the evidence is against you."

            "Yes, I suppose all I have is the trust of Dumbledore, Harry and your children, especially Rhiannon."

            He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk catching Kay off guard. "You leave her out of this!"

            "Finally showing your claws, Mister Malfoy? Let's skip this pish-posh and get to what you really want to talk to me about."

            "I don't know what you are talking about."

            "Bloody hell you don't. Draco Malfoy, famous Auror extraordinaire, coming here to do a routine check-up on a reformed Death Eater? I'd say that's overkill Mister Malfoy. This chore is more suited to lower class Aurors not someone of your renowned position."

            "You don't even know who was supposed to come here this year do you?"

            "Some righteous, overzealous snot nosed little Auror in training no doubt."

            "I will agree that he is righteous with a holier-than-thou attitude and at times overzealous, but I would not call Potter a… how did you put it… snot nosed little Auror in training."

            "Harry was supposed to see me? My Harry?"

            "Ding ding ding, we have a winner," he commented sarcastically, "He knows the truth now Covington. You can't hide it anymore."

            "I… I wasn't hiding it. I just never mentioned it and he never asked," she whispered as she stared at her feet. "How did he take it?"

            "I don't know. I wasn't there, but I must say he was upset at the fact that you are a suspect in the murder of his late wife."

            "Are you still on that insane notion that I killed her? I had nothing to do with it."

            "How do you know? You can't remember that far back."

            "I just know! I couldn't have killed anyone."

            "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Draco merely shrugged nonchalantly. "You've been waiting for nearly ten years to blame me for her murder just so you could close her case and say that you solved it. You don't care about justice, me or even Kali Potter! You just care about your stupid reputation." By the end of her rant she was face to face with the grey eyed Auror.

            "Don't you dare presume that I am not doing this for Kali. She was one of my only friends and my partner. I am doing this for her."

            "Why? She isn't here to appreciate it and I doubt she'd want an innocent in Azkaban, because her partner needed to find someone to blame so he could get some closure."

            "I'd hold my tongue if I were you."

            "Thank Merlin that I'm not you or else I might be a self-absorbed prat too! Now if you wouldn't mind Mister Malfoy I have some work to attend to."

            "Fine, I will say that you are doing well and will not need another check-up till next year."

            "Fan-bloody-tastic." He moved towards the door and Kay deposited herself in the chair. "One more thing Mister Malfoy."

            "What? Going to tell me to sod off?"

            "No, just wanted to ask you one last question. If I was a Death Eater, why would I kill Kali Potter? If memory serves me correctly, which it has for the last ten years, convicted Death Eaters have said that Voldemort decreed that Kali was not to be touched."

            "How do you know that?"

            "Word gets around Mister Malfoy… word gets around." She pushed her glasses up and turned her attention to her papers. "Goodbye Mister Malfoy."

            "Goodbye Miss Covington."

~The Diary, Flashback~

            "Are you sure I look ok TJ?" Kali asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

            "Yes Kali. You look fine. Now we best go to dinner. Granddad hates it when we are not punctual."

            "Alright," she said as she took one final glance in the mirror. "Does Harry know what to do?"

            "Yes, he is already down there."

            "Ok then, let's go."

            They headed toward the dinning room. The long oak table glistened in candle light thanks to a new coat of polish. The flatware, not silver of course, gleamed and the faces of everyone smiled as they enter. "Ah, my princess has arrived."

            "Thank you Granddad, but your flattery is too much," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Grandmum," she greeted as she kissed her cheek as well before taking her seat across from Harry.

            "Your grandfather was always a charmer," Kaitlyn Riddle smiled.

            "Can't help that I'm a dashing bloke," Tom Marvolo Riddle stated in all seriousness that is, before Kaitlyn elbowed him.

            Kali giggled at her 'grandparents.' She looked across the table and found Harry glowering. She gently kicked him under the table and when he looked up to glare at her, she gestured at him to smile. It caused him to glare more, but he did put on a very strained smile. 

            "So Mum, this new charm your department is working on, what does it do exactly?" Kali asked before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

            "It's a protection charm, your Granddad's idea actually, it's suppose to be able to protect the caster from an attacking family member."

            "The statistics are showing that much more violence is happening between family members," Riddle said when he saw Kali's confused look, "I am hoping that this charm will put an end to it eventually."

            "Ah, I see," Kali mumbled.

            "So princess, are you looking forward to school?"

            "Very much so, I am looking forward to all my classes, seeing my friends again and winning the quidditch and house cups again."

            "Very confident are you not?"

            "Confidence breeds success, Granddad."

            "Very true."

            The rest of dinner went well. The families talked of life and politics. Lily and James talked of Auror work, and while Remus talked about Hogwarts, Katie and Tom talked about the Ministry. Harry kept a strained appearance of politeness, after repeated kicks from Kali. Soon dinner was finished along with dessert, a marvelous pudding made by Kaitlyn Riddle. The men retired to the library, the women to the living room and the children were free to do as they pleased.

            "Dessert was lovely wasn't it?" Kali said as she collapsed onto a bench. After dinner all of them had agreed that it would be best to lounge in the gazebo. When she received no reply, Kali tried to start conversation. "So Rose are you excited about returning to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

            "It will be nice to see Ginny again… but then again I'd have to see you more often so I suppose that I am indifferent."

            "Why do you have to be so mean to Kali all the time?" TJ yelled at her.

            "Don't yell at me pipsqueak!"

            Kali ignored the fighting and turned her head to Harry, who still hadn't spoken to her since he left her room earlier that day. She scooted closer to him. "Harry, are you alright?"

            "Yeah, fine," he muttered

            "You don't seem fine."

            "I'm fine Kali," he reiterated more forcefully.

            "I SWEAR WHAT IS IT WITH YOU RIDDLE-LUPINS!" Rose yelled causing Harry and Kali to look at them momentarily.

            "Your sister doesn't like me very much."

            "No, she doesn't."

            "Do you know why?"

            "I suppose it is because she would rather see her best friend Ginny happily dating me than a… how did she put it… a spoiled, rich, narcissistic wretch."

            "I see. I suppose that it can't be helped then."

            "No, I suppose not," Harry said as he continued to stare senselessly up at the night's sky.

            "I'M LEAVING!" Rose said in a huff as she walked back into the house.

            "GOOD RIDDENCE!" TJ yelled at her retreating figure.

            "I suspect that your conversation with Rose did not go well," Kali commented.

            "You can't talk sense to that girl. She has a chip on her shoulder the size of Asia," TJ said as he slouched further onto the bench. "Stupid Potters."

            "I take offense to that comment," Harry mumbled.

            "Yeah, yeah," TJ sighed.

~Platform 9¾, The Next Morning~

            "I am going to miss you two so much," Katie Riddle-Lupin said as she hugged her children goodbye.

            "I'll miss you too Mum," TJ and Kali said together.

            "And you Mister Lupin better take care of yourself."

            "I will Misses Riddle-Lupin," Remus laughed as he kissed her, "And you better not work yourself ragged at the office."

            Kali smiled at her parents as they exchanged their goodbyes. She turned to see Harry making similar goodbyes to his. *It must be weird for the Potters working together,* Kali thought, *Lily must drive herself mad with worry when James goes out on the field. Imagine being stuck behind a desk while your husband is risking his life. At least she does not need to worry about Harry being in constant danger.*

            "Now Kali, behave yourself and take care of your brother."

            "Yes Mum, I'll take excellent care of TJ."

            With a final hug goodbye all four kids boarded the red Hogwarts Express. Rose found her friends and quickly found an empty compartment to catch-up. Kali, TJ and Harry walked to the very back of the train and opened the last compartment door.

            "Hey Harry, Kali," said the tall red head as he got up and patted Harry's back and hugged Kali.

            "Hey mate," Harry smiled genuinely.

            "Er, hi Ron. Hi Hermione."

            "Don't you just 'hi Hermione' me." The girl said as she also hugged Kali then proceeded to Harry. "It's been so long since I've seen you two."

            "Yeah… oh, this is my brother TJ, starting his first year." Kali beamed as TJ stepped up.

            "Hullo all," TJ greeted and they all said hello back.

            "What house would you like to be in?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

            "Slytherin," TJ declared proudly.

            "There are a lot of bad people in there, but Minister Riddle came out of there so it can't be all bad," commented Hermione.

            "My arse," muttered Harry. Surprised, the chatter in the room slowly died down.

            Kali leaned into Harry and whispered into his ear, "Not now."

            "Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" TJ asked trying to diffuse the situation.


	26. Just Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Just in Love"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 26*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Just Me*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Diary~

            The rest of the train ride went smoothly, thank Merlin. We sat through the feast and TJ was sorted into Slytherin, just like he wanted. I felt a little sad though. He had become a good friend since I first landed in this world. After the feast I sort of accidentally started to walk to the Slytherin dorms. Thankfully Harry caught my hand before anyone noticed. There was idle chitchat in the common room. By the way, why does Gryffindor get a better common room? It's not fair. Anyway, after getting lost when trying to find my dorm and bed, the day finally ended with no one knowing the truth.

            The weeks pass by and I began to get my bearings. I noticed that a lot of people said hi to me and asked how I was. I suppose that being the Minister's granddaughter made me sort of famous and though Harry was also quite popular, especially amongst the female population of Hogwarts, he was not famous. I think he very much reveled in that. 

            Oh, you are probably wondering what happened to Harry and I. Well, he was still quite ticked at me, the prat, but he still attempted to teach me some more seeker techniques. I was getting better but no where close to where the other Kali was. At least now I could stay on the broom without falling to my death. I survived the strenuous quidditch practices. Who knew Katie Bell was such a dictator? Harry told me that Oliver Wood was much worse… I can't even fathom how horrible that would have been. Our first match was against Slytherin on November 1st, which was a Friday but since Halloween was on a Thursday that year there would be no classes on Friday due to the costume ball. Our other selves had thankfully already made plans. Harry and I were to go as Prince Charming and Cinderella.

~Flashback~

            Harry paced impatiently waiting for his date. He didn't have to wait long. Kali, who had been watching him for a few moments, had begun to descend down the stairs with her iridescent pearly white ball gown trailing behind her. Of course her costume was not complete without glass slippers, but hers were only charmed to look like glass. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and began to blush while waiting for Harry to say something. When he continued to just stare at her, she gestured to herself with a white-gloved hand. "So, what do you think?"

            "You… you look stunning!" he blurted out.

            She blushed more and looked at the ground. "You look very handsome as well," Kali told him as she looked up.

            They stood like that for a moment before other people began to enter the room. Harry offered his arm, which Kali gladly accepted. "Shall we?"

            "We shall."

            They walked to the Great Hall and began to 'mingle' with other students. Kali's conversations were filled with 'nice dress,' 'I love your hair" and, the ever popular 'how did you get such a perfect boyfriend, Kali?' Harry's conversations were slightly different. The guys talked about quidditch, girls and more quidditch. After dinner, the band began to play. This year Dumbledore had obtained a string quartet.

            "May I please have your attention," Dumbledore said as he stood up, "It is now time to start the dance with the traditional Prefects' Dance." The quartet began to play a happy sounding waltz as the Head Girl, Head Boy, Prefects and their respective dates began to dance.

            "Well, I guess that means us," Kali said. She moved herself and Harry in the proper waltzing positions. "Harry, I know that you have… difficulty dancing so just follow my lead, ok?"

            "No, follow mine."

            "What? But Harry you can't dance."

            "Says who?"

            "Says everyone who attended the Yule Ball."

He looked at her with his green eyes full of determination. "A lot can change in two years," he said as he whirled her about before leading into a waltz.

After two dances of Kali in awe of Harry's dance prowess, she finally asked, "Harry, where did you learn to dance? I mean you… you're excellent."

"Remember at the end of fifth year when you learned to play the piano?" Kali nodded. "You never asked if Edward left me anything."

"He taught you how to dance," she said excitedly as he spun her.

"Yes he did. Said it was especially good for courting _difficult_ Slytherin girls. Of course, I didn't know, at the time, that he meant actually Slytherins and not Slytherin house girls."

Kali frowned. "Harry are you still hacked off at me? I said I was sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." He kept a stoic face on. "Honestly, it's not like I had a choice in the matter. You are just worried about not completely hating Voldemort."

"And why is that?"

"Because if Voldemort doesn't exist then neither do I."

"I don't see a Voldemort here and you, obviously, still exist."

"But I am not me. The other Kali didn't get the chance to make some of the decisions I made and, Harry, it is our decisions that make us who we are."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I guess we'll have to wait and see if I turn evil or not," she joked, "I've never considered world domination before but now that I think about it, I think it would be a fantastic adventure!"

"That's not funny."

"You are too serious sometimes."

When the song ended Kali felt a tap on her shoulder. "Harry, Kali, its late… best be off to bed. Remember we have our Slytherin match tomorrow," Katie Bell told them.

"Alright Katie. Escort me back to Gryffindor Tower?" Kali asked her date.

"Sure," he mumbled in response.

He brought her to her dorm door and stood there awkwardly. "Well, I had a lovely time. Goodnight Harry." She blushed a little.

"Goodnight," Harry said and left without another word. Disheartened, Kali entered her dorm feeling rather let down, though she didn't know why.

Several hours later, dressed in her Gryffindor red pajamas, Kali walked down the stairs to the common room. It was empty no doubt due to the late hour and the excitement of the first quidditch game the following afternoon. The fire was still lit so she took a seat on the long couch directly in front of it. She sat there staring at the flickering orange flames, lost in her own thoughts for what seemed like hours.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kali quickly clutched the silky material above her heart and gasped, "Harry you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You very nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry," he said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Kali, "So why are you up?"

"Like you said, I couldn't sleep."

"Nervous about your first quidditch match?"

"No… yes, dreadfully. What if I do something illegal?"

"You won't."

"What if I fall?"

"Just remember to lock your ankles."

"What if I don't catch the snitch, lose the game and disappoint everyone?"

"That is a possibility, but you have to push it out of your mind or else you will fail."

They both sat in silence for a minute staring at the fire. "Harry? Does it seem strange to you seeing everyone that we know and not knowing them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how everyone we knew in our world is so different here. Draco, for example, is such a wanker."

"Because you are a Gryffindor and my girlfriend."

"My other friend, Kay, is dating him as well. I saw them snogging in a hallway on the way to class. It was disturbing." She shuddered.

"I know what you mean I saw them at the ball." He paused. "Neville is so different. He is nothing like the bumbling Neville I remember back at home." He paused for a moment and said something, very quietly, "And, it's very hard to see Cho and Cedric."

"Harry," she said gently as she placed her hand on his. "It wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself like this. You aren't a hero. You're only sixteen… no one should be a hero when they're sixteen. You should be concentrating on things like quidditch, friends, school, crushes and yourself, not the fate an entire world or an evil wizard determined to purify our kind. You shouldn't be the Boy-who-lived. You should be just Harry."

"I wish I could be," he sighed.

Kali and Harry talked long into the night. Eventually they fell asleep cuddled together and that is how they were found the next day.

"Kali and Harry, get up! It's nearly eleven thirty! We have a game in thirty minutes!" Katie chastised. 

"Oh, sorry Katie," Harry yawned.

"We must've fallen asleep while talking last night," Kali yawned as well.

"Stop wasting time! Get to the pitch!"

"Alright, alright," Harry and Kali groaned as they went to their separate dorms to gather their stuff.

~Gryffindor Girls' Locker Room~

            There was a knock at the oak door leading to the pitch. "Kali, Katie wanted me to talk to you… May I come in?"

            "Yes," Kali answered as she sullenly sat on one of the benches dressed in all her quidditch gear.

            "What's wrong Kali? Katie and the rest of the girls seemed upset," the raven haired boy asked.

            "They are just worried about me Harry. Apparently I am not acting like my confident, enthusiastic self… more like the scared to death, how am I going to do this self."

            "Don't worry Kali. You've trained extremely hard to become a good seeker. Just remember to lock your ankles around the broom, especially when you reach for the snitch." Kali still looked dreadfully nervous. "Kali, you are a great seeker. Remember your training."

            "But what if I forget?"

            "Don't think of this as a game. Just pretend that it is only the two of us up there, flying for fun."

            Kali smiled weakly. "When did you learn to be so… I don't know… inspirational?"

"Somewhere between saving the world and surviving potions." He smiled.

"Very funny Mister Potter," Kali laughed as she playfully pushed him.

            "I try," he shrugged, "Now are you ready to kick some Slytherin arse?"

            "I think so," she said.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes."

            "With feeling."

            "YES!" she yelled before surrendering to a fit of giggles.

            "That's my girl, now lets not keep everyone waiting," he smiled reassuringly.

            "Welcome everyone to the first match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! This year Slytherin looks better than ever, but will they be able to overcome the Gryffindor powerhouse that has won the quidditch cup for the last five years? Only time will tell, but from the looks of it they may have a chance, as the red and gold have lost many players from last year's team due to graduation," announced an older student Kali could not see from the tunnel. "Here comes the Slytherin team; chasers Nott, Zabini and Avery, beaters Crabbe and Goyle, keeper Weisz and team captain… seeker Malfoy!" The Slytherins cheered wildly and all others booed.

            "Ok Gryffindors, mount your brooms because we are about to make our big entrance," Katie shouted happily.

            "And here we have the Gryffindor team!" The crowds cheered enthusiastically. "Beaters Finnegan and Thomas, Keeper Weasley, Seeker Riddle-Lupin…" The crowds cheered harder as Kali made her lap. "Chasers Johnson, Potter…" Even more cheers. "and team captain Bell!"

~End Flashback~

            The rest of the game was just a blur to me. It was so fast! All the swooping, the dodging and the diving, I couldn't keep anything straight. I didn't catch the snitch, but we still won! Ron was a fantastic Keeper. He didn't let a single quaffle fly through one of our hoops. Katie was marvelous in the air as well as Angelina. Harry had a bit of a rough start but that all disappeared as soon as he stopped looking for the golden snitch. I guess old habits are hard to break. I know many people were upset that I did not catch the snitch, but Draco was more skilled than I was. I was lucky that I presented enough challenge for him to deem me a threat. He was brutal up in the air, nearly knocked me off my broom three times! Thank Merlin I remembered Harry's advice, 'keep your ankles locked and press you body to the broomstick.' His advice probably saved me from a fractured bone.  
            But I bet you are wondering what event happened next. So, I'll just go on without another mention of my lack of quidditch skills.

~Flashback, Great Hall, Hogwarts~

            Dearest Kali,

                        Meet me in your father's office before lunch.

                                                                                                Mum

            "Harry," she whispered as she poked him.

            "What is it Kali?" he asked a little too loudly causing the people around them to stare and listen.

            "Harry, I'd like to get to Herbology early, walk with me?" she asked with big pleading blue eyes.

            "Alright," he sighed after standing up. "Now, care to explain why we are going to class early?"

            She took the seat next to him in the empty greenhouse. "Look at this letter I got today."

            "So?"

            "Why would she want to see me, especially now after all this time? I mean I've gotten letters from her but she's never visited me since term started. This must be quite important."

            "I guess you'll find out during lunch."

            "I guess," she frowned as their classmates joined them.

~Professor Lupin's Office~

            Kali entered her dad's office and noticed her parents talking at the desk.

            "Kali, how are you?"

            "I'm good Dad," she answered as she crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek. "Allo Mum." She kissed her as well.

            "Good afternoon Kali."

            "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

            "Well Kali I have some exciting news!"

            "What is it?"

            "Remember at dinner, before term started, when I was talking about the new charm my department and I was working on?"

            "The family protection charm?"

            "Yes! We just completed it and since you are so interested in charms I thought you'd like to see it in person."

            "Incredible!" Kali said. *This could help if it works.*

            "Ok, get out your wand. Now, flick your wrist like so. Good, swish to the left, up, right then point to your heart. Alright, now put it all together." Kali repeated the steps that her mother demonstrated. "Excellent Kali!" Her mum's utter excitement was contagious and soon Kali was just as trilled. "Ok, now the incantation is Familia Munimentum."

            "Familia Munimentum," she repeated.

            "No, accent the 'lia' and the 'mun' and 'tum.'"

            "Familia Munimentum," Kali said slowly.

            "Ok, now cast it."

            "Familia Munimentum!"

            "Rictusempra!" Katie cast.

            Shocked, Kali, uselessly, shielded herself with her hands and closed her eyes. When nothing happened she peeked to see her mother laughing and her father attempting to cover his chuckling. "What happened?"

            "The spell worked!" Katie explained.

            "Do it again" Kali asked.

            "Petrificus Totalus!" her dad cast.

            The spell flew towards Kali and stopped when the air in front of her shimmered bluish gray. "Wicked. How long does it last?"

            "Well, it really depends on the power and feeling the caster puts into it. Yours, for example, won't last more than a couple of hours, but I suppose if you had enough energy you can make it last days, months, perhaps even as long as a year or more."

            "Fascinating."

            "I knew you would enjoy this. I cannot wait for you to graduate," she said with pride, "You'll make a fantastic addition to the Experimental Charms Department."

            "I can't wait either Mum."

            "Oh dear!" Katie exclaimed as she looked at a clock, "Lunch is almost over. You'd best hurry and eat before your next class."

            "Alright bye Mum and Dad!"

            "Bye Kali," they called as she ran out the door.

~End Flashback~

            This spell was the key and my mum helped discover it. Who could have known that meeting my mother would give me a way to survive a meeting with Voldemort? I knew Harry would be excited too. We had been getting closer since quidditch season started. I think he was trilled that I enjoyed quidditch. To think I was scared of flying at one time! Anyway, I had to tell Harry the great news! Term was over and I was able to get him alone… without some groupie following us. I swear the Creevey brothers had a tracking spell on us! Thankfully, they didn't find us in the courtyard that day.

~Flashback, Hogwarts Courtyard~

            Laughter filled the atrium. Somehow a snowball fight had begun between Harry and Kali after she told him the news about the charm. Snowballs were flying as fast as they could throw them, they decided against using magic. Harry was currently ducking behind a stone bench while Kali hid behind a big oak tree.

            "Isn't it marvelous Harry! Voldemort can't touch me!"

            "Why is that so _marvelous_?" he asked as he peeked over the bench.

            "Because that means I can help the cause. Be an Auror or something." She threw a snowball at Harry's exposed head but missed.

            "I thought you wanted to be a Defense professor or go into research." He tossed a snowball but missed.

            "I do, but I have plenty of time to do what I want. I have to think of others. Being here made me see that our world could be so much happier without the shadow of my grandfather hovering above us all. I want to help our world and with this spell I could get close to him."

            "No," he said bluntly.

            "No what?"

            "You can't put yourself in danger like that."

            "But I want to Harry. I want to help and I am a Slytherin. They won't suspect me. They'll think I was talked into it by my housemates."

            "But you can't let them know you're his granddaughter."

            "Harry… I meant I was a member of Slytherin house," she laughed as she dodged a snowball. She changed her tone and became serious, "Harry, I have a question for you."

            "You're not going to make me fall for that one Kali."

            "I'm serious."

            "Alright," he sighed as he stood up and faced her as she came out from hiding. "Well, ask away." Kali smiled sweetly at Harry and rocked back and forth on her feet while keeping her hands behind her back. "Well?" he asked a little off guard. Before he knew what hit him, a snowball collided with his face. He could hear Kali's laughter but had to wipe the snow off his glasses before he could see her. "I thought you said you were serious."

            She smiled brightly making her rosy cheeks pinker and hid behind the tree again. "Well, I seriously wanted to hit you with a snowball. It was the perfect opportunity." Harry glowered. "Harry I may be dressed in Gryffindor robes but I am still a Slytherin at heart."

            He shrugged his shoulders before going back to his hiding spot. "In more ways than one." 

            "Gasp! Be still my heart!" she shouted dramatically as she clutched at her heart, "Did Harry Potter just make a really bad joke about my heritage?"

            "It's not like I can change it."

            "Of course, the minute I prepare a speech to make you see that, you go and figure it out on your own."

            "What speech?"

            "Well you were being so stubborn about all this family business so I wrote one. I was just waiting for the right time to knock you unconscious, tie you down, gag you and make you listen to me."

            "Go on, I'm listening now."

            "We're in the middle of a snowball fight!"

            "Couldn't ask for a better time," he said as he threw one that hit the tree.

            "Fine, but I have to warn you that it won't be very good and dodging snowballs will not improve my eloquence."

            "Warning noted."

            "Harry, I know you're mad at me and you have a right to be."

            "I do?"

            "Shut up and let me talk. Anyway, I kept something hidden from you, I should have told you when I found out, I should've believed that you would be able to deal with the news responsibly. But I can't go back and change the past… legally. I'm sorry for telling you the way I did, but I am not going to apologize for being Riddle's granddaughter or a Slytherin because I can't help what I was born into." She paused a moment to think. "They are my family but their actions do not dictate my own, because in the end I am not them. I am just me and it's nothing to be ashamed of or sorry for. Life is about choices not genetics." She finished her speech when a realization hit. There had not been a single snowball thrown at her the entire time she was talking. "Harry? Are you still there?" She left her hiding spot and scanned the area finding Harry nowhere in sight. She sniffed the air a little. *Sweat, mud and musk… behind me and to the left.* But it was too late. Harry tackled her to the ground "Eeek!" she squealed as she landed on the ground with Harry on top of her.

            "Nice speech," he laughed.

            "Nice evasive maneuver."

            "Thanks." He paused, "I seemed to remember a time when we were in a situation very similar to this, but this time the positions are reversed."

            They laid there, in silence, frozen for what felt like eons before Kali spoke. "Um, Harry?"

            "Yes Kali?"

            "I'd like to apologize in advance for my rather brazen behavior."

            "What behavior?"

            "This," she whispered just before pulling him down for a kiss. It was Harry's first snogging session as well as Kali's. She and Draco never went past little pecks. The need for air finally managed to get the two teenagers to stop. "Wow," she panted.

            "Uh huh," he agreed as he gasped.

            "Want to take this somewhere less wet and cold; perhaps a nearby broom closet or empty classroom?" Kali asked coyly.

            He helped her up and looked at her. For a second he was thrilled but then froze. "I… I'm sorry I can't," he stuttered just before running off.

            Pure shock raced through her mind as she watched the boy she just kissed run for his life. "Harry? Where are you going? Did I do something wrong? Harry?" But he didn't stop or even acknowledge that she was calling him. She squeezed her eyes closed and tilted her head down, trying not to cry. When she opened them she caught a flash of green and silver amidst a sea of black, her Slytherin house badge. *That's why he ran,* she thought. Confused, Kali walked to the bench by the old and bare oak tree and sat to think. As she sat and thought a sudden feeling began to grow, like a realization, an insight into something she had never understood before. The feeling swelled up inside her until it felt like it was about to burst and it did, in song… "_I hear singing and there's no one there._" Kali stood and grabbed a low branch and pretended to smell something on it. "_I smell blossoms and the trees are bare._" She let go of it and began walking and spinning around dreamily. "_All day long I seem to walk on air. I wonder why. I wonder why. I keep tossing in my sleep at night and what's more I've lost my appetite. Stars that use to twinkle in the sky are twinkling in his eyes… I wonder why._" Her song over, Kali sat on the bench again. She sat there smiling secretly to herself before a thought struck her… she had just been singing. "What was that about?"


	27. Hogwarts: The Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs; "I Feel Pretty" from the musical Westside Story, "What a Wonderful World" sung by Louis Armstrong, "When Did You Stop Loving Me" sung by George Strait, "Show Me" from the musical My Fair Lady, and "My Favorite Things" from the musical The Sound of Music. "I Saw Us" and "The Truth" are originals written by me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 27*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hogwarts: The Musical*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Marauder's Room~

            "Well that was a little over dramatized," stated Will Weasley.

            Making sure her finger held their place; Rhiannon closed the book and looked at her cousin. "I think it's supposed to be over dramatized."

            "I have to agree with her Will," Thomas said from his seat.

            "It's always you two against me," he sighed, exasperated, "I swear, you two are going to end up married and still be against me all our lives."

            "Don't be ridiculous William," the blonde chided, "Tom and I are not going to get married. We, all three of us, are going to be bestest friends forever… nothing more. But Tom and I will still always disagree with you." She smiled tauntingly.

            "Mark my words Rhiannon, you'll be singing the same song that Kali did, after snogging with Thomas."

            "Whatever you say Will." She rolled her eyes.

            Thomas looked at his watch. "Let's keep reading… Rhiannon and I have to get to quidditch practice tonight."

~The Diary~

            There I was back in my world again with no memories of the past term. Yet, the world seemed to go on and I seemed to have been a part of it while I was in the other reality. I hate thinking about all this… makes my head ache. I know what you must be thinking… did she just burst into song? The answer is… yes, I did. And it wasn't just a song, it was a whole musical number with the dancing and such, quite disturbing really. I am so glad no one saw that. I would have died of embarrassment. Of course I ended up doing weirder things before the term ended.

            Anyway, I very much disliked the theatrics of the end of my sixth year, so I will only cover some of the important 'acts.' Dear Merlin, even remembering it now makes me cringe a little.

~Flashback, Hogwarts Corridor~

            Kali never did find Harry after their spur of the moment snogging session. At the moment, she and Kay were walking side by side to the library, their bags filled with homework. As they rounded the last corner they saw a pretty Ravenclaw smiling to herself.

            "Hi Lisa," Kali greeted her fellow sixth year prefect. "How are you?"

            "_I feel pretty!" She spun in a little circle. "_Oh so pretty!_" Her long brown hair flared about her. "_I feel pretty and witty and bright!_"_

            After she left another Ravenclaw prefect came out with a smile plastered on his face. "Hi Kevin, how are you?" Kali greeted.

            The blonde boy looked up and answered in song, "_I see trees of green." He began to turn slowly "Red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you and I think to myself… what a wonderful world." _He grab Kay a made her twirl around the corridor with him_. "I see skies of blue and clouds of white, the bright blessed day, the dark say goodnight and I think to myself what a wonderful day." He let her go and bowed then left._ "The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky…_" He began to walk away and his voice faded._

            "Well that was odd," Kali said as she turned to Kay.

            "I am use to it by now. It has been going on for over two weeks. It's too bad only sixth years were affected," she said as she entered the library.

            "Only sixth years?"

            They found a table in the back and sat down. "Yes, only sixth years. Kali, are you feeling alright? You are acting like you have no idea what is going on."

            "I don't… at least, I can't remember. I think it's all this stress and studying," Kali sighed, "Could you, maybe, remind me a little?"

            "Ok," Kay answered suspiciously, "Well, from what I've heard, that potions accident Longbottom had in class a week ago produced a magical vapor which saturated the air in the room with some type of magical emotion enhancer. Both sixth year classes were infected with it since the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were waiting outside in the corridor waiting for us to get out. Oh, and Ginny Weasley too! She was there to tell Harry to go to Dumbledore's office."

            "What were the effects of this vapor?" Kali asked eagerly.

            "Are you joking?" Seeing the blank face of her friend she explained, "Well, when our emotions reach a certain level of potency it triggers magic from the vapor and we burst into song and dance."

            "I think I am beginning to understand now."

Kay looked at her with hazel eyes full of worry. "Are you sure you are ok? You don't seem… all together here if you know what I mean."

Kali smiled. "I am perfectly alright, Kay. Now let's get to work on these essays."

~End Flashback~

            After finding out the hows and whys of the singing problem I decided to avoid all things that would trigger it in me. Sadly, things have a tendency of finding me.

~Flashback, Hogwarts Corridor~

            Two sixteen year olds, one boy and one girl, stood in a deserted corridor of Hogwarts as a faint melody played in the air. The emotion could be cut with a slicing charm. The boy seemed stricken by sadness while the girl had tear trails on her cheeks but wore a look of determination. They stared at each other with a silent intensity that made the very air crackle between them. The melody seemed to gain strength and was soon joined by a voice. "_I don't love you. As you can see._ _We can never be_. _And I want you to be free."_ Kali sung the final chords and paused, "Draco, I… I want you to stop loving me. There is someone who is waiting out there for you and they deserve to be loved by you." With that said Kali ran out of the hallway leaving Draco with a broken heart.

When she was out of sight, a new melody played on the air. A blue light seemed to shine on him, portraying what must have been going on in his dismal mind as his heart shattered. It seemed fitting with the American country tune. After a few bars his youthful yet sad baritone voice began as he continued to stare down the hallway. _"When did you stop lovin' me? How long have I been a memory? I've got to know for my own sanity. Tell me when did you stop lovin' me? Was it that night that you stayed out until dawn? You know that night has haunted me for so long. Or was your love already cold? Tell me please I got to know. Darlin' when did you stop lovin' me? There was a time when you worshipped where I stood. Heaven knows I'd bring it back if I could…"_

After his voice faded into silence and the strange light faded, he walked away. After the patter of his footsteps echoed off, Kali stepped out from behind the corner with a sad expression as Draco's tune continued. "_When I stared up into his eyes_ _His dark green depths held so much inside. All the things that he could never tell me, Like all the love that he had to hide._ _It was in that one moment I fell for him."_

Slowly a smile replaced her frown as the song faded and an up tempo melody replaced it. She tore down the hall like a bullet as note after note played around her. She slowed down and the music quieted as she reached the library. She passed stack after stack before she saw him. He was sitting there pouring over his potions book with Ron and Granger. Kali chuckled at his frustrated look as he sighed and flipped the page. Her love for him never felt stronger as he continued to pout over his essay. The music that played in the background gained momentum. It was time for her big solo. She approached his table and time seemed to stop. No one noticed her or gave her a second glance, that is, except for Harry. He watched her as she took the vacant seat in front of him. A quick glance made Harry realize that for this one moment it was just them and nothing else. 

            Kali's eyes glistened in the light. She knew she had to sing. It was that time in every show that the girl confesses to her one true love _"I had a dream last night..._ I saw you, I saw me, I saw us and here we were in my dreams and in love, more or less. There was us, you and me, nothing else." _Kali grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to an open area and motioned him to dance with her. He tried to refuse, but she too was stubborn._ "So there we were, you and me, dancing and staring into each other's eyes, a wonderful scene don't you agree? Seeing the love that lies inside." _She held his hand close to her heart, drawing him closer, her song continued._ "Then there we were, you and me, enjoying the feeling of being together. We were content just to be. Knowing we be in love forever. I saw you, I saw me, I saw us and here we were in my dreams and in love, more or less. There was us you and me, nothing else." _She stared up in his eyes as he gazed down into her sapphire ones. She brought her voice to a bare whisper._ "I saw you… I saw me… I saw us… We were in love and that's all that mattered to us just you and me."__

Harry brought his mouth down to cover hers as the music dissipated. Kali wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his grip around her waist tighten. Then it suddenly stopped. An almost violent shove pushed her away from him. Her eyes grew wide in panic and disbelief.

            "Wha… why? I thought," Kali stuttered.

            He wiped his mouth, "We can't Kali. You know that. We're, we're two different people who are too different. I'm too dangerous. If I let you near me you'll be endangered. You'll be a target. We're not in that perfect world anymore Kali," Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, took a deep breath and sighed, "If circumstances were different maybe…"

            "Screw circumstances Harry! I want to be selfish for once. I want to know what it's like to have what I want. You, especially, should know what it feels like always having to do this and do that for someone. Never having a spare moment for yourself. You can't always live for others Harry. You have to live for yourself," she countered, "Stop being the Boy-who-lived and start being Harry Potter."

            "Maybe sometime in the future when," he began.

            He looked into her eyes as they flickered to a deep shade of violet. "Harry James Potter! I will not wait till you are no longer in danger and I will not stand here and listen to you as you try and blow me off again," Kali exclaimed, "If you finally get the brain cells to go against this whole 'everyone before me' kick that you seem to be on then come and find me, but until then good day Mister Potter!" She stomped off in a huff as everything became normal once more.

            "Harry, why are you standing over there?" inquired Hermione. Harry just shook his head and sat down again.

            "Just needed to stretch Hermione."

~End Flashback~

            Draco is going to kill me for revealing that he sang, but it is all worth the laugh value. I am sure Miranda and Rhiannon will thank me for telling them when they are older… if I live that long. Hopefully I will. Alas, on with the show!

            Now, I was very upset at Harry and avoided him which wasn't hard since he seemed to be avoiding me. Ron on the other hand seemed to be on the lookout for me. He was so frantic and jittery. He was about to 'burst' as I like to say. He needed to tell Granger the truth before he started to sing and he needed my help.

~Flashback, Hogwarts Library~

            Ron and Kali stood behind a bookshelf. Ron looked very pale. He was also shaky and nervous. Kali peered behind the stack and spied Hermione Granger studying at a nearby table. "Ok Ron," she said as she looked at him, "She's right there. Now is your big chance to tell her."

            "I dunno Kali. I mean what if she doesn't like me that way and I ruin our friendship?" he asked as he looked at the ground.

            Kali placed her hands around his face and turned it so she was staring straight into his clear blue eyes. "You listen to me Ronald Weasley, she loves you. I can tell. She just doesn't know you love her as well.  And she is an idiot, if in the extremely slim chance she doesn't feel the same way. Now go get her!" Kali shoved Ron out of their hiding spot. He slowly walked to the table and glanced back. Kali signaled for him to continue and he did.

            He coughed slightly causing the little bushy haired brunette to look up. "Oh hi Ron, is something the matter?"

            "No… but I… Ikindofwanttotellyousomething," he said quickly.

            She arched her eyebrow slightly. "What is it Ron?"

            Kali leaned closer in hopes of hearing what was going on better when music started to play from nowhere. "Oh no," she whispered, "He triggered it."

            "_Speak and the world is full of singing, and I'm winging higher than the birds. Touch and my heart begins to crumble, the heaven's tumble, Darling, and I'm..." he sang before he was interrupted._

            Kali stared in horror as Hermione reached the 'trigger' level.

            "_Words!__ Words! Words! I'm so sick of words! I get words all day through; first from him, now from you! Is that all you blighters can do?" She stood up and moved closer to the shocked redhead. "_Don't talk of stars burning above; if you're in love, Show me!_" She pushed him away and gathered her things. "_Tell me no dreams Filled with desire. If you're on fire, Show me! Here we are together in the middle of the night! Don't talk of spring! Just hold me tight! Anyone who's ever been in love'll tell you that this is no time for a chat!_" Hermione started to leave but Ron grabbed her arm. She leaned closer to him and looked up. Her face inches from his. "__Haven't your lips longed for my touch? Don't say how much, Show me! Show me! Don't talk of love lasting through time. Make me no undying vow. Show me now!" She yanked her arm away and took off walking down the hall again._

            Ron stared at her dazed before he was pushed from behind. "Come on Ron. You have to go after her," Kali said. They ran after her. When they got closer Kali hid behind a suit of armour as Ron Confronted her again.

            "Hermione, please I…" he said almost pleading.

"_Sing me no song! Read me no rhyme! Don't waste my time, Show me! Don't talk of June, Don't talk of fall! Don't talk at all! Show me! Never do I ever want to hear another word. There isn't one I haven't heard. Here we are together in what ought to be a dream; Say one more word and I'll scream! Haven't your arms hungered for mine? Please don't 'expl'ine,' Show me! Show me! Don't wait until wrinkles and lines pop out all over my brow, Show me now!_"

She began to walk away again when Ron grabbed her hand. "Hermione, I love you!" he shouted before kissing her fiercely.

They parted and Hermione stared up at him smiling. "I love you too Ron."

"YES!" Kali shouted from her hiding spot.

"And thank you Kali," Hermione laughed.

~End Flashback~

            I believe the word on everyone's lips when they saw Ron and Hermione together was 'FINALLY!' After their song was over, Ron vowed to get Harry to stop avoiding me. In fact he swore he was going to 'knock some sense into that daft boy.' But as I was hoping, and sort of scheming, to get Harry, a rather interesting development happened with Draco.

~Flashback~

            The potions dungeon was dark and dank as usual. The Gryffindors and Slytherins patiently waited for their professor who was beyond late. Kali looked across the classroom to Harry who was staring back. She smiled slightly but he frowned and turned away. Sighing, she folded her arms on her desk and laid her head down. Feeling a persistent and rather annoying nudging from her right, she turned to her potions partner.

            "What's the story with you and perfect Potter?"

            She glared at the blonde boy next to her. "Why do you care Draco?"

            "Don't be mad at me," he defended, "I was just trying to be your friend."

            "I'm sorry… I'm just upset and frustrated," she sighed.

            "Let me guess." He stroked his chin a few times and pretended to contemplate. "It's all Potter's fault."

            "Sort of, but I don't want to talk about that now." She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "At least not in front of everyone in this room."

            "I understand. There is something I wish to tell you also," he whispered.

            "After class perhaps? We have a free period and I'd very much like a walk by the lake."

            "Agreed," he said just as Snape stormed into the dungeon, in all his black, melancholy glory.

            He stood behind his desk and shifted some papers looking very uneasy. "Today we will… be talking about…"

            Kali leaned closer to Draco. "Does he seem… ill to you?"

            "Something is definitely not right," he answered back.

            Snape leaned heavily on the desk. His face was paler than it had ever been making him seem like an apparition. "We will be discussing potions," he blurted out. The class looked at him, very confused. Soon, the class knew why it looked as if he was fighting something. "_Mixing and stirring and cutting and peeling Dark metal caldrons and seeming unfeeling Serums Drafts monkshood and billywig stings, these are a few of my favorite things," he sang off key, almost sounding like a half dead cat that needed to be put out of its misery._

            Silence filled the room. Kali's jaw dropped, much like Dudley's had when he first saw her. "I was not expecting that," she said in awe as she continued to stare at her odious Potions Master.

            The embarrassed professor glared in loathing at all his students, especially Neville who cowered next to Harry. "Class… class dismissed."

            Without another word, except for a few quiet snickers, all the students filed out of the room in a shocked stupor.

~Hogwarts, Lake~

            "I can't believe he sang!" Kali laughed, "Did you see how horrified he was afterwards? It was classic!" She plopped down on a stone bench under the shade of a weeping willow and patted the empty space next to her.

            "I must say that I never figured Snape watched musicals," Draco chuckled as he sat down, "What did you want to talk about?"

            "Oh no… you first."

            "Why me?"

            "Because my tale is a long and sad one and I'd rather hear yours before I get all emotional and girly."

            "Alright, remember how you told me that there was someone else out there for me?" Kali nodded her head. "Well, I think I've found her."

            "Really? That's brilliant! Who is it?" she asked like a child asking about Christmas presents.

            "Promise not to laugh?"

            "Cross my heart… unless it's Pansy. If it is, I'll be forced to hex you severely."

            "It's not Pansy… it's Ginny Weasley," he said quietly.

            "Ginny Weasley? Ron's little sister? Oh dear," Kali snickered, "Ron's not going to like this at all."

            "You said you wouldn't laugh," he frowned.

            Kali laughed harder. "I'm sorry but it's priceless. A Malfoy and a Weasley in love? So how did it happen? I want details!"

            "Well…" He shifted uncomfortably. "She sang about it and I kinda had this realization with a solo number and well, we kissed."                                                                                                                       

            "Details, Draco, details! What did she sing? What did you sing? How was the kiss?" Kali asked rapidly.

            "No, I am a gentleman and will not divulge that information for fear of disgracing Ginny," he answered in a very dignified voice.

            Kali smirked as she watched Draco's display of chivalry. "So you're saying that it is was really good."

            "So what's the deal with Potter?"

            "Nice change of subject." He shrugged. "Well, he didn't like my song."

            "You sang? About what?" He stared at her as her cheeks turned red. "You're in love with Harry Potter!" he accused more than asked.

            "I can't help it Draco. He's so cute and brave and noble and funny and…" Kali began to list.

            Draco quickly covered his ears. "No, stop please!"

            "Did I mention adorable? Especially when his glasses are a little skewed and his hair and his eyes." She grinned mischievously. "He's a great kisser too and he is absolutely shagable. If I could only have ten minutes alone with him…"

            "AHHHHH!!!!" Draco took off running back to the castle as Kali dissolved into a fit of laughter.

~End Flashback~

            I think I traumatized Draco… a little. So time passed and I was alone. Ron had Hermione, Draco had Ginny, Harry was avoiding me and I didn't know where Kay was half the time. Sometimes I'd find myself talking to Professor Hutchinson, the DADA professor for the year. She was really nice, didn't seem the type to be interested in the Dark Arts or even the defense against them. Sara, as I later called her, was very unique. She still, to this day, never told me the whole story about how she met Sirius. I still can't believe they are together. I wonder if they'll ever get married, but enough pondering on Sirius and Sara's love life.

            Spring had arrived at Hogwarts and with spring came more love songs, much to my chagrin. I was bitter. I admit that now. One time, at dinner, Pansy was about to sing some god awful song in her horrible off key voice so I threw pumpkin juice in her face. I had to stop her from singing. I think everyone was secretly cheering me for what I'd done. Snape didn't even give me a detention… maybe it's because I started humming "My Favorite Things." Sometimes, I just can't suppress my evil urges. By the way, I am smirking shamelessly at my comment concerning my evilness.

            I digress; I am so horrible at trying to keep my thoughts organized. I'll try to be better now. Ok, so I just traumatized poor Draco and now comes the part where Ron decided to talk to Harry and Draco needed to talk to me.

~Flashback, Hogwarts~

            Kali was curled up in all her green blankets in her dormitory. She could hear Blaise and Pansy discussing something through the shut bed curtains, but she didn't care about their noisiness. Frankly, she didn't want to care about anything today. She heard the door open. *Must be Kay,* she thought.

            "Everyone but Kali… out now!" ordered Draco. There was a shuffling of feet and a slamming of the door, then silence.

            "Kali, come out."

            "No, leave me alone Draco." She could hear his footsteps get closer then, with flourish, her curtains were opened. "I thought I said to leave me alone."

            "I was never good at listening," he commented as he gestured for her to move over which she did. He sat down and placed a hand on her blanket covered shoulder. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

            "No, I just want to sulk alone," Kali mumbled.

            "_Kali, what's wrong? You should give up on Potter. You're better without him. The boy's such a rotter. You should say bye and so long!_" he sang to her.

*~*~*~*~*

            Across the castle a similar situation was taking place. In the Gryffindor common room Harry Potter was sitting alone in a dark corner. That is, till one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, decided to bother him. "You alright mate?" he asked as he sat down in a nearby chair.

            "Fine, I am just thinking about stuff," he answered.

            "About Kali you mean." Harry didn't answer. "_Harry, don't you see? Why are you so stubborn? Tell her you love her. You don't have to be lovelorn. This just seems stupid to me!"_

_            "Leave it alone this cannot be. I have to say goodbye. Ron, please leave me be!"_

*~*~*~*~*

            Kali just stared at her best friend for a moment and before she knew it, it was too late. "_He doesn't want to be with me. No matter how hard I try. Draco leave me be! This hurts more than I can ever bear. These feelings tear my very heart. I wish my world never met with his. Damn that Boy-who-lived!" _

*~*~*~*~*

_            "It is a lie when I say I don't care. I've loved her from the very start. Sometimes I wish we had never met. Love shall be deprived!" Harry sang loudly, though only Ron heard him, so he thought._

            "Tell her the truth Harry before it's too late."

            "She's better with out me."

            Ron stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder before leaving. "I guess that's why she won't even get out of bed."

*~*~*~*~*

            Draco paced around in the trophy room for nearly ten minutes. "Potter better get here fast," he mumbled under his breath.

            "Sorry to keep you waiting Malfoy," Harry said as he appeared in the room.

            "Well, I got your owl and came. What do you want?"

            "Get me into the Slytherin common room."

            "What? No, forget it Potter."

            "Please, I have to see Kali," Harry begged.

             "Why so you can hurt her again?" Draco sneered, you could even hear it in his voice.

            "No, to apologize."

            "What you did goes beyond mere apologies."

            "Please, I'm begging you, let me see her."

            Draco seemed to contemplate this turn of events. Harry Potter was here begging him. "Let him in Draco and before you say it… I am sure. I'll be waiting in my dorm."

            "Alright Potter, follow me and you better put that invisibility cloak back on," he said.

*~*~*~*~*

            The door to the Slytherin sixth year girls' dormitory slowly opened as if by its own will then shut. "You can take off your cloak Harry. There is no one else here." Harry took off his cloak and smiled at what he saw. Kali Lupin wearing blue pajamas with white fluffy clouds on them, hardly matching the stiff sitting position she was currently in. Her face remained stoic as he approached her bed.

            He glanced down and noticed she was wringing her hands, he smiled, she was nervous.  "How did you know it was me?"

            Kali refolded her hands on her lap and looked at him with determined eyes. "Because I told Draco to let you see me, after you began begging of course."

            He stood next to the bed, towering over her. "You knew why I wanted to talk to him?"

            "Not exactly, but I heard it all. I used this sound putty stuff and my wand." Seeing his confusion she continued, "The wand acts like a muggle microphone and this putty is inserted into the ear like so and the wand sends the sound to the putty. It's new Auror stuff. My dad gave it to me to try out. I must say you were desperate to see me." She packed her putty away and looked at him again. "What did you want to see me about?"

            "This," he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Shocked, Kali froze and let him kiss her. Soon, she melted into it as one of his hands ran through her hair. They broke the kiss and Harry, sometime during that kiss, had taken a seat on the green bed. He gently ran his thumb over her cheek, softly caressing it. "I got over that 'everyone before me' kick as you put it," he chuckled lightly.

            Kali smiled brightly. "Thank Merlin! But I must ask if this was caused by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco or was it your own decision."

            "They made me see what I was missing out on, but it was my decision."

            "And what were you missing out on?" she asked.

            "The best thing in the whole world," Harry whispered, "you." He paused for a moment as if in thought. "I love you Kali Lupin, since I first read the letter you sent me on my birthday."

            Kali leaned her forehead onto his and stared into his eyes. "And I love you Harry Potter, always."

            "And forever," he finished before he kissed her again.

~End Flashback~

            As summer approached, Dumbledore assured us all that a cure was on its way. He had the cure nearly the whole time. He just thought it would be beneficial for us to get things off our chests and didn't administer it till term was nearly over. At least I was able to get the recipe for the antidote. I was able to send it off to Fred and George Weasley. I thought that sweets that made you sing would be a fantastic product for their new store 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' or 3W for short. Sing Pops became the first in the new 'Specter' series of 3W products. The outside layer contained the singing potion and the center contained the antidote. I was quite flattered that I had my own line of pranks. They even gave me a cut of the profits, even though I refused numerous times. The little imps set up a Gringott's account for my children. It was to be their pranking fund and they didn't tell me till about a week or so ago… I hope they like blue hair and teeth for a week.

            And the rest of sixth year went by heavenly! Harry and I were together and we didn't care about the stares, jeers and cheers we received. It was wonderful.


	28. This Thing Called Love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 28*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*This Thing Called Love*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Hogwarts, DADA Classroom~

            "Ok, third years," Professor Covington addressed her Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class, "today we are just going to be discussing, so you can put all your notes away or keep them out if you think it's necessary to take notes." There was a rustle of papers being shoved into bags, Gryffindor bags that is. The Ravenclaws had quills out and ready to take notes. Kay swished her wand at the chalkboard and the chalk began to write by itself. "As you can see from the board we will be talking about Good versus Evil. Now can someone please give me an example?" All at once everyone's hand went up into the air, some waving anxiously. Covington glanced at all the hands and smiled. "Can someone give me and example that does not deal with Harry Potter and/ or Voldemort?" Slowly the hands went down, all except one. A blonde Ravenclaw with black oval glasses was still waving her hand crazily. "Yes Miss Litz?"

            "Star Wars!" she answered.

            "Ok, can you please explain why for those who do not know Muggle pop culture?"

            "Well, I said Star Wars because it's a classic tale between good and evil. There are the Jedi who use the Force for knowledge and defense, never attack. Then there is the Dark Side who use the Force for power and Galactic domination," Miss Litz answered with enthusiasm pouring into every word, "It's very clear cut."

            "Excellent, ten points to Ravenclaw! Now, how can we apply what Miss Litz has said and use it in the real world?" Kay glanced over the room, finally settling on a petite brunette Gryffindor quietly waiting to be called on. "Miss Baldwin?"

            She lowered her hand and looked at the professor. "Voldemort is evil and wanted to rule the world and get rid of those he personally felt were not good enough, like Muggles and non-pureblood wizards and witches."

            "And the good?" Kay urged.

            "Harry Potter, he cares about others before himself. He knows right from wrong. He's willing to die so that others can live. He's a hero," Baldwin answered.

            "I am sure I'm not all that great," came a voice from the back of the room.

            All heads turned to the back. "Mister Potter, how nice of you to join us."

            Whispers began amongst the students and Miss Baldwin turned beet red and sunk into her chair. "I need to have a word with you Professor Covington."

             "Class," the chatter ceased, "I'd like a two foot essay about good versus evil. You can use chapter one and two in your theory books for references. This will be due next class period. Class dismissed." The children filed out and said shy hellos to Harry as they did. He just smiled and returned greetings as he made his way to the front of the room. Kay looked up nervously. His green eyes betrayed no emotion as he looked at her. "Hello Harry."

            "Hello Kay, we need to talk," he said.

             His voice had a familiar tone. A tone Kay has heard numerous times, once every year since her release from Azkaban. It was the tone of an Auror on the job, except this time it was different. This time it came from Harry. "I know," Kay answered sadly. She sat on top of the desk and folded her hands on top of her lap. "It's about Kali isn't it? Draco must've told you or showed you my file."

            "I saw the file actually," Harry sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Sarcastically she replied, "Hi Harry, I know we've just been dating for a short period of time but before it goes any further I must confess something…" She paused. "I was a former Death Eater and I'm currently still under investigation for the murder of Kali Lupin-Potter, your wife. Bloody hell, Harry! I might as well lie and say that I am the heir of Voldemort because that is certainly not as bad as the truth."

            Harry stood still, deep in thought with his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell me the truth," he finally said.

            Tears began to form in Kay's eyes. "The truth about what?"

            "Everything, I need to hear it from you."

            "I have another class soon, but I am free after six tonight. Maybe, we can meet then and I can tell you what I know," she said hopefully.

            He studied her with an Auror's eye; her sincerity was apparent but was it honest? "Alright, I'll meet you at six in your room."

            "I'll see you then." Kay smiled weakly.

            "Till then Kay," he said as he left.

            After he was gone, she bowed her head and firmly gripped the edge of the desk as she took a shuddering breath. A sob escaped her throat as she replayed their conversation in her head. "What am I going to do now?"

~The Diary~

               So Harry and I were together and we were blissfully in love. Happy ending? Think again. We were still children. I was barely seventeen and he was still sixteen. We were young and in love, but did we really know what being in love meant? Of course not! We were blissfully oblivious, as all teenagers are.

~Flashback, Lupin Manor, Kitchen~

            Kali sat at the table happily stirring her cereal when her father entered. "Morning Kali."

            "Morning Dad," she sighed.

            "You're awfully happy this morning. In fact, you've been extremely happy since you've returned." Kali just smiled. "What has you so… cheerful?" At that moment a brown, tawny owl flew threw the open window and deposited the day's Daily Prophet on the table in front of Remus Lupin. He unrolled the paper and stared at the front page. He folded the paper and handed it across the table to Kali.  She flipped it open and stared in shock. "I think you have something to tell me."

            Kali stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet. In the center was a big picture of her and Harry kissing! Under it, in big bold letters, 'Boy-who-lived finds the Girl-he loves.' Besides being the most cliché title Kali had ever heard, this article was dangerous and how exactly did they get that photograph? "For the past several months, the sixth years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been under the influence of a mysterious magical effect causing many to break into song to reveal emotions and secrets," Kali read, "One such event caused Harry Potter to fall in love with Kali Lupin, a respected prefect of Slytherin house." She peeked over the paper and looked at her dad. "Ok, I started dating Harry several weeks ago. Nothing big, just holding hands and kissing."

            Her father gave her a look. "Keep reading, aloud."

            Kali turned back to the article and continued. "Though she is a member of Slytherin, it is really no surprise that these two fell in love. Kali, the daughter of deceased Ministry worker Katherine [Kensington] Lupin and Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts [1993-1994] and a known werewolf. Kali Lupin was also the goddaughter of the late Lily and James Potter, well known parents of the Boy-who-lived; yet another connection between the two. Is their love written in the stars? Sibyl Trelawney, professor of Divination at Hogwarts had this to say, 'Mister Potter and Miss Lupin's love affair is indeed written in the stars. Sadly, it is only temporary. Mister Potter is not going to be with us much longer. I just hope that she [Kali Lupin] will keep him happy till his time comes.'" Kali threw down the paper in disgust. "Love affair indeed! That old bat is making it sound as if we're… as if we're… well you know! I can't believe that the Prophet is printing this garbage. And Harry dying? Pish posh and rubbish! I swear!" She was livid. "'I just hope that she will keep him happy,'" Kali quoted. "What is she trying to make me sound like? A harlot?"

            "Kali, it's not what she meant," Remus tried to soothe.

            "She makes it sound like I am a bloody snack cart giving Harry free treats."

            "Language Kali."

            "That overgrown moth is going to rue the day she messed with Kali Lupin!" Having said her piece, she got up and began walking out of the kitchen with the newspaper.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To owl Harry, he deserves to know about this blasphemy."

            "Stop right there," her father ordered. It wasn't often when she heard him take this tone of voice, but she'd heard enough to know she better stop and listen. "Sit down, we need to talk."

            Kali obediently sat down again and looked at her dad curiously. "Talk about what?"

            "Kali, you are… involved with Harry now."

            "I believe American Muggles would use the phrase 'duh' at this moment."

            "Stop being a smart aleck. This is serious," he said, "Being involved with Harry is dangerous, Kali, especially after this article was published. The dark forces now see you as target number one. You are the best way to get to Harry."

            "I know," Kali told him quietly, "but I knew that from the start. Harry didn't want to start a relationship, but I convinced him to." She paused for a moment, wrestling with her own thoughts. "Dad, I love him and, as much as I hate to admit, we don't know how long Harry is going to be with us. He could be alive for the next hundred years or he could be killed tomorrow. All I know is that I want to spend as much time as I can with him. I don't want to lose a single second to fear or Voldemort."

            "Just be careful Honey," he warned before taking a sip of tea.

            Kali stood up. "I will."

~Flashback, Privet Drive~

            This wasn't the first time that Kali Lupin knocked on the door to number four Privet Drive. She knew, from personal experience, what retched people the Dursleys were. This was the first time, however, that she was here for personal reasons and not business. She knocked again. While she waited she looked down to make sure she looked presentable, jeans and a simple blue top. The door finally opened and she looked up into the face of none other than Dudley Dursley. "Hello, Dudley." He continued to stare at her with his little piggy eyes. "I'm here to see Harry, may I come in?"

            He moved over to let her enter. "I'll get my mum."

            "Oh no, I just need to see…" It was too late, he already left her in the entrance way. "Harry," she whispered as she gazed up the stairs.

            He was standing at the top of the stairs. He looked at her, shocked, till she smiled. Then, like lightning, he ran down the stairs and swept her up in a hug. "God Kali, I've missed you."

            "I've missed you too." Kali quickly gave him a peck on the lips. A piercing shriek sounded from the kitchen and Harry and Kali quickly separated. Their cheeks turned pink as they looked at Petunia and Marjorie Dursley who were standing by the kitchen doorway. "Mrs. Petunia Dursley," Kali said as walked over and extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again." Petunia snubbed her advances. "Miss Marjorie Dursley I presume, how wonderful it is to finally meet you." Kali again tried to shake hands, but was snubbed again.

            "Who might you be?" Marge asked, snidely.

            "Kali Lupin, Miss. I attend school with Harry and our parents were good friends."

            The large beefy woman sneered at her. "So you attend St. Brutus as well. No wonder you two are together. Poor breeding attracts more poor breeding."

            Kali put up her most innocent smile and looked at Marge with big blue eyes. "But I don't attend St. Brutus," she said to Petunia's horror. "I have been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past six years with Harry."

            "What kind of fool do you take me for girl?"

            "You are not a fool at all Miss Dursley, just misguided by lies." 

            "Well, let's see some magic then."

            Kali frowned. "I am very sorry Miss Dursley but we can't. It is against the law for children to practice magic outside of school and we are school prefects after all. What kind of message would that send to the younger children who look up to us?" There was a beeping sound and Kali reached into her pocket and pulled out a small electronic device. "Sorry, it's my palm pilot." She flipped it open and looked at the LCD screen. "Oh dear, we are running behind schedule Harry. We must leave now to make it to our reservation at that new restaurant."

            "New restaurant?" Petunia asked nosily.

            "Oh yes, a new Italian restaurant in London," Kali said while she pocketed her personal organizer. "Very posh and very _expensive."_

            "How can someone like Harry afford a place like that?" Petunia asked.

            "Oh, he isn't paying. This is my treat. It _is _his seventeenth birthday after all. Harry wouldn't spend his money so frivolously though he is very wealthy in his own right," Kali babbled.

            This time Marge spoke, "And how can you afford this?"

            Kali smiled. "Have you ever heard of Lord and Lady Kensington of Manchester?" They nodded. "Well, my full name is Kali _Kensington_," she emphasized. "Lupin. My grandmother was their cousin." They just stared at her as she smiled brightly. "But Harry and I must be off. Goodbye Mrs. Dursley and Miss Dursley. I'll bring Harry back tomorrow since we are having a small celebration in his honor at my manor tonight. It was nice seeing you all again, cheers." She grabbed Harry by the arm and hurried out the door with him.

            When the door closed he picked her up and spun her in the air. "You were brilliant!" He laughed. He put her down and brushed the hair away from her face. "But aren't you going to be in trouble for revealing our world to a Muggle?"

            "Nope! According to Wizarding law, Muggle family members of a magical person may know."

            "But she isn't my real aunt."

            "Doesn't matter, you've treated… ok, you have been forced to treat her as a relative all your life and that's what counts."

            "So, where are we going again?"

            "Oh, that restaurant thing was just a story. Everything we need is in that car right over there." She pointed to a blue Volkswagen Beetle. They started walking towards it.

            "You can drive?" he asked suspiciously. She pulled out a laminated card and gave it to him. He looked at it and gave it back. "Is it real?"

            "No, it's magicked, but my dad did teach me how to drive. He had to learn years ago since he couldn't find work in the Wizarding world." They got in the car and buckled up. Kali sighed, started the car and looked over at Harry who was sitting on her left. "Ready?"

            "As I'll ever be."

~Park outside of London~

            "The picnic was fantastic Kali!" Harry praised as he stretched and laid down with his head in Kali's lap.

            Kali began running her long fingers through his messy hair. "Glad you liked it. I wasn't sure that you would."

            "Are you nervous about our last year?"

            "Not so much nervous as worried. I have all the regular classes plus those Auror classes and all those magical education classes. I am going to be exhausted!"

            "I'm glad I only chose one concentration. One that just happens to be Auror with you." He smirked. Kali leaned her head over him to face him causing her necklace to dangle over his nose. "Kali, why do you always wear this silver bird necklace?" he asked as he lightly swatted it.

            "First off, it's a phoenix and it's not silver. It's white gold… see how it's creamier in color," she told him. "And it was my mother's. I've had it all my life, even when I lived at the orphanage. I think it's a family heirloom of some sort. My dad isn't even sure about it." They sat there being in comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying each others presence.

            Suddenly, Kali grabbed his glasses and made a run for it. Harry's head hit the blanketed ground with a thump. He sat up and squinted his eyes trying desperately to find his girlfriend. "Where are you Kali?"

            "Right here Harry," she laughed as she put his glasses on, "Wow, you really are as blind as a bat."

            He found the blue blob that represented Kali and ran after her. With a squeak, Kali ran off with Harry gaining speed. She turned around to see how close he was and stopped. She raised one hand to her forehead. "Kali?" She fell to the ground and landed on her knees. Harry crouched next to her as she took off his glasses. "You alright?" he asked.

            Pictures flashed in her mind. Pictures of her; hurt and dying, then it was real. She was in the picture. Kali was staring at herself when she felt someone else. She looked up and saw a lone cloaked figure staring at her, not her body but her.  "Your love will mean your death," it had said in a raspy voice.

            "I… I don't believe you!" Kali shouted at it.

            "You will," it said, "He will hurt you and you will believe."

            "Harry would never harm me!" she screamed at it. Then it ended.

            Her vision cleared and she handed him back his glasses and he quickly put them on. "Yeah, your glasses just gave me a dizzy spell that's all."

            He helped her up and led her back to the blanket, still a bit worried. "This has been the best birthday ever, Kali."

            "And it's not even done yet."

            "What else do you have planned?" he asked. In response, Kali merely smiled.

~Lupin Manor, Early Evening~

            "Wow Kali, today has been so much fun!" he said as he entered the living room. They had just used floo powder to get there from Mrs. Figg's house. "The Renaissance fair was brilliant! The jousting, the costumes, the games… I love you."  He rested a hand on the side of her smudged face and kissed her.

            "Well Potter, it's still not over," she whispered into his ear.

            He gave her a questioning look just as people appeared all around them yelling, "SURPRISE!"

            Shocked, to say the least, he looked around the room seeing all his friends. "Wow," he muttered.

            "I am going upstairs to clean up. Enjoy your party." She kissed him on the cheek, to which many people issued cat calls and whistles, before leaving. "Oh grow up, the lot of you!"

            The party ended around midnight and soon all that were left were Harry, Kali, Remus and Sirius… who had been in his animagus form for the party. "That was fun!" Harry said, "Thank you guys so much."

            "Don't thank us," Sirius said gesturing between Remus and himself, "this is all her doing. We were just minor accomplices."

            Harry turned to thank her but found her asleep. He smiled at her. "I think playing hostess really drained her."

            "I better take her up to bed," Remus said as he got up.

            "No." Harry stood up. "You look tired as well. I'll take her up." He placed an arm under her knees and arms and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and remained asleep. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in, brushing his lips on her forehead before leaving.

            After hearing the click of the door closing, Kali opened her eyes and smiled. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and changed into pajamas and went back to sleep. 

            Several hours later, a scream pierced the still calm of Lupin Manor. Jolted from her sleep, Kali grabbed her wand off her nightstand and ran to Harry's room. She burst through the door showering the pitch black room with a soft glow. Quickly, she glanced around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, that is, till she saw Harry in the throws of a nightmare. Kali tossed her wand onto the nightstand and sat down on the side of his bed. She reached out slowly and shook him, hoping he would wake. "Harry," she said, "Harry wake up. You're having a nightmare." His movements became more erratic at the sound of her voice. "Harry, please," she plead, "wake up!" He was getting worse. Kali shook him harder. "Harry wake up!" The light from the door dimmed and two long shadows appeared in the room, her dad and Sirius were there now.  Kali was so intent in shaking him by the shoulders and looking at his face that she never saw his hand coming. It made contact with the side of her face and knocked her off the bed.

            She stayed on the ground and was vaguely aware of what was going on around her. She felt a hand tilt her head up. "It's ok Kali. Sirius is dealing with Harry." She nodded slightly as he ran his wand over her face, preventing any bruising that would occur.

            "Kali? Where's Kali?" Harry asked, panic very present in his tone.

            Kali slowly stood, with help from her father. "I'm right here Harry," she told him evenly. She sat on the bed again, but when he reached for her face she flinched away. Confused, he put his hand down and just looked at her. "I was so scared Kali. I… I thought you had died. I thought Voldemort had murdered you." He had tears in his eyes now.

            "I'm alright Harry," she told him as she gingerly placed her hand on his. "Voldemort won't get me."

            He pulled her into a fierce hug. Kali closed her eyes as pictures flashed in her mind's eye; pictures of her vision from earlier. She hadn't been able to shake the eeriness of the vision since she had it that afternoon during the picnic. Never would she believe for a single moment that Harry would harm her, but he did. True, it was unintentional but the figure was right. Would their love cause her an early death? Kali felt his grip tighten around her. If the choice was a long life without Harry or a short one with him, she knew she had only one real choice.

            "I love you Harry, always."

~End Diary~


	29. Hope, Faith and Love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 29*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hope, Faith and Love*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Lupin Manor, August 1, 1997~

            After Harry's nightmare, everyone went back to bed except Kali. She stayed with Harry. She cuddled next to him and propped her head up with her arm. They smiled at each other as Kali lifted her other hand and began using her middle finger to stroke the bridge of his nose. He let out a yawn as his eyelids began to droop. "Night Kali," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

            "Night, Harry," she said as she snuggled next to him and fell asleep.

            Sunlight poured through the cracks in the drapes announcing the new day, but that didn't wake Kali up. The rustling next to her did. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and stared into emerald green pools. A faint smile played on his lips as he watched her. "Morning Harry," she whispered.

            "Morning love," he whispered before he kissed her. "I could really get use to this."

            Kali laughed and pushed him playfully away. "Well you shouldn't Mister Potter. School starts in a month and I doubt very much that a scandal such as that would not appear on the cover of the Daily Prophet or Teen Witch Weekly."

            "I don't care."

            "Well I do. First, my dad finds out I am dating you because of the paper and then he would find out that we are having a scandalous affair under the roof of Hogwarts," Kali told him, "The poor guy would have a heart attack."

            "And we can't have that."

            "Most certainly not."

            They snuggled closer to each other. "So, what are we going to do today?"

            "Get your things from the Dursleys."

            "Come again?"

            She stared into his eyes and smiled. "You honestly didn't think I'd cause all that trouble at the Dursleys and send you back to face them? After today you won't have to see the Dursleys ever again! Dumbledore said you could stay the rest of summer."

            "I don't think this day can get any better," he said before kissing her.

            "I know a way it could be." He gave her a quizzical look. "Vernon Dursley being there when we arrive." She smirked with mischief gleaming in her eyes.

            Sadly, Vernon wasn't there upon arrival. Kali and Harry quickly got his things and moved everything out to the curb. With a final wave and a forced goodbye from Harry, they left number four Privet Drive, hoping never to return. They took the Knight Bus back to Lupin Manor.

After dropping off his belongings in his room, they went to the kitchen for lunch. "Our letters!" Kali exclaimed happily as she bounded towards the table.

            "They're just our Hogwarts letters, Kali," Harry said as he walked to the table and picked up his own letter.

            She turned to him her envelope half opened. "Just our Hogwarts letters?" she asked in astonishment, "We're seventh years, Harry, we get to find out who the Head Boy and Girl are!" She ripped the rest of the envelope open and looked at the pieces of parchment. "Supply list, new prefects, more prefect stuff… what? Harry have you seen this?" she asked holding up the last page.

            He shuffled through the papers and read the last one aloud, "We are happy to inform you that you have been selected to be the Head Boy of the 1997-1998 school term by the staff and board of governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also happy to announce that Kali Lupin of Slytherin House has been selected to be the Head Girl. We look forward to a wonderful school year. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

            He turned to look at her in a sort of daze and she looked back at him with a big smile. "We're the Head Boy and Girl!"

            "I'm the Head Boy," he said hollowly.

            "You're the Head Boy!"

            "And you're." He pointed to her. "The Head Girl."

            "Yes! We're the Head Boy and Girl!" she shrieked happily.

            "What's going on in here?" Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

            Kali ran to him and hugged him tightly. She backed away and held up the parchment. "I'm Head Girl and Harry's Head Boy!"

            Remus laughed. "Yes, I know." Both Harry and Kali gave him a quizzical look. "I thought it would be more of a surprise if I hid the packages containing your badges." He handed them both a small package and they were instantly shredded apart.

            Kali held the badge in her hand and stared at it. "I never thought I'd be the Head Girl. I always thought Granger would be selected. She is top of the class. I'm only second."

            "For whatever reason, I'm glad you're the Head Girl," Harry said with a broad smile.

            "And I'm glad you're Head Boy," she told him before kissing him.

~Aboard the Hogwarts Express, September 1, 1997~

            Kali sat happily reading a book while Harry, who sat opposite her, looked out the window while drumming his fingers on the seat. Kali peeked over the top of her book and sighed. "Harry, you don't have to sit here with me. If you want to go visit your friends you can."

            "No," he said, "I'm fine."

            Kali put the book down, careful to save her spot. "Harry, I am not going to feel lonely or abandoned if you leave."

            "Are you sure?" he asked.

            "Positive, now go do whatever you lot of Gryffindors do for fun," she said as she waved him off, "Go save some poor first year from evil Slytherins or something."

            "You're the best," Harry told her.

            "Yes, I know," she said with a smile. He leaned down and quickly kissed her before leaving. "Now go!"

            Picking up her book again she began to read. *Peace and quiet,* she thought, *No more Harry mindlessly tapping his fingers, drives me up the wall.* The compartment door opened and Draco sauntered in and deposited himself onto the seat across from her. She casually flipped the page and commented dryly, "You know, Draco, this compartment is for the Head Boy and Girl only."

            "Rules are for mindless peons. I am Draco Malfoy. I am above rules," he said nonchalantly.

            "Are you above losing house points as well?" Kali quipped as she continued reading.

            Smirking, he said, "Well, you see I know the Head Girl, quite the lady I must say. Smart, beautiful, witty; can't understand what she sees in that bloody boyfriend of hers."

            "Flattery gets you close, Draco but showing such blatant hate for my significant other does not help your case."

            "Hate is such a strong word," he waved off casually, "but so very appropriate." Kali shot him a cold glare but went back to her book. "Are you going to talk to me or are you going to keep reading?"

            "Can't I do both?" Draco's impatient look was enough of an answer. Sighing, Kali saved her spot and packed her book away. "Ok, you wanted to talk so let's talk. How are things with Ginny?"

            "Good," he said shortly.

            Kali rolled her eyes. "That is not a sufficient answer. Come on Draco, be honest with me."

            "She…" he began hesitantly, "is fantastic. I never even dreamed a girl could be so… so perfect."

            "You're head over heels," Kali smiled.

            "What about you and Potter?"

            Kali looked at her lap briefly then looked up to meet Draco's steely gray eyes. "It's… it's good."

            Making his voice higher, Draco began to do an impression of the brunette sitting in front of him. "That is not a sufficient answer. Be honest!"

            Dropping her voice she drawled, "Hate is such a strong word but so very appropriate at the moment."

            "I do not sound like that," he told her indignantly. 

            "Sorry," she apologized, "that is as arrogant and smart arsed as I can get." She smiled sweetly making Draco grumble slightly.

            "So how are you and Potter?"

            "We're good. I mean this whole relationship love thing is new to the both of us, especially Harry. I mean I at least had a boyfriend before him. Stop smirking or else I'll let it leak that Harry Potter is a better kisser than Draco Malfoy." Draco's smirk vanished instantly. "Anyway, most of the time it's great, we go and have fun or we spend some time inside. Other times, well, he likes to drum his fingers… a lot. It's a nervous habit of his and it is so annoying and sometimes he just hangs around me because he feels obligated to do so because he is my boyfriend. I can always tell when he is doing it too. He looks extremely bored or sometimes he even looks like a lost little puppy. I had to practically order him to go see his friends today."

            "Well Gryffindors are not known for there incredible intelligence." Kali's eyebrow arched slightly but Malfoy recovered. "Except for Ginny of course, she is perfect."

            "I'll have you know that Harry is quite brilliant," she defended her boyfriend, "especially in Defense. He can out duel you any day of the week."

            "Are you in love with him?"

            Taken back by Draco's sudden question, she just blinked at him. His cool, piercing stare made her uncomfortable. "Of… of course I love him."

            "I asked if you were _in_ love with him," Draco reiterated.

            "What's the difference?" Kali sighed.

            "I am trying to find out if you are romantically in love with the messy haired, green eyed, little lost puppy of Gryffindor or if you merely love him like a friend or family member."

            "How does one know they're in love?"

            Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose you just know."

            Kali sat thinking for a moment. She tried to remember all the times she and Harry had shared, all the good times, the bad, the annoying habits and the sweet gestures. "Well, when he looks at me… I feel like I am the only thing that matters. Harry makes me feel special, like I am some fantastic thing that he has to prove that he deserves…" she trailed off and stared at the floor of the compartment.

            "But, are you in love with him?"

            Kali sighed, "I don't know." She paused. "I know that he is in love with me. He has been since the summer before fifth year. Sometimes I wonder if we weren't put into such… extraordinary circumstances whether or not we'd be together." She laughed lightly. "I wonder if Harry's going through the same thing with Ron and Granger."

            "Speaking of Granger, how did you become Head Girl and not her?"

            "I honestly don't know, but I think it has something to do with my perfectly blank record and the fact that your father would rather have a pureblood half werewolf Slytherin rather than a Muggle born Gryffindor as Head Girl."

            "Then why am I not Head Boy?"

            "Besides that Harry is a bit more popular with the staff and he is the Boy-who-lived. I would think that your father was greatly outnumbered or he was not allowed any say due to his personal attachment to you." She sighed as she saw Draco mumble about the unfairness of life. "Draco, why don't you just save all that hostility and win the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin again this year."

            "Kali, may I ask you a question?" She waved him on. "Why must you continue to wear those boots?"

            Looking indignant, Kali defended, "I happen to like these boots." She gestured to her heeled, round toed, knee high black boots. "I'll have you know that they are very stylish." They continued to argue the finer points of life as the train continued to Hogwarts.

~Slytherin Common Room~

            Nervous first years huddled around Draco and Kali, who was wearing her shiny Head Girl badge. "Hello, my name is Kali Lupin and I am the Head Girl and this over here is Draco Malfoy, a seventh year Prefect and the Slytherin quidditch team captain. Welcome to Slytherin house," Kali began, "named after Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of this school. In this house we pride ourselves for our ambition and cunning."

            "We are also the best house," Draco commented.

            Kali glared at Draco. "No house is better than any other. They are all special in their own ways. Anyhoo, if you ever have any questions about anything feel free to ask me, Draco, any other prefect or even the Head Boy, Harry Potter."

            "_The Harry Potter?" asked one of the first years._

            "Yes _the Harry Potter," Draco drawled, "in fact, Kali here is his girlfriend."_

            Kali blushed furiously. "Boys on the right and girls on the left, your rooms are the first door you come to." After all the first years were gone, Kali turned to, Draco. "Thank you very much Draco. Just what I need, the first years all thinking that all I am is some famous hero's girlfriend." She turned around and stomped off to her private room behind a portrait in the common room.

~Great Hall, Several Weeks Later~

            Kali sat at the Slytherin table and gathered up food into a plastic container. "Care to explain yourself?" Draco asked as he helped himself to a sandwich.

            "Harry's sick and I thought I could have lunch with him in his room and we could go over some of the notes from Potions and Defense since I have a free period after lunch. Got to go, bye!" Kali closed the box and dashed out of the Great Hall. She ran up the tower stairs till she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Diricrawl," Kali said as she gasped for air. 

            "You do not look like a Gryffindor," the Fat Lady commented.

            "That's because I'm a Slytherin." The Fat Lady's face twisted into a grimace. "I'm Kali Lupin, Head Girl, now open up." The Fat Lady opened up and Kali pushed her backpack in front of her and crawled through the hole. "Thank Merlin for heeled boots." She headed directly to the portrait of a griffin. It flapped its wings at her and roared. "Semper Et Eternum." The portrait opened and she stepped into Harry's private room. As she walked down the short corridor to Harry's room she paused about three feet from the room to fish out the container with food. Holding it in her hand, she took another step and stopped when she heard voices.

            "Are you sure you're all right Harry?" The voice was feminine and high pitched in a shrill sort of way. 

            "Yes Hermione, stop fluffing my pillows!" Harry answered with playful annoyance. "Thanks for everything."

            "No problem mate. I thought you might want something to eat without having Dobby smother you," said a voice that was distinctly Ron Weasley, "but I had nothing to do with the notes. That was all her."

            Kali clutched the plastic box to her chest and backed away from the room slowly. She pushed the portrait open and bumped into someone, dropping her bag and container in the process. "I… I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Kali apologized profusely. She picked up her bag and the food that was meant for Harry.

            "It's alright, Kali. I wasn't paying attention either."

            For the first time Kali looked at whom she had nearly knocked down. "It was really my fault Ginny. I... I should go." Kali tried to get away but the short red head stopped her.

            "Wait, I was just going down to lunch, want to go walk down with me?"

            "No, I'm not feeling well. I thought I'd rest up in my room till my next class," Kali lied.

            "Alright, hope you feel better."

            "Thanks."

~Kali's Private Quarters~

            Kali sat cross-legged on her green bed with notes and books spread out in front of her. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a sandwich, took a bite, then placed it back on the plate. "You know, Kali, if this best friends thing is going to work you have to feel that you can come to me when you need to talk."

            "Leave me alone, Draco," she sighed.

            "Let's see," he began, "Hair is up in a clip, papers strewn out all over the bed and food enough for two people on the night stand. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that things didn't go so well with Potter and now you are trying to bury yourself in work."

            "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she growled.

            "Hit a nerve did I, Kali?" She glared at him. He ignored it and moved some of the papers and sat down on the bed. "So, going to tell me what's wrong?"

            "Ginny sent you, didn't she?" Kali accused.

            Draco waved his hand in an uncaring manner. "My reason for being here is irrelevant. So, are you going to talk to me or not?"

            Kali seemed to weigh her options in her head. "It's not exactly Harry that's the problem. It's his friends."

~End Diary~

~Professor Covington's Quarters, Six O'clock~

            Kay nervously paced the length of the sitting room. There was a knock at the door. Kay stopped and stared in the direction of the sound as another knock sounded. She walked to the door, took a deep calming breath then opened it. She looked at the man standing in front of her. He was average height, about one hundred and eighty centimeters, and thin with brilliant green eyes and messy black hair. "Hello Harry."

            "Hello, Kay," Harry greeted in return. He entered the room and they took a seat opposite each other.  Kay ran her hands over the armrests. "I guess I should start at the beginning."

            "That would be the most logical place to begin."

            Kay placed her hands on her lap and stared at them, not being able to look at him. "It was mid-November in 2005. I woke up in an infirmary, which turned out to be a part of the main Death Eater camp. Timothy Nott was there and he told me that I was suppose to be keeping a lookout on your residence for the Dark Lord on Halloween and when I did not check in, they sent a team to see what happened. He said that they found me just outside of Godric's Hollow, unconscious and alone. I had been unconscious for two weeks. When Nott discovered I could not remember anything but my name and historical and current events…"

            "I am a little confused about this amnesia, can you explain it?" Harry asked very business like.

            "It's selective memory loss. I can't remember anything that had to do with my past directly, like attending Hogwarts but I can remember things that I should have learned during my school days. Does that make sense?" Harry nodded and she continued, "Well, my _friends_ tried to jog my memory but nothing worked. I was put back in active duty about another two weeks after I woke up."

            "Why weren't you punished?" he asked, "They must have suspected that you killed Kali. Voldemort had a law against harming her."

            Kay nodded in agreement. "Yes, harming her in any way was punishable by severe torture or death, even if it was in self defense."

            "Then how did you not get punished?"

            "I… I don't know. I've never been close to the inner circle, but there was something I once heard that seemed odd."

            Harry leaned forward in his chair in anticipation. "What was it?"

            Kay looked up at him for the first time since they sat down. "I can't tell you, not yet. That comes later in my story."


	30. Wands at the Ready

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 30*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Wands at the Ready*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Diary~

~Hogwarts, Kali Lupin's Private Quarters~

         "What about Granger and the Weasel?"

         "I don't think Ginny would approve of you referring to her brother as 'the Weasel. In fact, I think she would give you a good thrashing."

         "We are not here to discuss my girlfriend thrashing me. We are he to discuss why you are wearing a frown. So come on what's wrong in the world of Potter and Lupin?"

         "Ron and Hermione are Harry's whole world and there doesn't seem to be any room for me. I just get so frustrated! This is not how I imagined it would be like. Did you know that he drums his fingers… constantly? I don't think he realizes it but sometimes it is just annoying."

         "Ginny, likes to play with her hair and, according to her, I take far to long getting ready to go out," Draco said as he unceremoniously, dumped all her books and papers on the floor.

"Draco, why did you have to do that?" She slid off the bed and began picking up all of the carelessly discarded papers. "You know I hate messes." Kali placed the newly organized papers on her vanity.

         "I think you moved your brush a quarter inch to the right." Kali look at the brush moved it then moved it back "I can't believe you checked it for a _quarter of and inch_!"

         "I can't help it. Everything has its place and that's how I like it, perfect."

~Hogwarts, Harry Potter's Private Quarters~

         It had been a week since Draco and Kali had talked. She felt better after talking about it but it still gnawed at her. Right now she and Harry were studying for a particularly difficult Potions exam. "Kali, what are Jabberknoll feathers used for?"

         "Truth serums," she answered. Tum, tum, tum, thump. Kali looked up from her book to find Harry pouring over his book and drumming his fingers. She sighed. "Can you please stop drumming your fingers?"

         "Ok," he said.

         Five minutes later, the rhythmic thumping of drumming fingers filled the silence. "Harry, please stop," Kali sighed exasperatedly.

         "Ok, Kali."

         Kali slammed her book shut. "Don't talk to me like that, Harry."

         "Like what?" he asked wearily.

         "With that tone."

         "With what tone, Kali?"

         "That tone!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

         Harry sighed as he closed his book. "What's the real problem, Kali?"

         "Why am I never first and always second or lower? There's always Ron and Hermione or Sirius or… or something and I am tired of it."

         "Kali, you can't always be first."

         "Harry, I am never first! Do you realize that you haven't taken me out on a date in over two months?"

         "We went to Hogsmeade together…"

         Kali was fuming. "We went with Ron and Hermione. I felt like a fourth wheel on a tricycle!"

         "Tricycles only have three wheels."

         "Exactly!"

         "Kali, you knew that getting involved with me was going to be difficult."

         "Nasty articles that make me sound like a harlot, constantly receiving owls and howlers, being in public eye; that I can handle. Being ignored by my boyfriend unless he needs help with homework, that's another and I am not going to put up with it anymore. Goodbye!"

         Kali grabbed her things and began to head out the portrait hole. "Kali, wait." With seeker honed reflexes, Harry got up and grabbed her arm. She turned around and shot daggers at him. "We need to finish talking."

         A stray tear trailed down her cheek. "We are finished, Potter." She shook his grip off and left.

~Slytherin Common Room~

Wiping her eyes one final time, Kali stepped out from behind the portrait that guarded her room. Upon looking up she noticed that everyone in the Slytherin common room was crowding around the notice board.  Tapping the shoulder of an anxious first year she asked, "Why is everyone trying to get a look at the notice board?"

"The Tri-Wizard Dueling competition of course," he exclaimed.

"Er, yes, of course." Knowing that she could not get to the board anytime soon she called out, "All right everyone back to homework now. Let other people see the board." When no one moved she added, "Now, before I start deducting house points!"

Kali walked up to the notice board and read, "Tri-Wizard Dueling competition... Apply for approval to you Head of House."

"You know, it's not appropriate to use your authority like that."

"Oh shut it, Draco. I just did what you wish you did." She turned to face him and asked, "So what's this competition thing about?"

"Well," he began nonchalantly, "you would have known all about it if you had the decency of coming down to dinner."

Kali crossed her arms and glared at her smirking, and rather pompous, friend. "I was busy."

"Yes, crying your eyes out over that braggart Potter is quite time consuming. I have no first hand experience though. Malfoys don't cry over such things."

"I always thought you were a heartless bas..."

"Be nice, Kali," Draco warned.

"I am being nice. You, on the other hand, are being evil. So, are you going to explain this thing or what?"

"Obviously, it is a dueling tournament against Durmstrang and Beauxbaton."

"And how does one enter this tournament thing?"

"Talk to Snape," he answered.

"And that's it?" Kali asked.

"Of course not. After you get Snape's approval you have to get Dumbledore's then your parents' permission."

"Ah, I see. Then what? Surely, all those people are not going to participate in the competition tournament thingy."

"There is going to be a month long preliminary tournament to decide who the two representatives of Hogwarts will be. Those two will then go to Durmstrang for a week long competition during Christmas holiday."

"Durmstrang?" she sighed, "That's like sending Hogwarts students into the heart of evil."

"So are you going to apply?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to cause you embarrassment after I defeat you," Draco explained in mock sympathy.

"Oh that's all right, Draco," she replied in same tone, "If I were you, I'd worry about my own ego." Just then the portrait opened and in walked non other than the Head Boy. "Oh Merlin. Draco, tell him to leave." With that said, Kali ran across the room. "Semper et Eternum!" she called out. The portrait opened and she ran in.

She sank to the floor and whispered to the back of the portrait, "Don't let him in. Don't let Harry in." 

Clear as a bell, she heard him say the password. "Semper et Eternum." She also heard the snake hiss angrily. "Semper et Eternum! Open you blasted snake." There was a moment of silence, then a shout. "You can't hide forever, Kali! Please, I just want to talk. I even brought you some dinner."

Kali didn't know what to do. Should she respond? Should she just sit there doing nothing?

"Give up, Potty. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone Malfoy. This doesn't concern you. Kali... please. I'm sorry you've been unhappy. Kali, I still love you please. WE have to talk!"

"Leave now, Potter. Stop embarrassing yourself. She'll talk to you when _she wants to."_

"Fine, just give this to her."

Kali waited for what felt like hours, but not a single sound filled the silent void that is till Draco spoke. "Kali, can I come in?"

Kali stood and told the portrait to open. Without looking at Draco, she walked over to her bed and curled up into a little ball under the green covers, leaving only the top of her head and her eyes visible. Draco walked to her desk and pulled a chair over to her bed. "How did he look?" she asked quietly.

"Do you want the truth?" She nodded, at least that's what Draco assumed the slight movement was. "Well," he began, "he didn't look perfect. He seemed... tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, tired." Suddenly remembering the container he held in his hand. "Here." He shoved the plastic box towards her watery eyes. When she didn't reach for it, he shook it impatiently.

Sighing, she grabbed it and sat up. She opened it and smiled after taking a big whiff from the contents of the container. "Shepherd's Pie, my favorite. I am so hungry." She started eating. Draco coughed slightly. "What is it, Draco?"

"We didn't have Shepherd's Pie for dinner," he informed her.

"Then," she said as her brow furrowed in thought, "How did Harry get it?"

After a moment, Kali quickly closed the container and got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To get answers from Ron."

~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Next Day~

"Morning everyone," Kali greeted cheerfully the next morning at breakfast as she took her seat next to Kay.

"Well you seem chipper today." Kay turned and looked at Draco who sat in front of her. "Don't you agree Draco?"

"Yes, almost abnormally so, don't you agree, Kay?"

"Why yes Draco. I do find Kali abnormally chipper," she smiled.

"You know," Kali said as she grabbed a piece of toast, "it is not nice to talk about people while they are in hearing distance. Traditionally, you are suppose to wait till I am gone. Then I secretly eavesdrop on the entire conversation. That is how it is suppose to go."

"That's only concerning superficial friends," Kay commented, "True friends, like Draco and I, stab you in the front."

Draco helped himself to another piece of toast. "Yes, we are very honorable. So what did the Weasel say? Obviously it was good."

"Oh, Harry went to the kitchen and had the elves make me dinner," Kali smiled.

"And why was that such grand news?"

"Honestly Draco, I feel sorry for Ginny sometimes. You are so oblivious to romance."

"I'll have you know," Draco defended, "that Ginny finds me very romantic."

"I'm _sure_ she does." Kay turned to Kali. "So what are you going to do Kali? Are you going to reclaim Mister Potter or not?"

"I am not going to do anything," Kali answered curtly and she buttered another slice of toast.

"What?" exclaimed Kay, "Why not? Kali, this isn't just anyone. This is Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Well thank you Kay for finally clearing that up for me! All this time I thought I was dating this bloke named Harold Rettop, but now that I know that it was the _famous Harry Potter_ I should beg for his forgiveness and hope that he takes me back."

Draco covered his mouth with his hand hoping that he would not get in trouble for his snickering. Kay merely looked indignant. But I thought you loved him."

Caught off guard, Kali dropped her toast and blinked her eyes a moment too long.  Licking her lips, she said, "I'm... I'm seventeen. I'm too young to know what I want in life and to know if I'm in love with someone."

"So, are you saying that you don't love him?" Draco asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Half of Slytherin table, and part of the Ravenclaw table as well, looked at her and wondered what her sudden outburst had been about. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed and self-conscious, Kali mumbled apologizes as she fixed her gaze at the plate in front of her.

Everyone went back to their own conversations as the morning post arrived. Hedwig swooped in and landed in front of the still blushing Kali.

"Hi girl," Kali said as she petted the snowy owls head, "got a letter for me from Harry?" The bird seemed to nod and stuck out her leg. Kali quickly untied the folded parchment, gave Hedwig some bacon and sent her on her way. Kali unfolded the letter and scanned the few lines of text. "Oh my god."

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's a poem from Harry."

"Oh! Read it aloud to us," Kay practically begged.

_Slytherins are green_

_Gryffindors are red_

_You are so wonderful_

_That I cannot get you out of my head_

"It was beautiful," Kay said dreamily. It reminded Kali of that odd Ravenclaw... Loony Luna Lovegood.

"Are you kidding me? It was rubbish, absolute rubbish!" Kali stated.

Kay seemed to ignore Kali. "I wish someone would send me love poems."

~Lunch, Same Day~

Just as Kali was about to take her first bite, Hedwig flew in and landed in front of her with a letter tied to her leg.

"Oh no," Kali lamented, "please let it not be another." She unfolded the letter and groaned.

With each passing day 

_I cannot advert my view_

_And when I see your face_

I know that I'm still in love with you 

Kay sighed when Kali finished reciting.

Kali stared angrily at her friend. "Oh shut up!"

~Dinner, Same Day~

         Just like every other meal that day, Harry's snowy owl landed in front of Kali with a letter tied to her leg. Only this time, Kali untied the letter and handed it to her friend, Kay.

_I know I may sound pathetic_

         "Duh," Kali mumbled.

_But I'll do anything to get you back_

_I'd sing, I'd dance and I'll keep writing poems_

_Because without you my happiness lacks_

         Kay sighed when she was done and assumed that dreamy look that Kali was beginning to hate so much.

~Breakfast, Next Day~

         Fearing another poem, Kali sat nervously keeping an eye out for Hedwig, but she never came. After about ten minutes she began to relax then came the morning post. Her own owl, Hecate, flew down with a letter. Kali assumed it was from her father. She opened her letter and found, to her horror, another poem from Harry.

_You still ignore my advances_

_So I sent this poem with Hecate_

_I won't ever stop not till I have you back_

_So please, please talk to me_

         Kali glared at her owl. "Traitor." Hecate just hooted happily and flew away.

~End Diary~

~Professor Kay Covington's Quarters~

                     "Why not?" Harry asked.

         "Because it would not be in the correct timeframe," she answered. He was obviously a little bit frustrated. "Harry, this is hard for me. It's easier if I tell you all this in chronological order, so maybe you should hold your questions till I am done."

         "Alright," he replied as he sat back in the armchair.

         "Well, right after I was activated, I was immediately assigned to go with a group of Death Eaters to terrorize a witch who had married a muggle on the out skirts of London. I think her name was… Megan Jones-Owens. My job was to kill the child, but I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill an innocent child. I snuck him out. I told the others that I had blown him up. After everyone left I took him to a Wizarding orphanage and told him not to tell anyone what I had done."

"What happened to him?"

Kay smiled slightly. "Andrew Owens is now Drew Entwhistle, the pride and joy of Kevin and Lisa Entwhistle. He's a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect. He doesn't know it was me, but it is nice to know that I did not save him in vain." Kay sobered up and her smile disappeared. "I worked like that till the final battle. Trying to save those I could without others finding out. I was there you know. I was at the final battle. I saw everything."

"What do you mean by _everything_?" Harry asked.

Kay looked him straight in the eye. "I know that you did not kill Voldemort."

~The Diary~

         I was approved to enter the contest and, after much heated debate, my dad gave me permission. The preliminaries were tough. There are a surprisingly high number of competent duelers amongst the student body. Regrettably, I did not get to eliminate Draco. Granger took care of that. The look on Draco's face was priceless after the match. Then again, he was just as shocked to find out that I was one of the final two. One of the students that was going to represent Hogwarts at the tournament at Durmstrang Institute. The other was, of course, Harry Potter.

         I still was not talking to him or even acknowledging his presence. He still sent me notes, love letters and bloody awful poems from him, but not as frequently. Thank Merlin. 

         According to the rules of the competition, Hogwarts must classify which of the two representatives is the number one contender from our school. To make this decision, Dumbledore had Harry and I duel.

~Flashback~

         The Great Hall was set up with the same dueling stage from the dueling club Lockhart once ran. In the center of the platform stood Headmaster Dumbledore trying to quiet the crowd. "Today we will determine who will be the number one contender from Hogwarts." The crowd of students cheered. "Our duelers are Harry Potter of Gryffindor," he announced. The cheering was deafening. "And Kali Lupin of Slytherin." There were a few scattered cheers but more booing than anything else.

         Harry and Kali walked to the center of the strip and waited as Dumbledore made his way down.

         "Ignore them," Harry whispered.

         "Don't give me advice, Harry," she snapped.

         "Duelers, salute!" Dumbledore commanded.

         Harry and Kali both raised their wands to salute. "Good luck, Kali."

         "Don't go easy on me."

         They lowered their wands and walked to their respective positions. "Wands at the ready!" They got into their dueling stances and froze.  "Go!" Dumbledore shouted.

         Neither did anything. Then, all at once, they both began spells.

         "Inver…" Kali began.

         But Harry was a bit quicker. "Expelliarmus!"

         Kali's wand flew out of her hand and the force of the spell knocked her a good few feet. She landed on her back with a resounding 'thud.' The crowd began to cheer and chant 'Potter', some even laughed. In frustration, Kali slammed her fist against the floor and sighed, "Bloody hell."

         "Harry Potter is the winner," Dumbledore announced, "And her will be the first contender and Kali Lupin shall be our second."

         She sat up and shook out the cobwebs that seemed to have formed in her mind. "Are you alright, Kali?" Harry asked, concerned, as he approached. "Here, let me help you up." He offered her his hand.

         She shoved his hand away and stood up. She smoothed the front of her robes and tossed her pony tail over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Potter. I don't need your help. Just leave me alone!"

         She hopped off the platform and began to make her way towards the entranceway. "Aw, did the little Slytherin her arse kicked? Does your little ego hurt?"

         Kali stopped and just stared at Seamus Finnegan, trying desperately to keep her tears from spilling.

         "Is the little Slytherin going to cry?"

         Kali turned and ran out of the hall. Seamus laughed till he felt a tap on his shoulder.

         "Hey Harry, good show!" Seamus congratulated.

         Harry reached back and punched his dorm mate square in the face. He shook his hand in an attempt to siphon the pain. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again."

~Durmstrang Institute~

         Kali and Harry walked into the barely warmer Entrance Hall of Durmstrang. They had been warned that it would be cold, but weren't expecting the freezing temperatures that were outside.

         "Ah, you have finally arrived," greeted the tall black haired woman in front of them. She looked the complete opposite from the picture her voice portrayed. Where her voice was friendly and feminine, her physique portrayed a stern, strict looking woman who was anything but feminine. 

         "Are we late?" Kali asked as she put her bag down.

         "No, but you are the last to come," she explained, "Please follow me. You may leave your bags here. A house elf will take them to your rooms."

         They followed her to a room decorated in black and navy blue. It looked like a common room. She ushered them in then closed the door without walking in herself. Kali looked around the room, she and Harry were still not on speaking terms, and noticed four other people in the room.

         "Allo, qui es-tu?," the blonde laughed slightly, "Excuse me. When I am excited I slip into French. My name is Estella Aria, first contender from Beauxbaton Academy and your roommate."

         "Kali Lupin, second contender from Hogwarts," Kali introduced as she shook Aria's hand, "and your roommate I suppose."

         "We girls 'ave to stick together."

         "So, I am going to assume that the rest of the duelers are male."

         "Mais oui. Some better than others," she smiled at one of the boys who was leaning up against the wall. She pulled Kali's arm towards him. "Here let me introduce you to everyone."

         "Er, alright." As she passed Harry, she grabbed him and dragged him along for the ride.

         "Zis is Angelo Martinez, also from Beauxbaton and zis is Kali Lupin," Estella paused as she saw Harry.

         "Oh, I'm sorry," Kali began, "This is Harry Potter, the first contender from Hogwarts."

         Estella's stance wavered slightly and Angelo's jaw dropped. "Ze 'Arry Potter?"

         "The very same," Kali smiled.

         "An honor to meet you," Angelo greeted as he shook his hand enthusiastically.

         "Vhat are you getting so excited about Martinez? Harry Potter is nothing but an egomaniac."

         They all turned to see who had spoken. It was a tall boy with short black hair and an imposing aura.

         "But his companion on the other hand," he grabbed Kali's hand and kissed it, "is a rare vinter blossom. Pietor Gregoroff, Durmstang's first contender."

         Kali pulled her hand back in anger. "Kali Lupin of Hogwarts and I think you need to take a shower unless you think girls find sewage intoxicating."

         With a flurry of his robes that would make even Snape jealous, he retreated to a dark corner to brood by himself.

         Just then, a shaggy haired boy spoke, "I must apologize for Gregoroff. He can be rather…"

         "Forward? Egotistical? Idiotic?" Kali listed.

         "I was going to say rude, but if the shoe fits," he laughed. "Alex Riken." He extended his hand.

         "Kali Lupin, your accent…"

         "Is English, I know, I am from Britain, Sheffield area to be precise. My parents make me go here. I'd much rather be attending Hogwarts, especially if all girls are as lovely as you."

Kali smiled sweetly and blushed slightly.

         "Harry Potter," he butted in.

         "Hello, Riken, Alex Riken."

         Just then, the same woman who escorted Harry and Kali to the room was back. "Everyone, please take a seat." They all complied. "Velcome to the first Tri-Wizard Dueling Competition. You have all proved to be exceptional duelers to make it this far." She smiled. "Now for the rules, every night you each vill receive a timetable of the next day's matches and/or events. You must participate in all matches, till you are eliminated, and all events." They nodded. "The competition is a double elimination style tournament, meaning that you must lose two matches to be eliminated. Understood?"

         There was a faint chorus of 'yes.'

         "Ok, here are your timetables now off to bed." She handed them their timetables and left.

~Girls' Room, Later~

         "'Ave you seen ze timetable for ze competition tomorrow?" Estella asked as she fluffed her pillow in preparation for bed.

         "Yes, I've got Gregoroff right from the off. You?"

         "Monsieur Riken. 'E is very cute, no?"

         "Very," Kali giggled.

         "'E seemed very taken with you, but 'Arry seemed jealous. Are you two…" she let the question fade.

         "We dated for awhile but not anymore."

         "I see 'e still loves you."

         "I know," Kali said quietly.

~Daily Prophet Coverage of Tri-Wizard Dueling Competition~

         Round One-

Harry Potter of Hogwarts [age 17] won his first match easily against Angelo Martinez of Beauxbaton [age 18] with a powerful Expelliarmus spell in one minute forty-five seconds.

In the second match, Alex Riken of Durmstrang [age 18] defeated Estella Aria of Beauxbaton [age 16]. After a fifteen minute battle of skill, Riken cast a stupefy to win.

Finally, in the last match of the day, Pietor Gregoroff of Durmstrang [age 17] dominated Kali Lupin of Hogwarts [age 17]. This five minute match was merely a show of Gregoroff showing his competence at dueling. A simple Petrificus Totalus won him an easy victory.

~Duelers' Common Room~

         "I can't believe I lost so badly," Kali said as she threw the paper down. "It was embarrassing."

         "Don't be too hard on yourself, Kali. I am sure you'll win tomorrow," Harry comforted.

         "Thank you, Harry," Angelo said.

         "Sorry Angelo, I forgot she was facing you in the morning."

         "It is alright, my friend, I do not expect to see the rest of the tournament."

~Daily Prophet Coverage of Tri-Wizard Dueling Competition~

         Round Two-

         In another stunning show of skill, Harry Potter once again over came his competition, this time Alex Riken, for a victory.

         Perhaps fueled by the embarrassing match from yesterday, Kali Lupin defeated Angelo Martinez with an Expelliarmus. Martinez is the first dueler to be eliminated from the tournament.

         In the final match of the evening, Estella Aria beat Pietor Gregoroff in a dramatic upset.

         Round Three-

         In a surprising turn of events, Aria and Gregoroff were again matched against each other. This time the outcome was much different. Gregoroff defeated Aria after a quick six minute match. Estella Aria is now eliminated making Beauxbaton Academy the first school to be eliminated.

         Keeping with the surprises, Lupin versus Riken was anything but normal. After twenty minutes, no victor was announced. Then, Lupin shouted a stunning spell and Riken cast a disarming charm. Riken became stunned just as Lupin dropped her wand. The match was announced as a tie and neither competitors received a loss.

         Due to the odd number of competitors, Harry Potter of Hogwarts School was given a pass due to his current perfect record in the tournament.

~Duelers' Common Room~

         "Finally up I see."

         "Shut up Harry, this is the first and only day we get to sleep in and I wanted to take full advantage of it."

         "Here here, Kali!"

         "Thank you, Alex."

         "So, iz everyone ready to face ze press for our interview today?" Estella asked after closing her book.

         "I think I am going back to bed," Kali announced.

         "I do not think so chica. If we have to do this we shall do it together," Angelo stated.

         "Vell, let's get this circus on the road," Pietor sneered as he passed them all.

         They all rolled their eyes and followed.

~Antechamber in Durmstrang~

         After an exhausting photo shoot, all they had left was an interview with a Daily Prophet reporter.

         "Thank you for meeting with me this afternoon," said an older woman with blue grey hair.

         "It is of no problem Ms. Harrison," Estella told her, "Ze Daily Prophet is a very prestigious paper and we are all 'onored that it would like to interview us."

         "We are ready for any question you and your readers might have," Kali said.

         "Ok, first off Angelo, Estella, how do you feel after being eliminated?"

         "Bad," the Spanish boy told her.

         "But with such competitors as zese people, I feel 'onored just to have faced them."

         "Kail."

         "Yes?"

         "After a rather embarrassing first round match, how did you pull yourself together?"

         "Well, the media didn't help. I was always being reminded, but I was able to push all that away and concentrate on my next match."

         "Harry, how do you feel about being the favorite to win the competition?"

         "Honestly, I don't feel that I am. Everyone else is just as good as I am."

         "Says the guy with a perfect record," Kali smirked. Everyone laughed a little, except for Pietor.

         "Pietor and Alex, how do you think Durmstrang is doing in the competition?"

         Alex answered first, "I think we are doing very well. Going into this tournament Pietor and I were ranked as second and third favorites, respectively, to win." 

         "I vill win," Gregoroff said simply.

         Ms. Harrison jotted down something. "That is very bold."

         "It is merely confidence in my abilities."

         The room was quiet, save for the scratching sounds of the quill on parchment.

         "Harry and Kali, how do you two feel about being in a competition where you could possibly face your significant other? Are either you afraid of a possible confrontation?"

         Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Erm," he mumbled, not knowing how to answer.

         "Well," Kali began, "we are not a couple anymore. We broke up several weeks ago and no, I am not afraid of facing Harry. In fact, I look forward to it. He walloped me in the Hogwarts preliminaries so I am anxious for a bit of payback."

         "Hopefully she won't kill me," Harry chuckled slightly.

         "One final question, tonight there is a ball in honor of the competition, who is everyone going with?"

         "I will be attending with Miss Aria," Alex smiled.

         "I shall be going by myself," answered Angelo.

         "My girlfriend will be with me," Pietor said.

         "Harry and I decided that we would go together to show school unity."

         "Very good, thank you for taking time to sit with me," the old witch thanked.

         "It was our pleasure," Riken told her.

~Duelers' Common Room~

         Kali walked down the stairs that led up to the room she had been staying in. She was wearing sapphire blue robes that shimmered when the light hit it. It had a drooping neckline, much lower than she had ever had before, but it was still decent. "You look nice Harry," she complimented as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

         Harry stood frozen in his black dress robes. "So… so do you," he managed to say. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

         She accepted. "We shall."

         They danced the night away. Kali even enjoyed herself and Harry felt as if the whole 'break up' never happened.

         "Kali?" Harry asked as they slow danced to some new song.

         "Hmm?"

         "Do you… do you think we can give our relationship another go?"

         Kali tensed slightly. "I don't know Harry."

         "I miss you, Kali," he whispered.

         She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. "I… I miss you too. Maybe we can give it another go."

         Kali yawned into Harry's shoulder. "I think it's time we get to bed."

         "Yeah, I got to face Alex again tomorrow and you have to face Gregoroff. He's tough one."

         "Let me worry about the prat."

~Daily Prophet Coverage of Tri-Wizard Dueling Competition~

         Round Four-

         In a rematch, Alex Riken faced Kali Lupin. Their last match ended in a draw. This time, however, Lupin was able to pull off a stunning victory. Alexander Riken of Durmstrang is now eliminated.

         In the second and final match of the day, the Harry Potter dueled Pietor Gregoroff. In grueling hour long match, the two favorites of the competition battled fiercely to prove who was the best. In the end, Potter upheld his perfect tournament record by defeating Gregoroff, thus eliminating him and Durmstrang Institute from the tournament.

         The final match of the Tri-Wizard Dueling Competition will be between Harry Potter and Kali Lupin [both from Hogwarts School].

~Durmstrang Institute, Great Hall~

         "Today's match will determine the winner of the first ever Tri-Wizard Dueling Tournament," spoke the announcer. "And to present the final pair of duelers. On the left is Harry Potter, first contender from Hogwarts School." Harry climbed on top of the platform as the crowds cheered. "On the right, Kali Lupin, second contender also from Hogwarts School." Kali climbed on top of the platform as some polite cheers echoed in the hall. 

         They walked to the center of the platform and waited.

         "Duelers, salute!"

They saluted each other and mouthed 'good luck.' They put their wands down and walked to their respective sides then turned to face each other.

"Duelers, wands at the ready! Go!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Kali cast a quick shielding charm. Then shot out another spell "Rictusempra!"

Harry managed to dodge. "Petrificus Totalus!"

She ducked as the curse whizzed by over her head. "Accio Harry's glasses!"

The well known black circle rimmed glasses flew into Kali's outstretched hand.

Harry shot off a Jelly-Legs jinx but it came no where close to actually hitting Kali.

Smirking, she shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and the match was over.

"Kali Lupin of Hogwarts is the Dueling champion!"

~Wizard Wireless Interview~

Reporter: "Welcome everyone. Tonight, I have the honor of interviewing Kali Lupin, the winner of the first Tri-Wizard Dueling competition, and Harry Potter, the runner-up. First I'd like to congratulate you, Miss Lupin, on winning the competition."

Lupin: "Please call me Kali and thank you. I am still in a bit of a shock about it myself."

         Reporter: "Your Accio spell was an ingenious move. Whatever made you think of it?"

         Lupin: "Well, when I took Harry out for his seventeenth birthday I had tried on his glasses. For anyone who is actually curious, Harry's eyesight is horrendous! I doubt he could see a Hippogriff charging him with out his glasses.

         Potter: "I am not that blind."

         Lupin: laughter "Yes, you are. Anyway, I knew that he could not see properly then he could not hex me nor could he block properly. I saw it as my best option."

         Reporter: "And it was. Kali, Harry, is there anything you'd like to comment on concerning the competition?"

         Potter: "Everyone at Durmstrang has been really great. Estella, Alex, Angelo and Pietor are all fantastic duelers and I feel honored to have faced them in the tournament."

         Lupin: "I agree with Harry. Just to be mentioned in the same breath as the other contenders is very flattering."

         Reporter: "You both look very at ease with each other. Have either of you regretted the decision to part ways romantically?"

         Potter: "I was wondering when this subject was going to be brought up. But I must say that we no longer regret the decisions seeing that we have decided to give our relationship another chance."

         Reporter: "That is wonderful news though I dare say that many girls are heartbroken yet again."

         Potter: "I love Kali very much and I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with."

         Lupin: "You are such a suck up, a very good one."

         Reporter: "Our time is almost up. Any final comments?"

         Potter: "I can't believe I lost to my girlfriend. I hope I am not teased too much when we return home."

         Reporter: "And Kali?"

Lupin: "I'd like to dedicate my victory to my dad, Remus Lupin. I love you, Dad and I can't wait to see you."

Reporter: "Well, thank you for allowing this interview."

Potter: "No problem."

Lupin: "It's been a pleasure."

~End Diary~

~Professor Covington's Quarters~

         "What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

         Kay took a deep breath. "I know you did not kill Voldemort. After you and your Aurors left I checked. He was still alive, barely but still alive. Other Death Eaters had gathered around to hear his final words."

         "What did he say?"

         "'I may have lost here today, but I shall live on forever in my heir. They will continue my legacy as well as Salazar Slytherin. Serve them as you have served me,'" she repeated. "Then he died. He was buried in a small cemetery by the Riddle house. They felt he would be safest there."

         "Do you know who the heir is?"

         "No, none of us knew at the time. He had been very secretive about the identity of the heir, but we all had our suspicions. The most popular theory was that he was able to convince Kali to join our side. It explained why I was not punished for her death."

         "Do you think she is the heir?"

         "Honestly? No, from what I've heard about her, I don't think anything could have persuaded her, but I do think she is alive. She is out there somewhere. I just don't know why or how or where for that matter."

         Kay seemed to be deep in thought as was Harry. After moments of silence Harry spoke, "I think that is enough for tonight. Same time tomorrow?"

         "Yes," she agreed, "I think that would be for the best."


	31. True Lies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 31*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*True Lies*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Diary~

~Lupin Manor, Christmas~

         The front room was festively decorated in green, red and white. A gold medal, Kali's Tri-Wizard Dueling medal to be precise, was proudly displayed on the mantle next to all of her father's favorite pictures. Too bad it was only staying there till the end of Christmas holiday. After that, Kali was donating it to the Hogwarts Trophy Room. There were about fifty pictures of her with it anyway. Remus had gone slightly photo crazy when she returned home as the champion.

         In the glow of the lighted Christmas tree, Kali knew she was lucky, far luckier than others. She had a wonderful father, a goofy uncle, fantastic friends and a great boyfriend who loved her dearly. She squinted her eyes as she looked at Sirius in the dim light. He seemed to be in quiet conversation with her dad. That is usually not a good sign. Kali sighed into her cup of hot chocolate, with marshmallows of course.

         "Kali, here is your present," Harry said, softly, as he handed her a small black velvet box, a box that was the perfect size for a ring.

         Remus and Sirius halted their conversation and looked at the two teens. Kali held the box in awe. Was she ready for this? Did she even want this? "Harry, I don't know…" she began, looking dolefully at him.

         "Just open it," he said calmly.

         Kali sucked in her breath and opened the box. "A necklace…" she breathed.

         "Not just a necklace, it's a locket. Go ahead open it."

         She complied. On one side was an elegantly embossed 'HP' entwined with a similarly embossed 'KL.' One the other side, the left side, was a small wizard photo of the two of them by the lake at Hogwarts.

"It's… it's beautiful, Harry. Thank you." She pulled him in for a kiss and Remus and Sirius went back to their conversation.

         When Harry and Kali separated, he smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back, but the smile didn't quite reach her sorrowful eyes. Now that the anxiety was all but gone, her disappointment about the gift not being an engagement ring was making itself known.

~Great Hall, Breakfast~

         It had been a couple of months since the new term had begun. Harry and Kali were getting along well. In fact most of the population of Hogwarts was in a good mood. Well, there were the fights between Ron and Hermione every other week but they always made up in the end. Draco and Ginny seemed to be the most stable couple. They rarely if ever fought, but Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley as the 'perfect couple' role models? Kali didn't like to think of such things. They tended to make her question reality and she had no time to get into an argument with herself about the mysteries of life. She still had NEWTs, Auror orientated classes, teaching orientated classes, Head Girl duties, and a plethora of other things to worry about; but this morning, nothing could really bother her. 

         "Morning all!" Kali chirped as she took her seat, "How is everyone this fine morning?"

         "Draco, do you hear something?" Kay asked her friend, "I could have sworn I heard a faint sound, almost as if someone were talking to me." 

         "Oh, ha ha. Seriously Kay, how are you?" Kali helped her self to some food and waited for a response.

Looking at Kay with a serious _expression Draco said, "I heard it too. Perhaps it's a new ghost. Hogwarts is, after all, a very good castle to haunt." 

         Kali rolled her eyes. "What have I done now? What horrible sin have I committed that my very best friends won't even give me the benefit of a frontal stab?"

         "Where were you last night?" Draco asked.

         "Wha… what do you mean?"

         "I waited for you in the common room. I had a question about one of my Charms assignments," Kay stated, "You never came back to the common room." 

         "So, that begs the question, where was Miss Kali Lupin while her friends worried about her absence all night long?" 

         Kali's face suddenly became the color of a Weasley's hair. "I… er… well… I… erm." She then began to mumble quietly.

         "What was that?" Draco asked.

         "I spent the night in Gryffindor Tower," Kali mumbled a bit louder.

         "Three galleons, pay up Malfoy."

         "You had a bet?"

         "Of course," Kay answered happily as she pocketed the three gold coins.

         "I guess I should just be glad that the bet did not concern whether or not my virtue remains intact." Kali looked at her friends who were staring at her with morbid interest. "Slytherin's ghost! I can't… I can't believe you two!" They continued staring at her with curiosity gleaming in their eyes. "IT'S INTACT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING…"

"Miss Lupin, such language! I would expect better from the Head Girl! Ten points from Slytherin," squeaked the tiny head of Ravenclaw.

"I apologize Professor Flitwick. I promise that you shall not hear anymore obscenities from my lips," Kali said. 

"I should hope not Miss Lupin or else you shall cost your house more points."

"Yes, Professor."

Flitwick continued his way up to the Head Table and Kali turned back to her friends in time to see the same three galleons be exchanged again.

Kali looked at her friend as if she were betrayed. "I am going to go eat with Harry and his friends."

Kali walked across the hall to the table that was on the other side. She sat down in an empty seat opposite Harry and noticed his face was tomato red. She turned to look at Hermione and then at Ron, both were struggling to hide their eyes from hers.

"Alright," Kali sighed, "which one of you thinks that angels no longer sing of our virtue?" Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything. "I swear Gryffindorks are so difficult," Kali sighed again.

"Hey!" Harry said, offended, "Might I remind you that you date the Head Gryffindork?"

"Yes, but he is also the cutest, most handsome, smartest, kindest and most forgiving Gryffindork of them all." 

They both smiled then kissed.

"Ewk," Ron sounded in near disgust, "get a room!"

~Great Hall, Easter Ball~

         Harry and Kali circled the dance floor for the second time. People were beginning to stop staring and whispers of 'Harry can dance now?' began to die down. They wore the exact same thing from the Dueling competition ball.

         "I'm glad one of the prefects suggested the ball. Gives me a chance to show off my wonderfully capable date," Kali smiled.

Harry also smiled, "I agree, but I'm here to show off my beautiful date." 

         "Charmer."

         Harry shrugged, "I try."

         "Hey Harry, look behind you."

         They did a half turn so that it would not be so obvious. "Would that be Kay and Timothy Nott?"

          "Yes, I didn't know they fancied each other. I hope he's not a Death Eater recruit."

         They danced the rest of the song with out any conversation.

         "Any new job offers?" Kali suddenly asked as he twirled her.

         "Yes, but you know that doesn't matter."

         "Because the only job for you is Auror work," she said, "Are you sure though? A lot of very good quidditch teams have made very good offers and you do love quidditch."

         "Translation, professional quidditch is nice and safe," he chuckled, "No matter what profession I choose, I'll still have people trying to kill me. At least by being an Auror, I can get them before they get me. What about you?"

         "I've gotten a few, but none I really like," she sighed, "I think Dumbledore feels that I am too young to receive the Defense professorship. I could always become an Auror I suppose and wait."

         "Don't worry. I'm sure Dumbledore will see the error of his ways."

         "Everything seems so perfect now," Kali said as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, "All our friends are happy. Are lives are headed in the right direction. We're so lucky, Harry."

         "Yes, we are," he said before planting a kiss on her the top of her head.

         There was a loud bang that resounded throughout the Great Hall. The music stopped as well as all conversations. For a few strained moments, everything was quiet. Then cloaked figures flooded in. 

         "Death Eaters," Harry whispered.

         Then all Hell broke loose.

         "Come on, we have to run."

         Harry pulled Kali's hand but she seemed frozen.

         "Kali, come on. I have to get you somewhere safe."

         He brought her under one if the many tables. She still seemed dazed and shocked. Harry brought up his hands and held her face.

         "Kali, you have to listen to me. You have to stay out of sight, okay? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he told her.

         He kissed her quickly and began to leave, but something was holding him back. He turned back to see Kali clutching a handful of his dress robes.

         "No," she said.

         "I have to, Kali. I love you, but I have to go stop them."

         "Not without me."

         "Kali…"

         "I am just as qualified to fight as you are."

         "I don't want you to get hurt."

         "I can't hide at a time like this, Harry. I have to fight too," Kali pleaded.

         "Do you have your wand?" he asked.

         She reached into her sapphire sleeve and produced her mahogany wand. "Auror rule number one, always be prepared," she recited, "Too bad none of our lessons dealt with how to duel effectively in a frilly dress." The both laughed slightly.

         "On three. One…" Harry said.

         "Two…" Kali continued.

         "Three," they both said as they rushed out from under the table.

         What seemed eternities later, but had been only about an hour, the Death Eaters were being beaten back by the combined efforts of the staff, students and the Order of the Phoenix, who arrived shortly after the attack began. "Harry? Harry!" Kali yelled. She hadn't seen Harry since they both left the safety of the table. "Harry, where are you? Harry!"

         "I'm here, Kali." She heard a tired voice behind her. Kali turned and saw him. Sweat making his hair damp and his glasses slightly askew, but at that moment he was the best thing she'd ever seen. She ran full speed and hugged him. They separated and she looked up at him.

         "A Death Eater fled into the east wing, towards the dungeons I think. And Harry, I think it was Wormtail," Kali informed him.

         "Ok," he said as he thought for a moment. He glanced around, gauging the situation. "It looks like Malfoy, Ron, Hermione and the rest have everything in control here. I'm going after Wormtail. You wait here and help the others."

         "I don't think so, Potter. Don't go all Gryffindor on me and do something stupid! I am coming with you."

         "Couldn't what you're doing be considered rather dumb?" he asked.

         "It's the Gryffindor in me. Now, come on he has a head start."

         Twenty minutes later they still had not found Wormtail. So far, they relied on Kali's slightly heightened sense of smell and some light footprints. They got to the end of a corridor. It split into two different directions.

         "Harry, I… I can't tell which way he went. It's almost as if he went in both."

         "Maybe he went down one and doubled back," he said.

         "Possibly," she answered as she sniffed the air again. "I'll take the right corridor and you can take the left."

         "Kali," Harry chided.

         "This is the fastest way to search. We have to get Wormtail. We have to do it for Sirius. Who knows when we could get another chance?"

         Harry sighed, "You're right." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid." He paused for a second. "I love you."

         "I… I love you too, Harry and you better listen to your own advice as well."

         They kissed quickly and Harry began to walk down his hallway.  Kali took a deep breath and began to follow hers. She quietly made her way deeper into the dungeons, when she heard a sound.  She turned around, wand drawn, and saw nothing. Before she could turn back a curse hit her from behind and everything went black. 

~End Diary~

~Marauders' Room~

         "Anyone remember anything about the attack on Hogwarts?" Will asked. Rhiannon lowered the book and looked at him oddly.

         "The resident Hogwarts expert, the boy who read _Hogwarts: A_ _History_ about twenty times, is asking us about one of the most important historical events in recent Hogwarts history?"

         "The book doesn't mention much about the attack. It mentions the dates and that picture of our parents, but nothing else."

         "Probably Dumbledore's doing," Tom stated.

         "Most likely," Rhiannon agreed.

         "I think I might head up to the library this weekend to see what I can find," Will told them, "If I have time in between my studies of course."

         Tom and Rhi looked at each other then laughed leaving Will Weasley looking peeved. 

         "Ickkle Willy is making his mum very proud," Rhiannon said in a baby voice.

         "I swear, why am I even friends with you two?"

         "Because we've been best mates since birth," Thomas said in all seriousness, "and if we're not then our parents will be very worried and have one of those secret parent meetings."

         "It's all a conspiracy," Rhiannon stated.

         Will laughed and soon the others joined him.

         "Have you two ever thought about writing articles for Ben's mum? I am sure you guys can cook up a fantastic story for _The Quibbler_."

         "That's a brilliant idea!" Tom exclaimed.

~Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow~

         The other night had been interesting to say the least for Harry Potter. His girlfriend of a couple months had told him that she was a former Death Eater with no memory of her past before the night his wife died. Another twist in the story is that she was there when Kali died and she was there when Voldemort died.  The fact that there was an heir to Voldemort running around somewhere was just icing on the cauldron cake.

         Harry rubbed his forehead and fell into a nearby armchair. Was Kay even his girlfriend anymore? Kali was alive, but will she be when they find her? If she is alive will she still be the same Kali? Harry let out a frustrated sigh, got up and grabbed his cloak. "I need a drink."

~Professor Covington's Living Quarters~

         It was nearly time and all she could do was pace. Her hair was frazzled and her glasses kept slipping down her nose as she stared at the ground and paced. It was five to six and Harry was rarely if ever late.

         "You have a visitor, a Mister Potter," called the portrait.

         Kay jumped at the voice. "Enter," she said as she tried to calm down.

         "Evening Kay," he said as he entered the room.

         "Good evening, Harry," she responded unsurely. They took the same seats that they had occupied the night before.

         "Um, do you remember where we left off?" Kay asked.

         Harry thought for a moment before he responded, "Just after Voldemort died."

         She nodded and stared at her hands for a while.

         "After the Dark Lord's defeat many of the Death Eaters fled and others fought back. Still there was a few who searched for the heir."

         "What did you do?" he asked.

         "I began capturing my former colleagues. I never killed nor did I use Unforgivables. I simply waited for them to be unprepared. Timothy had been the easiest and hardest," Kay recounted.

         "Were you still with him?"

"I don't know how long we'd been together. After I lost my memory, he was the only one to honestly help me. I, of course, began to have feeling for him and, eventually, I grew to love him" she said quietly. 

         "You were in love with a Death Eater?" Harry exclaimed. He was now standing and gazing down at Kay who had shed several tears.

         "And what's wrong with that?" she returned in much the same manner, "I was a Death Eater too, Harry!" She pulled up her sleeve and brandished the mark. "I have the mark and I will never be without it again! I turned in Timothy! Right now he is rotting away in Azkaban for casting an Unforgivable to protect me!"

         They both avoided the other's eye contact.

         "Leave, I don't want to see you right now," Kay whispered forcibly.

         Without another word, Harry Potter left and Kay was left to cry over her past love.


	32. Retribution

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 32*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Retribution*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Diary, Somewhere in Hogwarts~

            Harry cautiously entered the dimly lit room.  With a quick scan he could tell that this room was used as a place for storage and was rarely entered. The pain in his scar increased from a dull ache to a sharp sting.

            "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in the shadows. "Hello, Potter," a voice from the shadows calmly greeted.

            "Voldemort," Harry snarled.

            "Now, now, is that any way to greet the greatest wizard alive?"

            "Dumbledore is greater wizard than you'll ever be!"

            "Foolish beliefs," the Dark Lord told him, "You are blinded by the naiveté of youth, but soon you will know the truth."

            "You are the one who is blind," Harry retorted, "Blinded by hate and greed. I'm not afraid of you!"

            The tall cloaked figure laughed a cruel laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "You do not need to fear me Potter, at least not today."

            "What are you talking about?"

            He laughed again. "Today you will fear someone you hold dear." He gestured to his right and, from the shadows, stepped out a figure dressed in a torn sapphire blue dress robe.

            "Kali," Harry breathed as he took in the sight, "What have you done to her?"

            "What makes you think I've done anything, Potter? How do you know she didn't join me?" he asked casually.

            Harry growled. "Cause she'd never join you. She despises you!" He turned to Kali, who still hadn't spoken. "Kali, talk to me."

            Kali smirked, "Hello, Harry. Surprised? I always knew you were thick, but I didn't know you were actually as stupid as Longbottom." She laughed eerily like Voldemort. "What other reason would I date you? It was all a ploy, a charade. I am and always will be loyal to my Master."

            "That's not true," Harry shouted at her, "He has you under a spell!"

            "Truth hurts doesn't it, Potter," Voldemort taunted. "Punish him."

            A twisted smile played on Kali's lips. "Thank you, my Lord." She pointed her wand at Harry. "Crucio!"

            Harry's screams echoed in the room and out into the dungeon halls mingled with Voldemort's cold laughter. "Stop," he ordered. She obediently lifted the curse as Harry crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily. "Convinced?"

            "No! You have her under the Imperius Curse. She'd never hurt me willingly."

            "Master?"

            "Yes, Miss Lupin?"

            "We should kill Potter now. The more we toy with him the higher his chances are of escape," she explained.

            "Very good point, but never talk to me as an equal again. I shall let it slide this time."

            "Thank you, Master. I apologize, I never want to disrespect you, my Lord," Kali said as she dropped to one knee in a bow.

            "Very well," he said tiredly.

            Harry watched in shock. "Kali, what are you doing? Snap out of it!"

            "His incessant belief in your goodness is rather annoying." Voldemort raised his hand and waved it wearily. "Kill him."

            Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Kali, don't do it! Kali, please! It's me, Harry." Kali walked closer to him. "Remember the time we went on that picnic? Or that summer we worked on the gazebo? Or the time I taught you to fly?" Harry spurted out desperately.

            Kali stopped a foot in front of him and lowered herself to his eye level. She leaned closer to him till her mouth was near his ear. "Remember the time you made me cry?" she whispered. She stood quickly and smiled as she looked at Harry's shocked and hurt face. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. "Avada…"

            "I love you Kali, forever," he told her as he waited for her to finish the killing curse.

            "Keda…" she stumbled over the last word.

            "Kill him!" Voldemort bellowed.

            "I don't hate you. I could never hate you," Harry said as he realized he might have hit a nerve.

            "Avada Ked…" She lowered her wand and looked at him in confusion. "Harry? I…"

            Voldemort roared in frustration. "You will regret breaking my hold on her," he spat. The Dark Lord raised his wand and, with a small flick, he pushed Kali aside. "Petrificus Totalus," he said.

Harry was frozen in his kneeling position. Kali crawled to him. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry," she told him.

"How sweet, a touching apology before your death." Kali turned to face him with eyes wide. "Yes, your death. What better way to hurt the famous Harry Potter than to kill the love of his life while he watches helplessly. Don't worry, I'll give you a sporting chance. Now get up and face me!"

Kali gripped her wand tighter and stood, shaking, to face the evil in front of her.  She swallowed nervously and raised her wand. She closed her eyes and tried remembering the wand work, left, up, right and heart. "Familia Munimentum!"

When nothing happened, Voldemort laughed. "Head Girl and you cannot even cast a proper spell." He cast the Blasting curse at her. She pushed down her overwhelming fear and kept her eyes open. Just as the jet of orange light reached her, the air shimmered and the curse disappeared in front of her. "Stupefy!" The same thing happened. "Expelliarmus! What is this magic?"

"It's magic from another world," Kali told him. "A world where my mother didn't die and I didn't have to grow up in a Muggle orphanage because the Ministry said my father was unfit to raise me because he is a werewolf." Her eyes flared violet as she continued. "A world where I had a brother who loved me. A world where my mother invented a spell to protect oneself against their own blood relatives. I never got to have a mother in this world, because you killed her. You had my mother killed because you viewed her as a threat. You killed your own daughter and damned your granddaughter to a childhood as an unwanted orphan." Her eyes were now blood red, matching the shade of the creature that was once her grandfather. "I want retribution. I want retribution for all the pain I suffered and all the memories I will never have. You owe me this as a member of the Slytherin Clan," she yelled.

He was silent for a moment, adsorbing the speech, wondering if it was true. "What is it that you want?"  

"I want Wormtail. I want him alive and unable to escape," she said.

"I will consider this." Then he was gone.

Kali wavered slightly then fell to the ground unconscious.

~End Diary~

~Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow~

Harry Potter

Potter House

Godric's Hollow

Mister Potter-

            I no longer wish to continue our conversations. Your outburst last night has made me see that you are not in the proper mind frame to produce rational thought. Before you do anything stupid, excuse me for being blunt, finish reading this letter.

            I did turn in Timothy and I have thought about it ever since. I captured several more Death Eaters then turned myself in along with them. I didn't remember what I had done, but I assumed I must have some act against humanity and deserved to be imprisoned like the Death Eater I was. I was interrogated by Auror Draco Malfoy under Veritaserum. When he discovered the circumstance that surrounded my amnesia, he marked me as a possible suspect in Kali Potter's murder. At my trial I was sentenced to five years in Azkaban. I was given leniency for turning in Death Eaters, saving those I could and never performing any illegal curses. They could not prosecute me of any crimes before November 2005 because I had no memory of the events and there were no real witnesses that could place me at the scene of any attacks.

            After I was released in the spring of 2011, I retreated from the Wizarding world in a sort of personal exile. I lived as a muggle, but was constantly hounded by overzealous Aurors. They thought I was a threat to the Muggle population. Last June I received an owl from Headmaster Dumbledore. He asked if I would take the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor for the 2015-2016 school term. I was so honored. To be trusted by the great Albus Dumbledore, so trusted as to be offered a teaching. I was elated. I quickly scrawled a reply of acceptance and sent it with the school owl. It was only afterwards I began to question the sudden offer. I was a former Death Eater who served five years in Wizard prison and has lived as a muggle for the last four years. Was I even qualified to teach such fragile minds? I dug out my wand the next morning and flooed to the Three Broomsticks and walked to Hogwarts. After four years, I was not going to even try to apparate. Dumbledore assured me that I was going to be a good teacher and he believed in me. I moved into Hogwarts the next week and studied night and day in the library to get up to scratch. 

            And that is my story, what I can remember of it. I never held any ulterior motives, I don't know where your wife is and I don't want to see you or your family hurt in anyway. I am just trying to redeem myself. I may never accomplish it but I will die trying. If you ever need my help you may ask, but if you ever disrespect or insult Timothy or me again, you shall lose a friend.

Sincerely,

Kay Raidah Covington

            Harry folded the parchment and laid back down. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night. Then, he received Kay's owl at the crack of dawn. He sighed as he crumpled the letter in his hand. It was going to be a long day.

~Professor Kay Covington's Quarters~

            Kay sat brushing her hair, getting ready for another day of teaching. As much as she loved her job, she didn't feel like doing anything today. Her talk with Harry last night had ended quite badly and had drudged up memories of her beloved Tim. Even when dating Harry, she couldn't help but compare him to Timothy Nott, especially in the beginning. Tim was so natural, so self assured. Harry seemed to be reluctant and unsure of himself. He always seemed to be a bit nervous with her. Tim was always so gentle, comforting and loving, like she was the only one who mattered. She knew she loved him and that she didn't love Harry, maybe she could grow to love him given more time. She stopped brushing her hair and stared at herself in the mirror.

            It had been a good couple of years since she had visited Timothy. *Perhaps,* she thought to herself, *it is time for me to see him again. I hope he is alright and those blasted Aurors are treating him decently or else they'll have hell to pay.*

~Diary, Hospital Wing~

            "What if doesn't wake up?"

            "I assure, Mister Lupin, she will wake up."

            "But what if she doesn't?"

            "Remus, perhaps you should go get something to eat. It will ease your mind a little."

            Kali slowly opened her eyes, which seemed far too hard to do. The first thing she saw was a stone ceiling. Scanning with her eyes she noticed an abundance of white. *Must be in the Hospital Wing,* she thought.

            "No, I am not going leave her. What if she wakes up and I am not here? What kind of father would I be?"

            *Dad?*

            "Moony, she won't think any less of you."

            "Dad," Kali said, but it came out as a whisper. "Dad?" she croaked louder.

            There was a rustling of curtain partitions and soon her father stood over her. "Kali?"

            She sat up with some difficulty. "Hi Dad," she smiled weakly. He hugged her close without saying a word. "I'm ok, Dad. I'm ok."

            He pulled back and began running his hand over her hair. "You had me so worried. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever… ever."

            His eyes began to water and Kali grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I'm fine, Dad. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent nurse." She paused. "How long have I been unconscious?"

            "Almost two weeks."

            "Two weeks!"

            "The Imperious curse and the strain of that protection spell must have really drained you."

            "You know about all that?" she asked.

            He smiled, "Yes, Harry informed the Order of the event. I've never been more proud of you, Kali."

            "How is Harry?"

            "He's fine. Probably pacing outside in the corridor waiting for you to wake up, he is very taken with you."

            "As I am with him," she told her father.

            He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll go get him," he told her.

            "Alright. Dad?"

            "Yes, Kali?"

            "I love you," she said.

            "I love you too," he replied back. He drew the partition closed again and she waited. Moments later the sound of running footsteps could be heard. The curtain was nearly ripped down but, more importantly, Harry Potter stood there with tears in his eyes.

            "'Lo Harry," she greeted happily as if nothing had happened. He continued to just stand there staring as if in awe. Kali shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "You know, if this was a Muggle movie you would be sweeping me in to a grand embrace and kissing me passionately till I could no longer think straight," she jested half-heartedly.

            "The thought has crossed my mind," he told her quietly.

            "Why haven't you?"

            "Because, I can't get over how beautiful you look right now."

            Kali blushed at the compliment. "That's all well and good, Harry, but I'd much rather have you hugging me than a compliment, even if it was a very good one."

            Harry closed the distance between them and hugged her, never wanting to let her go. "When I saw you fall, I… I thought you had died and I couldn't save you. I couldn't do anything."

            Kali rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's alright, Harry. Everything is ok. I am perfectly fine now. I'll be out of here before you know it."

            Harry raised his head and looked at her adoringly. "I love you, Kali."

            "I love you, Harry."

            He kissed her soundly on the lips.

            The next morning Kali awoke to persistent hooting from an owl she had never seen before. It was carrying a medium sized box and a letter, both addressed to her. She tore open the wrapping from the box and screamed.

            Pomfrey rushed to her side. "What's wrong dear?"

            "Get Dumbledore and Harry."

            Minutes later both men were by her bedside. She pointed to the half opened package at the end of her bed. Harry gasped, "Wormtail!"

            Past the wrapping was a cage with a shivering rat with a single silver paw. "How?" Dumbledore asked. Kali handed him the letter, which he read aloud. 

Kali-

            I give you Pettigrew, as discussed previously. I also swear that neither I nor my followers will harm you in anyway. 

Lord Voldemort

            "He knows then," Dumbledore said. Kali and Harry nodded, never asking how the old wizard knew. "I was hoping that Tom would never find out that he fathered a child."

            "Why sir?" Kali asked.

            "Because now he thinks he has a legitimate heir." Dumbledore left shortly afterwards with the cage.

            After Madam Pomfrey let Kali out of the Hospital Wing, she and Harry were nearly inseparable. They were only apart during classes and some meals. They were even caught sneaking out of each other's rooms in the wee hours of the morning. No one ever stopped them though, or even told the teachers. They just let them be.

~Hogwarts, Great Hall~

            Time flew by quickly as NEWTs came and went. Today was graduation day for the class that had first entered this hall on clear September night in 1991. Parents and friends were no sitting behind the graduating class. Kali Lupin and Harry Potter sat with the staff at the head of the large room.

            Kali watched as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and delivered a speech to all that had gathered for the event He first asked everyone to join in a moment of silence for those who had perished in the attack. He paused for a moment, and then talked of the students' courage, intelligence, drive and sacrifice. He praised the class then warned them of the hardships and choices they would have to face in life. He told them to be brave, to persevere against evil and all injustice no matter how insignificant it seemed. He paused again. He looked back at Harry and Kali then looked at the crowd again.

            "And now, it is my pleasure to introduce the Head Girl, Kali Lupin, who will speak on behave of the students," he said before he sat down on the other side of Harry.

            Kali walked up to the podium and unfolded the parchment she had been holding. She smoothed it out then cleared her throat. "Good afternoon everyone," she greeted nervously. "I stand here today as a full fledged witch in front of my classmates, my professors, my friends and, most importantly, my family," her voice gained strength. "I leave Hogwarts with memories of the past seven years. Memories that have shaped and changed me into the person I am today. The day I got my letter of acceptance was the day that my life headed onto a path that I could never have imagined, a path that has lead me to a world of magic, a world where I have found my father, friends and, most importantly, myself." She paused as if in thought. "In seven years, I have experienced many things, the wonders of magic, the bigotry of society, the nature of evil and hatred and the joys of living." She paused again." We are on the threshold of the future. It is here and now that we decide our path.  No one will be there to save us from the choices we make now, not even Harry Potter or Headmaster Dumbledore. If we fall, we fall. If we win, we win. So I plead with all of you. Please choose your path wisely for it will either bless you or condemn you. Thank you."

            She sat down and smiled at Harry, who mouthed, "Good job." The rest of the ceremony flew by and soon she had accepted her certificate from Dumbledore and Harry had made his farewell speech.

She was now sitting by the lake as the sun dipped below the horizon. "Can you believe this is our last night at Hogwarts?"

Kali smiled as Harry took the seat next to her. "Not really. I can't believe we are not coming back in the fall."

"We're adults now, contributing members of society. Kali, I am going to the Auror Academy next fall."

"I know," she replied simply, never taking her eyes off the sunset.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to get a flat together?" Harry asked nervously.

"Maybe," she answered.

"You know, I still don't know what you were doing."

"Because I never told you."

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe." They watched, in silence, as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. "Let's go back inside. It's been a long day."

They both returned to Harry's room. Kali woke up in the middle of the night. After being positive that Harry was asleep, she got out of bed and placed a letter on the bed. She picked up her things and walked back to the Slytherin common rooms. Once she was in her room she shrunk her trunk and pocketed it. After one final glace about the room, being sure she had everything, she walked out of the common room and Hogwarts. She walked towards Hogsmeade and apparated as soon as she could.


	33. Trials

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 33*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Trials*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Diary~

         With a 'pop' she appeared in front of her doorstep. Retrieving her key from her pocket, she opened the door and entered her manor. It was dark; of course, her father was most likely sleeping. He was, after all, suppose to pick her and Harry up at King's Cross. Exhausted, she made her way to the sofa and collapsed onto it. Her eyes snapped open as a floorboard creaked. Grasping her wand, which she had placed in her pocket, she jumped off the couch and pointed it at the figure.

         "Hold it right there," ordered Remus Lupin with a wand trained on her. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Dad," she said slowly, "Kali." She lowered her wand and put it away. "Put down your wand."

"How do I know you are really her?"

"You're a werewolf," Kali exclaimed, "smell me!" She made a wafting gesture and pushed air towards him.

"My daughter doesn't usually smell of mud and…" He smelt the air again. "Sweat?"

Kali's eyes went wide. *Stupid, stupid, stupid! Maybe he won't know.*

"Smells like… quidditch or a certain quidditch player perhaps."

Kali winced. "Dad, I'm sorry, but just listen to me."

"I am just going to pretend that this exchange did not happen." She looked down. "It's better for my sanity and Harry's health if I just forget."

"Fair enough."

"Now, why are you here? I am supposed to pick you and Harry up at King's Cross tomorrow."

"There… there's something I have to tell you. You know how I have been rather… indecisive about my career choice?" He nodded. "Well, truthfully, I have a job or will have a job."

"What does this have to do with you leaving Hogwarts in the middle of the night?" Lupin asked impatiently.

"It starts tomorrow. I have to meet someone at the train station and they are going to take me to their headquarters for training," she explained.

"What training?"

"After Halloween, I got a letter from the International Defense League. They were looking for new recruits and they had selected me to become an agent. I read all the information they sent me but I put the letter away and didn't give it a second thought. I couldn't do what they wanted me to do. I could leave everyone and basically disappear. Then…" her voice broke but she continued, "V… Voldemort happened and I realized I was a liability."

Remus studied his young daughter as she waited for some type of reaction. "So you decided to run away."

"No! I'm not running away. What if word got out that I was related to Voldemort? He already knows for Merlin's sake! It's only a matter of time before others find out about me and some overzealous Death Eater or Dark Lord Wannabe comes after me because they think I'm his heir. Even the Ministry will be after me if word got out. They'll be after anyone who has ever shown me a speck of kindness." She paused. "It's safer this way for everyone involved."

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"I'm only allowed to tell one person," she answered tonelessly, "I left him a letter telling him that I am safe, for him not to worry and to ask you for confirmation."

Remus sighed, "You know he is going to try and hunt you down. He won't give up." He began laughing, "He might even take up poetry again."

Kali laughed with him, "Don't even joke about that!"

~Platform 9 and 3/4, Next Day~

         "Are you sure you have everything, Kali?" Remus asked.

         "Yes," she answered, "the letter said to bring a week's worth of clothes, including one set of workout clothes and my talents."

         "I can't believe you are going to be an IDL agent."

         "Shhh, what if someone hears you?" she hissed.

         "Miss Lupin?" asked a rough baritone voice.

         Kali quickly spun around and faced a man, about the age of her dad. "Er, yes, I am Kali Lupin and you are?"

         "Samuel Wise," he introduced himself, "I am from the IDL and I am here to escort you to the training facility, but we must hurry to catch our train."

         "Ok." Kali hugged her dad. "I love you, Dad. Say goodbye to everyone for me."

         She gathered her backpack, her truck was shrunk and stuffed in one of the pockets, and followed Mister Wise back through the barrier.

         "Where are we going?" Kali asked as she tried to keep up with the man's quick pace.

         "We are going to catch the train to Farrington."

         "Farrington?"

         "Then we will take the tube to London Paddington then take the Heathrow Express to the airport," he explained quickly.

         "The airport?"

         "How else will we get to Australia? You are too inexperienced to travel that distance magically."

         "But I don't have much money or a passport!" she informed him.

         He handed her an envelope. "All been taken care of."

         Inside she found a first class ticket from Heathrow to Sydney, Australia and a passport, probably forged with magic. "I guess the IDL has everything under control."

         "They always do."

         About twenty-three hours later, the pair arrived at Kingsford Smith Airport and after another three hour drive they arrived at the training facility. "Your things will be taken to your room and the orientation is in the main area."

         "Thank you," Kali said to the man, "Thanks for everything Sam."

         Kali followed the carpet to the hall where a small contingent of people was gathered. "I thought the IDL only accepted the best."

         Kali spun around and came face to face with a blonde haired wizard about the same age as her. "Are you implying that I am not a suitable candidate?" Kali questioned the man who, in her opinion, looked like a beach bum.

         "Not at all, cutie." His demeanor and accent screamed American. "You just look like a good hex could finish you off."

         "Would you like to try, Mister…"

         "Quinn, Jonathan Quinn," he introduced.

         Kali held back snickers. He had obviously seen too many Bond films. "Kali Lupin."

         "You won the Tri-Wizard Dueling competition!" another voice joined in. The woman shook her hand rapidly. "I was so excited when you won! I always knew you'd win."

         "Er, thank you. I wish I had that kind of confidence during the tournament," Kali told the person.

         The woman left and Quinn smirked. "So, you won one little tournament and the IDL accepts you into the program."

         Kali rolled her eyes and sighed, "If you are going to continue to act like an immature, stuck-up arse then I don't want to associate with the likes of you."

         "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Kali turned to face the direction of the voice. Slightly raised above the rest of the group stood several severe looking people, reminding her of McGonagall. Currently a man with a dark mustache was talking. "Welcome to the first day of the International Defense League Basic Training Program. After the intensive tests, which will be conducted this week, those of you who have passed will be assigned into different departments for specialized training. Those of you who fail to make the cut will be sent home. When you return to your rooms after dinner, you will find your packet of information concerning your testing schedule. If you have any questions please ask one of us. Thank you."

~Day Two, Intelligence Testing~

         "Welcome to your first test. I know it must be hard for some of you to be up at six in the morning, but I hope you will be able to scrape enough brain cells to perform with some decency. As you all know I am Brian Maddock and I am the Head of the Intelligence Department of the IDL and you will be participating in a twenty hour intelligence test. Don't worry; we will give you time to eat, but not much." The auburn haired man smiled at the looks of horror on some of the recruits' faces. "This test will be gauging your knowledge in ten subjects. Those subjects are World Wizarding History, Muggle Studies, Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmacy, Potions and the Dark Arts and Defense; in that order." He smiled again as some began to look slightly ill. "Each exam will have a two hour time limit. When you finish your current exam, raise you hand and I shall give you another one. Good luck, your first exam begins… now."

         By lunch time, an exhausting six hours later, Kali had completed the first four exams. By dinner time, another six hours after lunch ended, she had finished four more. And by the time she finished her Dark Arts test, all Kali could do was collapse onto her bed and pass out.

~Day Three, Physical Fitness Testing~

         "I see you all have survived Maddock's tests. That might not be true after today's testing," bellowed the same stocky, mustache baring man from the first day. "I am Daryl Johnson and I am Head of the League's department concerning the art of war. I will be testing your physical fitness and prowess. It is this test that gets the most people sent packing. The group will be divided into four groups. Let's get cracking."

         After some light warm-ups, Kali's group stood in front of a vaulting horse. Their objective, get over it any way they could. By the time it was Kali's turn, most of the group had gone and succeeded. *Can't be that hard,* she thought when she started her run. She jumped on the springboard, placed her hands on the vault and… slipped causing her to awkwardly flip over the vault and land on her back.

         "Lupin! What was that?"

         "I did make it over, sir," she replied when she stood up.

         Johnson growled, "If you were being chased by hostiles, you'd be dead now. Next!"

         After sit-ups, push-ups, bent arm hangs and flexibility test; it was finally time for lunch and an hour break. Then laps in the pool and an endurance bike ride over difficult terrain. Of course the torture did not end there. After dinner, there was sprinting and a two mile run.

~Day Four, Strategy and Tactics~

         "Welcome Miss Lupin, I am Daniela Maki and I am the Head of the Tactical Department," introduced a slim and petite raven haired woman in a sharp suit.

         "Good afternoon," Kali replied as she sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

         With a flick of a wand and some muttered words, Ms. Maki conjured a model of a single story house with an open roof so one could see the interior. "The first part is a hostage situation." Kali nodded. "A group hostiles of unknown number are holding a family of four hostages in the master bedroom."

         "What are my resources?"

         "You are in charge of a team of two operatives you each have wands. Operative One has a small med kit containing a roll of bandages, wound cleaning potion, burn-healing paste, a bar of chocolate and an antidote for most poisons. Operative Two has an empty vial and a vial of exploding potion. You have an invisibility cloak and that is it."

         "Back up?"

         "Not coming; too risky."

         "Do the hostiles have any affiliations?" Kali asked still pondering over the situation.

         "Not that you know of," she answered.

         "Alright, are there any doors or windows open?"

         "A small bathroom window," Daniela pointed to a bathroom that was connected to one of the small bedrooms.

         "Alright, I order Operative One to wait where they are as back up for injuries and to get help when I give a signal. Operative Two and I will go under the cloak and make our way to the window. I look in."

         "You see the door is closed and there is no one in there."

         "I go in with O2. When we are both inside, I kneel on the ground and take a big whiff. What do I smell?"

         "Excuse me?"

         "I smell the air coming from the crack of the door."

         "Why?"

         "To see if I can smell anything that seems… abnormal in the room." The agent seemed a little confused. "I am half werewolf my sense of smell is slightly heightened."

         "To what extent?" Maki asked.

         Kali shrugged. "I'm not sure, but can we continue please?"

         "I am sorry but we cannot continue this exercise," Maki said coldly.

         Kali was taken back. "What why?"

         "This exercise was created for _human applicants. We have to create a new test for you."_

         Quite shocked and a bit angry Kali asked, "I am not _human_?"

         "You are a dark creature or at least part dark creature," she told Kali, in poorly hidden disgust.

         "Since it is unlikely that someone is in the bedroom seeing as the bathroom window is open, O2 and I go in. Using my senses to navigate the way to the hostages and hostiles, I tell O2 to cover for me while I go in, under the cover of the invisibility cloak, and shield the hostages with a spell. Then I help O2 fight off the hostiles so that the hostages can get out to O1." After she was done, Kali exited the room without another word.

~Day Five, Practical~

         Of all the tests, Kali felt best about the practicals. It would be like her OWLs and NEWTs all over again. The dueling? She may not be the best of the group, but she was confident in her abilities. Not to mention that she wanted to prove that she did deserve to be there, even if she is part werewolf.

~Day Six, Psychological Evaluation~

         "Hello," Kali greeted as she entered the small room.

         The young Asian woman looked up from her desk and smiled. "Hello," she paused and looked down at her papers, "Kali. I'm Dr. Oon-Heh Kim. I will be asking you some simple questions to gauge whether or not you will be able to handle jobs the IDL might assign you to."

         "Ok, seems like a good idea to scan potential agents."

         "Quite, not many people are well suited for our line of work. There is a lot of stress and mental strain involved. It becomes a part of everyday life. We have to be sure that you can handle life threatening situations, death of other agents and the overall risk involved."

         Kali arched her eyebrow a little. "Do you know who I am?"

         The doctor looked down at her sheet, "You are Kali Lupin, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1998 as Head Girl." Oon-Heh looked back up at Kali with a perplexed look.

         "What it doesn't say on that little sheet of yours is that I was one of the students who fought against Voldemort when he attacked the school in April. I saw fellow students die. I almost died as well," Kali told her, "If that is not a pure example that I can indeed handle the stress of this line of work you should also know that if I was not invited here I would be at the Auror Academy. Frankly, I do not know why I should even be here. They are just wasting our time."

         "You honestly think that?" Dr. Kim asked.

         "I honestly do."

         Kim wrote something down. "What if someone were after your father or your significant other? If you have one that is."

         Kali laughed. By far this was one of the most ridiculous questions the doctor could have asked. "Do you know who Harry Potter is?"

         "Of course, I had to study modern European history in school."

         "Well, obviously, you have not been keeping up with the latest celebrity gossip. I used to date Harry Potter, quite seriously this past year and my father works as an Auror of sorts. So you see that is not a 'what if' to me and I think I handled it well."

         "I suppose I should just tear up the rest of these questions then."

~Day Seven, Results~

         "I would like to congratulate all of you who have survived testing," boomed Johnson's voice, "as you well know, we can only select a portion of you to receive specialized training. When your name is called we will hand you your results packet and any letters that have been sent to you this past week. Abram, James."

         After what seemed like an eternity, 'Lupin, Kali' was finally called and she stepped up the front where she received her results and eleven letters, most of which were from Harry. She retired to her room. "Letters or results? Letters or results?" she asked herself. She quickly grabbed the results packet and ripped it open. "Day two, performed above average on all tests. Day three, below average. 'I have never seen someone more in need of exercise since I began participating in training.' Johnson doesn't seem to like me. Day four, above average. Lupin showed control of emotion when provoked. She completed the mission with creativity and with the priority of the hostages' wellbeing before her own." Kali reread her day four results. *So, she was trying to get me mad. Touché,* she though. "Day five, excellent. Day six, a very balanced individual."

         Kali put the results aside and made a silent wish. She reached her hand into the envelope again and brought her letter of acceptance or denial. She unfolded it and read…

_Kali Lillian Lupin,_

_         We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into the Intelligence Division of the International Defense League. Please report to __Boston__, _Massachusetts___, __United States of America__ on Monday for specialized training._

_                                                                                                                                 Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                 Brian Maddock, Head of Intelligence Division_

         She had made it! She had passed, despite her rather embarrassing physical fitness. She grabbed her father's letters and ripped them open, she wanted to read them quickly so that she could write him about the results. The first was just wishing her luck and the second was about Harry. The third got her attention because it said two very important things.

         "The Order needs you. You have to speak at Sirius's trial." The letter had included the Daily Prophet article about the upcoming trial. Sirius had turned himself in but demanded a trial be held this time around.

         Kali opened Harry's letters one by one. The first several, all written within a span of a day it seemed, begged her to return or at least talk to him. The next couple asked her things about why she wouldn't tell him anything. The last one was about Sirius's trial. His worries, his fears, his hopes, his dreams were all written on that single sheet of parchment. At the very end was scrawled a wish. 

_Please come back, Kali. If you don't testify, the jury might see it as questionable behavior for someone who is supposed to defend Sirius Black. The trial starts Monday, next week, please come. I need you too. I miss you._

_And Forever,_

_Harry_

         She was supposed to go to Boston on Monday, but Sirius's trial. She had to speak to Mister Maddock… now. She ran out of her room and ran down the halls in search of her new boss. "Mister Maddock!" she called every time she turned a corner.

         "He's in the cafeteria."

         Kali turned and saw Ms. Maki leaving a room. "Thanks!"

         When she reached the cafeteria doors, Kali burst through them as if she were being chased by rabid garden gnomes. "What is the meaning of this?" Johnson asked as he stood, towering over her with a disapproving glare.

         "I need to speak to Mister Maddock. It's urgent!" she yelled.

         "What is it, Kali? Are you unhappy about your placement?" Maddock asked as he walked up to them.

         Kali looked slightly appalled. "No! I am extremely happy to be in your division, but I do have a problem of a… personal nature," she explained.

         "My office is just in the next hallway. We can talk there." Once inside the office, and seated comfortably, he asked, "So, what is this problem?"

         "Well, Mister Maddock," Kali began.

         "Please, call me Brian," he interrupted.

         "Brian," she said slowly, "I received several letters from home and they informed me that I need to return home for a trial."

         "Are you in trouble?"

         "No, but a friend is and I need to speak as a witness; it is very important that I go. A man's life is on the line." She handed him the newspaper clipping and waited as he read.

         "Sirius Black? You want to go back to Britain to defend him?" he asked, a bit astonished.

         "Yes, he's innocent and only Harry and I know about Wormtail's capture."

         "Wormtail?"

         "It's a long story and it's really Harry's and Sirius's story to tell. Suffice it to say that Black is indeed innocent and I need to be at the trial."

         "It begins the same day as training," he told her.

         "I know," Kali said sullenly.

         "I will provide a portkey for you back to your home, but you must report back to Boston at six in the morning the day after the verdict is made."

         "Thank you, Sir!" Kali ran around the desk and hugged him.

         "Yes, well," He separated himself from her embrace. "Another portkey will be sent to you so that you can return to Boston quickly."

         "Thank you!"

         "Be back here with your belongings within an hour."

         "Yes, Sir!" Kali ran out the office.

         "Call me Brian," he yelled after her.

~Ministry of Magic, Courtroom Ten~

         This was her fourth day back in Britain and Sirius's third day of trial in courtroom ten. Both Harry and her dad had used a good bit of gold to hire a Wizard attorney to help Sirius's case. The first day had been a recounting of Sirius's various crimes that he had been charged with. The second day, many friends of Padfoot's testified his character both now and in his youth. But this, the third day, was for Kali's and Harry's testimony. More so Harry's, since the media was mad with confusion as to why he would defend the man who had been convicted for the murder of his parents.

         Dumbledore and she had rehearsed her story numerous times. The truth couldn't be told. If the Wizarding population found out about Kali's relation to Voldemort they might throw her in Azkaban. Harry was just coming back from his questioning.

         "We'd like to bring up Kali Lupin for questioning," the lawyer announced.

         Kali, with a small box, slowly made her way up to the chair next to the judge, Amelia Bones. "Please state your name for the record."

         "Kali Lillian Lupin," she said clearly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy writing.

         "Miss Lupin, how do you know the defendant?"

         "He's one of my father's best friends from his days at Hogwarts."

         "Do you think he is innocent?"

         "No," Kali answered. The crowd gasped. "I _know_ he is innocent." She quickly finished.

         "And why is that?"

         "Because Peter Pettigrew is alive."

         "Yes, Mister Potter said the same thing, but if he is alive where is he?" the lawyer asked.

         "Right here in this box." Kali handed the box to the Auror.

         "There is nothing here but a half dead rat," the Auror said as he looked in.

         "Of course there is. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus and goes by the name, Wormtail."

         The Auror muttered some spells and soon a scared man, huddling on the ground, appeared. The courtroom was abuzz with chatter now. "Order," Bones said, "Order!" When the commotion died down, she said, simply, "Continue."

         "Where… where did you find him?" the lawyer asked.

         Kali launched into the story of Wormtail masquerading as Scabbers and his return to the Dark Lord. She finished, "I saw him flee into the dungeons and I had Harry follow me. When we reached a split in the corridor, I went right and he went left. Wormtail, or Pettigrew, was at the end of my corridor. I stunned him quickly and brought him to Headmaster Dumbledore for safekeeping 'til Mister Black could turn himself over."

         "That is all Miss Lupin."

~Day Five, Ministry of Magic, Courthouse Ten~

         Day four of the trial was Sirius's and Wormtail's testimony. On day five, the verdict was given. Kali sat next to Harry, their hands firmly clasped. They hadn't really spoken about anything but things involving the trial. Their feelings, Harry's mostly, and what different things could mean. Now, all that mattered was Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

         "Pertaining to the case of Sirius Black, this court finds him…" Kali held her breath and squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter. "Not guilty. Auror please set Mister Black free. Mister Black, you have my apologies for your wrongful imprisonment." The last of it was lost in the roar of the room. Camera flashes were going off everywhere and everyone was on their feet. Kali watched as Harry ran towards his godfather and hugged him, more camera flashes. That image was probably going to be on the front page of every British Wizarding newspaper.

         Kali slowly made her way to Sirius, wanting to hug him also. Before she could make it all the way to him, Harry hugged her, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "Thank you." 

         After a many, many good hours celebrating, (the verdict was given at noon) Harry and Kali were walking around London. "This is my flat," Harry said as they past a rather modest looking building. "Would you like to come up?" he asked nervously.

         Kali looked at her watch. It read nine o'clock. "I have to get up early tomorrow. I have to go to work and I have a lot of…" Harry silenced her with a kiss. "Well," she said slowly, sort of dazed, "maybe a nightcap is a good idea." Harry held out his hand and she took hold of it and followed him in.

         Later, much later, Harry called out, "Kali?"

         "Right here, Harry," she said from the loo.

         "It's five in the morning. What are you doing up?"

         She walked back into the bedroom wearing plain black work robes. "I need to go back home to get my things. My portkey activates at six."

         "You're leaving again?" He had accepted that she wouldn't tell him where she was going.

         "I have to Harry," she said as she sat next to him on the bed.

         He looked at her mournfully. "When will you be back?"

         "I don't know, probably not for a good long while." She paused for a second as she ran her fingers over his hand. "We shouldn't do this to ourselves, Harry. We can't live our lives with a night here and a night there. I might be gone for a year or more and… it's not fair to either of us." Her voice broke slightly as she said the last line.

         "Why?"

         "Because it isn't, Harry."

         "Why do you have to run away?"

         "Stop that! Stop questioning me. Stop making this so hard," she cried. Harry enveloped her in a hug. "I have to leave. Why are you making this so hard?" she asked as she hugged him back.

         "Because, I never want to lose you."

         "I could be gone for a long time."

         "Then I'll wait."

         "I want you to be happy."

         "I'll be happiest waiting for you." He pulled away enough to see Kali's tearstained face. "And forever."

         Kali smiled slightly. "Always."

They kissed but Harry pulled away. "We shouldn't start something we can't finish."

"Very right," Kali replied out of breath. "I better go." He nodded. "I'll write to you when I can." Kali stood and apparated back to her home.


	34. New Life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 34*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*New Life*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Azkaban~

            Professor Kay Covington stepped off the little boat that had brought her from the main land to this desolate island. It was not as dismal as it once was. The dementors had left to join Voldemort about fifteen years ago and were all but destroyed in the war. Aurors and other agents of the Magical Law Enforcement department were now the jailers of this prison. With the peace of the aftermath of the war and subsequent capture of many of the remaining Death Eaters, the Aurors and agents were left with nothing to do.

            "Couldn't keep your nose clean could ya? Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater."

            Kay looked up ahead and saw a smirking guard. She glared daggers at him. "Hello Stan, I am here to visit Timothy." The guard opened his mouth to say something, but Kay cut him off. "And don't even think about saying anything about him."

            "So what are you doing now?" he asked snidely, "torturing little puppies?"

            "For your information I am a professor at Hogwarts," Kay answered, "teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

            "You a professor?" he stuttered.

            "Yes, Stan, I am a professor. It's good to know that you still have the ability to form coherent thought after such a shocker," she stated sarcastically, "Now take me to Timothy."

~The Diary, Flashback~

            It was six months before Kali was able to make it back to England. Christmas with her father and friends had been wonderfully pleasant after all the training. Everyone had gotten use to the fact that she would not tell them where she was the rest of the year or why she couldn't tell them. They just accepted the fact that she was there now.

            But Christmas was a few days ago and today was New Year's Day. It had been a long night of partying with everyone before retiring to Harry's flat. Light from the morning sun filtered in through the partially curtained window and shined on Kali's sleeping face. She blinked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes staring back at her.

            "Morning," she smiled.

            "Morning," Harry replied.

            "How long have you been up?" she asked as she stretched.

            "About ten or fifteen minutes."

            "And you've been watching me this whole time?" Harry nodded. "I don't know if that is endearing or slightly creepy."

            "I was hoping for more endearing than creepy." His light turned towards a more serious one. "Kali, we've been together for almost two years now." Kali nodded but was a little confused. He seemed almost nervous. "And, well, you know I love you." Now he seemed really nervous. "And I hope that you feel the same for me," he continued, "I was… I was wondering if you'd…"

            Kali placed a finger on his lips. "Harry, I don't think it would be a good idea to finish that train of thought."

            "Why?"

            "Because I won't answer the way you'd want." Harry looked crest-fallen. "We're only eighteen, Harry. We're still young and… and my work is keeping me away for months at a time."

            "We're making it work," he told her.

            "Are we?" she asked, "I mean, Harry, look at us." She gestured between them. "Is our relationship normal? Can it even be considered healthy? Is it even a relationship?" He looked as he was going to say something but Kali cut him off. "Harry, our relationship consists of a night here or there with some life threatening events scattered about."

            "What are you trying to say here, Kali?" he asked with some fear.

            She looked down at the bed, not wanting to see his reaction to what she was about to say. "Maybe… maybe I shouldn't come here anymore. Maybe we should end this before it becomes worse."

            She couldn't help herself. She looked up to see a man who seemed as if his dreams had been slashed and heart had been broken. "You don't want to be with me?" His eyes searched her face for an answer. His eyes hardened. "I thought you put this separation rubbish behind you!"

            "Rubbish?" She sat up and stared daggers at him. "Rubbish? I've never considered anything in our relationship as rubbish! Not once! You are always like this, Harry."

            "Like what?" He was now sitting up too.

            "Like this!" she yelled, "You're always so defensive!"

            He yelled right back at her, "I'm defensive? Maybe I have a right to be! Not everyone has people out to kill them!"

            "Not everything is about you, Harry! You aren't the only one Voldemort is out to kill!"

            "He's not out to kill you is he, Kali?" he snarled.

            She fumed and threw off the covers. "You are the most insecure, self-absorbed, git I've ever met!"

            "Better than being a complete…" Suffice it to say that his retort ended with him calling her something that rhymed with witch.

            "This is the end, Harry," she seethed, "I don't ever want to talk to you again!" With that said, she apparated back to her father's home.

~Azkaban, Present Time~

            Kay paced the sterile looking white meeting room. She was too anxious to sit in one of the chairs at the table. After a few minutes, the door creaked open. She stopped pacing and stared at the door. A terribly thin, sandy haired man walked through the door and it was quickly shut behind him. "Timothy," she breathed. Within a moment she was hugging him. "Oh Tim, I've missed you."

            She led him to the table and they both sat. She stared at him adoringly. "You look," he began as his eye surveyed her appearance, "good."

            Feeling slightly guilty, Kay took in his appearance. He was much thinner now, too thin. His smile was a ghost of what she remembered. Even without the dementors guarding the prison, the Aurors and guards were cruel enough to make up for it. "Tim, I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile. I was living as a Muggle."

            "A Muggle?"

            "Yes, even though I served my time, Malfoy still hounds me."

            "Malfoy," Nott spat, "He's nothing but a traitor to Pure-Bloods."

            "Timothy!" Kay hissed, "Don't talk like that. You'll just be giving the Aurors an excuse to be nasty."

            He laughed and Kay looked at him unsurely. "I don't fear them. I don't fear anything anymore."

            "Tim, you're scaring me."

            "What a surprise. Ever since you lost your memory you've been weak," he sneered, "A sniveling wisp of the girl I once knew."

            "But Timothy," she whispered, "I… I thought you…"

            "That I what? Loved you?" he laughed, "How could anyone love you? You are a scared traitor to our Lord and for what? To date your precious Harry Potter?"

            "How did you know?"

            "I know a lot of things," he paused, "I tire of you, but before I send you away I want to give you something." He handed it to her. "Open it."

            She gasped as she looked at the item in her hand. "Tim, what have you done?"

            "What have I done? Are you so sure I didn't have help? Really, I think the proper question to ask is what have _we done." Kay stared at him in shock. He stood up and leaned over the table, placing a firm kiss on her lips. Kay was frozen. When he pulled away, she noticed he was smirking. "Goodbye, Professor." He left the room leaving a shocked woman in his wake._

            Slowly, a silver chain began to slip out through her closed fist. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her never noticing the chain slipping from her grasp. 

"What have we done?" she whispered. 

The chain fell to the floor and an opened heart shaped locket fell with it showing an entwined HP and KL shining up. 

"What have I done?"

~Boston, Flashback~

            Kali arrived at her flat in Boston, picked up the nearest thing and threw it at a wall. "What did that vase ever do to you?" She heard the rustling of a newspaper. "I am guessing your visit with Loverboy didn't go so well."

            She glared at her flat mate who was lounging on the sofa. "No, it did not. We broke up."

            "Really? I guess that means that I can now confess my love for you." Kali threw a pillow at him. 

"That wasn't nice."

            "Oh, shut up, Jon!"

            "I thought the English were supposed to be more eloquent than their American cousins." When he didn't get a retort he looked up from his paper. "Are you ok, Kali?"

            "No, I'm not."

            Jon Quinn quickly stood and hugged his partner. It still amazed both of them, and a majority of the division, that they had become such good friends. When they were first assigned to each other both had argued relentlessly but after living with the other for a couple of months, they discovered how similar they were. "What happened?"

            "We argued."

            "About?"

            "He… he was going to ask me to marry him."

            "And that's bad because?"

            "Jon, you know what kind of lives we lead. I am breaking about a dozen rules by just visiting Harry."

            "True, true but as my mother likes to remind me, 'Nothing should get in the way of true love.'"

            Kali laughed slightly, "Either your mum loves the drink or she wore rose colored glasses because that isn't real life."

            "Perhaps," he told her, "speaking of drink. I think it is about time I get you drunk."

            Two hours, four shots of Fire whiskey, and several beers later Kali was most definitely sloshed. After another shot of something; she was pretty sure it was whiskey; Kali noticed that her IDL partner was looking at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked, her speech slightly slurred.

            "You," he answered simply, "I never pictured you as a giggly drunk."

            "I am not as drunk as you thunk I am. You thunk I am? You thought I am? You think I am? I am not as drink as you think I am!" Kali dissolved into a fit of giggles.

            "Uh huh." Since there were only two of them, Jonathan had opted to be the sober one and barely had anything to drink all night. "So, tell me about Harry."

            "Why? Go read a history book or something."

            "No, what's he like as a person, as a man."

            "He's," she paused thinking, "He's a complete arse! He always thinks everything is about him!" She began gesturing wildly spilling her drink all over the counter of the bar. "Everyone is out to kill me," she mocked, "I can't have anyone close to me because Voldemort's out to get me." She continued in her normal tone, "The stupid git. Never thinks about how hard it might be to be me."

            "So Harry is an arrogant son of a…" Jon began to ask.

            "Don't you ever say anything bad 'bout Harry!" Kali defended suddenly, "Harry's a wonderful, kind hearted man. Never known a braver more nobler soul. When he looks at me I feel like the only thing that matters in the whole entire… world thing."

            Jon had to bite back the laughter that desperately wanted to be let out. "Sounds like he loves you."

            Kali nodded quickly. "The poor bloke's been head over heels for me for like… ever."

            "What about you?"

            "Did I ever told you how we got together?" Jon shook his head. "Well, after we returned from this alternate universe reality wish what if thingy, he decided that he didn't want to date me, the prat. And there was this weird spell potion thing that made everyone sing. And well I sang this whole musical number extravaganza and he stopped being a prat." She took a drink from her now half empty glass. "You know Harry's a good kisser, fantastic in fact. He does this little thing with his…"

            "Ok," Jon interrupted her, "I think you've had enough to drink. Let's get you home and into bed."

            "No nononono," she told, "I'm ooook. I guess I should be all happy or something that Harry chose me shouldn't I? He's cute, nice, rich and a bloody hero after all."

            "Come on, Foxy," he said as he pulled her off the stool and headed out of the bar, "Time for you to go home."

            Kali giggled at Jon's nickname for her. "Isn't funny that you call me Foxy and my animag-thingy is a fox? But I'm not a red fox right?"

            "Right, you're a nice gray and black one."

            "Yup, with a fluffy white tipped tail too! And… and a marking that looks like my necklace!" she laughed as she held out her mother's phoenix charm, "You know what?"

            "What?" he asked.

            "I'm like a real marauder now."

            "A marauder?"

            "My dad and his friends were this pranking group called marauders. I'm a marauder's daughter," Kali giggled, "it rhymes like think and drink and… and drunk and thunk."

            "You intelligence astounds me sometimes, Foxy."

            "I am a genius."

            "Ok, we're almost there."

            They reached the flat and Jon helped her in. "Home, sweet home."

            "For a couple of secret agents our flat is so… blah."

            "The IDL decorates it not us remember?"

            "Oh yeah," she said, her tone sounding nearly bubbly.

            "Coffee or tea?" As Jon walked toward the kitchen, Kali grabbed his arm. "What's up, Kali?" She looked straight at him and before he could react, they were kissing.

~Hogwarts, Present Time~

            Kay paced the length of her office several times in the last ten minutes. Timothy Nott's words were echoing in her head.

_The proper question to ask is what have we done?_

"Why can't I remember?" she muttered to herself. A knock sound and jarred her out of her thoughts. "Enter." Headmaster Dumbledore entered the room. *Great just what I need right now,* Kay mentally sighed.

"Ah, Kay, how are you?" he asked.

"Just fine, Albus. I'm just going over my plans for the mid-term exams."

"You seem to far too stressed over them. Are you sure there is not something else on your mind perhaps?" He looked at her with that famous piercing blue gaze, the one that makes you feel like he already knows everything so you better fess up.

"I suppose all this business about Kali Potter is having an affect on me."

"Yes, I suppose it would," Dumbledore said quietly, "Well, I will be off. Goodnight, Kay."

"Goodnight, Albus." He left and she was alone again.

Kay plopped down into her chair and opened one of the desk drawers. She rested her head on her hand and held the delicate silver chain with her fingers and let the locket dangle in front of her. Kay knew by the picture that it had once belonged to Kali Potter. The question was how did Timothy obtain it and how did he manage to keep it in Azkaban. It was common knowledge that a prisoner was stripped of all personal possessions. What wasn't common knowledge was that new prisoners were often subjected to mild beatings as well. Of course Kay knew of such practices. She was always thankful that she was brought in by one of the decent guards.

_What have we done?_

Timothy's voice echoed in her head again. Groaning in frustration, Kay deposited the locket back in the drawer and slammed it shut. She wouldn't tell Harry about it. Not yet. It was too suspicious. She would keep the locket to herself till she could prove she had nothing to do with Kali's disappearance. There was no harm in waiting, right?

~Boston, Flashback~

            Kali walked, more like stumbled, out of her bedroom late the next morning. "Morning Foxy, care for some coffee? It's laced with some hangover reliever."

            She nodded and set herself down at the breakfast nook as Jon served her. "What happened last night?"

            "What was the last thing you remembered?"

            "Harry and I broke up and I told you about it. Then we went drinking," she said.

            "Yes, you are a very talkative and a very giggly drunk."

            "Did I embarrass myself much?"

            "Not that much, but I must say that I know a little more than I really wanted to," he answered, "Oh and you are quite the kisser."

            Kali promptly spit out the coffee and stared at her flatmate in shock. "I kissed you?" He nodded. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Jon. Did we er do anything else?"

            "I put you to sleep and tucked you in," he said as he opened his morning paper, "I am a guy with morals after all."

            "Thanks Jon."

            "Not a problem, Foxy. By the way, I think I know the problem with your relationship with Harry."

            "Please enlighten me."

            "You are both too stubborn for your own good." He lowered the paper and looked her in the eye. "It's obvious that you both love each other, but neither of you can forget about the possibility of hurting the other. What you don't realize is that the other is getting hurt because of the constant fighting."

            Kali contemplated what Jon was telling her. "I hate you sometimes."

            "Only when I am the voice of reason."

~Hogwarts, Present Time~

            Kay Covington quietly sipped her morning tea. She decided to not dwell on her visit or the issue concerning the necklace. The post arrived and with it, a brown owl delivering Kay's Daily Prophet. She paid the owl and unrolled her paper. She froze in a state of silent shock. In bold black print, the headline read, 'Prisoner Escapes Azkaban.' That was not what shocked her though. It was the picture of Timothy Nott underneath. Kay heard the general buzz of the Great Hall quiet and she looked up to see that Draco Malfoy had entered. He looked at her and nodded. Kay got up and followed him out of the Hall.

            "Anybody else confused?" Rhiannon asked her friends. In response she received two nods.


	35. Confused

            AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. Especially Ceej 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 35*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Confused*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Flashback, Boston~

            Kali sat at the breakfast nook in the apartment she shared with Jon. She sipped at her tea as Hecate brought her the morning paper. While still sipping her breakfast tea, she flipped open the Daily Prophet and promptly spat out her drink. She shakily put down her teacup and stared at the headline. "Malfoy to marry Weasley," she read. Her eyes scanned the article. "This month?" she exclaimed to herself, "But Ginny just got out of school…" Her eyes lit up in amusement.  "Draco, you cad you."

            "Who's Draco?" Jon asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a small towel.

            "Draco Malfoy, he's one of my best mates back in England. He's getting married this month," she answered as she handed him the paper.

            "What's so important about the wedding? It got the whole front page."

            "The Malfoys and Weasleys have been feuding for generations. They are two of the oldest pureblood families in the UK, but the Malfoys have always been very prejudice whereas the Weasleys are very accepting of muggleborns and such. Well, the Malfoys also hated the Weasleys because they are poor and the Malfoys are very wealthy. Anyway, this marriage will end all that hatred."

            "So, this is just a political marriage?"

            "No, they are very much in love," she paused a moment, "I think they are rushing into it a little but they have good reason."

            "And what's that?" Jon asked.

            "The threat of Voldemort is very real, especially for them. And," she said with a smile, "I think I'll buy them a bassinet for their wedding present. What do you think?"

~IDL Intelligence HQ~

            Kali, clad in tight workout clothes, bounced her weight from one foot to the other. Her exposed arms dripped with perspiration. "Why are we still here?"

            "Because we have to be," answered Jon, who was also clad for physical activity.  He held the boxing bag tightly and nodded his head.

            She kicked the bag angrily then pounded it with a flurry of jabs. "I know that, Jon.  But I want to be in the field. I want to put all my training to good use. I want to…"

            "Quinn, Lupin, follow me," ordered a tall burly looking man.

            "Yes, Sir," Kali and Jon both replied as they left the gymnasium.

            They followed the man through the twisting corridors of the building till he reached a familiar door and knocked. "Come in," called a voice from within the room. They entered the office of Brian Maddock, the head of their division. "You may leave now, Koinis. Kali, Jon, I have an assignment for you."

            "Finally," Kali huffed before sitting down in front of Brian's desk.

~Malfoy Manor~

                        "It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" asked a hooded figure on the balcony overlooking the gardens of the Malfoy Estate.

                        "I suppose," the other figure responded, "You do remember that we are on the job, right?"

                        "Of course I do Jon, but I also remember that one of my best friends got married and I was able to see it."

                        "Always looking on the bright side eh Foxy?"

                        Kali laughed slightly. "Yes, I do. I think I'll do a quick perimeter check."

                        "Keep close to the tree line."

                        "I know," she answered before changing to her animangus form. She ran around the reception area, keeping an eye out for any oddities. She had been shocked when Brian had informed them that their assignment was to monitor the Weasley-Malfoy wedding. Apparently, many feared that there would be a raid by Death Eaters due to all the high profile people who were going to attend, one being Harry Potter himself.

                        In a secluded area on the opposite side of the gardens, Kali transformed back to her human form and held her wand to her mouth. "Perimeter check clear. How are you?"

                        "Everything clear. Why don't you sit tight there and keep watch."

                        "Roger."

                        "Over and out, Foxy."

                        "Over and out, Jon."

                        Clinging to the shadowed areas, Kali watched the party, the party she wished she could join. "Foxy, we have a problem."

                        "And that is?" she asked into her wand.

                        "Suspicious character entering reception area from eastern wooded area. Figure clad in black cloak."

                        "Ok, I'll go check it out." Kali crept up on the shadowy figure. A hard look fell over her features, no one was going to ruin Draco's wedding, especially if Agent Kali Lupin of the IDL was on the job. She pulled out her wand and held it firmly at the stranger. "Hold it right there," she commanded, "Turn around, slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

                        A cold laughter filled the air. "You think I'd take orders from werewolf scum like you?" He slipped the hood down.

                        "Lucius Malfoy," Kali seethed.

                        The Death Eater smirked. "I see you remember me."

                        "Not fondly."

                        "It is a pity I can't harm you."

                        "Yes, pity but at least I can hurt you," she sneered, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have you in chains and shipped off to Azkaban before supper."

                        "Well, it is a pity that you won't." He threw a vial to the ground and smoke erupted.

                        Kali coughed and fanned the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, Lucius was gone. "Aw, bugger." She lifted her wand to her lips. "Jon, I lost him. The suspect is Lucius Malfoy and he is armed and dangerous." 

                        "I see him," Jon replied back, "He's heading toward the Malfoys."

                        "On my way."

"You better transform. I doubt that they'll notice the blue trim on your cloak."

"Will do." Kali transformed back into a fox and took off toward the party. It was quite easy. She just followed the screams. She dodged people left and right. As she neared Lucius Malfoy, she returned to her human form. A fresh wave of screams sounded as her black cloak began to billow behind her as she ran. Curses and hexes barely missed her as she sprinted towards her target.

"Foxy, I am with the Malfoy couple."

Kali grabbed Malfoy's cloak and held fast. She stopped running and tugged at the cloak with all her strength. Her actions had the desired effect and the Death Eater fell back to the ground. She quickly restrained him by straddling him and gripping his collar while keeping her wand pointed at him. "Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for disrupting the peace with the intent of committing murder and for being a Death Eater. You do have the right to remain silent but nothing can help you now."

Jon rushed to her side and they hoisted him up. "Off to the big house for you," Jon quipped.

"Azkaban won't keep me long," Lucius drawled coldly.

"I think it will," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Will you be pressing charges Mister Malfoy?" Kali asked. She knocked out the elder Malfoy with a simple spell.

"I will be pressing full charges, Miss…?"

Kali pushed her hood down and smiled at the surprised face of Draco Malfoy. "Agent Lupin of the IDL. Now, if you will, my partner and I will escort the prisoner to Azkaban prison. Congratulations and please, enjoy the rest of the festivities."

"Kali wait!" called a voice from the crowd.

Kali turned and saw Harry walking up to her. "I'll wait for you inside," Jon whispered as he levitated the unconscious form of the elder Malfoy.

Taking a deep breath, Kali turned and faced her former lover. "Hello, Harry," she whispered.

"Kali, I… I…" he began.

"Weird isn't it? How awkward all this is."

"Yes, but I just want to tell you that…"

"Hi," greeted a blonde woman who snaked her arm with Harry's. Kali's eyebrow arched slightly in confusion while Harry's face paled. "You're that agent aren't you? You were fantastic! Oh excuse my rudeness," she said as she offered her hand, "My name is Sally-Anne Perks, Harry's girlfriend."

Kali shook Sally-Anne's hand, a little rougher than usual. "Agent Kali Lupin, a friend of Harry and Draco's." She chanced a look at Harry who looked sadly back. She kept her look cold as she said, "I best get going. Enjoy the rest of the reception." She pulled her hood back up and walked back inside the mansion.

"Quite an entrance you pulled back there."

Kali smiled slightly. "I was always one for the dramatic entrances, Draco, you know that."

"I noticed you met Sally."

"Yes, I did meet Miss Perky."

"It's Perks," he corrected.

"I know, it's called sarcasm, Draco. I thought you were the master of it," she said.

"Yes, well… Ginny usually yells at me for being too sarcastic."

"Already whipped, I really must hand it to Ginny for accomplishing that so quickly," Kali laughed.

Draco frowned. "Oh ha ha."

"Foxy, hurry up!"

"Well, I must take off." She turned to leave but paused. "By the way, congratulations on the baby." With that said, she left for Azkaban.

~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Present Time~

            "Kay Covington, you are being detained for questioning on the escape of Timothy Nott," Auror Malfoy dictated.

            "I understand," Kay nodded, "And I'm ready to go."

            "You will not be going anywhere."

            "I am sorry, Headmaster, but Miss Covington is to be taken in for questioning," Draco explained.

            "I am very aware of that Mister Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore said, "but the questioning shall take place in my office."

            "With all do respect, sir, this is out of your jurisdiction."

            "But not mine," Harry said as he stepped out from behind the aging headmaster.

            "Harry," Kay whispered and quickly looked down to avoid his eyes.

            "Potter, this is _my case and I may question whom I want!"_

            "And when were you going to inform me of that? When I passed by the interrogation room?" Harry asked, "The last time I checked, I was in charge here. I will handle the questioning in Professor Dumbledore's office. You and the others are dismissed." Malfoy didn't move an inch. He stood there staring defiantly at Potter. "I said you are dismissed." With one final glare, Draco and the other Aurors left. After a short pause, Harry turned to Kay. "If you would follow me, please," he said to her.

            "Alright." She followed him up the staircase.

            From the shadows a singular voice sounded. "Ok, now I'm even more confused."

            "So am I, Rhiannon," Thomas agreed.

            "What are they questioning her about?"

            "I don't know, Will, but it can't be good. It can't be good at all," Rhiannon answered, "Especially if my dad is that pissed off."

~Jon and Kali's Flat, Flashback~

            Kali forced the door open and it slammed hard against the door. "Pissed off, aren't ya?"

            "Did you see her, Jon?" Kali asked, her voice tinged in disbelief, "She was so… so… cheerful."

            "Since when has being happy been a crime?" He tossed his cloak on the nearest chair and closed the door. "Who are you talking about anyways?"

            "Miss Perfect Pin-up Perky Perks."

            "That poor girl, parents can be so cruel when naming their offspring."

            "This is not a laughing matter! This is serious! Harry can't be with her."

            "And why is that?" he asked as he lounged on the sofa.

            Kali crossed her arms and huffed. "She is all wrong for him. For one thing, she looks as if she needs to be protected like she couldn't fight for herself. Harry will have to worry constantly about her safety. He needs someone who can take care of herself."

            "Like you?" Jon asked, "Is all this because you're jealous that he may have found someone else? And he's happy without you?"

            "That's not what this is about."

            "Then what is it about?"

            "It's about… it's about…"

            "Just admit that you want him back. Go and tell him that you are still madly in love with him."

            "What good will that do?" Kali asked quietly.

            "That will give him the chance to admit it back."

            "Why would he admit it back? He's got that floozy, Sally-Anne Perks, now," she sighed.

            Jon rolled his eyes and stood beside her. "Because he loves you. You didn't see his face when you turned and left him with her. He was crushed." He rested a hand on Kali's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her slightly. "You both should wake up and act like adults and check the 'I like you' box."

            "You're a very odd man," Kali smiled.

            "You only say that 'cause I'm the voice of reason."

            "Just keep believing your little delusions."

            "Hypocrite."

            A few days later, Jon walked into the small office that he and Kali shared to ask if she wanted to go out for lunch. What he found was Kali studiously writing on a piece of parchment. "Whatcha doin'?"

            "Jon! Just the bloke I wanted to see," she said excitedly.

            "Uh-oh."

            "It's nothing bad, I just need you to read this and tell me what you think."

            He looked at her questioningly and asked, "What is it?"

            "Just a letter from Harry. I need help writing a response."

            Jon coughed slightly, clearing his throat and read the letter.

_            Dearest Kali,_

_I'm sorry about Sally-Anne. The shock of what she said must have been quite harsh, but they were untrue. I'm not dating her. I haven't been with anyone since you. I don't know what that is supposed to mean but… I don't know, Kali. Are we supposed to be together? I don't even know anymore. In the past you've had me up and down and even sideways. When you refused my proposal and argued… well, I wanted to chase you but I had no idea where you went. When I finally sat down and thought about it, I realized how much you run away from me, from everything and I don't know if I could be with someone like that. I'm just confused right now. I don't know what I want anymore. I thought I wanted you but see where that got me?_

_Harry_

"Foxy, you ok with this?"

"I am perfectly smashing, now how shall I respond to Mister Potter's letter?" she asked, "Should I be devilishly charming and evil? Or just down right malicious and mean?"

"I think you should do something before you lose him," he advised as he handed back the letter.

"You're one to talk about love and loss. When was the last time you ever went on a date?"

Jon's face turned cold and stone like. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it."

"Just drop it, Kali."

"Calling me Kali? My, my I must've hit a nerve," she laughed.

"I said drop it," he growled.

"Why? Why should I stop? Why should I…" She never did get to finish asking why. Jon had seized her face and pressed his lips to hers. He drew her into a closer kiss as it went on. They finally parted when the need for oxygen grew too great. "Well, I guess that answered the question."

"Had to shut you up somehow," he breathed.

"So, you like me."

"Yeah, fell for the girl who's already in love with a hero."

"I'm not in…" Kali began.

"Yes, you are, Foxy. You're just too stupid to realize it."

"Yeah, yeah, now devilishly charming and evil or malicious and mean?" she asked again.

Jon stroked his chin a moment or two, thinking of the different possibilities. "Devilishly charming with a tiny bit of evil," he answered, "Just a tiny bit."

"Excellent, that's the same thing I thought!" She sat back down at her desk and began writing. "Oh, what did you want?"

"What do you want to do for lunch?"

"I don't know, you want to go to the restaurant by the bay?"

"Which one by the bay?"

"That seafood one."

Jon sighed, "We live in Boston, Kali. We're known for seafood. There are tons of seafood places by the bay."

"And how many of them have we eaten at?" she asked.

"Well," Jon began to answer, "one."

"So which restaurant do you think I am referring too?"

"The only seafood restaurant by the bay that we've ever been too?"

Kali laughed, "Exactly."

~Dumbledore's Office, Present Time~

Headmaster Dumbledore was absent, having already excused himself. Harry sat quietly in Dumbledore's chair while Kay sat nervously in front of him. "You were once involved with Timothy Nott, correct?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, "we were lovers once."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Harry asked mechanically.

Kali continued to look at her hands neatly folded on her lap. "Yesterday, I visited him in Azkaban."

"Why?"

"Because, a part of me still needed to make sure he was ok. To make sure the guards weren't roughing him up too much."

"Did you assist his escape in anyway?"

"No, I put him in there. Why would I help him break out?" she asked as she brought her face up to look him in the eyes, as if challenging him to push further.

"Because you love him," he stated.

"Of course I still love him," Kay defended, "Do you still love Kali?"

"That is different."

"No, it's not. We're both blaming ourselves for their disappearances."

"Did Nott say or do anything out of the ordinary during you visit?" Harry asked, ignoring Kay's words.

Kay seemed to freeze internally. She still remembered his words and the locket he left her, but should she tell Harry and give him a reason to believe Malfoy? "N…no, he didn't."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Kay shook her misgivings off and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I'm sure."


	36. Hurt

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 36*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hurt*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Lupin/Quinn Office, IDL Boston, Flashback~

         "Got mail for ya, Lupin," spoke a man who popped his head into the office.

         "Thanks Bill," she answered as she continued to work on her newest case file. A letter in heavy yellowed parchment appeared on her desk. "Hm, a letter from home."

         "How can you tell?" Jon asked.

         "Elementary, my dear Quinn. You Americans like to use muggle paper and this is heavy parchment so the only other people that would send me a letter are my family and friends in England. They must have put a general locator spell on the letter so that it would reach me wherever I was." She picked up the letter and looked over it. "Must be important," she said to herself.

         "Why don't I get any mail?" Jon whined.

         "Cause no one loves you."

         "You're mean, you know that?"

         "Must be the Slytherin in me," Kali smiled sweetly.

         "I have no idea what I ever saw in you."

         "Must have been the accent." She ripped open the letter and shrieked after reading it.

         "What? What is it?"

         "I'm a godmother!" She held the letter in front of her and read aloud, "Virginia and Draco Malfoy are happy to announce the birth of their daughter, Miranda Mya Malfoy on September 5th, 1999." 

         "Godmother?"

         "More like guardian in all honesty. Godmother just sounds better." Kali reached into one of her desk drawers and produced a pocket date book. "Now let's see, Holiday break doesn't start till mid-December and Thanksgiving is late November. The Ferris case goes to court in October and the Elliot cases is next week."

         "Yes," Jon sighed.

         "Do you think you could cover for me for a few days here and there? I want to attempt to develop some sort of bond with Miranda and not have her forget me," Kali half asked, half pleaded.

         "Fine fine, but you owe me," he answered, "I need a place to crash in England over Christmas."

         "Deal, you can stay in Lupin Manor, but why?"

         "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

~Boston, Flashback~

         A brown owl flew into the apartment and deposited a package in Kali's lap and flew off again.

         "Fantastic! It came," Kali said excitedly.

         "What came?"

         "Nothing you need to know about yet."

         "Does this have to do with that wedding you were invited to?" Jon asked, trying to weasel information out of her.

         "You'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else," she replied happily, "That is, if you are still escorting me to my friend's wedding."

         "Of course, you silly bint."

         "You know… your English accent is really bad."

         "Is not."

         "Keep denying it if you wish but I warn you. Don't do it at the wedding or I'll be forced to thrash you," she threatened playfully. 

~The Burrow, Flashback~

                        "This next song is dedicated to Hermione from Ron," Kali said as she began playing some chords of the next song.

               _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_               So I hope you don't mind_

_               I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

         "Congratulations Ron and Hermione," Kali said at the end of the song, "and a Happy New Year to all." She took the Sonorus charm off and mingled with the other guests of the wedding.

         Not five minutes after she began to mingle, she was snatched up in a hug. "You were wonderful, darling."

         "Thanks, Dad, but I'm not done yet. I'm just on break, I have to go back and play again."

         "Not before dancing with your old man," he told as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

         Kali laughed as he twirled her once on the floor. "Dad, I really shouldn't."

         "Have a little fun, Kali. You're half marauder after all. You have a reputation to uphold."

         "I'm also an intelligence agent and have to show dignity and decorum at all times."

         "To hell with decorum!" He shouted as they moved around the dance floor.

         "May have this dance?" asked a woman who tapped Kali on the shoulder.

         "Of course, Sara. I should be getting back to playing."

         "But who will dance with my handsome date?" she asked, "Just one more dance, Kali."

         "Alright, I'll dance with him," Kali agreed, thinking she was talking about her significant other, Sirius.

         Sara smiled brightly. "Excellent, he's just over there." She pointed toward the happy couple, but Kali didn't see Sirius.

         "Sara, I can't," Kali pleaded, "I'm not ready."

         "Pish posh!" She mumbled an incantation under her breath and soon Kali found herself in the least likely place.

         All she could see was black. All she felt was soft velvet and warmth. Kali let a shuddering breath pass through her lips then breathed in the aroma. Even now, in all his formal attire and cologne, he still held that all too familiar scent that she grew to love. A scent she'd forever associate with quidditch and first loves.

         "Kali?"

         She looked up from her view and looked into the surprised face of Harry Potter. "Hullo, Harry."

         "I… You look… You played beautifully."

         Kali looked down as her cheeks became pink. "Thank you. You look… nice."

         "As do you, Kali."

         "Well, as long as we're being ignored, care to dance Mrs. Weasley?" Ron asked as he bowed.

         "I'd love to Mr. Weasley."

         Harry and Kali watched them begin to waltz. "Do you want to dance?" Harry asked.

         "Ok."

         "How is work?"

         "It's good. I've gotten some assignments here and there but nothing big," she answered, "How is the academy?"

         "Good, I can't wait to graduate next year and begin field work."

         Kali laughed slightly. "Field work is not all it's cracked up to be," she stated plainly, "Bumps, bruises and mounds of paperwork; that's what it really is. They just fancy it up when they write their little pamphlets for impressionable youths."

         "Kali, you make it sound as if we're old."

         "Aren't we?" she asked in all seriousness, "We've seen more than our fair share of evil in this world. Sometimes, sometimes I worry about the future. Worried about whether or not I am too jaded for a normal life, if I can ever have a normal life being who I am." She paused as if what she was about to say was to difficult to do so. "I feel old, Harry, far older than nineteen and that scares me."

         Harry held her close, closer than they had been for a long time. "Kali," he whispered into her ear, not knowing what else to say. 

         "Kaka."

         Kali lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and smiled at the sight of Draco Malfoy and an antsy little blond baby. "Please take her."

         Kali reached out to the child and Draco gave it to her. "How's my little Miranda? Are you giving your daddy trouble?" The baby cooed happily in response. "That's my little terror."

         "Don't encourage her, Kali," Draco annoyed.

         "But that's my job. I get to promote mischief and suffer none of the consequences."

         "Remind me to kill you later."

         "Tsk tsk, Malfoy. Hurt not a fellow Slytherin while there are still Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors about," Kali smirked as she cradled the baby. "You're going to be a Slytherin aren't you, Miranda." The baby laughed.

         "Dada."

         "Ok, back to your daddy." Kali handed back her god daughter to her father. "I better get back to playing. If you'll excuse me."

         "Wait," Harry said as he grabbed her arm, "I want to talk to you, alone."

         Kali looked straight into eyes to see if she could find out what he wanted to talk about.  "Alright, after Ron and Hermione leave we can go somewhere… together."

         "What about Jon?"

         Kali looked across the room and saw Jon flirting with a pretty brunette who wore her hair in a long plait down her back. "I don't think he'll mind."

~Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, Present Time~

                        "Is this a bit improper?" Kay asked.

                        "Why would it be?"

         "Isn't it some kind of code that you can't mix personal matters with your job? Code Five subsection 'A' or something."

         Harry stared at her for a bit then said, "That's exactly what code it is. How did you know that?"

         "I took a guess and by chance, I was right. It was a fluke, just a coincidence."

         Harry sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair. He closed his eyes and just sat there. "There are things you do that remind me of her. You… you know things that you shouldn't. You say things like she would. Just everything about you somehow reminds me of Kali."

         "Well, I not her and I never will be," Kay told him, "I'm Kay Covington and whether or not my mannerisms are like hers… I don't know. All I do know is that I am who I am."

         "I never said that I wanted you to be her."

         "You didn't have to."

~Harry's Flat, Flashback~

         As Kali entered the apartment, she took a quick glance around. "I see you've redecorated."

         "Yeah, I needed something more presentable," he answered as he hung up his cloak.

         "It's not the same without the clutter. It's not you and why does it have to be presentable?"

         "For work," he answered simply.

         "You're a graduate. Who else is going to see it? Draco? Ron?"

         "Amelia Bones."

         "Amelia Bones?" Kali asked, "As in the head of magical law enforcement?"

         "Yeah."

         "That's a bit odd isn't it?"

         "She's wants me to take over when she retires."

         Kali took a seat on one of the sofas adorning the living room. "That must make you happy."

         "In a way. Being an Auror is what I've always wanted."

         "Don't lie, Harry. It's not you."

         "How would you know?"

         "That hurts, Harry," she said softly.

         "And your running away didn't?" he countered. He slumped into an armchair that stood opposite her.

         "Being an adult is hard."

         Harry chuckled slightly, "That it is, but I guess that's the way the caldron cake crumbles."

         "Too bad they never prepared us for this back at Hogwarts."

         "With all the classes, near deaths, and attacks; I doubt that they could find any time to fit it into the curriculum."

         "Though it was fun to be possessed by an ancient spirit, thrown into another dimension and then burst into song; I'd much rather have learned about how to deal with awkward situations such as the one I find myself in at the moment."

         "Better get this over with then."

         "I guess."

         Harry sighed," I still love you, Kali, and I don't think I'll ever stop."

         "Don't tell me that," she told him as she took an interest in the carpeting.

         "Why?"

         "Because, because it makes me feel guilty." She looked up at him and straight into his emerald green eyes. "It makes me feel guilty because, I never told you that I love you too. There's no one else for me, Harry, and there never will be."

         In an instant, Harry had closed the distance between them. He pulled her head closer to his and kissed her with all the pent up feeling he had been holding since their parting. She met his kiss with equal enthusiasm. They broke apart moments later, panting heavily and staring questioning at each other.  "I love you." Kali just smiled, knowing that he knew that she felt the same. Harry held her face in his hands resting his thumbs on her jaw line, slowly stoking it as he poured out his heart to her. "I want to make things work. I want to grow old with you. Watch our children grow up and probably marry our friends' children." Kali laughed though tears fell freely from her eyes. "I want to wake up every morning with a smile on because I woke up next to you. I want to be able to sit in my office staring at the clock, counting down the seconds till I can see you again. I want to love you, forever." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, Kal, or I might start."

         "Too late." And she was right. Tears fell freely from his reddened eyes, just as they did with hers. "Harry, those were… it was all so beautiful, but I don't know if I can give you any of that. There's a part of me that is evil. I can feel it and I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what might happen if I lose control. I can't bear the thought of hurting you or anyone else."

         "So you ran?"

         "I didn't run!" she said as she broke free from his hold. She stood up and moved over to the window where she hugged herself as she stared out over the landscape. "I removed myself from being a pawn in the war. I made it so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

         Harry stood behind her, not really knowing what to do. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head next to hers so that his lips were near her ear. "But you did," he whispered.

         "I know, but… but I wouldn't take it back," Kali whispered, "Does that make me a terrible person?"

         "No, it just shows your wisdom."

         Kali ran her hands along his arms. "Harry, I can't promise that I won't leave again."

         "I know," he said as he nuzzled her neck, "But that doesn't mean we can't cherish our time together now"

~Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, Present Time~

         "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Kay," Harry apologized.

         "It's ok, it was foolish of me to think that we'd ever have a relationship," she said, "It was just a stupid schoolgirl crush, a stupid fantasy that got an opportunity to actually happen."

         "Kay, I'm…"

         "Save your apologies, Harry. I just wish that this mess could have been avoided." She laughed to herself, "First, I fall for a Death Eater then a hero who will never forget the past and remember the present." She then left the room without another word.

         Twenty minutes later, Harry was still in the Headmaster's office alone when the door opened. "Harry?"

         "In here, Mione," he called out.

         After looking her best friend up and down she asked, "Didn't go as well as you planned?"

         "Far from it. When did life get so bloody complicated?"

         "For me, it was when I lied to help these two boys who saved my life."

         "Very funny."

         "Harry," she said more seriously, "life's always been complicated."

         "When I finally start dating someone and start having serious thoughts about the relationship, I find out my wife who's been dead for ten years is alive. Am I cursed?"

         Hermione walked around the desk and hugged him. "No, you're Harry Potter. I know it was hard for you to date Kay, but with Kali being alive… perhaps you threw her away without another look. We all want Kali back, Harry, but there is the chance that she won't be back and if that happens, where does that leave you?"

~Covington's Office, Hogwarts, Present Time~

         Flustered from her talk with Harry, Kay began to shuffle papers around and reorganize her bookcases. "Professor Covington?"

         Kay dropped the papers she was holding and they scattered everywhere. "Well if it isn't the trio of troublemakers; Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley," she smiled, "What can I do for you?"

         "What's going on with you and my dad?" asked Thomas.

         "And what's up with my dad?" Rhiannon piped up.

         Her smile faded. "I can't tell you that. That is something you should discuss with your fathers."

         "But, Professor…"

         "I'm sorry, Thomas, but I really think you need to talk to your father." She gathered up the paper she'd had dropped. "I have a class to teach and I believe you three have a class too." She walked out of the office, leaving the confused trio in the room.

         "That was weird," Rhiannon voiced.

         "She dropped something," Will said as he bent down and scooped it up. He turned around in his hand. "It's pretty."

         Rhiannon snatched it out of his hand. "We should probably return… oh my."

         "What is it?" asked Thomas.

         Rhiannon began to fiddle with trinket then gasped, "Thomas, I think you need to see this."

         She handed Thomas the necklace and waited for his reaction. "It's… it's my parents," he gasped.


	37. Miranda

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 37*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Miranda*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~IDLI HQ, Boston, Flashback~

         "Kali… Kali, wake up. KALI, WAKE UP!"

         "What?" she asked as her head snapped to attention, "I was just resting my eyes."

         "You've been resting your eyes for an hour now."

         Kali stretched her arms out and let out a loud yawn as she did so. "I'm sorry, Jon. I'm just so tired."

         "So am I." He threw his pencil down and held his head in his hands. His eyes were shut as he began to breathe slowly. "This case is going to be the death of us."

         "No joke," she said as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "We thought we had a routine smuggling ring only to find out that we stumbled upon a wizarding terrorist group." She picked up her quill and began writing again.

         Putting his quill down, Jon looked at his partner as her eye blinks lasted longer and longer. "When was the last time you slept? When was the last time you had anytime off?"

         "I don't know? Since this thing started?"

         "What!" he exclaimed, "But what about that one time…"

         Kali began massaging her temples. "I lied."

         "We've been assigned to this case for almost a year."

         "So?"

         "Is there something wrong and your not telling me? Did you and Harry fight?" he asked, "Susan hasn't…" Jon quickly closed his mouth before another syllable was uttered.

         "Susan?" Kali inquired as her ears perked up, "Could this be the mysterious girlfriend from England, Mister Quinn? Could it be… gasp… Doctor Susan Bones, the girl whom you were spotted flirting with at Ron and Hermione Weasley's wedding?" Her eyes danced with delight.

         "Yes," Jon sighed, "We met at you're friends' wedding and we just… hit it off."

         "You're starting to look dreamy eyed."

         "She's truly amazing, Kali."

~Leaky Cauldron, Present Time~

         "Remus, over here," Harry called as he waved the old man over. His father-in-law slid into the booth and sat in front of the younger man.

         "You wanted to see me? Has… has there been news of Kali?" he asked, his voice only slightly betraying the intense emotions behind it.

         Harry hung his head low and mentally kicked himself for giving the man false hope. "No, I wanted some advice, man to man."

         "Ok," Lupin answered with a bit of disappointment. "What do you want me to advise you about."

         "It's about Kay."

         "What about her?"

         "I… messed things up between us."

         "You dumped her the moment you heard about Kali," he told him, knowingly, "And now you're wondering if you made a mistake." Harry nodded. "You did."

         "What do I do?" Harry asked.

         "It's your decision, Harry," he sighed, "I want Kali alive more than anything, but it's been ten years. She's been missing for ten long years, Harry, in Merlin knows what and I hate to say it but we might never get her back."

         "Remus…"

         The old man raised his hand to silence him. "It's reality, a fact of statistics, Harry. My concern right now is whether or not you threw away something special." He paused. "Harry, I've never seen you happier than the last couple of months and I know Kali would want you to be happy."

         "Happier with another woman while she is lost somewhere thinking no one loves her? No one remembers her? I can't do that to Kali and I can't hurt Kay either."

         "The right choice will make itself known," Remus advised, "it always does."

~Marauders' Room, Hogwarts, Present Time~

         "I can't believe it!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

         Thomas sat in an armchair holding the old locket by its chain. He seemed to be intensely focused on the trinket as his blonde friend paced. "I knew she was my mum's friend, but why would she keep this from me?" he asked, "And my dad? Why not tell him?"

         "Maybe she's hiding something," Will voiced from his usual place.

         "But what could she be hiding?" his cousin asked.

         "It's got to be something big… right, Thomas? Thomas?"

         Thomas Potter sat staring at the silver locket, holding it as if it were going to break if he was not gentle. "I have to tell my dad." He held the necklace tightly in his hand and stood up.

         "What?" both of his friends question.

         "I am going to tell my dad," he said firmly.

         Rhiannon's raised a single eyebrow as she looked at her best friend. "You sure about this?" she asked, "If you tell him about the necklace, I'm pretty sure you'd have to tell about everything."

         "Yeah, mate," Will agreed as he stood up, "Now might not be the best time."

         "Yeah!" she jumped in, "Our dads look like they are on some big case. My mum says that dad is never home anymore."

         "Ryl and Lizzie both say that they are spending time with grandmum and granddad. Something is going on and we shouldn't add to it, Thomas."

         "We… we could tell Dumbledore or McGonagall or Moony or Padfoot or Sara or… or we could confront Professor Covington!" Rhiannon brainstormed.

         "No," Thomas said with the same firmness as before, "I have to tell my dad about this. This is a family thing." He passed by Rhiannon without a second glance as he headed to the door.

         "We ARE family, Thomas Harry Potter!" Rhiannon yelled, causing her dark haired friend to stop, "You, Will and me; we are family and I think your being a… a stupid slimy git!" She ran out of the room, forcibly shoving a stunned Thomas on the way out.

         The boys stared at the open portrait hole that Rhiannon stormed out of. "You really messed it up this time, Potter," Will Weasley commented as he began to followed his cousin out, "If I were you, I'd run after her."

~IDLI HQ, Boston, Flashback~

         "Jon!" Kali exclaimed as she burst through their office door, "Another letter just arrived!"

         "What's it say?" he asked as he continued to work on his paperwork.

         Kali sighed as she slumped into her chair. "That's the problem. I don't know." She held the letter back up as her eyes scanned the strange contents. "It's written in some code. I think I can break it in a week or so."

         "Let me see it," Jon asked. Kali waved her wand and magicked it over. After studying it for a moment, Jon smiled. "It's not in code."

         "What is it then?"

         "An ancient, obscure language called Ket."

         "Ket?"

         "It's a member of the Yeniseian family which primarily became extinct in the nineteenth century," he elaborated.

         She looked at her partner in amazement. "Will wonders never cease?" she asked no one, "How'd you know all that?"

         Jon shrugged. "In '98 some researcher at Stanford University discovered it was related to Na-Dene and I did a little research of my own after I had read the article. I can translate this in a couple of hours. I just need to get some books to help translate, but, even without knowing what this says, it gives us a good base to add to our profile."

         "One, they know or have someone who has extensive knowledge about an obscure language."

         "And two," Jon continued, "They've studied muggle history." With the paper in hand he got up and began walking to the door.

         "Jon." He looked at her. "Finish it soon. These attacks have to stop."

         "Will do, Foxy," he said as he mock saluted her.

~Malfoy Manor, Present Time~

         When they had attended Hogwarts, they never would have guessed that they'd spend their Friday nights together drinking stiff drinks and chatting like friends, but here they were.

         "So, what do you all think?" Harry asked for after downing some expensive scotch.

         "I don't know, Harry," Ron answered as he poured himself a drink.

         "You're an idiot, Potter," Draco Malfoy told him as he swirled his drink.

         "You were one of her closest friends, Draco, what do you think?" Harry asked sincerely.

         Seemingly to ignore his former rivals question, Draco smelled the alcoholic beverage contained in his glass. "We're talking about Kali here. Potter, if anyone truly knew her it would be you, undoubtedly, but," He paused to take a drink. "You are so worried about what she would think when you miss the truth behind that simple question."

         "Please," Harry said as he waved Draco to continue, "enlighten me."

         "While you're here worrying about Kali, you failed to realize that she'd worry about you and Thomas." He took another swig of the amber liquid.

         "Sorry, I'm late guys," said a new voice. The three occupants of the room turned to look at the man who had just entered through the door. "You wouldn't believe the crap they had me doing."

         "Glad you could make it, mate," Ron greeted, "Pour yourself a drink and come join the conversation."

         "Topic this week?" Jon asked from the bar.

         "Harry, Kali and Kay," Ron answered.

         "This should be fun," Jon replied sarcastically, "I miss anything?"

         "I was just telling Harry what I thought about it and what Kali would think."

         With a drink in hand, Jon walked to the last empty seat. "Personally, I think you should continue to see Kay."

         "He dropped her like a skrewt," Ron informed him.

         "Idiot."

         "Exactly," Draco agreed.

         "Since when has this been gang up on Harry night?"

         "Since you did something stupid and asked us for advice," Jon answered, "Still, and I know we all hate to think it but, if Kali is gone then I think Kay is great.  She likes Thomas and he likes her. What do you think, Draco? You met her before."

         "She's an enigma."

         "Well that answers a lot," Jon scoffed, "Do you still not trust her?"

         "Do I think she killed Kali or kidnapped her? No. Do I think she is hiding something that is crucial? Yes."

         "Wasn't she your friend or something in school?" Ron asked.

         "No, she was Kali's."

         "Was? What happened to them?" Jon asked

         "I'm not sure," Harry answered, "After Kay married Nott, Kali just stopped talking to her and vise versa."

         "And no one knows what happened?"

         "One person does," Draco told Jon, "Kay Covington."

         "No," Harry contradicted, "She can't remember anything it seems."

         "Oh yes, the amnesia," Draco said as he rolled his eyes, "how convenient."

         "Stop it, Malfoy."

         "Or what, Potter?"

         "Can't you lunk-heads stop arguing, ever?" Jon asked, "Let's agree to disagree."

         There was a silent agreement that passed through the four men, the subject was dropped and their night went on.

~IDLI, Workout Room, Boston, Flashback~

         Kali Lupin bounced her weight from foot to foot as she stood in front of a heavy punching bag. She jabbed, punched and kicked the bag in an attempt to calm her nervous while Jon translated the text.

         "Foxy!"

          Kali stopped, held the bag in place and turned to see Jon running to her waving a piece of paper in the air. "What is it, Jon?"

         "We've got trouble." He handed her the paper and waited as she read.

         Her facial expression went from mild interest to horror as her eyes flicked over the words. "Oh dear Merlin, we have to stop this." She began a fast walk toward their office.

         "How?" he asked as he caught up to her.

         "Anyway we can." Once in there office she waved her wand over her clothes and soon she was back in her IDL uniform.

         "Well, we can tell the Law Enforcement of the British Ministry," Jon suggested.

         "Do it," she said as she brought out a black click pen, "and while you do that, I'll try and prevent any causalities." 

         "Kali, wait!" She clicked the pen and she was gone.

~Hogwarts, Present~

         "Go away!" Rhiannon yelled at her best friend, Thomas Potter.

         "No, I'm not going anywhere." They had been arguing for a good ten minutes in the corridor, gathering a small crowd.

         "You're completely daft!"

         "What is the meaning of this?" Miranda asked as she pushed through the crowd. "Rhiannon, Thomas, come with me." She brought them into an empty classroom, noticing that they had still not said a word since she stepped in and stopped their fight. Miranda locked the door after them and sat on the desk and gestured them to sit. "So, what's going on?"

         "Nothing," Rhiannon answered shortly.

         "Bullocks," Miranda said, "What's going on? I've never seen you two fight like this."

         "Why don't you mind your own business!" Rhiannon shouted.

         "Student initiated disturbances are my business," she told her little sister. She pointed to the silver badge pinned to her robe. "Or, have you forgotten that I am a prefect?" Rhiannon sat back in her chair with a sour expression. "So, what's all this about?" she asked, looking principally at Thomas.

         "But out," Rhiannon mumbled.

         "No," Thomas answered.

         "What's in your right hand, Thomas?"

         "Nothing," he answered as he shifted uncomfortably.

         "Accio," she said and the silver necklace flew into her hand. She studied it for a second before opening it. "Where did you get this? I thought it was lost."

         "I found it at home," Thomas said quickly.

         "Liar." Miranda held the locket by its delicate chain. "Do you even know what this is?"

         "Mrs. Potter's locket."

         "Yes, it was Aunt Kali's. She never went anywhere without it," Miranda said with a slight nostalgic tone.

         It suddenly occurred to Thomas that he never thought about asking the elder Malfoy girl about his mother. "Do you remember her?" he asked anxiously.

         "Of course I do. She was great." Miranda laughed, "There was this one time, her last Christmas I think, I was five and you both weren't even one yet. She gave me some pranks and helped me set it up for my dad. I've never seen him madder."

         "Did she do that kind of stuff often?" Rhiannon asked.

         "I don't remember. I've always remembered her that way. Mum use to say that she wasn't so carefree, but after she accepted what happened with that accident and Thomas was born, she wasn't as troubled or stressed."

         Thomas looked at her quizzically. "What accident?"

~Hogwarts, Elsewhere, Present Time~

         Harry stood outside the familiar portrait that led to Kay Covington's private quarters. Currently, he was being berated by the woman in the portrait.

         "And another thing Mister 'Higher-than-thou' Potter, you must be the biggest…" The portrait swung open, cutting the indignant portrait off mid insult.

         Kay stood in the opening, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I thought you had had enough."

         "I deserved it," Harry admitted, "and more."

         Kay looked at him, her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Change of heart, Harry, or trying to get close to weasel information out of me?"

         "Kay, you know I wouldn't do that."

         "I don't know, Harry. What, in recent history, have you ever done to me to make me think that you aren't an evil sod?" He was silent as she glared daggers at him. "Believing that I somehow assisted in Tim's escape or thinking I had something to do with your wife's disappearance or breaking my heart?"

         "I'm sorry, Kay. I just…"

         "Just go, Harry, just go." She closed the portrait and left him alone. 

~Malfoy Manor, Flashback~

         When she reappeared in front of her father's house, Kali instantly apparated to the outer border of the protection charms surrounding the Malfoy residence. She drew her hood up to hide her face and kept her wand hidden but ready. Passing through the charms without setting them off, she quickly made her way to the main entrance. She held the tip of her wand to the keyhole and heard the clicks of the door unlocking. Once inside she ran up the stairs and dashed into a room just as the Death Eaters arrived in force. 

         The room she entered was dark, too dark to tell anything specific about it. Kali listened closely to the door trying to gauge when the best moment to try and find her friends. She turned around, quickly, and drew her wand out. "Who's there?" she asked into the dark void. "Lumos." With the light shining from the tip of her mahogany wand, she noticed that the room had a cheery décor. One that would be best suited for a child. She walked to the far corner of the room and found Miranda Mya Malfoy, only child of Auror Draco Malfoy and his wife Virginia, cowering in the shadows. "Come here child. I won't hurt you," she coaxed as she kneeled on the ground.

"No!" Miranda exclaimed, "You bad!"

"No dear I'm not." She chuckled slightly. The figure pulled back her dark hood and revealed long brown locks of hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Miranda dear, I am your Aunt Kali."

"You not aunt!"

"Shh, dear. We don't want the bad people to hear us and you are right. I am not really your aunt… but I am friends with your daddy... I'm Foxy... ummm Kaka."

"Rotter's girl!" the child giggled.

"Yes, well I suppose I am Harry's girl, in a sense," Kali sighed then mumbled under her breath, "Shows me not to disappear for a year without seeing you." A loud noise startled Kali and she turned to the door and waited. When nothing happened she turned back to the little girl with golden curls. Kali held out her hand to the girl. "We have to go, Miranda. Please, come with me."

Hesitantly, Miranda reached for the hand and grasped it as best as she could. Kali hoisted the child up into her arms. "Where we go?"

"Somewhere safe," she told her as she used her free hand to pull the hood over her head. "Now you have to be quiet ok?" Miranda nodded her head. "Here we go."

She snuck out of the room with the child clutched in her arms. Cautiously, she made her way to the main staircase.

~Hogwarts, Present Time~

         With her sister and her sister's best friend enraptured with her story, Miranda continued, "And then she found Mum and told us to get out of there or so Mum tells it. After the Order got there and the Death Eaters fled, they couldn't find Aunt Kali."

         "Where was she?" Rhiannon interrupted.

         "She was in the library. During the battle she must have gotten hit into a bookcase and it fell on top of her." Rhiannon let out a small gasp. "She was badly injured. I think one of hips was shattered. You know there are books about your father, Thomas, and there is this one… oh who is it by?" she asked herself, "Longbottom! How could I forget? Neville Longbottom, the author of those spy books I enjoy, wrote a biography of Uncle Harry and in it is a whole chapter devoted to your mum. If I remember right, it's the best source for information about her."

         "I've got a question, Miranda, why are there no books about my mum?"

         "Well, she was always very public about her past. Aunt Kali was the public face of the Potters. Whenever the populous wanted to know something she would either tell them what it was or tell them to sod off," she answered, "Really, her only claim to fame was marrying Harry Potter and some of her Auror work for the Ministry, but that was in all the newspapers when it happened and forgotten the next day."

A/N: Thank you to all those who have been waiting patiently. I just had a semester from hell in school and finals but now I am on vacation so quicker updates for a bit. For more info on chapters and such check out my Yahoo! Group () or my live journal () or just e-mail me (lilsilverphoenix@yahoo.com) Again thank you.


	38. Alpha

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 38*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Alpha*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~St. Mungo's, Flashback~

         Kali Lupin was lying down in bed reading when a knock sounded. She put the book down. "Come in," she called.

         "How are you?"

         "I'm fine, Harry. I can't wait to get out of here."

         He pulled a chair next to the bed and held her hand in his. "You were really hurt, I could have lost you."

         "And you could've lost me a dozen more times in the past and dozens of times in the future," she told him, "Since, I've know you, I've could have lost you a hundred times over and it's never going to get better." She smiled as Harry stoked her hand lovingly with his thumb. He was probably oblivious to the fact he was doing it. "Honestly, I can't believe I miss the job as much as I have. I can't wait to get back in the field." His face fell and the thumb stopped. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, her face taking on an expression of worry.

         "Your injuries in the battle were very serious."

         "But they fixed it. I'm good as new right?"

         "Your left hip was scattered and your right was in bad shape as well. They fixed it but," he paused, "your mobility won't be the same."

         "What do you mean won't be the same?" Kali asked with a hit of fear, "Can… can I walk?"

         "Of course," he answered quickly, "but they aren't sure if you can run or do any strenuous bending or carry anything heavy. They want you to do some physical therapy with Susan Bones."

         "In one stupid mistake I've been reduced to excess baggage," she sighed.

         "You're not."

         "Harry, I can't fight anymore. I'd be more of a distraction then anything else. I might not even be able to protect myself."

         "I want to protect you," he told her quietly.

         "I don't want to be protected," she let out a dry laugh, "I don't need protection. Dear old granddad doesn't want me to get hurt remember? I'd hate to be there when Voldemort finds out I was hurt."

         "Are you ready for more company?" Harry asked, quickly switching topics.

         "I think so," she answered before taking a deep breath, "Ok, send them in."

~Marauders' Room, Present~

         Rhiannon set the book down, after carefully making sure the bookmark was in place, and took a sip of pumpkin juice. She placed the goblet back down on the end table. "Well, I guess my sister was right about all that."

         "I had no idea about any of this," Thomas said, "I thought she was a field Auror like Draco."

         "We all did," Will added. 

         "Shall I continue?" Rhiannon received two nods and in response she opened up the book and began to read again.

~Auror HQ, Ministry, Past~

         It's been a week since Kali was released from the hospital and the moment she was free she went back to Boston and back to the job she liked so much. Sometimes, though he'd never tell anyone, he would think that her job meant more to Kali then he himself did. At least right now he could focus on his own work. Of course, that was too much to ask. The obsidian pyramid paperweight on his desk began to blink blue. He tapped with his wand and waited for whatever message was to come.

         "Potter?"

         "Yes, Madam Bones?" he asked his superior.

         "The new Auror team is getting settled into their new office."

         "New Aurors?"

         "Oh, I'm sorry, Potter," she said, "I forgot that you've been… distracted as of late." 

         "Yes, and I'm very…"

         "No need to apologized, Potter. Your leave of absence was understandable. Your girlfriend was severely injured in the line of duty, it was expected that you would you want to be at the hospital."

         "Yes, but I should not have skimped my duties as much as I did," Harry apologized again.

         "You need to lighten up. You're still young, Potter. I digress; the Alpha team is a handpicked team of operatives selected by me to be the front team in the war against You-Know-Who. I want you to greet them after they get settled and give them a tour. One of the operatives is one of ours but I think that you would like to meet with them in say thirty minutes?" she asked.

         "Yes, Madam Bones." The pyramid's blue glow faded.

~Alpha Team Office, Ministry~

         Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, feet propped up on the corner and the Daily Prophet opened in front of him. The distinct sound of metal hitting floor echoed outside the office and it was getting closer.

         "You know Auror Malfoy, you should be more paranoid about who might walk in and AK you."

         He put the paper down and glanced behind him. Seeing a familiar face he smirked. "So the rumors were true, Kali Lupin has returned to England."

         "That I have," she responded as she set a box, which she was floating, down on open desk furthest from the door, "Americans can't make decent tea if their lives depended on it."

         "I beg to differ."

         "Will I ever be able to escape you?" Kali asked jokingly as she began to set her desk and set her cane to the side.

         "Nope, not if Susan has any say in the matter," Jon answered as he set his box down. After he set it down he walked over to Draco and extended a hand to him. "Jonathan Quinn, I'll be the intelligence agent in this ragtag team."

         "We call them Aurors here, Jon," Kali corrected.

         "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced as he stood up and shook Jon's hand, "I am the field Auror."

         "So what do you do, Foxy?"

         "I am the barrister Auror," Kali answered.

         "What the hell is that?"

         "Americans," Draco muttered.

         "A barrister is a lawyer, Jon. It's British," Kali clarified, "You'll get the hang of it."

         "Since when have you been a… a barrister?" Jon asked.

         She patted her hip. "Since I couldn't be a field Auror anymore. Plus, it will give me great satisfaction to send the bad guys to Azkaban."

         "But when did you become knowledgeable in the law?" Jon asked.

         "I'm sort of still learning the ropes, but I've been studying law since the accident."

         "You mean you've been studying law when Potter wasn't visiting you," Draco commented.

         Kali blushed. "Don't make me hurt you, Malfoy." She waved her cane threateningly.

         "Where is dear old Harry?" Jon asked.

         "He is supposed to meet us in… ten minutes," Kali replied, "I was in Bones's office about twenty minutes ago when she asked him to meet us."

         "And he didn't jump for joy and ran over when he heard the news?"

         "No Draco, he doesn't even know that I'm back. No one is really supposed to know about us, yet."

         "Why not?"

         "Well, Quinn is it?" He received a nod. "We are the new Alpha team we are the public face of the department and we have to capture the real bad Death Eaters, like my father."

         No one spoke after that and they settled into an uncomfortable silence before Jon spoke up. "Anyone up for ice cream?"

         "Sure," Kali shrugged.

         Malfoy stood up and grabbed his cloak off his chair. "What about Potter?"

         "He can wait. I think it would be better for me and my team to bond. If he pouts, he pouts. He'll forget all about that anyway when he sees me." She smiled overly sweetly. "Plus, I've been craving a tangerine and mango sundae."

         "Gross," Jon said in disgust as he headed for the door with Draco.

         "You have no idea what you're missing," Kali said with a smile as she threw on her cloak and followed the men out.

         Thirty minutes later the trio of Aurors had returned to their office, each moving at a slow pace. Though Draco and Jon claimed it was because of their ice cream filled tummies, Kali knew they didn't want her to feel bad for being unable to keep a normal pace. When they reached the door there was a note which Jon ripped down. "Well, lookie lookie seems like the mini boss wants to see us and discuss 'proper Auror etiquette'," Jon said, "Doesn't like tardiness I guess."

         They began walking down the hall to Harry's office. "No worries," Draco told him, "We have a secret weapon against Mister Potter and her name is Kali."

         "I think not!" Kali laughed, "I am not something to be used as a distraction when you are in trouble Malfoy. My feminine influence on Mister Potter will only be used when_ I _am in trouble." 

"Not fair!" Jon whined.

"Sorry, one of the perks of dating the boss," Kali said in a sing-song voice.

They reached the office and Draco knocked and entered without waiting for a response from within. "Malfoy! I should have known that you'd be in this ragtag group!" Harry was mad, Kali smiled to herself and remained hidden. "Who else is in this group that decided that it was ok to leave their office empty while expecting my visit. Jon Quinn, great. I guess we're just hiring anyone now."

"You know, Auror Potter," Kali said as she stepped into the office, "You need to relax and smell the roses, luv. Also if anyone is going to take the blame it will be me. After all, I am the leader of this, now what did you call it, ragtag team."

"Kali, what are you doing here?" he asked, even though he knew why.

"Auror Kali Lupin, Alpha barrister. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she introduced with an extended hand.

Harry reached for her hand but instead of shaking it, he used it to pull her to him. Not expecting him to do that, Kali tried to keep her balance as she quickly went to him, a little too quickly. She let out a cry of pain as Harry held her in his arms. He took a step back and held her at arm's length. He looked her over with worried and guilt ridden eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kali. Are you ok? Do I need to fetch a Mediwitch or wizard?"

"No, I'm fine. Just have to wait 'til the soreness is gone and all." She looked around the office to find no one but her and Harry in it.

"They left sometime after the whole me hurting you fiasco," he informed her.

Kali smiled devilishly. "When's your next appointment?"

"Not for another several hours…oh… OH!" Kali laughed as he began to act flustered. "Erm, well we can use the fireplace down the hall to floo to my apartment."

"Excellent," she whispered.

~Harry's Flat~

         Harry sat at the small kitchen table sipping tea as Kali went through every one of the cabinets and drawers of the kitchen. "Are you finished yet?"

         "No." She opened the fridge then shut it in disgust. "Harry, you need to buy groceries. When we get married I don't…"

         "When we get married?" Harry asked, "And here I thought you'd be a confirmed bachelorette."

         Kali leaned on the counter and smiled at her boyfriend. "No, I am just waiting for my tall, dark and handsome knight to sweep me off my feet and ask at the right moment."

         "And when is the right moment?"

         "Whenever Sirius asks I suppose."

         "Why you little tart." He got up walked over to her.

         "Yes well, I can't resist the older type," she whispered as he pressed himself against her.

         "Are you sure you don't like younger men?"

         "Hmmmm, perhaps." Just as they were about to kiss a beep sounded in the kitchen.

         Harry sighed. "You or me?"

         Kali looked at the kitchen table and saw both their wands were beeping and glowing blue. "Both. Fine lives we have now." They separated and grabbed their respective wands. "See you at the office. Auror HQ," she said as she disappeared into the flames. 

~Lupin Manor, April 2003~

         Kali sat alone in the gazebo in the backyard of the manor, no longer with her cane yet a slight limp remained. "You know you'll catch your death out here."

         "I'm all bundled up, Dad, nice, cozy and warm."

         He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You know, Kali, it's been nearly two years since you moved back."

         "Yeah, and I've really enjoyed being back."

         "That's not where I'm heading dear," he told her, "You and Harry twenty-two years old and I think it's time you both thought about settling down."

         "DAD! I don't want to be discussing my love life with my father," she exclaimed.

         "I'm just concerned," he told her, "You both lead very dangerous lives and I want you both to cherish the time you have together."

         "We do, Dad, and Harry and I are going to grow old and happy together and you will have grandchildren to spoil. I just don't know if I'm ready for such a leap, you know? I believe that an engagement is only suppose to give you time to plan everything," she explained, "When did you know it was right to marry Mum? I mean you two married even before Harry's parents and they were supposed to be mad in love."

         Remus shrugged. "One day I just knew. I had been carrying a ring in my pocket for about three months and after graduation she just looked so beautiful and I knew she was the one. I wish Katherine was still here."

         She leaned closer to him. "Me too, Dad, me too."

         A few weeks later, Kali was again sitting by herself in the gazebo waiting for her boyfriend who was very, very late. She heard a slight cough behind her and, when she spun around, there he was. "Potter, you're late!" She got up and hugged him tight. He seemed to be very rigid. She looked up at him with a worried expression.

         He leaned down to kiss her. "F... forgive me?"

         "I suppose." Kali kissed him again and noticed that he shivered. Now she knew something was up, because Harry had stopped doing that back in Hogwarts. "Is something wrong?"

         "Sit," he said a little harshly causing her to arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

She took a seat and watched as he ran his fingers through his hair several times. "Why are you so nervous?" Kali asked as she laughed, "It's only me."

"Only me she says," he mumbled. "Kali, we've… we've known each other for a long time now. And, well, we've seen good times and bad, a lot of bad actually. And somewhere through it all I fell in love with you. And I kinda hope that you fell in love with me. And I have been waiting to ask you this since we were eighteen and actually I've asked you before but you sort of turned me down," he ranted anxiously. Before continuing he grabbed her hand a bit roughly, awkwardly slipped off the bench and got down on one knee in front of her, "Kali Lillian Lupin, will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the whole world?" he asked quite quickly.

She smiled brightly. "Yes! Of course I will Harry!" she said as she pulled him up by the collar for a kiss. Quite clumsily, he slipped the ring onto Kali's finger as she continued to smile at him. She kissed me again after her ring was on.

"I love you, Kali," Harry whispered into her ear as they embraced.

"I love you too, Harry," she whispered back, "Always." 

"And forever," he replied

"So, is everyone inside waiting to know if I said yes?"

He nodded, noticeably less nervous and jittery than before. "Yeah."

"Well then, let's go tell them the news," she said as she stood, "I have to show off the ring after all."

They walked back to the house, hand in hand, smiling at each other. When they entered the house a chorus of "She say yes?" sounded. "August sixteenth," Kali answered, "Harry and I will be taking our vows. Hopefully at Hogwarts, if we can." A chorus of "Congratulations" followed by a slew of questions that the couple tried to answer.

"Where will you live?"

"Godric's Hollow, I bought a house there," Harry answered.

"Kids?"

"Not anytime soon," Kali laughed, "We're much too busy and Voldemort's still around."

"But I want grandkids!" Sirius whined.

"Here, here," Remus agreed.

"All in due time," Harry answered.

"Now, if you all don't mind, we have a wedding to plan," Kali told them as she ushered Harry out of the room.

The honor of your presence

is requested

at the marriage of

Kali Lillian Lupin

to

Harry James Potter

Saturday, the sixteenth of August

two thousand and three

at two o'clock

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Scotland

With all their friends and family gathered in one place, Kali walked down the aisle to stand with her love before Albus Dumbledore. "Love bares all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things.  Love never ends," he said, but the couple wasn't really paying any attention to anything but each other.

"I, Kali Lillian Lupin, take thee, Harry James Potter, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you always."

"I, Harry James Potter, take thee, Kali Lillian Lupin, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one said anything Dumbledore continued. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Harry smiled a Cheshire-like smile just before he kissed her. When they were finished they faced all those who had attended the ceremony. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." There was a general thunder of cheering and celebration in the Great Hall of Hogwarts as they walked out.

They went to an antechamber near the hall to make the proper adjustments, like take off Kali's veil, for the reception as the house elves prepared the hall. "Can you believe it? I'm Mrs. Kali Potter!"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and this is all a dream," he confessed.

"Well Mr. Potter, we better head to party."

"I supposed we should, Mrs. Potter."

Moments later, they were sitting with their friends and family at the head table at the reception. Soon the ring of fork on a glass goblet could be heard and Harry's best man stood up, Ron. "Welcome to the life of a married man, Harry. Merlin knows that it's been long in coming, mate. Kali, remember the ball in our fifth year?" She nodded. "I'd just like to take a moment here and say 'I told you so.'"

"I believe I said that you would still be trying to hook us up during your wedding to Hermione," she told him.

"I guess that makes us even," he laughed, "but, in all seriousness, I thought you both belonged with each other then and I still do. Seeing you two together and happy gives me, and I'm sure others, hope that things can and will work out for the best. So, I guess what I'm getting at is congratulations. No two people deserve happiness more than you both."

A second tone sounded and this time Kali Maid of Honor, Kay Covington, stood. "Kali, Harry, been a trip hasn't it? I met you all the way back in fourth year when you were still dating Draco and now look at you, married to Gryffindor, for shame." She quickly added, "Just kidding. I hope with all my heart that your happiness lasts forever. Now, I think the bride should speak."

"Here, here," called the crowd.

Now Kali stood, ready to address the crowd. "Alright, alright… Harry, this day has been long in coming. And I am sure everyone here is thinking FINALLY!" The crowd chuckled. "But it was well worth the wait… I can finally say with pride that I am Kali Potter and married to most positively kindest, sweetest and most caring man in the world. Sure, we've had our ups, our downs and life threatening situations… then we turned sixteen." The crowd chuckled again. "But, in all seriousness, Harry since I've met you my life has held more meaning than I could've imagined. You are my pillar of strength, my courage, my hope and my heart. You truly are my better half. And I love you, always." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before sitting down.

"Groom speak!"

"Thanks Sirius, thanks for nothing," he said to the man who shouted for him to speak. "I would like to apologize now. I am neither as funny nor as eloquent as Kali, so please stay awake. I never thought I'd live long enough to get married, but here I am, finally as my wife said. Wife, wow, it's so weird to hear me say that." Kali smiled and nudged him to continue. "Kali, without you I… I don't know what I'd do. I'd be lost without you. You are my guide through life and my ever present companion. When I look at you I see everything I've ever wanted and everything I've ever fought for." Tears began to well up in Kali's eyes. "You are more than just my heart or my angel. You are my Sun, my whole world revolves around you, Kali. And I'll love you forever."

~Marauders' Room, Present~

         "Tom, your parents are so cute!" Rhiannon squealed. 

"Girls," Will sighed, "always so… blah."

Rhiannon giggled. "Don't worry Will, you'll find your one true love… someday. Then you won't hate girls as much."

"If she's anything like you, I think I may stay a bachelor forever."

"So, book by Longbottom. Should we get it?" Thomas asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

"I don't know, I mean we have a direct source right here," Rhiannon answered as she held up the book.

"Maybe we should wait," Will added, "Anyway, back to reading Rhiannon."

~Hogwarts, Flashback~

         After speeches and dinner, the party really began. Music, dancing and laughing; no one was allowed to just sit back and watch and as Kali scanned the room to make sure everyone, including Snape, was having a good time she saw Kay leaving unnoticed. "Excuse me, Harry." She left to chase her friend. "Kay! Kay, wait up!" she called as she caught up to her in the main entranceway. "Where are you going?"

         "I've done my job; there is nothing left for me to do, now."

         Kali looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

         "Your grandfather sends his regards," Kay answered.

         "Dear Merlin, no," Kali rushed closer to her friend and ripped her left sleeve to reveal the mark of a Death Eater on her forearm. "Kay Covington! How could you?" she asked, feeling betrayed.

         "It's not Kay Covington anymore. It's Kay Nott," she told her, "Tim and I have a different view of the world then you and your precious husband, a better view."

         "I thought we were friends, Kay. We… we could have talked about this. We… we could've done something."

         "I have done something, Kali. I've chosen a side just like you did. Only I made the unpopular one," she answered.

         "Are you doing this for Tim?"

         "A little, but you know I'd never do anything I didn't believe in and I believe in keeping our blood pure and free from Muggle trash."

         "So says the woman following a half-blood!"

         "Go, enjoy your day. You will remain under my master's protection, but that does not carry over to Potter."

         "Stay, I can help you get out of this."

         "But I warn you, Kali Potter, there may come a day when one of us must parish… and decree or not, it won't be me. Goodbye," she said as she walked out of the doors.


	39. Now What

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 39*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Now What*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Marauders' Room. Present~

         "I knew it!" Will said.

         "You did not," Rhiannon countered, "I don't think any of us did."

         "Professor Covington's a Death Eater?"

         "I can't believe it either, Thomas," Rhiannon said, "Do you think she's still evil?"

         "I'm so confused!" Thomas shouted in frustration. "I don't know what or who to believe anymore." An uncomfortable silence settled over them, each one dealing with the information in their own way. "I'm telling my dad that I found Mum's locket."

         "But he might arrest Professor Covington," Will told him, "and if doesn't Uncle Draco will."

         "I know."

         "Thomas, you don't have to tell him how you found it."

         "Yes, I do, Rhiannon," he explained, "If Covington had anything to do with my mother's death then I want to see her rot in Azkaban."

~Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow~

         The Order of the Phoenix had been called together once more. None, save one, knowing why exactly they were there.  All feasible possibilities of discovering Kali Potter's whereabouts have been futile. Hunches led no where and hushed whispers became wild goose chases. Hope was growing dimmer by the second. Many didn't believe that she could be found and perhaps they were right. But others who clung to the faintest threads of hope still believed and remained optimistic for some good news.

         "Going to start this anytime soon, Potter?" Draco drawled.

         "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Malfoy," he responded.

         "Touché, Potter, touché." 

         "Now," Harry spoke with a commanding tone, "I received an owl today from the heir of Voldemort." Every member was trying to talk all at once. "QUIET!" They all stopped talking. "Sit back down, all of you."

         "I thought that this heir was just a myth, if you will," Roger Davies voiced.

         "There has never before been proof of the heir's existence 'til now. Intelligence reports that even Death Eaters do not believe in the existence of Voldemort's heir."

         "So how do we know if it's a fake?" Ron asked.

         "We don't. I've made a copy of the letter for all of you. Please read it carefully."

_Dearest Potter,_

_         It has been many years since we've met, but, with time's passing, I finally have the power to finish the job I started ten years ago with your wife. Speaking of sweet Kali, I am sure you've figured out by now that she is indeed alive. She sends her love. After so long you'd think she'd give up, stubborn traitor. I was only too happy to gain the role she so carelessly tossed away. Foolish of her to give up everything she was born to be for your pathetic existence. Perhaps she never told you that wonderful story. You should really find her diary. So many things are in that book. A shame you can't even find it while it wavers beneath your every nose. Foolish man. You never understood the woman you called wife. Never truly understood what she gave up for you. What she was willing to do for you and that brat of a son. Be warned Harry Potter. I plan on eradicating the line of Gryffindor once and for all and with my master's passing his decree is also gone. It will be my pleasure to torture your beloved Kali with your deaths then killing her myself once and for all. The world will be mine and you are only delaying the inevitable._

_Heir of Voldemort_

         "Long winded isn't he?" Draco asked.

         Roger Davies stared at the document. "Not a he… it's a she."

         "What else can you tell us, Davies?"

         Roger studied the letter further; he was after all the order's expert in the field of written word. "Definitely a woman. The handwriting is much too flourished, even for you, Malfoy." Draco grumbled in his seat. Something about not having girly handwriting. "And here she calls you dearest and a foolish man. Can I see the original copy please?" Harry levitated the original copy over to his fellow member. Davies ran his hands over the writing. "The ink is old. So they haven't been able to buy a replacement in sometime."

         "She's hiding?"

         "I'd assume so," Roger answered as he began to smell the paper. "Smells of…" He sniffed again. "Pine and it's strong."

         "So?" Draco asked.

         "The letter has not traveled far. The heir is close." Davies muttered a spell with his wand pointing at the parchment. Nothing happened, nothing at all. "And it hasn't been magically tampered with at all."

         "Are you sure?" Harry asked.

         "Positive, Harry. This heir, whoever she is, is very confident. No spells masking any clues to the possible originals of the letter."

         "Thank you, Roger." He addressed the rest of the order. "Comments? Observations? Questions? Ideas?"

~Somewhere in England~

         In a dark grove, deep in a forest a woman laughed. "I have made the first move, Potter," she said aloud though no one could be seen. "How will you respond?" She laughed, that cold laugh again. She sounded mad with evil.

         "My lady?"

         "Yes? What is it?" she asked the bowing minion.

         "The letter has been received."

         "Excellent," she said with a smirk. "Everything is going according to plan. That fool has no idea what he is up against." Suddenly remembering her faithful Death Eater gestured for him to take his leave of her. "Thank you, Timothy, you may go now." When he did not move she asked, "Something else?"

         "Yes, my lady," he said. "May I kiss you?"

         "Always, my love."

~Professor Covington's Office, Hogwarts~

         "Come in," she called to whoever was knocking on her door.

         "Ah, Miss Covington, hard at work as usual."

         "Professor Dumbledore," she greeted, "Please sit."

         "You seem to be throwing yourself into you work more than usual."

         "Yes, with midterm exams next week, I wanted the children to have their essays back as soon as possible so they can study from them."

         "And it has nothing to do with a Mr. Potter?" he asked, eyes twinkling as usual. Kay said nothing and continued to grade papers. "He is under an enormous amount of pressure, my dear."

         "I know," she sighed, "and I know that we can never be. So I've dealt with it and trying to move on."

         "You are a strong woman, Kay Covington."

She looked at him with teary eyes. "Is that why you're letting me teach?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "I also believe in redemption and you above all others deserve a second chance."

"Why? I can't even remember what I've done," she sighed, "How can I ever get redemption for something I can't remember?"

"You will, one day." He stood up and began walking to the doorway. "I shall let you get back to your work. Good evening Miss Covington."

"Goodnight Professor."

~Potter's Residence, Godric's Hollow~

         Harry Potter was sprawled out on the living room sofa watching some television. One of the Muggle things he had missed at Hogwarts during his school days. A flutter of wing got him out of whatever comedy he was watching. "Bandit?" The black owl landed on the couch and hooted happily as he stuck his foot out. Harry quickly untied the letter and read it.

_Dad,_

_         Need to talk to you. It's important._

_Love, Thomas _

         At the very bottom of the letter was a locket tapped down with spellotape. Harry pulled the necklace out and just stared at it. A moment later he walked out of the house and apparated to Hogsmeade. 

~Godric's Hollow, Past~

          Kali sighed as she brought yet another glass into the kitchen and set it in the sink. "Harry?" she asked as she stepped into the living room. He was working on some Auror stuff.

         "Yes?" he asked.

         "Can you _please_ put any glasses you use back in the sink? I'm tired of finding them all over the house."

         "Yeah," he mumbled.

         "Don't say 'yeah' just do it!"

         "What's the big deal, Kali? It's just a couple of glasses." He was not looking at her.

         "Just a couple? In the last day I've found five alone, Harry," she told him, "Everything has its place and dirty glasses belong in the sink so that I can wash them later." He stood up and grabbed a jacket off the coat rack. "Where are you going?"

         "Out for a walk, I might go insane if I stay here and listen to your nagging." He slammed the door after him.

         One hour passed, then two and three and he still hadn't come back. Kali's anger soon turned to worry. Four hours after he had left, she called her dad. Harry Potter was missing and no one knew where he was.

         One week later, he was still missing and Kali was going mad with worry. Thoughts constantly plagued her that the last thing they had done was argue. "Merlin, Harry, where are you?" she cried. Out of desperation she called Hedwig. "Hedwig? Hedwig?" The snowy owl flew to her and looked at her funnily. "Do you think you could find Harry?" The owl hooted. "What if Hecate helped? Do you think you could find him?" The owl hooted more confidently. "Alright, I'll go grab Harry's broom. Go get Hec, ok?"

         Hours later, the owls conversed then flew down to a mall muggle town. She landed on the outskirts to avoid being seen. "Ok, is Harry here somewhere?" The owls nodded. "Do you know where?" Hedwig used her wing and pointed up to a rundown house that stood away from others. Flashes of memories pasted through Kali's head. She took a gulp and looked at the two faithful Potter owls. "Ok girls, take this note to Dad and make sure he goes to the house and not out here. Oh," she remembered as she handed then Harry's broom, "take this back too. Ok?" The owls nodded and flew off into the cold night. Kali looked back at the shambled house and sighed, "Now or never." She pulled out her wand and walked confidently to the house. Once there, she banged on the front door. "Let me in!" Death Eaters answered with wands drawn. "I'm here to see my grandfather." The Death Eaters' eyes widened in realization and they ushered her in. She waited in some type of sitting room as she waited for them to tell Voldemort that she was here.

         "Look what the kneazle dragged in."

         "Hello Kay. enjoying the evil life?"

         "Very much so," she paused, "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

         "Just want to rescue my husband is all. I've been dreadfully lonely since he disappeared," she replied full of sarcasm.

         Kay smiled. "what makes you think we have him?"

         "I don't, but _grandfather_ would at least give me some advice on how to find him."

         A door opened and another masked Death Eater entered. "He will see you now."

         Kali nodded. "Until the day we must fight," she told her once good friend.

         "Yes, until that day."

         Kali entered another room where Voldemort rested. "You know," she said, "This is a rather nice house. I may buy it after Harry kills you."

         Voldemort cackled. "Kali Lupin, do you not fear me?"

         "No, not anymore and it's Potter now, Kali Potter."

         "Good," he told her, "I don't want my only granddaughter to fear me."

         "Let's drop the pleasantries and get down to business," she said, "Where's Harry?"

         "Here."

         "I want my husband back, now."

         "Why would you want him? I have many followers who are far better than he."

         "I don't date scum. Plus, I've kind of grown attached to the bloke."

         "I can't just give him to you."

         Kali sighed, "What do you want?"

         "For my heir to join me," he said.

         "Um, no. I like being on the side of good."

         "Well then, I guess I'll just kill him."

"Wait!"

"Yes?" he hissed like a serpent.

"What do you want of me?"

"Be my heir."

"I can't and you know that!" she yelled, "I will never take the mark."

"I didn't ask you to take the mark." He smiled. "Also, I believe it is I who has the upper hand in these negotiations. Be my heir or Potter dies."

Kali closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, you can think of me as your heir if you return my husband."

"So be it." He said a spell that Kali had never heard before and soon pain shot through the back of her left hand. The pain subsided leaving a V in its place. "You now bear my mark. Don't worry; it won't be visible for much longer."

Kali rubbed her hand and glared at the evil thing before. "Now where is my husband?"

Twenty minutes later, Kali flooed back to her home with an unconscious and badly hurt Harry. "Kali where have you… oh dear Merlin, Harry."

"Dad, Sirius, he needs help fast," she said before she passed out.

~St Mungo's~

         Kali opened her eyes. Everything was white. "A hospital," she groaned.

         "Oh you're finally awake."

         "Hello Susan. Care to tell me why I'm here?"

"You fainted," she said, "and let me be the first to congratulate you."

"For fainting?" Kali asked.

"Of course not, silly. You're pregnant about three months, I'd wager."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, everything checked out. It's also why you fainted. You shouldn't be using any form of magical transportation. I'm going to prescribe some vitamins and potions to help the pregnancy." She wrote something down on a pad of paper then ripped it off when she was done. "You will want to take this to the apothecary and a muggle store for the vitamins."

Kali took the slip of paper when she realized what had happened before she fainted. "Where's Harry?"

Susan Bones looked a bit uneasy after being asked about Harry. "He's healing up."

"Where? Can I see him?"

"Er, yes. I was just about to check on him actually. Come with me." Kali followed Dr. Bones through the hallways of the hospital play through a million different scenarios concerning Harry's health. "Here we are." She opened the door and walked over to him and began checking his vitals.

He looked terrible, Kali thought. He was so pale and, seemingly, lifeless. Nasty purple bruises dotted his sheet white face. It took all her will not to cry at that moment. "Will… will he be ok?"

"Yes, we don't think there will be any lasting affects, but we can't tell until he wakes up."

"W…wakes up?" Kali's voice was trembling now.

"He's in a coma, Kali, and we haven't been able to wake him up," Susan sighed, "He will wake up when he's ready." After she was done she looked at Kali with sad eyes. "I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything feel free to page a nurse and take care of yourself, Kali. You're living for two now."

Kali pulled a chair over to the bed and sat in it. She leaned onto the bed and clasped Harry's cold hand. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "You always looked so peaceful when you sleep, Harry, like nothing's bothering you." She sniffled. "Guess what, Harry. I'm pregnant. Surprising isn't it? I know that we wanted to wait till all this was over, but I think this will be really good for us. Just think." She stood and placed his hand on her tummy. "Our baby is in there growing. Susan thinks it will be born in May or June. You have to wake up, Harry. You have to wake up for me and the baby." She collapsed into the chair again and cried harder. "Please wake up, Harry. I miss you so much."

Harry didn't wake up till January fourth, two weeks after Kali had bargained for him. Everyday Kali was there, talking to him. She talked about everything from baby names and how she wanted to decorate the nursery to memories she had of him. She never did tell him the details of how she was able to get him back. After he was released form the hospital, they went full swing into the parenting mode. Kali took a leave of absence when she hit her seventh month and in no time at all, it was June. It was June sixth, to be exact, when Kali returned to St. Mungo's and twelve hours later she gave birth to a baby boy and nearly broke Harry's hand.

Harry lovingly stroked Kali's damp hair as she carried the little bundle in her arms. "What should we name him?" he asked.

"Thomas," she answered, remembering her bet with TJ, "Thomas Harry Potter."

"I like the sound of that." He leaned down and kissed Kali on the forehead. "May I?" She handed him the baby and Harry walked around the room with him. "Hello Thomas, I'm your daddy and see that pretty lady over there? That's your mummy. We're going to have lots of fun, all three of us. I'm going to teach you how to fly and your mum can teach you how to play the piano just like she does. We can teach you all sorts of things. By the time you get to Hogwarts you'll be way more advanced than everyone else. You'll be captain of the quidditch team and Head Boy."

Kali smiled as Harry bounced their son a little. "You're a natural, Harry, but isn't a little early to be thinking about school?"

"I'm just letting him know how great he's going to be." The baby began to fuss a little. "I think little Tom wants to go back to his mummy." Kali held him again, coddling as she whispered loving sentiments. "He has your eyes."

"And your hair it seems," she said nodding to the black tuff of hair on Thomas's head.

"I love you, Kali."

"I love you too, Harry."


	40. Not Again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 40*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Not Again*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Hogwarts, Corridor, Present~

         Harry Potter walked with one thing in mind, find his son. Whatever Thomas wanted to talk to him about must have been important. He was so preoccupied with trying to guess what Thomas wanted to talk about that he didn't see the person that he ran into and promptly knocked on her bum. Tripping over the body he too ended up sprawled on the floor. "I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention and…"

         "That was obvious Mr. Potter," answered Kay Covington. She pushed herself off the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was heading to turn in for the night."

         Feeling very uncomfortable with the hostility Kay's voice infected, he looked down at the ground instead of her retreating figure. The light of the torches caught on something causing it to glint. "Kay, wait you dropped… some… thing." She turned around to see him staring at her with a mix of emotions; despair, hope, anger, suspicion were only a few. "Where did you get this?"

         She froze like a deer in headlights. Fear had gripped her when she realized what he held in his hand and fear wouldn't let go of her.

~Marauders' Room~

         "So, let me get this straight," Rhiannon said as she pointed at Thomas, "You were named after your uncle on your mother's side who only existed for a brief time in some other parallel universe that your parents got into by making a wish that Voldemort didn't exist who was Tom Riddle, Minister of Magic in this other world and was who TJ was named after."

         Thomas shrugged. "I guess."

         "Your family's weird," Rhiannon teased.

         "So says the half Malfoy and half Weasley girl."

         "Will has a point, Rhiannon," Thomas said.

         She stuck her tongue out at them. "I guess that's why we're all friends then," she told them, "we're all weird and don't even try to say you're not, Will. Trust me, you are. Anyway, this is getting interesting." She held up the book. "I think we should keep going."

         "But shouldn't we start studying?" Will asked.

         "Will," Rhiannon said abashed, "This is far more important than school. This is a part of history and more importantly it's a part of Thomas."

~Auror HQ, Past~

         Kali Potter, though most still called her Lupin so as to not mix her and Harry up, sat at her desk in the office she shared with her friends, Draco Malfoy and Jonathan Quinn. "Whatcha doing here, Kal?"

         "Oh," she said lifting her head, "hi, Jon, I just need to look over some files for that hearing I have tomorrow."

         "Shouldn't you be home with Thomas?"

         "He's fine, Ginny's watching him." She smiled. "She offered to watch him so I could have a break."

         "Didn't she just have a baby?" Jon asked, "Another girl?"

         "Yup, Rhiannon Kali Malfoy," she emphasized, with pride, the child's middle name, "born January eleventh. Where's Draco anyway?"

         "He'll be here in a bit. Let's all go for ice cream!" Jon exclaimed, "We haven't done that in awhile."

         "That sounds brilliant. What do you think Draco?"

         Jon turned around to see his other partner standing right behind him. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's go."

~Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor~

         The three were sitting at an outdoor table, in magically heated area, chatting away. "It seems pretty busy today," Jon commented as he dug into his chocolate ice cream.

         "Well Valentine's Day is about a little more than a week away," Kali answered. A scream came from one of the crowds, causing the Aurors to stand and scan the area. "Death Eaters," Kali growled.

         "Kali send up blue flares and try hide," Draco told her as all three pulled out their wands. He looked at Kali who was glaring at him with unspoken rage. "That's an order."

         Kali sent up the flares as her friends left her at the parlor. She began to herd terrified wizards into the building when a cold voice behind a Death Eater mask called out her name. "My, my, my, if it isn't Mrs. Potter herself." Kali took a dueling stance and waited for an attack. "Not home with your precious bouncing baby boy?" he asked. "I would be. Who knows when he might be kidnapped?"

         "You leave my son out of this!" she shouted back.

         "He was born into this." His very voice seemed to smirk. "A child between Potter and Voldemort's heir. Think of the power."

         "Shut up!"

         "Whoever had him would be unstoppable."

         "Expelliarmus!" Kali yelled.

         He blocked the curse easily and sent back his own disarming charm. Kali was too late to dodge it with her bad hip. She was now wandless and helpless. 

"Kali!" Draco shouted as he tried to get to her.

         "Ah, my son is trying to act the noble hero now," the Death Eater told her.

         "Lucius," she seethed.

         He pushed his mask up revealing his face. "I see you know me," he said, "It is a shame that Draco will be too late to save you."

         "You can't harm me! Voldemort decreed."

         "You think I care?" he laughed an eerie sort of way.

         Realization dawned in Kali's eyes. "You've completely lost it. You're insane!"

         He walked up to her and slapped her like he did all those years ago. "Never say that, again." He pointed his wand at her and began to say the killing curse. Kali's heart was racing and she felt dizzy before everything went black.

~St. Mungo's~

         Kali slowly opened her eyes and saw white. "Not the hospital again," she muttered.

         "We seem to spend a lot of time here."

         "Harry!" He was sitting next to the bed with a very fussy eight month old. "Come to Mummy," she said as she reached for the baby. She placed him on her stomach and stroke his little head she he yawned.

         "Why won't he calm down like that for me?" Harry whined.

         "Because Thomas is Mummy's little boy." Her light tone turned to a more serious one when she asked, "What happed out there, Harry?"

         "You fainted, but Draco was able to get to Lucius before anything happened. We have him in custody now."

         "Good," she replied simply.

         "Kali," Harry said slowly, "I… I thought that Death Eaters couldn't hurt you."

         "They can, but Voldemort told them not to. I think Lucius is insane. One too many Cruciatus curses, I think."

         Harry nodded. "He did seem a little off."

         "So why did I faint?"

         He shrugged. "Susan hasn't said yet."

         "Speaking of the good Dr. Bones," said as she nodded to the opening door.

         "Good evening all," she greeted cheerfully, "I've got some great news." She walked up to the bed with a big smile. "Kali, you're pregnant!"

         "Three months?" Kali asked.

         "Yes, you seem to have a habit of fainting three months after conception. The baby looks fine and should be due around late July and early August."

         "Susan," Kali asked, "Could you wait outside for a moment?"

         "Sure, just come and get me when you're done discussing."

         When she left Harry rushed to Kai and kissed her, careful not to disturb their son. "Isn't it wonderful? Another baby!"

         "Harry," she said as she pushed him away slightly, "I don't know about this."

         "You want to get rid of it?" he asked in shock.

         "No, of course not. It's just… Thomas is already a target is it wise to introduce another child into this sort of life?"

         "What if we keep it secret?"

         "How?" she asked, "You remember what it was like when I was pregnant with this one." Kali gestured to the sleeping babe. "I was always tired and achy and I had to take off of work."

         "We'll say you're sick."

         "Sick?"

         "We'll tell the press that you're ill maybe with some type of disease or something and we can keep the baby a secret. No one has to know except our friends and family."

         "Is that even plausible? That sounds like some sort of bad movie plot."

         "Let's see what Susan thinks."

~Godric's Hollow, One Week Later~

_New Threat: Are You Safe?_

_February 7, 2005-__ St. Mungo's Hospital_

_         Medi-Wizards and Witches have discovered a new threat to us in the war against You-Know-Who. They are calling it the Lupin-Potter disease after the first and only known victim, Kali [Lupin] Potter, the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived._

_During an attack by Death Eaters, Mrs. Potter, an Auror, collapsed in the mist of dueling for no apparent reason. If not for the bravery of Draco Malfoy, her partner and fellow Auror, she would not have lived through the battle. She was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital where doctors monitored her vitals for twenty-four hours._

_"After much testing, it is still not clear whether the affliction that the patient [Potter] suffers from is a natural biological disease or a curse or hex of some kind," stated Dr. Susan Bones, "I've never seen anything like this before."_

_Kali Potter is now resting at home in her Godric's Hollow residence with her husband and son. It is unknown whether or not the disease is permanent or temporary._

_"Nothing to worry about, I'll be up, and fighting the good fight, in no time," replied an optimistic Potter when questioned about her health. _

_Symptoms of the illness include fatigue, sluggishness and significant fluctuations in magical ability and energy.  If you or anyone you know are suffering from these signs please go to your nearest Medi-Wizard or Witch immediately. _

Kali sighed as she put down the Daily Prophet. Harry came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Flattery will get you no where, Harry." She showed him the article. "I don't know about this Harry. It's like we're creating a panic." She picked up the jar of baby food on the table and began feed Thomas his breakfast.

Before Harry could answer, the flutter of owl wings sounded and dozens of owls dropped letters on the kitchen table. Harry grabbed one and tore it open. "It's an interview request for WWN." He opened another one then another. "They're all requests for interviews," he sighed, "You'd think they'd leave you alone after finding out that you're sick."

"The price of fame I suppose." She fed Thomas another spoonful of mashed bananas. "So what should we name the baby? I mean, I picked out Thomas's name so I think you should choose this one's name."

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought I guess. I think once I see her I'll know what to name her," he said.

"You sound awfully sure that it's going to be a girl."

"Yes, a little daddy's girl for me to spoil and threaten all the boys that even glance at her."

Kali laughed as she wiped off Thomas's chin with his bib. "Harry it's a little early to be playing the over protective father. We don't even know if it is a girl." Harry looked at her adoringly for a minute causing her to give him an odd look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"One second." He ran out of the kitchen. 

"Thomas, my dear, your father is a very strange man."

He returned with a small red box with a pink bow. "I was going to wait 'til Valentine's but I want to give it to you now." He handed her the box and watched her.

"Are you sure, Harry?" she asked. He nodded and she undid the bow and opened the box. She looked up at Harry who was smiling broadly. She ran her hand over the vine and lily engraving that circled the silver disk and read the inscription, "To my Love, A looking glass so that you may always watch over those you hold dear. Love, your Knight in Shining Armor."

"I know the inscription is a bit corny but…"

"I think it's sweet, Harry." She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

"I thought that since you had to be stuck in the house now that you can use it to see everyone else. Give it a try."

She flipped it open to reveal a mirror. "Jon Quinn," Kali told it, but nothing happened.

"The maker of it had set some type of activation phrase for it to work." He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Mirror mirror read my mind and show me what I seek to find." A mist swirled under the glass and soon an image of Jon appeared. He was sleeping. Kali smiled as shut the mirror. "Thank you, Harry this is wonderful. Let me get your present." She walk over to the cabinet under the sink and fished out an envelope bound with a thin gold ribbon.  "Here," she said as she handed to him.

Harry untied the ribbon and opened the envelope quickly. "Oh, wow." He pulled out a larger than normal ticket for a box at the 2006 Quidditch World Cup in France.

"When I heard that they were building private boxes in the new French stadium, I knew I had to get one for you."

"This is great! England is going to win for sure!"

"We still don't even know if England is in the cup," she laughed slightly at his enthusiasm.

He looked at her in shock. "What do you mean 'if England is in the cup'? Of course they are!"

~Hogwarts, Corridor, Present~

         Harry marched over to the frozen Kay and gripped her arm forcibly. "Where did you get this?" he growled and shook her as the words came out. She didn't answer. "Where did you get this?" he asked louder and shook her harder.

         She was crying now. "I… I don't…"

         "What is the meaning of this?" It was McGonagall. "Release her Mister Potter, now." He obeyed and released his vice like grip. "Now will you explain to me what all of this is all about?"

         "Kay Covington," Harry began, "you are hereby under the custody of the Auror Department of the British Ministry of Magic for possession of incriminating evidence concerning the disappearance of Kali Potter."

         "Mister Potter!" McGonagall gasped, "You can't take her."

         "This is out of your jurisdiction, Professor," Harry told her, his voice never betraying any emotions.

         "But…" McGonagall began.

         "I'll go quietly," Kay spoke up, "Minerva, tell the Headmaster that I resign due to personal reasons."

         Minerva McGonagall stood there without another word and watched the Auror escort the new professor out. 

~Auror HQ~

         Harry showed her to a small cell that lay in the back of the Aurors' floor in the Ministry building. "You will stay here tonight and tomorrow you will be questioned." She nodded, but said nothing. Kay hadn't spoken since Hogwarts. Her eyes were still watery from unshed tears and, when Harry locked the door and left with her wand, she curled up in a corner and cried.

~Hogwarts~

         Harry returned to Hogwarts, intent to talk to his son, but that was not meant to be. "Harry Potter," bellowed Albus Dumbledore, who was in his night wear, "Please come with me to my office." Harry was about to refuse when Dumbledore stared hard at him. "Now." They walked to his office in silence. When they reached their destination, Albus placed himself in the chair behind his desk. "Now, will you care to explain why you came here and arrested one of my teachers and took her to jail?" he asked staring over his clasped hands.

         "She possessed evidence that could lead to Kali," Harry answered professionally, "and she withheld it from the authorities so I detained her and I will have her questioned tomorrow."

         "That is not acceptable."

         "Well it's going to have to be acceptable, sir," Harry replied, "I will not let you obstruct justice for any reason."

         "Justice or a personal quest?" Dumbledore asked.

         "Both."

         "Harry, I understand that you are in pain because of Kali, but…"

         "You understand? You understand?" Harry laughed, "When have you ever understood what my life is like? I've more than a lot of people in this war. My parents, a happy childhood, my wife and even my daughter; they were all taken from me because I was supposed to be this great savior of the Wizarding world." He paused to collect his thoughts. "If there is even a sliver of a chance I can reclaim any of the things I lost then I will try everything I can to get them back."

         "But at what cost will you pay?" he asked in that wise wispy way he always used, "When will you stop?"

         Harry stared down his old mentor. "I am going to go find my son now. He wanted to speak to me in person. Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore," he said tensely.

         "Good evening, Harry."

         Harry left as soon as he said goodnight and headed to Gryffindor tower. When he got there, the portrait was just beginning to open even though no one was in sight. "Accio cloak," Harry muttered as the invisibility cloak flew to his hand revealing three first years.

         "Uh, hi Dad," Thomas greeted.

         "Hi, Uncle Harry," Will and Rhiannon both greeted.

         "Late night?" Harry asked, with a smile remembering his adventures while he was a student here.

         "Yeah," Thomas answered, "We went to the kitchen for a late night snack."

         "So Thomas, ready for that talk you mentioned in your letter?"

         "Yeah, night guys." He walked to his father as his friends entered the common room.

         "I've missed you, Thomas," Harry told him as he ruffled his son's hair.

         "Me too, Dad."

         "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

         Thomas looked a little nervous. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

         "Sure," Harry answered as they began to walk down the stairs to a more appropriate location.


	41. Soon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 41*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Soon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Hogwarts, Present~

      Thomas took a seat in one of the front seats of the classroom while his father leaned up against the professor's desk with his arms crossed in a comfortable manner. "So, what's up?" Harry asked his son.

      "I found something," he answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. Harry examined it in his hand with a look of awe. "It was Mum's wasn't it?"

      "Where did you get this?"

      "I… I found it."

      "Where?" Harry asked more insistently. He held Thomas by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "This is very important. Where did you get this?"

      "Here," he answered, "I found it in one of the corridors here."

      Harry sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me something?" Thomas shrugged. "It's probably because you are hiding something." He pushed off the desk and pocketed the locket. "Thank you for this but if you aren't going to talk then my time here is done."

      Thomas stood up and sighed, "Sorry Dad."

      Harry walked over and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been so busy that I've been ignoring you."

      Thomas hugged him and Harry smiled as he hugged back. "I love you, Dad."

      "Love you too, son."

~Auror Infirmary, August 1, 2005~

      "Happy birthday," Kali whispered to the small bundle she carried in her arms. Her face was slick with perspiration but she smiled brightly at her new daughter. "I wonder where your dad is. Maybe he's getting your big brother or maybe he still can't figure out what to name you."

      The door to her private room creaked open. "Morning, luv." Harry walked over, with fifteen month old Tom in his arms, and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

      "Good morning, Harry." Tom began to fidget, trying to reach his mum. "Switch?" she asked. Harry nodded and they traded children. He coddled the newborn in his arms and rocked her gently, while Kali calmed their son. "Thought of a name yet?"

      "I thought of a middle name but not a first name," he answered. He brought the baby closer to Tom and Kali. "What do you think, Tom?"

      "Ti-Na!" he shouted with a fit of giggles.

      "You mean tiny?" Kali asked, "Small?" The toddler nodded vigorously in agreement.

      "I got it!" Harry exclaimed. "Kristina… what do you think?"

      She smiled lovingly at her husband and daughter. "I love it. What about you big boy? Do you like Kristina?"

      "Yes," Tom answered enthusiastically.

      "Then I think we have a name."

      "Welcome to the world Kristina Lillian-Rose Potter," Harry whispered.

~Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow~

      The morning sunlight was beginning to filter through the gap between the curtained window, melting the October frost that had formed on the glass during the night. Harry stretched out as Kali yawned. They were both half-awake, not wanting to get out of bed. "Do you hear that, Harry?"

      "Hear what?" he asked.

      "Peaceful silence," she answered, "Isn't it wonderful?"

      "Yeah," he agreed, "Do you have to go to the office today?"

      "Yes, I have to look over some of the things Jon found. Tom is still over with Draco and Ginny."

      "What about Krissy?"

      "I'm going to take her to Dad's. No one is watching him so our secret will still be safe," she told him. "But let's not talk about it. Let's just enjoy this nice, quiet moment by ourselves."

Just as the words left her lips a piercing cry issued forth from the room next theirs. "Your turn or mine?"

      "Mine," Kali sighed as she forced herself out of bed. "You better get ready for work."

      Harry threw the covers off and walked toward Kali. "After I make some breakfast."

      "You are far too good for me," she sighed before lightly kissing him.

      "I know," he smiled mischievously. Kali smacked him playfully and left to find out what was wrong with the newest Potter.

~Auror HQ~

      Kali sighed and threw down her quill. She had been sitting at her desk for hours. She had hoped to leave the office and be home by now.

      "Troubles, Kali?" Jon asked as he looked up from his book.

      "No, I'm just frustrated. That's all," she replied as she rubbed her eyes.

      He nodded his head towards the door. "Why don't you head outta here? I can handle the rest."

      "Are you sure?" Kali asked.

      He nodded. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't."

      "Thank you so much!" she said as she quickly gathered her things. "I'll try to come in later this week to finish up or…"  
  


      "Just go home already!"

~Lupin Manor~

      After apparating in a safe area, Kali rapped on the door and waited for it to be opened. A few minutes passed and still no answer. She knocked harder but still nothing. She tried the doorknob, finding it to be unlocked, and entered the house. "Hello?" She quietly closed the door and began walking into the living room, thinking that it was quiet because of naptime. "Hello?" she called again and this time she heard a groan in response. "Sirius!" She rushed to her father's best friend, who was lying crumpled on the floor. "Sirius? Do you hear me?" He groaned again and she took it as a yes. "What happened?"

      "Death Eaters," he told her, his voice hoarse. "They surprised us. I tried to stop them but…"

      He began to lose consciousness but Kali shook him hard. "Where's Kristina? Where is she, Sirius?"

      He passed out and she gently laid him back down before going to the fireplace. She started a fire with a simple spell and threw some silvery powder into it. "Auror department." The fire burned blue now. "Help, Aurors and medical assistance needed at Lupin Manor!"

After shouting her message, she flew up the stairs to the baby's room. The door was wide open and the lights were out. She gripped her wand tighter and slowly entered the room. "Hello?" she called. "Dad?"

"Over here, Kali."

She walked over to her father who was slumped up against the far wall of the room. He was breathing heavily, obviously in serious pain. Kali crouched next to him. "What happened? Where's Krissy?"

"I'm sorry, Kali, so sorry," he cried.

"Where is she, Dad?" she asked desperately.

"They took her. They knew she was here. They just walked in here and took her," Remus began to ramble.

Kali walked to the crib and dropped her wand. She knew it was going to be empty but she had to see it for herself. She reached in and withdrew Kristina's pink blanket and hugged it close to her chest. A sob racked her body and her knees buckled. Kali fell to the ground, crying into the blanket and, when Harry arrived minutes later, he joined her.

~Auror HQ, Present Time~

      Florescent light filtered through the now open door that led to the detainment facility in the Aurors department. The dim light illuminated all the gray dust in the air, but Kay Covington didn't notice. She had been awake all night, half the night crying and the other in quiet thought.

      "Professor Covington?" No answer. He closed the door and lit the torches "Professor Covington?" he asked again.

      "It's Miss. I quit being a professor before I left," she corrected quietly.

      "I'm here to question you, Miss Covington. My name is Jon Quinn and I'm an Auror with the Ministry."

      "I know, I'd be a fool to forget who you are," she told him.

      He leaned up against the wall in front of her cell and studied the woman you was curled up, half hidden in the shadows of the cell. "Have we met before?"

      Her lips curved into a small smile. "No, but I was once a Death Eater, remember?" He nodded. "We were warned about you, the American Auror and Auror Malfoy. Two Aurors out for revenge for their fallen comrade. Two men who will stop at nothing to avenge Kali Potter. Yes, I do know you."

      Feeling a new feeling of uneasiness, Jon shifted his stance on the wall. "Telling me this isn't helping your case any."

      "But can anything help my case?"

      "You helping us find her."

      "So the rumors are true, Kali Potter is alive."

      He pushed himself off the wall and took a step closer to Kay. "What have you heard?" he asked.

      She slid over the dirty floor of her cell till she was leaning up against the bars. "The Order has been quite a bit more active as of late," she told him, "searching and scouring for the lost Auror, Lupin-Potter. They…" Whatever she might've said next was drowned out as her scream rang through the room as she clutched her arm.

      Jon rushed forward towards the cell with a look of concern and his wand drawn. "What's wrong?"

      "My mark…" Kay cried, "it burns."

      "What does that mean?" Her shrieks subsided and she whispered something that Quinn couldn't catch. He stepped closer to the cell; his face was mere inches away from the bars and her. "What was that?" he asked.

      Her hand shot through the bars and took a fistful of his robes. With a quick jerk she pulled with all her might and knocked him unconscious with the bars. She swiftly got his wand and unlocked her cell, flung him into it and locked it. With his wand still clutched in her hand she stared down at the unconscious Auror. "It means I'm being summoned," she told him. "The Heir is calling us to him." Kay Covington twirled the wand with her fingers playfully and smiled. "Thank you for the wand, Auror Quinn. I hope you enjoy your stay. I know I did." She sheathed the wand up her sleeve and calmly walked out of the Ministry unnoticed.

~Potter Residence, October 11th, 2005~

Days past and Kali remained in a shell-shocked state. She never went anywhere without Krissy's pink blanket. "Mummy," called a small voice.

Kali looked down and saw her son, Tom, sitting at her feet. "Come here," she told him as she picked him up and placed him on her lap. She hugged Tom tightly and began crying again.

"Where Tina?" he asked innocently.

Kali sniffled and held Tom so that he was looking her. "She went away for a little while."

"Come back?"

"Yes, she'll be back soon." She hugged Tom again. "I love you, Tom," Kali told him, "Remember I will always love you."

"I love you this much Mummy!" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms out as far as they'd go, causing Kali to laugh.

"I forgot how much I loved your laugh," Harry whispered from the doorway, "I was afraid I was never going to hear it again."

"Tom just reminded me that we can't forget to laugh even if everything sucks."

Harry sighed, "You've been around Quinn too long. You're sounding like an American." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she laid her hand on his right hand. "We'll get her back. I promise."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Kali," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Why don't I take Tom downstairs and make some breakfast."

"That would be great. I have to finish something but I'll be down soon."

"Alright," Harry replied as he lifted their son from her lap.

When she knew that they were downstairs, Kali pulled a folded piece of parchment from under the blanket. She opened it up and whispered it aloud to herself. "Sorry to hear about your loss. I have stayed true to my vow and I'd hope you'd believe that this was not caused by me. I do suspect one of my Death Eaters to be the culprit but I will leave that in you and Potter's capable hands." She crumpled the letter in her hands and looked out the window. Her eyes took on a reddish tint causing them to look violet in the early light. "Whoever you are, I promise I'll kill you if anything happened to her.

~Potter Residence, October 20th, 2005~

      "Hoo!"

      Kali looked up from her paperwork to find an owl perched on the nearby windowsill with a letter clutched in its talons. She walked over and retrieved the letter. Once free of its burden the owl took off leaving her with the letter. Kali opened the letter and gasped.

Missing something? Meet me on all Hollow's Eve at the hill on Baker Lane.

~Kay Covington

      Kali stared at the letter in shock. She dropped it as if touching it burned her skin. The instant it was out of her grasp, it incinerated itself. 

~Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Present~

      Harry awoke to muffled yells coming from the living room. Begrudgingly, he got out of his warm, comfortable bed, slipped on a robe and grabbed his wand before heading down the stairs.

      As he got closer the yells got more understandable. "Potter! Get your arse in here!"

      Sighing, he entered the room and came face to face with Draco Malfoy's head floating just in front of his fireplace. "What is it, Malfoy?" he asked annoyed.

      "We have a situation, Potter."

      "What sort of situation?"

      "Covington escaped," Draco informed him slowly.

      "What?" Harry asked in shock.

      "Quinn went in to interview her and she got the better of him," he said, "She knocked him unconscious and stole his wand."

      "Where is he?"

      "In the infirmary."

      Harry seemed to be thinking while he stood there in silence. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. You are dismissed."

~Infirmary~

      Harry Potter, chief field Auror, burst through the wood doors of the infirmary with Draco Malfoy following close behind. "Quinn!" he bellowed.

      "Yeah, right here, Harry. You don't have to yell, geez," Jon called. He was sitting, leaning forward, on a white, sterile gurney. He was dressed in black slacks and a white business shirt with his Auror issued robe lying next to him.

      "What happened?" he asked angrily, "How could an experienced Auror get bested by a professor?"

      "She's Death Eater or at least use to be one." Harry continued to glare causing Jon to shift uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Harry. I went in there to give her the standard interrogation. She screamed in pain and I got too close to her cell. I was an idiot."

      "You're right, you are an idiot."

      "Harry, I know but there is something I did learn."

      "And what is that?" Draco asked.

      "She was in pain because her mark was burning. She wasn't very mobile till it began to burn, Harry." He sighed, "I think she was being called and she could be with whomever right now."

      "The good doctor give you the ok to return to duty?" Harry asked.

      "Yeah," Jon sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "and a whole lot of lectures about safety and my own stupidity. Speaking of which, can we leave now? Before Susan starts yelling again?"

      "Buck up, Quinn. Be a man!"

      Jon hopped off the bed and grabbed his robes. "You're one to talk Mister 'I fear Ginny Weasley-Malfoy,'" he retort as they all exited the infirmary. 

~October 30th, 2005~

      Maybe it was a mistake that I didn't tell anyone about Kay, but what's done is done and tomorrow I will confront her. I shall wake up at dawn's first light, dress for battle, kiss my wonderful Harry for what could be the last time, and say goodbye to my precious Tom. Of course, they will both be sound asleep when I say goodbye, so they won't know why I left. They will not know the truth till I return, if I return. It is very possible that I will be killed in this endeavor, so I wrote this just in case Covington won. I don't want to die and not let the ones I love know how I feel about them.

Ron~ Thank you for the laughs and thank you for believing in me. I was so relieved that you, Harry's best friend, accepted me since the beginning. I am sure that William will be one of Thomas's best friends. And I am sure that William will be a great friend to him, because he learned from the best. He learned from you and give my love to Amaryllis and Elizabeth as well.

Draco~ I will miss you. We both found love in the strangest places, didn't we? Thank you for being there for me when I need someone. You were the first one who noticed me and I cherish our friendship. You were always my best friend and my brother in spirit.

Uncle Sirius~ You taught me to waltz and have fun. You taught me that that there are more things to life than being the best. Teach Thomas how to love life and I know that you will teach him to be one of the best prankster to ever grace the Hogwarts school grounds, but just make sure that he knows how to not get caught. I'd like to see him follow in his father's footsteps and become Head Boy one day. Please help Harry move on when I am gone. He has suffered so much and I would hate myself if I caused him to sink deeper into his pain and forget how to live.

Dad~ Never think that you are any less of a man just because you are what you are. If anything it makes you better than the average wizard because you overcame the circumstance that life has thrown your way. Be proud and never let Uncle Sirius dye your fur a weird color again. 

I know I wasn't the best or most perfect daughter in the world, but you didn't care. You loved me no matter what, even when I became a Slytherin. I know that you regret giving me up and I know that you think that I still resent you for it, but I don't. It is all in the past and we cannot change it. I love you, Daddy, and I will always be your little girl. I know you will be the best grandfather in the world to Thomas and I know you will be there for him just like you were there for me.

Harry~ I thank my lucky stars everyday since I found you. When I found you, I found someone who understood me and someone to put up with me. You amaze me everyday. You are so wonderful, so loving and so brave. I don't deserve you. You could have had any girl you wanted, but you chose me. Are you sure you were thinking clearly when you asked me to marry you? 

We have seen the worst of what life has to offer but we have had our happy times. Our first kiss, our first trip to Hogsmeade together, nighttime flying, graduation, our wedding day, and the birth of our son and our little girl; those memories will always be with me not matter where fate chooses to take me. They will always remind me about the happy times and all the love that I was surrounded by.

Don't let my death cause you to retreat into the shell you once had. You have to be strong. You have to move on without me. If not for yourself or me then do it for Thomas. You have to be there for him. You have to be there for the both of us, because I cannot be there. Don't try to do everything yourself; you are surrounded by people who love you and Thomas. Dad, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco; they will all be there to help you. And I will be there also. I will watch over you and Thomas for as long as I can, because heaven could never compare to life with the both of you. You were the best thing that happened to me and I'll treasure our time together for all eternity. I love you Harry, always and forever.

My little Tom~ My son. You were the best thing that has ever and will ever come from me. You look like your father already, only you have my eyes. I guess it's a Potter thing. I am very sorry Tom. I am sorry that I won't be there to see your father teach you to ride a broomstick. I am sorry I won't be there when you get your acceptance letter or when you get your first wand. I am sorry I won't be there with your father as you board the big red train to Hogwarts. I am sorry I won't be there to watch you grow up into the fine young man I know you will become. You are only one but I know you will be a powerful wizard, but with power there is always a consequence. Your life will not be easy. Those who chose to follow the dark side will hunt you. They will fear you, but never fear them. They will use your fear against you and you will lose. Always be strong and always be brave. And remember that you are who you are and changing that to fit some mold is erroneous and will always lead to trouble. I will always love you and I will always be there in spirit when you need me.

My Kristina~ My baby girl, I know that you may never read this or hear it but it must be said. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Your future was ripped from you and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It saddens me everyday that I can never see you grow up into the fine young woman that I know you would've been. Be safe my little one. 

I love you all and we will meet again someday, but until then goodbye.

Kali Lillian Lupin-Potter


	42. The Heiress

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Forty-Two*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Heiress*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Old, Dark House~

            Cold laugher echoed off the walls of the dim, fire lit room as Timothy Nott opened the door. With the creak of the door hinges, the laughter stopped. "Timothy I presume?" she asked without looking around her large armchair. "None of the others are brave enough to venture into my sanctum."

            "They don't know you like I do," he answered.

            "Very true, Tim, very true." She held out her hand and he moved to hold it. When his fingers were entwined with hers, she sighed. "Everything is going according to plan… everything."

            Nott brought her hand up and kissed it. "That is because you, my dear, are brilliant."

            "You are too good to me," she told him.

            He smiled, "No, it's you, who is too good for me."

            A comfortable silence fell between them as the Heiress stared into the flickering flames in her fireplace. "Every hour, more and more followers are answering our calls. The time to make my presence known is fast approaching."

            "Are you sure this isn't too soon?" he asked, concern weighing heavily on his voice.

            "Yes, I'm sure," she replied easily, "the plans were set in motion ages ago and now is the time when we may enact it."

            "What about Potter and his order?"

            "They are weak now. Many of the members are too tired to fight anymore and Potter? He is too preoccupied at the moment. Speaking of which…" She pulled him around and looked up at him. "I need you to make a special trip for me."

            "Anything my love, anything," he whispered.

~Marauders' Room, Hogwarts~

            Rhiannon put down the book and sniffled. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her pale blue shirt and looked at her friend to gage his emotions. For the most part, Thomas seemed stoic save for the salty tear trails that ran down both of his cheeks. Rhiannon walked over to her friend and, without any words, enveloped him in a hug. He still didn't move. "It's ok, Tom," she whispered, "You can let it all out."

            "She killed her," he whispered, "Professor Covington killed my mum."

            "It'll be ok," Rhiannon comforted.

            Thomas pushed her off him and she fell onto the ground. "It won't be ok!" he yelled, "She killed my mum! Don't you guys understand? She killed my mum!"

            Will got up and helped Rhiannon up. "We understand that, Thomas, but you have to calm down."

            "Calm down?" he yelled.

            Rhiannon took a step closer to him, trying to calm him. "Thomas," she said gently.

            "Just… just leave me alone!" Thomas said as he smacked her hand away and without another word he left the room.

            His friends stood there watching him walk off in silence. After he was gone Rhiannon spoke up. "We have to go after him, Will."

            "No," he replied, "I think he is going to need some time to himself right now. Let's go back to the tower."

~Outside Covington's Former Office~

            Thomas stood there, pounding on the doorway that lead to the former office of Professor Kay Covington and, till a few minutes ago, she was his favorite instructor at Hogwarts. "Covington!" he yelled, "Come out now!"

            He'd been at it for an hour, but Headmaster Dumbledore had only been standing there, observing him, for the last ten minutes. "You will not find her here, Mister Potter." Thomas stopped hitting the door and froze. "Would you care to tell me why you are banging on the Defense professor's door at this hour?" he asked in that calm, serene tone he seemed to have never lost.

            "It's between us, sir," he replied, respectfully.

            "Very well, Mister Potter, but I regret to inform you that Miss Covington is no longer a staff member of Hogwarts," the wizened wizard informed him, "she took her leave yesterday as a matter of fact."

            "Is there anyway for me to contact her?"

            "I'm sorry, but no. There is no way to contact her at the moment. If it is of great importance perhaps you should talk to your father."

            "Thank you, sir," Thomas told him.

            Before he left he patted the young boy on the shoulder. "So polite, perhaps too much so. You make me feel old with all those 'sirs.'"

            Thomas cast his eyes down. "Sorry, si… I mean, Headmaster."

"Goodnight, Mister Potter," Dumbledore bade with a slight bow of the head.

            To which Thomas replied, "Goodnight, Headmaster Dumbledore."

~Owlery, Hogwarts~

            After quietly sneaking back into his dorm room, Thomas hid his mother's diary and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and inkwell then headed to the owlery. 

On the windowsill, with the dim moonlight, he wrote a quick note to his father. Careful not to say anything of importance, he had learned at a young age that owl post could become intercepted by the bad people, he merely asked for his father to meet him at Hogwarts as soon as possible.

"Ok, Bandit," he told his owl as he tied the note to his leg, "take this to Dad, ok? It's really important so be quick about it." The owl nodded and took off into the night. Thomas let out a sigh of relief. As soon as his dad read the note he'd be here as quickly as humanly possible.

"Hello, Thomas."

Thomas turned toward the voice as fast as he could. "Who's there?" he asked the darkness that seemed to surround him, save the moonlight that came from the window.

"That is irrelevant for the moment," he said, "Now, you must come with me. You may choose the easy way or the hard way."

"Go away! Leave… leave me alone," Thomas said with a wavering voice.

 "The hard way then. Stupefy!" Thomas's limp body hit the ground with a thud that echoed in the dark owlery causing some of the once sleeping owls to hoot. The Death Eater sighed as he bent down and scooped up the boy's body. "I better get some kind of reward for this." He wrapped his invisibility cloak around both him and his captive and left the owlery and Hogwarts.

~Potter Residence, Godric's Hallow~

            The Order had convened once again in the basement of Harry Potter's home. Around the table sat some of the most famous and most powerful people in the known Wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were only a few of the wizards gathered.

            Draco Malfoy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Why are we here, Potter?"

            "Yes, why are we here, Harry?" Sirius asked as he nudged his sleeping friend awake.

            "Huh? What?" Remus asked wearily.

            "The meeting's starting," Sirius whispered.

            "I'm sorry for having to call a meeting so soon after a full moony, Remus." Harry stood and pulled a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "But a few hours ago I received this note."

            "What does it say?" Remus yawned.

            Harry held so that everyone could see it. "All it says is Riddle Manor."

            "What is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked.

            "I believe what Harry is trying to say is that he suspects that someone is trying to tell us where our enemy is located."

            "Exactly, Albus," Harry confirmed.

            "How do we know it's not a trap?" Draco questioned.

            "Hand it here," Roger Davies said.

            He held the parchment to his nose and took several quick whiffs. "It smells a tad fainter than the previous letter from the Heiress. My thoughts are that the parchment hadn't been in the area long." He held in front of him and stared at the ink. "Yes, this is definitely new ink as well, not the same as the one before."

            "So you're saying that it's a completely different person than the Heiress?" Sirius asked.

            "Yes, besides that the handwriting is all wrong," Davies concluded, "Even if this person wrote in a hurry there is no similarities between the two styles."

            "Ok, so now what do we do?" Ron Weasley asked.

            "Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he gazed at the young man over the brim of his half-moon spectacles, "What do you think?"

            "I say we go in and take them out," he said.

            "Are you insane, Potter?" Draco said as he stood up. "Who knows what sort of defenses they might have. It would be a suicide mission!"

            Harry stood up to meet Draco's icy blue gaze. "The Death Eaters are just convening, Malfoy. They aren't prepared yet. If we attack now and catch them by surprise."

            "How do we know that they sent this?" Ron asked, "How do we know it's not a trap?"

            "We don't," Remus said calmly. "But I agree with Harry, we should go now if we hope to have a chance."

            "Let us vote then," Dumbledore spoke authoritatively. He gestured for Draco and Harry to sit. "Who is in favor of attacking tonight?" The old wizard looked around the room and sighed. "Very well then, tonight we battle."

~Riddle Manor~

            Thomas sat in his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had been stuck in this room for over an hour and that was only the time he'd been awake for. Who knows how long he's been here unconscious. A knock sounded from the door then a rattle of the door knob. A black robed figure entered the room and looked down upon the small boy.

            "Come, the Heiress will see you now," she said as Thomas glared up at her with watery eyes.

            "Why? Why are you doing this?"

            "Because I must," she said simply.

            "Is that why you killed her?" Thomas asked, "Did you kill my mum because you had to?"

            "I have killed in the past, Thomas, but your mother was not one of them."

            "Liar!" he yelled, "I read…"

            "You cannot believe everything you read," Kay told him. She gestured for him to come to the door. "Now come along. It is time for you to go."

            "Why should I?"

            "Because you must and perhaps she may reveal to you the answers that you seek."

            Covington guided the boy out and directed him to walk down the long hallway to the door at the opposite end from the room he was in. She knocked on the door and a firm 'Enter' came from the other side. Kay opened the door and ushered him into the fire lit room.

            "I have brought you Thomas Potter, Mistress," she announced with a slight bow.

            "Very well, leave us," came a feminine voice near the fireplace. Thomas surmised that whoever the Heiress was, she was sitting in the high-backed armchair near the fireplace. Kay bowed again and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. "So, you are the young Mister Potter I've heard so much about."

            With a flare of Gryffindor courage he stared hard at the back of the chair. "And you are who exactly?" he asked confidently.

            "Such courage," she complimented, "So much like your father…" She paused a moment as if reflecting that thought. "I am the rightful heir of Lord Voldemort much like you are the rightful heir of the great Harry Potter."

            "H… How… How?" he sputtered.

            "You are not the last of the Slytherin line, young Thomas." She sighed, "It is a shame that I may have to subdue you if you refuse to join me."

            "You… You won't have a chance!" he yelled, "My dad…"

            "Your father might make it here but that won't save you from me."

            "Why?"

            The question lingered on the air without a response. With a squeal of the leather cushion, The Heiress stood to her full height. Her long, dark brown hair swayed a bit as she walked over to the stunned eleven year-old. She smiled slightly as she knelt down to become eye level with the boy.

            He had only seen her face in photographs, but he had never seen her eyes when they were not blue like his own. "M… Mum?" he asked unsurely.

            Her blood red eyes gleamed with amusement. "I see you recognize me and you are surprised. And why wouldn't you be? You thought I've been dead all these years when I haven't been. Of course now you are asking yourself why. Why is she evil? Why did she abandon me?" She eyed the boy and finally placed her hands on his upper arms. "The truth is I have always been 'evil.' It is the very core of who I am. Falling in love with your father for that brief time was an unexpected setback that neither I nor your great-grandfather foresaw, but some good came from our union." She raised her hand stroked his cheek. "I was blessed with an heir, you, my son. I never abandoned you, Thomas. It was your father I detested, not you."

            He pushed her hand away and stepped back. "No, you can't be my mum. Kali Potter was good. She… she was a hero."

            Kali stood and dusted herself off. "She was an excellent actress as well."

            "But the diary…" Thomas tried.

            "Was a sugarcoated retelling of my years spent in that hellish marriage to Harry Potter," she finished for him.

            "I don't believe you!" he stated.

            "Your denial does not affect the truth and perhaps one day, Thomas, you'll come to understand and accept the truth and stand by my side. But, until then, you will be restricted to your room. If you need anything, Covington will see to meeting them," she commanded as she swept her black robes and made her way back to her chair. "I have finished. You are dismissed to your room." There was a hesitation on Thomas's part which annoyed Kali. Her voice was firm as she spoke, "Now go."

            He hesitated a moment longer before turning around and exiting the room to find his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

            "Did you find the answers you wanted?" she asked quietly.

            "You knew?" he asked.

            She began to walk and he followed. "Yes."

            "How long?"

            Kay looked down at him and wondered how she could ever consider life to be fair after seeing what this boy had to go through. "I had my suspicions, but I didn't know till earlier today."

            He seemed to be deep in thought the rest of the way to his room.  They began to lessen their pace just before they reached their destination. Thomas turned the door knob then stopped. He half turned so that he could look up at Kay Covington. "Why…" he began, but Kay stopped him.

            "I would not continue to ask questions, Mister Potter," she advised, "The walls in this house have ears as well as eyes. They hear and see things even when you believe to be alone and they report everything back to the Heiress. She will not look upon your curious nature favorably. It is best to keep your thoughts to yourself here."

            Thomas soaked up her advice and considered it. He nodded in understanding. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

            "You're very welcome, Mister Potter." She bowed slightly then left him alone in the dim hallway with his door cracked open. 

"Where are you, Dad?" he sighed to himself before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

~Heiress's Bed Chamber, Riddle House~

            Having changed out of her day wear long before she collapsed into her plush, silky bed, she sighed and hugged her pillow tighter. Just as she was about to drift off into sweet oblivion, a pair of rough, callous hands ran from her shoulders and up her arms. Kali sighed happily as she felt warm lips caress her right shoulder.

            "Did I wake you?" the gentle baritone voice asked her.

            She rolled over till she laid on her back, facing the man who was currently leaning over her. "No, I was still awake, Tim, but only barely."

            He leaned down and brushed his lips upon hers. "I'm sorry, darling."

            "It's ok."

            Kali rolled onto her side as Tim plopped down beside her. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. "I've missed you today," he whispered into her ear.

            "I missed you too," she whispered back. She rolled over so that they were now face to face, their nose merely millimeters apart. "Do you regret falling in love with me?"

            He gazed into her red eyes then cast his stare down to the bed. "I admit that it's hard sometimes. You are so important and powerful that sometimes I forget that you are just the woman I love. You are always so busy, but no," he related. He brought his eyes back up to meet her eyes. "I don't regret anything. You and Elizabeth are my life; not this crusade or anything else, just you and Lizzie."

            "If I could turn back time, I'd have never gotten involved in this mess. I would've liked to live quietly away from everything, just the three of us."

They kissed again and Tim stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Lizzie misses you," he told her.

"And I miss her but she is safer where she is," she sighed, "How is our daughter? Tell me everything."

"She has so much energy still," Tim recanted, "She was literally bounding off the walls. Sarah was going into hysterics today while chasing her."

"Did she have too many sweets?"

"No, it was all natural."

"Oh dear Merlin," Kali laughed, "She sounds so rambunctious."

"How did things go with Thomas?" Timothy Nott asked with a sudden edge of seriousness.

 "Exactly as I suspected," she answered. She sighed deeply then continued, "He is his father's son. He is nothing like our Elizabeth, nothing at all."

A loud knock echoed through the room which was followed by the squeal of hinges in desperate need of oil. "We have a situation," the Death Eater informed urgently.

"A situation?" asked Tim.

"We… we have intruders, sir," the guard bumbled.

Kali sat straight up, making sure to keep the sheets covering herself. "I want a full report!"

"They began arriving about twenty or so minutes ago around our parameter."

"Prepare everyone. It is time to put all our training and preparations to the test," the Heiress ordered, her voice taking on a firm, authoritative tone.


	43. In the End, the Dust Settles

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Forty-Three*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the End, the Dust Settles*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dark and the wind blew cold in late November. The fresh snow crunched under the weight of each foot that stood in the secluded fields near the Riddle house in Little Hangleton as they studied each other.

 "Nott," Malfoy whispered in disgust.

"Report?" Potter whispered back.

"He's a recent escapee of Azkaban, sir," Jonathan Quinn answered, "He was one of the DEs that Covington turned in."

"I knew that," Harry sighed, "I meant the other report."

"There's two dozen at most, Harry," Ron whispered, "a dozen at the least. Can't pick out anything that would signify a commander." 

One of the Death Eaters removed his mask. "Welcome, Mister Potter and associates," Timothy Nott greeted from the shadows of his Death Eaters' garb. He stood in front of the army of newly reformed Death Eaters, with his face exposed to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Are you the leader, Nott?" Harry shouted back.

Cold laughter erupted from behind Nott who smiled at the sound of it. The Order and Aurors tightened the grip on their already drawn wands. "The leader you seek is me," she said.

Harry recognized the voice instantly. His whole body went rigid and his eyes went wide with disbelief. It was same voice that haunted his dreams and even his waking moments for the last ten or so years of his life. How many times had he wished, over the years, to truly hear that voice once again? "Kali," he whispered.

Those close enough to hear him were stunned. They looked at Harry Potter with astonished expressions. Another laugh peeled out of the now forefront Death Eater. All attention was drawn to her as a pale hand reached up and pulled the mask covering her face off. She shook off her hood and looked directly at Harry with a smile tainted with mal intent.  "Surprised?" she asked sarcastically. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight as red as ever. "I have been waiting a long time for this, Potter!"

Words escaped him. Every time some coherent thought passed by his conscious mind, it was gone a split second later.

"Speechless still?" Kali asked aloofly, "Perhaps this will loosen your tongue." She snapped her fingers. "Covington!" Another masked Death Eater separated themselves from the group. "Show Mister Potter your pretty face." She reached up and removed her mask and looked mournfully up at Harry. "Still nothing?" the Heiress asked. She snapped her fingers once more and Kay Covington pushed her cloak opened to reveal a scared and shaken little boy clutching to her like life itself.

"Thomas!" Harry yelled.

"A reaction finally."

"Let him go, Kali. If there is any good in you…"

"Good?" she laughed, "Wake up you stupid git. I was never on your side! My grandfather was right. The blood has been weakened by letting our kind breed with the like of mudbloods."

"Kay let him go… please let him go," Harry pleaded, "He's just a boy."

In response, Kali held Thomas by the shoulder and use her other arm to point her wand at his head. "What are you going to do, Harry?" Kali asked.

He was frozen in place, as was everyone else. He stared at the scene in front of him when he noticed a slight movement. Kay's wand moved slightly, its new trajectory was the Heiress herself. With a swoosh of fabric, Thomas was once again hidden under Covington's cloak and a curse was flying towards Kali. She dodged the curse with ease and then all hell broke loose.

All at once Death Eaters and the Order were battling for their lives. Curses, hexes and fists were flying everywhere. Harry pushed through the human sea in an attempt to locate his former wife. He could hear her voice as she taunted Kay and Thomas. He pushed with more determination as he heard his son shriek. With one last shove he came to a clearing of sorts, just in time to see Kay get hit with a particularly nasty curse that sent her flying several feet back. Thomas was left unprotected and alone in front of his mother. Her wand was steadily pointed at him as he whimpered and crawled away from the approaching figure.

"Familia…. Famila Munimentum…" he stammered to no avail.

"No use delaying the inevitable," she informed him.

Harry ran as fast as he could but he was still too far away. "Thomas!" he yelled out.

She shook her head and cleared the last few cobwebs from Kay's head. She shook it clear one more time and looked up. Kali was advancing on the prone figure of Thomas. She got up and made a run for it.

"Avada," Kali began. Kay pushed forward harder, as did Harry. "Kedavra." Just before the last syllable left her lips, Kay jumped in front of the curse meant for Thomas Potter.

A bright light burst forth as the killing curse hit Kay. The light was so blindingly bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. In an instant it was gone again and all attention was drawn back to its origin. Harry looked back to find his son still shaking wildly with fear. Mentally, Harry sighed with relieve. His son, his world was still alive. He looked to the spot where Kay Covington, his former flame, was standing and prepared himself to see her crumpled, lifeless form, but he didn't. Instead he found the woman standing, her arms still spread out in a show of protection. Only… it wasn't Kay. It was Kali.

She was breathing heavily. Her eyes set in determination. "I. Won't. Let. You. Hurt. Him," she said slowly, before collapsing to the ground.

Harry, and nearly everyone else, looked to the spot that the Heiress was once standing to discover another enigma. It was not Kali who stood there now. Instead it was now Kay Covington. She too was breathing heavily. She looked befuddled and she soon fell to the ground unconscious. The audience to the event was speechless and stunned into utter silence.

"Kay!" Tim's shout pierced the silence. He ran to her limp body and held her close. "Kay, wake up," he asked her desperately, "Please, luv, wake up." When she made no response he picked her up and faced Harry. "Are you happy now, Potter?" Tim cried. "When will you self-elected 'do gooders' finally realize that we are human too?" He looked down at his wife then back up at Harry. "When will you realize that we love and that we have families? When will you realize that just maybe we haven't decided on this path? When will you realize that we could have been forced into it?" And with a 'pop' he and Kay were gone. 

For a moment, no one moved and then everything did. Death Eaters scrambled to escape and Aurors rushed to capture them. A hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder as he watched his son cradle his wife's lifeless body in his small arms. The hand squeezed his shoulder as a sign of comfort. "We should get her to a hospital," Remus told him.

Harry nodded and walked over to his son. He knelt down on the other side of the body.

"Is this real, Dad?" he asked. "Is this Mum? Will she live?"

He gathered Kali into his arms and stood up. "I don't know, Thomas. I am going to take her to the hospital. Go with Remus. He'll take you home." With a 'pop' he was and his mother was gone.

Remus knelt down beside his grandson and rubbed his slouched back with one hand. "Let's go home, Thomas, let's go home."

~Private Room, St. Mungo's~

            Whoosh. Wheeze. Whoosh. Wheeze. Whoosh. She didn't know when she became distinctly aware of her surroundings or when this odd pattern of loud sounds began to occur. She looked around but only saw blackness. *My eyes are closed,* she thought. With all her might she tried to open her eyes, something she didn't appreciate till she couldn't do it.

            _"When they stood in front of her cage, gazing silently in at her, the unicorn thought bitterly, Their eyes are so sad."_

            A voice, she thought. It was so loud. Concentrate on it…

            _"How much sadder would they be, I wonder, if the spell that disguises me dissolved and they were left staring at a common white mare?"_

So sleepy… so very tired…

            _"The witch was right- not one would know me. But then a soft voice, rather like the voice of Schmendrick the Magician, said inside her, But their eyes are so sad."_

            The voice faded into nothingness as she too fell into the darkness. Sometime later she heard the voice again. Sounds familiar, she thought.

            _"It was long that the unicorn stood by Prince Lir before she touched him with her horn. For all that her quest had ended joyously, there was weariness in the way she held herself, and a sadness in her beauty that Molly had never seen."_

            Sounds familiar so familiar. The Last Unicorn, yes, my favorite book.

            _"It suddenly seemed to her that the unicorn's sorrow was not for Lir but for the lost girl who could not be brought back; for the Lady Amalthea , who might have lived happily ever after with the prince."_

But the voice… Dad?

_"The unicorn bowed her head, and her horn glanced across Lir's chin as clumsily as a first kiss."_

It was! "Dad," came a weak whisper from the still form. The voice stopped. It was waiting, she surmised. Gathering her strength she tried again, harder. "Dad…" She cracked her eyes open then cried out in pain. "Too bright…" she whimpered. The lights went off instantly and she could feel her hand get picked up in her father's rougher ones.

"Kali, oh thank Merlin you're awake," he told her.

"Quiet, too loud." She opened her eyes to see her father outlined in dim moonlight. She smiled slightly; she only had so much energy. "Thanks."

Remus squeezed her hand gently. "I was so worried, Kali." He kissed her hand.

"How long…" She pause a moment. Her thoughts muddled for a moment. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Almost six months," he answered.

"Six months!" she yelled. She cried out in pain again and covered her ears.

The door to the room opened and a doctor walked in. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"She woke up, Susan, and she grabbed her ears," Remus answered.

"Oh," she walked swiftly to the whimpering Kali and placed her hand on the woman. "Kali, what's wrong?" she asked calmly.

"Too loud… too loud."

"I see… Kali, listen to me. You are experiencing a side effect from a long term transfiguration. You are not use to your own body right now and you will be going through a difficult time while getting reacquainted with your heightened senses."

Kali nodded but could not calm down.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked franticly.

"She's in shock," the medi-witch said quietly. She muttered a spell under her breath and Kali fell back into a sleepy trance again.

More time passed and she found herself waking up, again. She raised her hand to her head and sighed. It was far easier this time around she realized.

"Morning," Harry's voice greeted her.

The light was dimmed and his voice was soft. "How long was I out for this time?"

"About a week. What do you remember?"

"Dad was reading my favorite book," she recalled, "and then everything got so loud and Doctor Bones came and did something. She made me go asleep."

"Quinn," he corrected. He noticed her confused look, one that he had been so fond of in their youth. "Jon married her two years after… after you went away."

"Oh," she said simply.

"Are you really her?" he asked finally. "Are you really Kali?"

"I think so." She reached up and touched her forehead again. "Everything's so cloudy, so muddled. I… I remember before. When things were happy and I remember when they weren't."

"What else do you remember?" he asked.

"Kay, I remember a spell she cast; a bright light then nothing. Then," she paused to think, "then I was Kay. I remember everything I did." Her eyes grew wide and she stared at Harry in horror, "Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry. Oh bloody hell, I'm so sorry, Harry." He didn't say anything, but he broke their eye contact. "I didn't know, Harry. I didn't remember about us."

"Stop," he whispered.

"I'm sorry about Tim. I'm…" she sobbed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled at her. He got up and smacked a plant off the self. The pot shattered against the wall and door.

Kali's bottom lip began to quiver. She couldn't recall a time when Harry had had a somewhat violent outburst. He was usually able to keep a cool head about most matters. He leaned against a wall, his back towards her. "H… Harry?"

He began to hit his head against the wall. "Now I'm the one who's sorry," he sighed.

She laughed uneasily, "What a pair we are."

"Yeah." They fell into a comfortable silence just as they were.

"When will it start?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" he asked in return.

"When will the tests start?" He turned around and stared at her. "When will the Aurors start interrogating me?"

"We just did."

"But I wasn't even given Veritaserum."

Harry pulled a small vial from his robe pocket. "I know. I didn't think it was necessary."

"Perhaps you should," she said calmly, "at least so that you can write it in your reports." He seemed reluctant to hand her the vial. "Harry, give it to me." He did and she gave herself one dose. "I still trust you, Harry."

She handed back the potion and he pocketed it. Harry sighed deeply then asked, "What is your full name?"

"Kali Lillian Potter," she answered, "nee Lupin."

Harry let out the breath that he didn't realize that he'd been holding. "Where have you been the last ten years?"

"Lots of places, I think." She took a moment to clear and sift through her thoughts. "Everything besides the recent stuff is all so… fuzzy. But I remember Hogwarts, it's clearer than anything else, even before the switch."

"I thought you were dead," he told her, "If I had known you weren't I would've never began anything thing with Kay."

"I know, Harry, but it was me still," she told him. He walked over and buried his face in her chest. Kali became rigid as his arms encircled his waste as best he could. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and rested her hand on his head. She ran her fingers through his unruly black hair. "It's ok, Harry, everything will be ok," she whispered.

Harry left soon after and Kali fell asleep again. She awoke a few hours later to see her dad watching her. "Hullo Dad."

"Hullo, Kali." He ran a hand over her hair and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, that conversation with Harry was a little strenuous." 

"I can imagine," he said, "He is very excited. He can't wait to take you back to Godric's Hollow."

"I don't want to go back there," she said quietly, "I want to go home with you, Dad."

"Why?"

"I'm not her, Dad. I'm not the same girl Harry married and I'm not the same woman that I was before I left," she explained. "That Kali died a decade ago. I'm different now and I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Kali…"

"It's true, Dad. Kali Potter died a long time ago," she told him, "I'm Kali Lupin again and, honestly, I don't know if I can be her again either. Who am I?"

A tear fell from his eyes and he stoked his thirty-five year old daughter's hair. "We'll make arrangements to take you back to the manor as soon as Doctor Quinn approves it."

"Thanks, Dad."

He stood and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you rest now," Remus whispered before leaving.

Just before she started to count the hundredth unicorn to jump over a fence, she was very bored and not every sleepy, another knock came from the door. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and fixed the blankets around her. "Come in," Kali called.

The door creaked open and deep sapphire blue eyes appeared in the gap between the door and its frame. "Mum?"

The throat tightened against her will and words seemed to escape her so she simply nodded. In an instant, the young boy flew into the room and launched himself at her. He held her tight and cried onto her hospital pajamas. "Let it all out, Tom," she whispered as tears began to fell from her eyes.

He lifted his head and glanced around the room for the first time. "This isn't a normal hospital room," he observed between sniffles.

"No, it's not," Kali agreed, "It's one of the perks of being rich and famous."

He shifted his weight and sat down next to her on the large full sized bed. She studied his face and wondered how, even though she was Covington, she didn't know that this was her son. He had her eyes and his father's features and an impish Marauders' grin. Yes, there was mischief gleaming in the boy's eyes and pranking ran in his blood. All that aside, weren't mothers suppose to have some un explicable bond with their children? If so, she didn't feel it. All she felt was an overwhelming love for the boy, stronger and deeper than she had ever felt.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes, I feel much better. Shouldn't you be a Hogwarts?"

He shook his head no. "School ended two weeks ago. I've… I've brought my grades with me." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded, and slightly crumpled, piece of parchment.

Kali gladly accepted and unfurled it. "These grades are fantastic!" she praised. "They're far better than your father's grades. He wasn't a very, oh how should I put this, focused student and he was atrocious at potions."

"What about your grades?" he asked.

"You are doing better than I did as well. You're on your way to becoming the Head Boy! Just like your father."

He beamed at her feeling very proud. "I can't wait till you come home with us! I can show you Bandit and my chocolate frog cards and my broom…" he rattled off.

Her smile faltered. "Tom, I'm… I'm not going back home to Godric's Hollow."

In an instant his once joyous appearance soured into a look of pain and hurt. "W…W… Why?" he asked.

"I want to go home with my dad, your grandfather," she explained.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because," she began, "I need to remember how to be me again, Tom. I… I don't remember how to be a wife and I don't know how to be a mother to a young boy."

"But you can learn!"

"I can, but I have to remember who I am first." Tears began to fall from Thomas's eyes and Kali used her thumb to gently wipe it away. "We'll still see each other tons! I just have to put my life back together. I know this is difficult for you, Tom, and I wish you never had to go through this but you have to be strong, for me and for your father." He nodded and then hugged her tightly. He yawned loudly. "Tired?" she asked. He nodded again. "Lay down then."

He laid down and rested his head on her shoulder and cuddled against her side under the sheets. "Can you read to me?" he asked in a very childlike voice.

Seeing the book her dad had brought in, she picked it up and opened it to the first page. "The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle, chapter one…"

Harry stood in the doorway and watched as his wife read to their son. He had heard most of the conversation and it had hurt him to find out that she was not returning to Potter Manor, but he had understood her choice. She needed time to heal and he was patient. He could wait and he knew he could wait for her. "Always and forever, Kali," he whispered before closing the door softly behind him and leaving them alone.

Not the End but the Beginning


End file.
